Duel Monster Frontier
by DJ Shortstop Clue
Summary: When a boy's parents gets kidnapped, he and his friends embarks on an exciting adventure to get them back, along with help from the YuGiOh! Cast. Based on the Video Games rather than the anime. Rewritten and Remastered! STORY COMPLETED!
1. The One Who Suceeds Yugi

I don't know if you read my first one or not, but I had to take it down because I didn't like the way it was going. I don't know if you've ever played Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards and Rashef of Destruction, but that's the dueling platform I used for this story. Not like the TV show, I'm gonna tell you that RIGHT NOW, so no emails about that later. So without further ado, here it is… Duel Monster Frontier… REBORN! This will be based on Decks by me and my friends. Don't worry, ill try to make it as interesting as I possibly can! I hope you enjoy!

**NOTE: **Contains a few spoilers about the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! If you haven't read the graphic novels or seen it in Japanese. Don't worry. Ill warn you ahead of time when the spoilers are coming. Has nothing to do with the story, so there wont be any plot holes. Ok, I'm done now.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**_Who's Who in the story: Part 1_**

**Isaac Monclaire – **Our main character. Loves Duel Monsters and Idolizes legendary duelist Yugi Muto. Has the habit of not thinking before he acts, especially in a duel.

**Yugi Muto – **World's greatest duelist. Normally the main character, but gets to play the supporting role in this story.

**Damian Revior– **Isaac's best friend who always watches out for him, as well as the other members of their group. Damian is also a really skilled duelist.

**T.K. Reece – **A friend of Isaac and Damian. A quiet kid who is the opposite of Isaac when it comes to a duel. The smart type, always being the one to think things through before acting.

**Sakura Cadiz – **Another friend of Isaac, Damian, and T.K. She's far from the "damsel in distress" type, strong will, and is also a skilled duelist.

**Sasha St. John – **Our heroine of the story. Shes new to Duel Monsters, but wont let it stop her from being strong and helping the others. She has a will as strong as Sakura's.

**Iami Monclaire – **Isaac's 13 year old sister. A pretty good duelist who tries to help Isaac as much as she can. Practices dueling all the time to carry on her family's legacy.

**Story**

The beautiful city of Carta Vista. It's a small, easy going town with not a lot of crime, but lots of busy people. The youth of the city are the only ones who seems to have fun. Their favorite past time is the very popular card game, Duel Monsters. This game has taken the city by storm. You were an outcast if you weren't into Duel Monsters. The game was populated by a young boy named Yugi Muto, but this was many years ago. Yugi now lives a carefree life in Japan. (I don't want to spoil anything for those of you who hasn't seen the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters).

In Carta Vista, a small city in America, there's a special private school dedicated to Duel Monsters. Its doesn't just teach Duel Monsters, but it also covers general education, like math, science, English, P.E., etc. In this town, there lives a boy who is especially fond of Duel Monsters. His name is Isaac Monclaire. He lives at home with his Mother and Father, and is little sister, Iami. Their father was a top ranking duelist when he was younger, while his mother was one of the popular girls at school. Its one of those one thing lead to another love stories.

Isaac was asleep in his room, snoring loudly. Iami came into the room and covered her ears.

"My god… is he a human or a bear!" She said. She walked over and nudged him. "Isaac! Isaac! Wake up! Today's the day! Wake up, bro!" Nothing. Isaac was in a deep sleep. Iami smiled. "Only one way to wake you up now!"

Iami pinched Isaac's nostrils together. Isaac snorted, then shot upwards, waving his arms around.

Isaac coughed as he looked at his sister, laughing at him. "Iami? What the heck's wrong with you!" He shouted.

"Hey, I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't get up. That was the only way I knew how to wake you."

"it's 6am… why are you waking me up so early…" Isaac muttered.

Iami walked over to the other side of the room and picked up a table calendar, then walked it back and showed it to Isaac. She pointed at the date circled on the calendar, which happened to be today's date. (Well, today in the story.) Isaac's brown eyes shot open as he realized what it meant.

"THAT'S RIGHT! TODAY'S THE 18TH! THAT MEANS…" Iami said happily.

"THE YUGI MUTO IS COMING TO BE A GUEST SPEAKER AT THE DUEL ACADEMY!" Isaac said.

"Yeah! So you better not miss your opportunity to meet Yugi today! ... huh? " Iami said. She looked around, but Isaac was gone. Isaac walked behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped as she noticed that Isaac was already dressed. He wore blue pants, white and red sneakers, a belt (of course), a white tshirt with the symbol of "light" on the front, and a red jacket. "Come on, Ami! We're going to miss breakfast!" He said as he put a hat on his head.

"Are you sure you'll have time for breakfast?" Iami said as she pointed at the clock. It was was 7:50am. "OH GEEZ!" Isaac shouted. "I've got 20 minutes to get to Duel Academy!" He shouted.

Isaac grabbed his backpack and his deck off the dresser and began to take off running down the stairs. Iami rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed and held on to Isaac's Duel Disk.

"3… 2… 1…"

Iami then held out the duel disk over her head as Isaac ran back into the room and grabbed it from her.

"Sorry! I forgot this!" He said as he took off running out of the room.

Isaac and Iami's mother and father were downstairs prepping for their morning.

Isaac ran and hugged his father and shook his mother's hand, obviously reversing the daily procedure. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Cant stay for breakfast! Gotta get to school! Love ya!" He said.

"Slow down, Isaac!" His father said. Isaac stopped at the kitchen door then turned around. His mom handed him a sack lunch. "You cant go dueling on an empty stomach." His mom said.

"Haha! Yeah, your right! Thanks mama!" He said as he hugged her.

"Show em what a Monclaire is made of!" His father called after him. Isaac stuck his thumb upwards as he walked out the door. He walked down the street eating the cookies that his mom packed for him. He glanced at his watch and noticed the time.

"CRAP ON A CRUTCH! 10 MINUTES LEFT! I GOTTA JET!" He shouted. Isaac quickly stuffed his sack lunch in his backpack, then took off running down the street.

**(NOTE: Imagine this part as the opening of a movie or a video game as it scrolls the opening credits. The theme Song to Duel Monster Frontier begins to play as Isaac takes off running down the street, avoiding people and playing children along the way. Yes, this is the same song from the game Kingdom Hearts. I feel that it fits in with my story. Who says we cant share, right?)**

**Simple and Clean**

**By Utada Hikaru**

_**You're giving me too many things**_

_**Lately you're all I need**_

_**You smiled at me and said**_

_**  
Don't get me wrong, I love you**_

_**But does that mean I have to meet your father?**_

_**When we are older you'll understand**_

_**What I meant when I said "No, **_

_**I don't think life is quite that simple."**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say please**_

_**Oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

**(Song End)**

Isaac arrived at the Duel Academy, then collapsed on the stairs. "Oh… oh man… note to self… Start working out…"

"Isaac?"

Isaac looked up to see his math teacher staring at him.

"Mr. Stevens! Whats… up?" Isaac muttered.

"The seminar is just starting. Yugi is about to make his speech. You'd better hurry."

"OH GEEZ!" Isaac shouted as he jumped to his feet and dashed off past the professor and ran inside the school.

"LET'S SEE! IT WAS IN THE OBELISK BLUE HALL, RIGHT!" Isaac said as he read the flyer. Once he arrived, he busted through the door. The principal was up in front of the pedestal giving a speech.

Isaac let out a sigh of relief. "Phew… barely made it…" He began walking, trying to find an empty seat. There was a LOT of people in attendance.

"Psst! Isaac!"

"Hey! Isaac!"

"Over here, Man!"

Isaac looked over a couple rows down to see his best friends, T.K., Sakura, and his best friend Damian. He smiled as he scooted past his classmates and sat down next to Damian. The gave each other dab.

"Whats up punk. Thought you weren't gonna make it for a second there." Damian said.

"So I over slept… not even hell freezing over would keep me from seeing Yugi Muto!" Isaac said.

"Ill say!" Sakura whispered. "That's all you could talk about the past month!"

"Hey! Hey!" T.K. said. "I think the principal is almost done talking."

"And now, students of Duel Academy… ARE… YOU… READY!" the principal said. The students looked around at each other.

"I SAID… ARE… YOU… READY!"

Still, the kids were silent.

"Then… for the thousands in attendance… for the millions watching at home…"

Suddenly, one of the teachers signals the Principal. "Hey! Were not being aired on TV!" he said. The principal turned to him and covered the mike. "Shut up! I know that!" Then he turned back to the students.

"LETS GET READY TO YUGI!"

There was silence. Crickets could be heard in the crowd. Damian slapped his forehead. "Can he possibly be so friggin GAY!" he said. Isaac, T.K., and Sakura just stared at amazement. Isaac jumped up. "Yugi deserves a MUCH better introduction that THAT!" he said. The shoved his way past the people in his row and took off running towards the stage. T.K. watched him wide-eyed. "Hey, is he really going to…"

"What do you think?" Damian said looking at him.

Isaac got up on stage and shoved the principal away from the pedestal. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE GET OFF YOUR FEET AND GIVE A ROUND OF SOUND FOR THE ONE… THE ONLY… THE CHAMPION OF DUEL MONSTERS… THE KING OF GAMES… YUGI MUTO!"

The crowd suddenly came alive with cheers and applauds. Damian, Sakura, and T.K. stood up as they applauded.

"YEAH ISAAC!" Damian shouted. Then he pointed down to Isaac at the stage. "THAT'S MY BOY DOWN THERE! THAT'S MY BOY!"

From the right side of the stage, an older Yugi entered, walked past the Principal (who was on the ground) and to Isaac. He was frozen with excitement. He stared eye to eye with his idol. Yugi put his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks. That was a great intro." He said.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-you're wel… wel…" Isaac muttered.

The principal got off the floor and walked towards Isaac. "YOUNG MAN, IF YOU DON'T MIND, MR. MUTO HAS A SPEECH TO DO! PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR SEAT!"

Isaac snapped out of his excitement. "Oh, of course, sir!" he said. He ran to one of the seats a few feet behind the pedestal, then took a seat.

"THAT'S MY SEAT!" The principal shouted.

"Oh come on, sir. Let him sit there." Yugi said.

The principal sighed. "Sure…" Then he walked off the stage.

Yugi approached the podium and cleared his throat. "How are you all doing today?"

All the crowd began to cheer again. Once they calmed down, Yugi continued. "You guys are all the duelists of the future, so I'm going to teach you the secret that's helped me throughout my dueling career… I'm going to teach you about The Heart of the Cards!"

Yugi's speech went on. Isaac seemed to be the only one paying attention as he took notes with his little note pad. Back in the audience, Damian was falling asleep. Sakura was losing interest. T.K. was questioning Yugi's tactics.

"Heart of the cards? You have GOT to be kidding me… if that's his big secret, he MUST have won all his duels by luck… that or he had some spirit helping him…" T.K. said.

"…Now, I know what your all thinking… Cards don't have hearts! So I'll prove my theory by dueling one of you! Which one will it be!" Yugi said.

The crowd was once again alive with life as they all jumped to their feet. Even Damian was awake and waving his hands.

"PICK ME! PICK ME! LET ME WHOOP YOUR ASS IN FRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE!" He shouted.

"Hmmm…" Yugi said as he looked around. He turned back to Isaac, who was still writing in his notepad. Obviously, he didn't hear Yugi's offer. The Game King walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. Isaac looked up, then smiled.

"Wanna duel?" Yugi asked.

"Oh geez… this is like something straight out of my dreams!" Isaac said as he jumped out of his seat. "LETS DUEL!" he said excitedly. They talked among themselves for a moment. Yugi then returned to the podium.

"Isaac Monclaire will be my opponent!" Yugi announced.

Everyone groaned as they all sat down.

"WOW! This is like one of those Dream-Come-True programs for Isaac! He's not dying, is he?" Sakura asked.

"No, but I have a feeling he'll die from excitement in about 2 minutes." Damian said as he sat down.

Yugi and Isaac activated their duel disks. "LETS DUEL!" They both said in unison.

**Yugi – 4000 LP / Isaac – 4000 LP**

"Yugi! You're my idol! So I based a majority of my cards off your deck! But don't think that means it's the EXACT same strategy and cards!" Isaac said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Isaac!" Yugi said back.

_And so, the duel went on…_

**Yugi – 1000 LP / Isaac - 100 LP**

Isaac looked at the cards in his hand. "Crap! I cant beat Yugi with these cards!"

Yugi's field: Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, (both in attack mode) and two face down cards.

Isaac's field: Beta the Magnet Warrior, Gamma the Magnet Warrior (both in defense mode)

Isaac's hand: Polymerization, Injection Fairy Lily, and United We Stand (magic card).

"Come on, Heart of the Cards… don't let me down…" Isaac said. He closed his eyes and drew a card. "YES!" he said.

"NOW I SUMMON ALPHA THE MAGNET WARRIOR! AND WITH ALPHA, BETA, AND GAMMA ON THE FIELD, ILL MELD THEM TOGETHER TO FORM VALKYRION, THE MAGNA WARRIOR!"

Valkyrion stood tall on Isaac's side of the field.

"Valkyrion is much stronger than both your magician's Yugi! Now to finish you off! Valkyrion, attack Dark Magician Girl and win us the duel!" Isaac said happily.

"_OH MY GOD! I CANT BELIEVE I BEAT YUGI! HE MUST HAVE BEEN GOING EASY ON ME!" _Isaac thought.

Valkyrion attacked. Yugi smiled. One of Isaac's teachers shook his head. "I told that boy about getting ahead of himself… did he forget about Yugi's face down cards!" he said.

"I ACTIVATE MAGIC CYLINDER!" Yugi shouted.

Isaac's mouth dropped. "NO WAY!" he shouted.

Valkyrion's attack hit Isaac head on.

**Isaac – 0 LP**

"Winner! Yugi Muto!" the Principal said.

Yugi walked over and shook Isaac's hand. "You were great Isaac! But your problem is you got WAY to ahead of yourself and you forgot about my two face down cards." Yugi said.

"Yeah, I know… I guess I got so excited about drawing my Alpha card that I wasn't thinking." Isaac said with a hand on the back of his head.

Yugi put his hand on his shoulder. "Always remember this Isaac… Psychology is half the game."

Isaac nodded. "Right on!"

Yugi walked back over to the podium. "Now, how was that for a duel?" Yugi asked.

The crowd was a bit skeptical. One student stood up. "That didn't prove anything! You only one because Isaac didn't think before he acted!"

"That's not true." Yugi said. "Isaac was on the verge of losing, but he never lost faith in his deck."

"BUT HE STILL FRIGGIN LOST!" another kid said.

Yugi shook his head.

"WE SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN CLASS!" Said another kid. All the kids began to leave. The teachers tried to stop them, but they were all evacuating the multi-purpose room.

"They'll come around. They're all just like Kaiba when he was younger." Yugi said.

Isaac walked up to Yugi. "They're just lost causes if you ask me. But wow Yugi, that Heart of the Cards stuff really works! I honestly would have given up the duel a few times back there, but thanks to you, I kept going!"

"You keep that attitude up and you'll be a great duelist someday, Isaac. Well, I've gotta get ready for my next seminar later today. Hopefully I'll have a more enthusiastic audience!" Yugi said.

"Thanks Yugi… take care!" Isaac said. Yugi turned back and handed Isaac a card. "Here Isaac. If your going to use a magician's deck like mine, this card will be helpful."

Isaac proudly accepted the card. "Thanks again! Man, your great!" Yugi walked away and gave Isaac the thumbs up. Isaac looked down at the card that Yugi gave him. It was Sage's Stone magic card.

_After school…_

All the students poured out, ready to go home. Isaac walked outside, and was met by his best friends and another person.

"Wow Isaac, I bet your on Cloud 9 right now!" T.K. said.

"How'd you know?" Isaac said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah… so what if Yugi kicked your ass in front of all those people!" Damian said as he playfully punched Isaac in the arm.

"Oh shut up! I didn't see you up there!" Isaac laughed.

"Hey, I volunteered!" Damian laughed back.

A couple students walked past the group. "Hey Isaac! Where's your lover, Yugi! HAHAHAHA!"

Isaac took off his duel disk and handed it to T.K. "Hold this… there's about to be a murder!" Damian held him back. "Just let it go. Forget those morons." He said.

Sakura walked up to them. "Come on! Lets go home… oh, and before I forget, Isaac, I wanna introduce you to my friend, Sasha!"

Isaac turned around. For the first time, his heart stopped. Isaac, trying to keep his cool, shook her hand.

"How are you? I saw you on stage! You looked like a natural!" Sasha said.

"T-T-Thanks!" He muttered.

"Ok, lets get going. I wanna get home so I can go to the card shop." T.K. said.

"Whats your hurry? You ready for me to whoop your tail AGAIN in a duel?" Damian said as he and T.K. walked ahead. "Oh whatever! I was just going easy on you. You actually suck at the game!"

"Hmmm… that's some pretty big talk coming from someone who I beat… how many times now… 100 was it?" Damian responded.

Isaac walked with Sakura and Sasha.

"So your dad is Richard Monclaire? I've heard of him. He was top rank at the duel academy AND a finalist in a few of the tournaments!" Sasha said.

"Yeah, that's my dad! But nowadays he concentrates on his job rather than dueling… hope I don't turn out like that!" Isaac laughed.

Isaac, Damian, T.K., Sakura, and Sasha all walked home together. However, they were being watched. On top of a bulding, there were two teenage strangers, one male, and one female, both blonde with blue eyes, watching the group. They both wore white shirts, but the male had black pants, and the female had a black skirt on, and they both had capes on.

"So that's him, huh? The master was right… he isn't a threat at all… just looking at him I can tell that he's an ametuer when it comes to Duel Monsters…" The male said.

"You said it… but just remember… he is a crucial part of the plan. Without him, the master's plans with be in vain. So we cant attack him right now." The female said.

"Of course. We wait til tonight, right?" The male asked.

"No… tomorrow night. We'll wait until they are all together. Why bring two…"

"When we can bring the whole SET!" The male finished.

"Right! Now… lets go. We'll hid out until tomorrow night. Then that's when we make our strike." The young girl said.

The mysterious pair turned around and started running to the edge of the building, then made a miraculous leap over to the next, then kept building hopping until they were out of sight.

**Who is this mysterious pair, and why are they watching Isaac and his friends? There's only one way to find out… Next Chapter of Duel Monster Frontier!**

**So what did you think of the Remake? I know it seems slow, and there were no spoilers, but don't worry. Ill warn you! Anyways, Please R&R and let me know what you think. Business will pick up soon. I promise!**


	2. Theft in the Night

Sorry this took so long. I kinda had an accident at work and my writing hand is kinda sore. I'm gonna try my best to write though. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Night fell on the city of Carta Vista. The four members of the Monclaire family sat at the dinner table as Isaac told them about his exciting day.

"Wow! You got to meet AND duel THE Yugi Muto!" Iami asked excitedly.

"Yeah! It was SO cool! And he gave me this card!" Isaac said. He took the Sage's Stone magic card out of his deck box and showed it to his father.

"Activate this card when Dark Magician Girl is on the field to special summon Dark Magician! You could use that in your deck." Richard said.

"Yeah, that's what Yugi told me!" Isaac laughed.

Richard stood up. "Ok, since were all here, why don't we have a two on two duel!" He said.

"You heard it, kids! Your father is actually putting his work on hold!" said Marie (The mother).

"Wow! Whats the Ocassion?" Iami asked.

"I just want to have fun with my family. Is that such a crime? Anyways, it'll be Iami and I vs. Isaac and Mom!" Richard said.

"Alright! So each master duelist gets a wannabe!" Isaac said. Iami crossed her arms. "Yeah. I hope you don't hold mom back TOO much!"

Everyone laughed.

"That's funny, coming from someone who looks like Swordsman of Lanstar!" Isaac responded.

"Oh yeah? Well you look like Summoned Skull!" Iami shot back.

"Ok, ok, that's enough, you two!" Richard said, breaking up the argument.

"Fine." Isaac said. "…Cheerleader!"

Iami jumped out of her seat. "THAT'S IT! YOUR DEAD!" she shouted. Isaac jumped up and took off running outside, with Iami hot on his tail. The moment Isaac opened the door, he ran right into Damian! The two of them hit the floor in opposite directions.

"OUCH! WHO PUT THAT WALL THERE!" Isaac said. Iami jumped on Isaac and started pummeling him.

Damian got himself off the ground. "Geez! I didn't even ring the door bell and I'm being attacked!" he said, rubbing his nose.

Isaac pushed Iami off of him, then got off the floor. "Whats up, man! What are you doing here?" he said as he gave his best friend dab.

"Me, Sakura, and T.K.are going to hang out with that chick Sasha and her boyfriend. You wanna come?" Damian said.

Isaac felt his world crash down on him. "…she has a boyfriend?" he said.

"Yeah… you didn't think someone that hot was gonna be single, did you?" Damian said. Isaac suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"No, that's ok. I'm gonna just stay home tonight." He responded.

"Are you sure?" Damian asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok man… call me this weekend."

Isaac and Damain slapped five, then Damian turned and walked down the driveway. Isaac closed the door and slumped down to the floor.

"Damn… shes taken… this sucks…" He said. Iami stood over him. "And who is Sasha?" she asked.

Isaac jumped up. "Nobody. Come on! It's time to duel!"

Meanwhile, two shady figures watched from the bushes as Isaac and his family prepared the living room for their 2 on 2 duel. It was the same duo that watched Isaac and his friends earlier that day.

"Well well well… I wasn't expecting them to all be together like this." The boy said.

"Well, it looks like we wont have to wait til tomorrow. We'll steal all four of their souls, then go back to Termina TONIGHT!" the girl said.

The boy turned to the girl. "Just remember… were not in Termina… this dimension has a completely different atmosphere, so we only get ONE shot at this!"

"I know that. Come on. Lets get those souls so we can get out of this backwater dimension…"

The two figures crept from the bushes and to the front door.

Back in the house, The Monclaire family was deep in their duel. Instead of using duel disks, they played on the coffee table.

"… AND NOW I USE CELTIC GUARDIAN TO ATTACK IAMI'S LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!" Isaac declared.

Iami smiled. "You sure you wanna do that?"

"NO ISAAC, NO!" Mary said.

Richard smiled. "I activate Trap Hole! Celtic Guardian goes to the Graveyard!"

"OH NOT AGAIN! I FORGOT DAD CAN PROTECT IAMI!" Isaac panicked.

"And now… I use Barrel Dragon to attack both Isaac AND Mary… WE WIN!" Richard said.

"YAY!" Iami cheered.

"CRAP!" Isaac said as he pounded his fist off the table.

Mary smiled. "Isaac, you didn't think, did you. You just attacked."

"…yes ma'am…" Isaac said.

"You gotta remember son… no matter how hopeful or grim things look, you have to use your head. Just because Iami didn't have any cards on her side of the field, I could still protect her."

"I can tell someone's gonna be held back in Ra Yellow!" Iami said. Isaac gave her an evil look.

"OK, now for losing, you have to go down to the basement and get some sodas." Richard said.

"Of course… ill be right back." Isaac said as he left the room.

"_Man, I SO could have owned that duel… I just have Sasha on the mind is all…"_ He thought.

Back outside, the blonde boy and girl were about to make their move. The boy took out a small bottle, then pulled the cork off. He poured a strange liquid on the the door handle that instantly melted it the moment it connected.

"This is it. Lets do this." The boy said. He used all his force as he kicked down the front door. The frightened Monclaires jumped up as they looked over at the front door being flung open. The boy walked inside, followed by the girl.

"So THIS is the home of the famous Richard Monclaire! I must say, I am impressed!" he said as he walked inside, looking around the house.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BUSTING INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S HOMES!" Richard shouted.

"Sorry, Richie, but you have something we want. And we wont leave until we have it!" the girl said.

Iami ran over and grabbed her mother. "Mama… I'm scared!" she said.

"Richard! What do these kids want!" Mary said.

"I don't have anything! Now get out of my house before I call the cops!" Richard shouted.

"Don't worry. We'll leave… WITH YOUR SOULS!" the boy said in an evil voice.

"Excuse me! Do you think this is some kind of GAME!" Richard said.

The boy and the girl each held up blank duel monster cards. They then began to chant in a strange language. Bright lights began to fill the room.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING!" Mary shouted.

"Agghh… I feel… funny…" Richard said as he dropped to one knee.

Iami slowly let go of her mother as she fell backwards to the floor. Richard and Mary then fell down.

The bright lights vanished as the pair looked at the cards. Richard, Mary, and Iami's souls were sealed in the cards!

"That was easy! Now we can… WAIT! WHERES THAT BOY?" The boy said. "Dammit! HE WASN'T IN HERE!"

"No matter!" The girl said. "3 out of 4 isnt bad! Lets go!"

A moment later, Isaac returned with an armful of sodas. "Hey, I didn't know what kind you all wanted so I just… WHAT!"

Isaac dropped the sodas on the floor. He noticed his family laying lifeless on the ground, the door kicked halfway off the hinges, and the two pair standing in the middle of the room.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FAMILY!" Isaac shouted.

"Forget him! Lets go!" The boy said.

The pair turned and darted out the house. "COME BACK HERE!" Isaac shouted. He ran to the table and grabbed his deck, then he grabbed his duel disk off the kitchen counter, then took off running after the pair.

Isaac desparately tried to keep up with the two, but they were much faster than him.

"COME BACK HERE! STOP!" He shouted.

From across the street, a man on a moped came to a stop by some bushes. "Man, I gotta take a leak!" He said. He got off his vehicle and disappeared into the bushes. Isaac quickly sprinted over to the parked bike and hopped on, then took off after the running pair.

Across the street at a nearby Starbucks coffee shop, Damian, T.K., Sakura, Sasha, and her boyfriend, Scott, sat around talking. Scott tried to feel all around Sasha, but she kept backing up.

"… And that's how I won the last tournament at Grandpa's Attic Activity Store!" T.K. said, crossing his arms in satisfaction.

"Wow… wow… GREAT STORY! REALLY!" Damian said in a sarcastic voice, clapping. "Too bad it was only LUCK that Motley's mother said he had to come home, so he had no choice but to forfeit the match!"

T.K. stood up so fast that his chair fell over backwards. "OK, YOU KNOW WHAT, DAMIAN! YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!"

Damian jumped up, knocking his chair over as well. He threw his arms up in the air and to the sides. "WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO! HUH? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO!"

Sakura slapped her forehead. "SIT DOWN YOU MORONS!"

"You know I can take you in Duel Monsters, AND in a fight!" Damian said.

"Wanna back that up!" T.K. said in a challenging voice.

Scott shook his head. "Come on baby… lets get out of here. These sophomores act like freshmen!"

Sasha pushed his hand off her leg. "NO! WOULD YOU STOP IT!"

"**COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS!"**

Damian and the others turned to the street to see the blonde haired twins running at full speed, followed by Isaac on a moped.

"What in the world is THAT!" Sakura said.

"I don't know… ISAAC!" Damian shouted.

Isaac didn't notice his friends across the street. His attention was focused on the captors of his family.

T.K. ran to a different side of Starbucks. "Follow me! We'll cut off those guys that Isaac is chasing!"

Damian and Sakura nodded, then followed T.K. Sasha took a step, but got pulled back by Scott. "And just WHERE do you think YOURE going!" He said.

"I'm helping my friends! Now let me go!" Sasha demanded.

"Hey… Were going to hang out with Bill and the others. Enough of these card playing losers!" Scott said.

Sasha quickly grabbed a hot mocha, took the top off, and spilled it in Scott's lap. Scott jumped up, screaming.

"WERE THROUGH!" Sasha shouted as she ran after Sakura and Damian.

Isaac gave the moped as much throttle as he could, but it still wasn't enough to catch the blonde haired twins. "I WONT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" he shouted.

The boy turned back to see Isaac. "Persistant little bastard, isn't he!" he said.

They turned the corner of the street, with Isaac still behind them. Suddenly, the girl stopped in her tracks. The boy stopped right after her.

"Menardi! What are we stopping for!" The boy shouted.

"Saturos… look at this…" The girl said.

The two looked to see Damian, T.K., and Sakura with their arms out, blocking their path. Sasha joined them a moment later. Isaac's moped sped around the corner, then came to a stop. Isaac jumped off and faced the twins.

"I'll ask this ONE MORE TIME… WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FAMILY!" Isaac said.

"Isaac… who are these guys? They look like the Children of the Corn!" Damian said.

"That's what I'm about to find out! They did something to my parents and Iami!" Isaac said back.

Saturos and Menardi looked at each other. "Guess we have no choice…" Menardi said.

"…If I had my way, I would blast them with Raigeki… but we aren't in Termina anymore…" Saturos said. He stepped towards Isaac.

"I am Saturos… and this is my sister, Menardi… We came from another dimension… from a planet called Termina. Our master is looking for the souls of powerful Duelists for his master plan, but the thing is, Termina's Duelists aren't good enough… so we were sent to another universe to gather strong duelists from here… and THAT was when we learned about Richard Monclaire."

"We actually just wanted Richard… but we got the idea of taking the whole family, thinking you were all excellent duelists… but after seeing the way you duel at the Duel Academy, you aren't even worth our master's concideration!" Menardi said.

"WHAT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, STALKING ME LIKE THAT!" Isaac said. "And how dare you diss my dueling skills!"

"Ok, I don't know about you, but this whole thing seems farfetched!" T.K. said. "Another Dimension! Come on!"

"But they stole Isaac's family's souls! That has to tell you something!" Sakura said.

"Well they aren't taking another step until they hand them over!" Damian said, cracking his knuckles.

"No." Isaac said. "There's only one way to settle this!"

"Huh?" Damian said, confused. Isaac stepped up to Saturos and Menardi. "Duel me. If I win, you release the souls of my family!"

"Why would we waste our time dueling a pre school duelist like you!" Menardi said.

"Because if you win, you'll get MY soul! I mean, didn't you say you wanted all four of us!" Isaac said.

"Isaac, NO!" Sakura shouted.

"Man, are you crazy? If they can steal souls then these are guys you should NOT be messing with!" T.K. said.

"I've made up my mind! It's obvious asking nicely wont make them give up those souls, so I'll just have to beat it out of them!" Isaac said.

"Kid, you have NO idea what your getting yourself into." Saturos said. He turned to his sister. "Menardi. Give me a beginner's deck. This kid isn't worth my power." Menardi handed him a deck.

"Make it fast. We got what we wanted. I do NOT want to stay here any longer than we have to."

"Don't worry. Ill end this in like 3 moves." Saturos said with a smile. He turned back to Isaac. "I hope you're ready for a whole new level of dueling, because this is NOTHING like what you've experienced with your little friends!"

Isaac extended his arm and activated his duel disk, then put his deck in the holder. "Whatever! Lets Duel!"

"I'll have you know kid… were playing by Termina Rules!"

"I DON'T CARE! LETS JUST DUEL!"

"Have it your way…"

Saturos held up his arm, and a mysterious duel disk appeared on it. It was much different than the Kaiba Corporation Duel Disks. It looked like it came from a medieval land.

"DID YOU SEE THAT! THAT DUEL DISK CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!" Damian shouted.

"It's like… something out of a dream…" Sasha said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, you guys…" Sakura said.

T.K. watched the scene with amazement.

"LETS DUEL!" Isaac and Saturos said in unison.

**Isaac LP - 4000 / Saturos LP – 4000**

Isaac drew 5 cards.

"Isaac! USE YOUR HEAD! DON'T GO ATTACKING WITHOUT THINKING!" Damian shouted

"He's right… I cant be hasty in this duel… my parents and Iami are counting on me… I've got to use my head for this or ill doom my family…" Isaac said. He looked at his cards.

**Isaac's hand – Ameba (monster), Injection Fairy Lily (monster), Beast of Gilfer (monster), Barrel Behind The Door (trap), Book of Secret Arts (magic)**

"_Cool… ill put Lily in defense mode, hope loser over there doesn't play a strong monster, then ill sacrifice Lily and bring out my Beast of Gilfer! I'll hit him hard and fast! And with no trap cards to defend himself, he's MINE!"_ Isaac thought.

"Ok... I'll lay one card face down, then play Injection Fairy Lily in defense mode! That's it for now, jerk!"

**Isaac's field – Injection Fairy Lily (ATK – 400, DEF – 1500)**

Saturos held his hand out. His card mysteriously floated right into his palm. He looked at his card, then smiled.

"I play Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 in attack mode." He said.

**Saturos' field – WD, GOTF #1 (ATK – 1400 , DEF – 1200)**

"Huh?" Sakura said.

"Why would he play that card in attack mode!" Damian said, confused.

"He's up to something!" T.K. said.

"Now my dragon, attack his Fairy Lily!" Saturos commanded.

Once the Winged Dragon appeared, it took flight, then it dove down at Isaac's defense monster.

Isaac waved his finger. "Hey stupid. In case u haven't noticed, Lily's defense points are stronger than your dragon's!"

Winged Dragon attacked, instantly destroying Lily. **_(Anime Scene! Imagine this part like you're watching an anime)_** A screen cut shot of Isaac, Damian, T.K., Sakura, and Sasha was shown, each of them with shocked looks on their faces.

"What the… How did…" Isaac said confused.

"How did that happen? Isaac's defense monster was stronger than the Winged Dragon!" Damian shouted.

Isaac pointed angrily at Saturos. "YOU CHEATER! HOW DID YOU DO THAT! WINGED DRAGON, GUARDIAN OF THE FORTRESS DOESN'T HAVE ANY SPECIAL ABILITIES, SO HOW DID IT KILL MY LILY?"

Saturos shook his head. "You Amatuer. Didn't I tell you we were playing Termina rules? If you're devastated by THAT move, you wont last 3 minutes in a duel with me!"

"HEY ISAAC!" T.K. called out. Isaac turned to him.

"We learned about this Slifer year! Some types are weak against others! Like thunder is strong against aqua! Remember the types!" He shouted.

**(NOTE: The Duel Academy's grade ranges have different names. In high schools, we have Freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, and Senior classes. In Duel Academy, theres Slifer Red – freshmen, Ra Yellow – Sophomore, Obelisk Blue – Junior, and Exodia Brown – Senior)**

"Geez… If these are Termina Rules, I have no idea what to expect… I've just gotta beat this guy fast before he pulls out anymore punches…" Isaac said.

"… Then I'll play two cards face down and end my turn. Your move, Amatuer." Saturos said.

"FINE! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT! ASS!" Isaac shouted. "My move!"

Isaac drew a card. "Crap! This card wont help me at all!" He said. He added the Magic Card, "Knight's Title" to his hand. "Maybe I can bluff this…" He said.

"Ok, Ill lay another card face down, then ill play Ameba in defense mode! Then I'll end my turn!" Isaac said.

"Psh… this isn't even a warm up for me." Saturos said. "First, ill play Giant Trunade, and destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field!"

"OH NO!" Isaac said.

A tornado appeared on the field and destroyed Isaac's face down Book of Secret Arts and Knight's Title.

"Next, I'll play the magic card Cost Down!" Saturos said.

"EEK!" Isaac shouted.

"Damn! This is NOT looking good!" Damian said.

"Stay strong, Isaac!" Sakura shouted.

"And I'll sacrifice my Winged Dragon to bring out Zoa!" Saturos said.

**Saturos' field – Zoa ( ATK – 2600 / DEF 1900)**

"NOW ZOA! ATTACK THAT WORTHLESS AMEBA!"

Zoa attacked, instantly destroying Isaac's Ameba.

"That ends my turn. Come on. Give me a challenge!" Saturos said.

"FINE, I WILL! DRAW!" Isaac said.

Isaac drew Giant Soldier of Stone. _"Geez… This is NOT good… He's already got a high level monster out, and I haven't even touched his Life Points yet… if I keep this up, I'll never save my parents… dammit… Mom… Dad… Iami… I don't know if I can do this… were playing by different rules…"_

"_**Isaac!"**_

"_Huh?"_

"_**Did you forget what I tought you today?"**_

"_Yugi!"_

"_**Believe in yourself and trust in the heart of the cards!"**_

"_The heart of the cards… yeah… I trust my deck… it WILL come through for me!"_

"STOP DAYDREAMING AND MAKE YOUR MOVE SO I CAN STEAL YOUR SOUL! WE'RE ON A TIGHT SCHEDULE!" Saturos said.

"Shut up! I'll go when I'm good and ready!" Isaac shouted. "I play Giant Soldier of Stone in Defense mode! And that's it for now!"

"You aren't even trying are you! Well if you want your soul stolen so bad then just say so! Anyways, I draw!" Saturos said. "I play Beastking of the Swamps in attack mode. Then I play the magic card, Raigeki!"

"NO!" Isaac said.

Thunderbolts rained down and struck down his Stone Soldier, destroying it.

"Now, Zoa! Beastking! Attack that fool directly!" Saturos ordered.

The two monsters attacked Isaac dead on.

The Impact caused Isaac to fall back on his butt.

"ISAAC!" Damian, T.K., Sakura, and Sasha called out in unison.

"Are you ok!" Sasha said.

"Look at that! Is this the way all you worthless Earthlings duel? Pathetic!" Menardi said from the other side of the duel.

"SHUT UP!" Damian said. "Why don't you try me out! I'll show you how to duel!"

"Oh please." She said as he pulled her hair back. "Why would I waste my time with you. You'll end up looking like that mutt of a friend on his rear over there."

Damian growled, then turned to Isaac. "GET ON YOUR FEET, MAN! SHOW THESE JACKASSES HOW A MONCLAIRE DUELS! NOONE CALLS YOU A CANINE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

Isaac got to his feet, with a determined glare locked on Saturos.

**Isaac's LP – 400**

"This is NOT good! Isaac has already lost a majority of his life points and no monsters to defend himself. If this keeps up he'll lose the duel on his next turn!" Sakura said.

"Isaac… you cant give up… please, you can do this! I know you can!" Sasha said.

"My… Move…" Isaac said. He closed his eyes and reached for his deck. _"Heart of the Cards… I need you more than ever… PLEASE COME THROUGH FOR ME!"_

"DRAW!"

Isaac drew Pot of Greed. "_PERFECT!"_

"I activate Pot of Greed!" Isaac said as he drew two new cards.

Isaac drew Ring of Destruction and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian.

"I'll play two cards face down, then I'll play Celtic Guardian!" He said as he put his cards on his duel disk.

"ISAAC, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" T.K. shouted.

Isaac had put his Celtic Guardian in Attack Mode. He gasped when he noticed what he did. "NO, WAIT, I MEANT TO PUT THAT IN DEFENSE MODE!" Isaac shouted.

"TOO LATE, ROOKIE!" Saturos shouted.

"Its over. Just end this, we can take him with us back to Termina, then steal his soul once we get our powers back!" Menardi said.

"FINE WITH ME!" Saturos said as he drew his card. "Prepare to lose it all you tenderfoot! ZOA! ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY AND END THIS DUEL!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOACTIVATE THE TRAP!" Isaac shouted.

**(Anime Scene) **The scene split into 6 as Saturos, Menardi, Damian, T.K., Sakura, and Sasha watched Isaac activate a trap card.

The Ring of Destruction emerged and latched onto Zoa. Next was a huge explosion. When the dust cleared, Isaac stood tall.

"Nice move, idiot, but you forgot one thing… When you activate Ring of Destruction, BOTH players take the damage of the destroyed monster. So you killed yourself!"

"Hey… genius… were you not paying attention to my last move? I activated TWO trap cards!" Isaac said slyly. "I played Barrel Behind the Door! When an affect that inflicts damage on my life points is activated, this card switches the damage that was done to me over to you! So not only do you take damage for your destroyed Zoa, but you take the damage I would have received! For a grand total of 5200 points of damage! YOU LOSE… AMATEUR!"

**Saturos' LP – 0**

Damian, T.K., Sakura, and Sasha began to jump around and celebrate.

"HE DID IT! THAT'S MY BOY, ISAAC! I'VE TAUGHT YOU WELL!" Damian shouted.

"Actually, his father taught him that combo, remember?" T.K. said. Damian quickly punched T.K. in the arm.

"I knew you could do it Isaac!" Sakura shouted.

Sasha stared at Isaac, smiling.

Menardi shook her head. "You lost… You are SO lucky the master wasn't here for that pitiful performance or he would have SOOOOO sent you to the Shadow Realm!"

Saturos, shocked from the outcome, turned to his partner. "Oh shut up! I wasn't even trying in that duel and you KNOW that!" he said. Then he turned to Isaac. "I admit, I did underestimate you. But don't let this minor victory go to your head. Had I have used my REAL deck, you wouldn't have lasted 15 seconds in a duel with me!"

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda, DIDN'T!" Isaac said. "You remember our deal. If I won, you would set my family free. Now DO IT!"

Saturos smiled evilly. "Sorry, Amateur. I wasn't taking any chances, so I had my fingers crossed the whole time when we made that little bet!"

"WHAT?" Isaac shouted.

"Stop B.S.ing us and set the Monclaires free! NOW!" Damian demanded.

"He beat you fair and square! Now set his family free you jerks!" Sakura shouted.

"Hey. I'm a man of my word. So here. You can have this one. But the other two souls are mine!" Saturos said. He held up Iami's soul card. A bright light emited from the card and a spirit arouse from it, then shot back towards the Monclaire residence.

"Menardi! We've wasted too much time here. Lets get back to Termina!" Saturos said.

"I thought you would NEVER say that!" Menardi said.

"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE! GIVE ME MY FAMILY'S SOULS!" Isaac said as he charged at Saturos and Menardi. Damian and T.K. followed behind him. The twins took a step back. Saturos pulled out a round, grayish object out of his belt, then threw it down hard to the ground. A giant cloud of smoke surrounded the two. Isaac, Damian, and T.K. stopped in their tracks as they covered their noses and closed their eyes tightly, coughing and gagging.

Sakura and Sasha gasped. "Hey! Are you guys ok?" Sasha asked.

When the smoked cleared, Saturos and Menardi were gone. Isaac took a couple steps forward.

"No… no… NOOOOOOOOO!" He then dropped to his knees and punched down to the ground. "They're gone! I let them get away! Dammit!" he shouted as tears of frusteration rolled down his cheeks. Damian walked over to him and put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Hey, that isn't true. You dueled your best out there, and you did it! You were at least about to help one member of your family." He said.

Isaac looked up at Damian. "Yeah, but my family has 4 members, Damian! Not two!"

T.K. stepped forward. "Hey, they couldn't have gone very far! Lets all split up and look for them!"

Isaac got to his feet. "Ok… and if you see them, give us a call on your cells. And have your phone on for once!" he said as he stared at T.K.

"We'll all meet at Isaac's house in an hour if we don't find anything!" Sakura said.

Everyone nodded, then took off running into different directions.

Meanwhile, on an abandoned highway, Saturos and Menardi ran at full speed along the side of the road.

"I still cant believe that rookie used a combo like that back there!" Saturos said.

"Who cares! We have Richard Monclaire's soul, right? That's the reason we came here." Menardi said.

"Yeah yeah, I know!"

"Hey… you don't think he's… the chosen one… do you?"

"WHAT! HIM! YEAH RIGHT! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"

The two continued running into the night.

Isaac and his friends returned to the Monclaire household an hour later. Isaac was distraught over the fact that Saturos and Menardi used a dirty trick like a smoke bomb to get away with his parents.

"How could they have gotten away so fast? I don't get it…" T.K. said.

"They have the power to steal souls, nimrod! I wouldn't be surprised if they somehow escaped through the sewers!" Damian said.

Sasha put her hand on Isaac's shoulder. "Hey Isaac… are you gonna be ok?" she asked. Isaac was silent.

Iami busted through the front door and onto the porch, where the others were sitting.

"Isaac! I cant wake up mom and dad! Whats wrong with them!" She said with tears in her eyes.

Sakura sat Iami down and told her everything that happened.

"… So mom and dad will never wake up!" Iami said in a sad voice.

"Who knows… Those weird blonde kids are probably all the way in Arkansas by now…" T.K. said.

Isaac suddenly punched the side of the wall, then took off running down out of the yard and down the street.

"ISAAC!" His friends called out in unison. They all watched Isaac as he disappeared around the corner.

Isaac tried his best to fight the tears and hold back all the regret and rage he was feeling.

"_I WAS A FOOL! WHY DID I TRUST THEM? I SHOULD HAVE JUST ATTACKED THEM WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! NOW MY PARENTS ARE GONE! THEY'RE GONE! MOM! DAD! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!"_

**Who are the mysterious Saturos and Menardi? Why do they want Isaac's parent's souls? Who are they working for? And what is this about a planet known as Termina? All these questions answered on the next chapter of Duel Monster Frontier!**

**What did you all think? Please R&R and let me know! Take care and thanks for reading!**


	3. Destiny Accepted!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! … I wish I did though…

The Grand Hotel was one of the biggest, most luxurious buildings in Carta Vista. It was the number one pick for visitors who were new to town. The hotel overlooked the entire city. From the roof, you could see everything, from the ground to the moon in the sky.

Isaac stood atop the building, devastated about the chain of events that took place. He dueled his hardest against the strange Saturos, but in the end, he ended up losing his parents.

"… _How did this happen?" _He thought. _"I cant believe this is happening… one minute we were having a duel in the living room, as happy as can be, and the next, my family is lying on the floor, lifeless." _ He then pounded his fist on the edge of the building.

"WHY! WHY DID THEY TARGET MY FAMILY!" Isaac shouted into the night sky.

"Shut up! Youre ruining the mood!" A man from a balcony of the hotel shouted. He had a woman in his arms with them, lipstick all over them.

Isaac peered over the edge of the building. "GET BENT!" He shouted. He kneeled down and grabbed a handful of gravel and threw it downwards. The frightened couple ran inside their hotel room.

"Is this spot taken?"

Isaac gasped at the familiar voice that came from behind him. He quickly whipped around.

"Yugi!" He shouted.

Yugi approached him, then joined him near the edge of the building. "Something told me I would find you up here." He said.

"You were looking for me?" Isaac asked.

Yugi rested against the edge of the hotel and looked up at the full moon in they sky. "Yeah. Your friends told me what happened. About how those weird twins stole your parent's soul and how bravely you fought to get them back…"

Isaac stood next to Yugi. "When did they tell you all that?" he asked.

"I was taking a walk and ran into them. They were all looking for you."

"Oh… I see…"

Isaac leaned against the edge. "I should have just attacked them like Damian said. But no… I chose to duel them, thinking they had a shred of Duelist Pride. All I got out of it was my sister's soul."

"Hey, stop beating yourself up. You did just what I would have done. That is NOTHING to be ashamed of." Yugi said.

"… Thanks…"

"No problem." Yugi leaned against the edge with Isaac. "You may not believe me Isaac, but I know exactly how you feel…"

"Yeah… When Maximillion Pegasus stole your Grandfather's soul, so you had no choice but to enter the Duelist Kingdom Tournament to get it back." Isaac said. Yugi looked at him, surprised.

"What! How did you know about that!" he said.

Isaac smiled. "I read about it in your autobiography. I know all about you, Yugi…

** SPOILER! **

… Like when you entered Battle City… all about the Millennium Items… and how you and the Pharaoh faced off against Marik… and Doom… that must have been scary, having your soul trapped by Dartz… and how you needed to go back home, so you all entered the K.C. Grand Prix… and How you had to duel the Pharaoh to send his soul to the afterlife…

** END OF SPOILER! **

… everyone at the Duel Academy thought that it was just a bunch of boloney, but I believed it. Every word of it. I've read that book twice now."

Yugi smiled. "Well, I'm glad someone enjoyed my book."

"… I told you I idolize you."

Yugi laughed. He then looked back up at the moon. "You know, I remember when I was down like this… I sat atop the roof of the school just like this with my best friend, Joey Wheeler."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Joey is a great duelist… I don't know why people belittle him… especially Kaiba." Isaac said.

"Yeah. And he keeps getting better too… all because he has the support of his friends. Isaac, the heart of a strong duelist only gets stronger with the support of his friends." Yugi said. He closed his eyes and remembered Joey, then Tristan, then Tea, then Bakura, then Duke Devlin, then Mai.

"Yeah… my friends are always looking out for me…" Isaac said as he thought about Damian, then T.K., then Sakura, then Sasha. "So what about us, Yugi… are we friends now?"

"You know it!" Yugi said with a smile.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a spirit appeared before Yugi and Isaac. They both took a step back.

"What the! What is that!" Isaac said.

"It cant be… Simon!" Yugi said.

The spirit that appeared before them was an elderly man who looked like Yugi's grandfather, but dressed like an Egyptian prophet. (better known to the rest of us as Simon Mooran)

"It is you… the Chosen One…" The spirit said.

"Yugi… I think he's talking to you…" Isaac said.

"No… if you wish to save your family, you must journey to Termina… You must… save Termina… as well as your family… Termina is in grave peril, and only the Chosen One can save us all…"

"Wait… I'm the Chosen One!" Isaac said.

"Yes… You must take the Key to Termina… then use it to open the Diminsional Gate… then, and only then, will you save Termina… as well as your family…" The spirit continued.

"… I think you said Termina WAY too much." Isaac said.

"Key to Termina? Just where is this Diminsional Gate!" Yugi asked.

"Earth Location D–27–182…"

"What?" Isaac said.

"You must take this to coordinates D-27-182… Enter the Gate and save us all…"

The spirit guided a ball of light towards Isaac. Isaac held out his arms and cupped his hands. Once the ball landed inside, it took the form of something. Yugi and Isaac both gasped.

"IT CANT BE!" Yugi shouted.

"IT IS!" Isaac said.

The object was the Millennium Ring. However, it wasn't gold… it was bronze.

"Please Chosen One… You… Must… Save… Us…"

The spirit then disappeared. Yugi and Isaac watched as the spirit faded away, then looked back down at the Ring.

**SPOILER!**

"Yugi… in your book… didn't you say all the Millennium Items disappeared once the door to Memories opened!" Isaac said.

**END OF SPOILER!**

"This Millennium Ring is different. From another universe no doubt." Yugi said.

"Well… I don't know if what that guy said was true, but if this Ring is the only way to save my parents, then I have no choice but to go to this Termina place and face Saturos and Menardi again!" Isaac said.

"Spoken like a true Duelist!" Yugi said.

"Hey Yugi… why not come with me! I mean, You and I together, we'll mop the floor with these guys!" Isaac said, cheery.

"Sorry Isaac. My days of adventuring are over. But I know you can do this without me. You should take your friends though. You'll go far with them on your side." Yugi said.

"… OK, I will…" Isaac said. He took 5 steps, then stopped. "Thank you, Yugi… thanks for everything."

"Here… I have one last gift for you." Yugi said.

Yugi walked to Isaac and handed him another card. Isaac took it, then looked at it.

"Wow… I've never even heard of this card before…" he said.

"This helped me out of a huge jam once, and I know it'll do the same for you. Use that card if you are ever in a hopeless situation." Yugi said.

"Will do… thanks again, Yugi! Youre really great!" Isaac said. He left the top of the roof, then went back to the bottom floor of the hotel.

_**A few moments later…**_

Isaac arrived back at his house, where Damian, T.K., Sakura, Sasha, and Iami were waiting for him. Isaac explained the whole situation.

"Oh man, that is DEEP!" Damian said.

"So you have to go to another dimension in order to save mama and papa?" Iami asked.

"Uh huh… but I have no idea what D-27-128 is… I wish that spirit could have given me some more information before just leaving me high and dry like that…" Isaac said.

"D-27-128… Isaac! Those are Map Coordinates!" T.K. said.

"…Come again?" Isaac said, confused.

"Oh yeah… I forgot, you always slept through Silfer Red Year History." T.K. sighed. "Come on! I'll show you online!"

They all went over to the computer. Isaac logged on, and T.K. took a seat down as the others crowded around him. He went to a map website and showed everyone a map of the state.

"Ok, as you can see, they break the map into coordinates to find cities easier… by letters and numbers. So all we have to do is find where the coordinates meet, and we'll find the gate to Termina!" T.K. explained.

"… I like it… It's simple enough that even a dummy could figure out!" Damian said.

"Yeah. You for example." Sakura said.

Damian gave her an evil look. "Watch it!" he said.

T.K. entered the coordinates into the engine, then pressed the find button.

"And our gate is…"

The map zoned in on the destined place.

"… The Summit of Mt. Pancit!" T.K. said.

Everyone gasped. "Mt. Pancit! That's like 4 or 5 hours away from here!" Sasha said

"It's ok… I'll find a way there." Isaac said.

Damian walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. "And I'll find a way with you! Together, we'll kick the crap out of those Children of the Corn guys and get your parents back! We'll kick their asses so hard, they wont know what hit em!"

"Me too!" T.K. said. "I wanna know more about this Termina place! And if it is in another dimension, I have to see it for myself!"

Isaac smiled. "Thanks guys… the three of us can get this job done!"

"Hang on!" Sakura said. "I'm coming with you! Besides, someone has to keep Damian and T.K. in check!"

"I thought so!" Isaac said, looking over at her. "It just wouldn't be right if the four of us weren't together."

"Hey… I thought I was your friend too!" Sasha said.

"You are… but do you think your up for this?" Damian said. "This isn't a leisure vacation to Mt. Pancit you know."

"I may not be a good of duelist as the rest of you, but I'm pretty sure I can hold my on." Sasha said.

"You go girl!" Sakura called out.

"But… what about your boyfriend?" Isaac said, trying to hid his feelings.

"What boyfriend? I kicked him to the curb!" Sasha said.

Hope soon filled Isaac's body again. He was a brand new Duelist.

"And me too! You have to take me with you, Isaac!" Iami said. Everyone looked at her.

"Iami… like Damian said… this is NOT a field trip. This is DANGEROUS." Isaac said. "I don't even know if I'm gonna make it back"

"Yeah… but you said that I was good at Duel Monsters, right? I'll be good and do what you say! I promise!"

"You know Isaac, we cant just leave her here by herself. Who knows how long we'll be gone." Sakura said.

"Good point. Ok Ami… you can come too, but you better be careful… who knows what were gonna be dealing with." Isaac said.

"YAY! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!" Iami said happily.

"OK guys, we'll leave here early tomorrow morning. The sooner we get to Mt. Pancit, the better." Isaac said.

"Right on! I'll prepare my deck and be back tomorrow!" Damian said.

"Sleep well, everyone!" said Sakura.

As they all left the house, Sasha looked back at Isaac and smiled. "Good night." She said.

"G-good night!" Isaac said back as he closed the door.

"I think Sasha likes you!" Iami said in a taunting voice.

"Shut up." Isaac said as he walked upstairs.

That night, Preparations were being made. Isaac was in his room with Duel Monster cards all over the place. Hours later, he was finished.

"There… 3 decks… now, no matter what happens, I'll be prepared for anything."

He stood up and looked into the night sky. "Mom… Dad… I wont return home until your souls are safe and sound in your bodies! And Sasha… I wont let ANYTHING happen to you…"

"And I wont let anything happen to you too, baby!"

Isaac quickly whipped around. Iami stood in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"I KNEW you loved her!" she laughed.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Isaac shouted.

"Calm down… I was just wondering if you would look over my deck…" Iami laughed.

"Ok… I'll check your cards… THEN I'll kill you!" Isaac said.

"Hehehe! Lets have a duel! We should practice our skills!"

Meanwhile, Damian was on the balcony of his house. He looked at his deck, then up into the sky. "Mt. Pancit… I wonder… I wonder if HE'S still there…"

Sakura and Sasha decided to have a sleep over. With there decks on one side of the room, it looked like more of a slumber party.

T.K. was all set, deck and all. "Just wait… I'll show that damn Damian to respect me!" he said.

The long night finally ended. The sun rose on a new day. Isaac and Iami were sleep on the bed, with cards still scattered all over the floor. It was obvious that they had fallen asleep in the middle of their duel. There was a pounding on the front door that got Iami up.

"Who is that this early?" She asked. She walked downstairs and opened to the door.

"Why are you here?" Iami asked.

"Did you forget were climbing Mt. Pancit today?" T.K. said.

"Huh?" said the still half asleep Iami.

T.K. pointed at the soulless bodies of her parents on the couch. That instantly woke her up.

"OH YEAH! Come on! We have to get Isaac up!" Iami said as she darted upstairs. T.K. followed her.

"Isaac! Isaac! Wake up! We have to go! Today's the day we save Mom and Dad! Isaac!" Iami said.

He didn't budge. T.K. and Iami smiled at each other. They knew what to do next. Iami reached for Isaac's nose. Just when she was on the verge of pinching his nostrils together, Isaac grabbed her arm.

"Don't… you... DARE!" Isaac said.

About an hour later, Damian, Sasha, and Sakura arrived at Isaac's house.

"Everybody Ready?" Isaac asked. Everyone nodded.

Isaac wore clothes similar to the school uniforms that Yugi, Joey, and Tristan wore… blue pants, a white tshirt, and a blue jacket.

Iami wore a long skirt, a blouse, and a beanie on her head.

Damian wore a black tshirt with black pants and a brown trench coat, along with a red amulet.

T.K. wore a button up shirt with a white sweater over it and blue pants.

Sakura wore a blouse along with shorts a long black coat thats resembled a stylish trench coat.

Sasha wore a sweater-like shirt, with a short jean skirt, knee high boots, and a long coat (kinda like a trench coat).

"Lets scale Mt. Pancit!" Iami said.

"Hold on… how are we going to get there! Not one of us has our license, remember?" Sakura said.

"Isaac said he would find us a way there." T.K. said.

"So how are we getting there, Isaac?" Damian asked.

"Well, it turns out that a friend of my dad's owes us a favor… so check this out…"

A few hours later, the gang was on the road… but not the way they expected. They were forced to ride in the back of a pick up truck full of pigs!

"THIS IS SO NASTY!" Iami shouted.

"ISAAC! REMIND ME TO KICK YOUR ASS ONCE WE GET OFF THIS TRUCK!" Sakura shouted.

"HEY! WOULD YOU RATHER WALK TO MT. PANCIT!" Isaac said back.

"I JUST BOUGHT THIS OUTFIT!" Sasha shouted. Suddenly a pig jumped in her lap. "EWWW! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"I WASN'T EXPECTING A LIMO RIDE, BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

A random pig started snorting at the others.

"YEAH, YOU TELL EM' PORKY! STOP ALL THAT DAMN COMPLAINING!" T.K.said.

After a LONG four hours, the group made it to the Mt. Pancit Visitor's Center.

"Ya'll tell that thurr Richard I wants-ta duel him again!" The farmer said.

"You got it! Thanks for everything!" Isaac said as the farmer drove off.

Damian sniffed T.K., then pushed him. "DAMN! YOU STINK!" he shouted.

T.K. pushed him back. "SO DO YOU!"

"I am NOT going anywhere smelling like this!" Sasha said.

"That makes two of us!" Iami said.

The group went inside the visitor's center, where they got their clothes washed and each of them took showers. They were given temporary clothes to wear while their clothes were being washed… a pair of pants and t-shirts that read, "Save Our Forests".

They all sat in the visitor's center, patiently waiting for their clothes to dry. Isaac stared out the window and at Mt. Pancit.

"_This is it… as soon as our clothes dry, we scale Mt. Pancit. Mother… father… hang in there… I'm coming… And Saturos… wait for me… because this time I'm gonna beat you so hard you'll NEVER even THINK of touch someone else's soul!" _

**And so, the journey has begun… as soon as the wash is done! Isaac and his friends take on the perils of Mt. Pancit in order to reach the gate to Termina. Find out how they fare on the next chapter of Duel Monster Frontier!**

**School is starting soon for me… and I'm already halfway done with the next chapter. I'll post it in a couple days. Til then, please R&R. Don't know when the next time ill update is, but it will be soon. I promise!**


	4. The Summit of Mt Pancit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Mt. Pancit is one of the many wonders of the Tri-State area. It was about as tall as Mt. Whitney, only more scenic paths, rivers, and wilderness areas. At the Visitor's center, Isaac and friends continued to wait for their clothes to dry. Due to their unexpected ride to Mt. Pancit, their journey was temporarily delayed. A family walked by them as they sat in the lobby. The young boy pointed over at them.

"Look guys! It's the Planeteers! HAHAHAHA!" he said. The father tried not to laugh at his son's remark. "No now… leave the tree huggers alone." He said.

Damian cracked his knuckles. "I think that little bastard wants me to go Captain Planet on his ass!" He quickly stood up, but Isaac threw his arm out in front of him.

"Let it go… forget those morons… isn't that what you told me when those Obelisk Blue punks made that gay crack about me and Yugi?" Isaac said.

Damian sat back down. "… Ok, now were even."

Iami began walking around. "You know, this shirt is tacky, but I love the jeans… I think ill let them have that skirt." She said.

T.K. began reading a map. A little while ago, Isaac and T.K. asked one of the park rangers the safest, fastest way to the summit. The Ranger gave T.K. a map and outlined the perfect path.

"This route is not only scenic, but it's the safest way to the summit." T.K. said.

Sakura peered over his shoulder. "Safest! That looks dangerous!"

"Have you seen the rest of this? I doubt any of us has any snow gear!" T.K. said.

"No doubt its gonna be dangerous… but then again, nobody ever said an adventure was a Sunday stroll through the park. " Isaac said.

Suddenly, a female ranger walked into the lobby carrying a basket full of clothes.

"Excuse me, but your wash is done!" She said. Isaac and his crew jumped up and ambushed the poor ranger. Once they got their garments, the rushed into the changing rooms. And few minutes later, Isaac and company were back in their normal clothes (and Iami kept the pants on.)

Another Ranger showed them the outside path, and soon, the adventure was on!

"By the way…" Sakura said. "How did you get the rangers to show you how to get to the summit without them wondering why?"

Isaac closed his eyes, bowed his head, then smiled. "Oh, we just told them that we're naïve travelers who wants to attempt the journey."

"Then they told us nobody has ever made it to the summit, but they wont try to stop us." T.K. added.

"…Oh… right…" Sakura said solemnly.

Isaac and T.K. lead the group along a scenic route. There were trees, bushes, and everything you would suspect to find on the trail of a mountain. Damian however, lagged behind. He was looking around, with a hopeful look on his face. Isaac saw him, then fell back behind the group.

"Hey, whats up with you? Your not your normal out of control self." Isaac said.

"Isaac… I think my father may be up here somewhere…" Damian responded.

"Your father? I thought you said he took off on you guys?"

"No… the true story is he wasn't exactly the greatest duelist. He would always get beat in duels, ya know? So one day, he decided that he would travel the world to hone his skills… a Training Journey… then he said he wouldn't return until he was the world's greatest duelist. That was like 3-4 years ago. He would call us everyday to let us know how he was doing… then it was once a week… then once a month… then he just stopped calling. Well a couple days ago, we received a letter from some unknown stranger saying they received word that he was training on Mt. Pancit somewhere… so I'm kinda hoping I could find him… I miss my father, Isaac." Damian explained.

"Wow… I never seen this side of you before, Damian." Isaac said.

"No one has… I know its just a useless dream, but I hope we run into him on our way to the summit…" Damian said.

"I've got a better idea." Isaac said with a smile on his face. "Lets LOOK for him!"

Damian looked Isaac in the eyes. "Dude, don't even joke like that. Were on a mission, remember?"

"I'm dead serious." Isaac said. "If your dad really is up here, then who better to show us the way to the summit then him!"

"You mean it, man!"

Isaac put up his fist. "Heck yeah!"

"Thanks a lot man… I mean it… you're a good friend!" Damian said with a smile.

"No… YOU'RE the good friend… I mean, you're coming with me, knowing we have NO idea what were up against, just to help me save my parents."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

Sakura turned around. "What are you guys talking about back there?"

Damian and Isaac both looked forward. "Dueling strategies!" they said in unison.

An hour went by. The group decided to stop by the edge of a trail for a picnic. They were a little past the first mountain. It was a nice view of the forest area. Once they were finished, it was back to traveling. They soon approached a wild river.

"Oh… well this is just great…" Damian said.

T.K. looked at the map. "Bad news… we'll have to cross that river in order to get to the summit."

"So what, does our journey end before it even starts?" Sakura said.

"No… check that out!" Isaac said as he pointed at the river. There were small stepping stones that lead to the other side.

"You aren't suggesting we…" Sasha said.

Isaac took a couple steps back. "Watch as a show you an array of cat like agility and athletic mobility!"

Isaac then broke into a dash and started leaping from stone to stone. Each stone he stepped on, it sank to the bottom of the raging river. The others watched the scene in awe.

"IS HE CRAZY?" Sakura shouted.

"Kinda… he did stuff like that all the time when we went to our grandmother's house in the country." Iami said.

Isaac made it to the other side of the river. He turned around to call out to his friends. "COME ON ACROSS! ITS EASY!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS, AMERICAN GLADIATORS? WE CANT MAKE THAT!" Damian called back.

T.K. put his map down, then began to draw a diagram on the back of it. Damian walked over to him. "What are you doing, nerd boy?"

"Hmmm… if I can do this correctly, we can catapult ourselves over the river… we just need those two trees, our backpacks, a large rubber band, and a test dummy…" T.K. said.

"Do you think that'll work?" Sakura asked.

"Yes… and I know JUST who to use!" T.K. said as he, Iami, Sakura, and Sasha looked at Damian. He took a step back. "What are you all lookin' at?" he asked.

A few moments later, an extremely large rubber band was tied tightly around two large tries that overlooked the river. The backpacks were combined in the middle of the rubber band to form a seat. Damian was pushed in the seat, which was brought back as far back as it could go, and was being held by rope in the ground.

"HEY! DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS!" Damian shouted.

"No… ok, is everybody ready?" T.K. said.

"T.K., YOU BETTER GET ME OUT OF THIS! IF YOU DON'T, I'M GONNA…"

"3…2…1… BLAST OFF!" T.K. shouted. He cut the rope, which shot Damian clear across the plain and over the river! He yelled the way as he shot like a bullet right past Isaac. Isaac watched as Damian continued his flight.

"HEY LOOK… THAT BOY'S FLYIN'… HE'S FLYIN'!" He said in a New York accent.

Damian finally landed safely in a pile of leaves. Once his hit, the leaves exploded as they shot up into the air, then floated back downwards.

T.K. ran to the edge of the river. "DAMIAN! ARE YOU OK!" He shouted.

Isaac turned around and called out to Damian as well. "HEY D! T.K. WANT'S TO KNOW IF YOUR OK!"

Damian shakingly got up, then walked over to where Isaac was standing.

**(Anime Scene! Imagine this part is like an anime.)**

Damian's eyes closed tight, like two sideways V's ( "> " like that). He began waving his arms around one hundred miles a minute, with multicolored lines over his head. He was yelling at the top of his voice:

"AM I OK? AM I OK? IM LUCKY IM STILL BREATHING YOU KNUCKLEHEADED PEA BRAIN! I CANT BELIEVE I LET YOU FORCE ME INTO DOING THAT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FRIGGIN LUNGS OUT! I'M GONNA…"

T.K., Sakura, Sasha, and Iami, with their backs towards the uber-pissed Damian, began talking among themselves.

"Well that worked, but I don't thing we'll be able to catapult the rest of us over that river…" Sakura said.

"Hey, look!" Sasha said. She pointed to a nearby bridge that was hidden behind a large bush.

"Wow… you know, it never occurred to us to just LOOK for things…" T.K. said.

Iami ran to the edge of the river. "ISAAC! DAMIAN! WE'RE GONNA TAKE THE BRIDGE! WAIT FOR US, OK?"

"Bridge?" Isaac said. He and Damian looked over at the bridge, then dropped their mouths.

"Well, who didn't see that coming…" Isaac said.

Damian went back to his Anime rant. "YOU GUYS HAVE SOME NERVE! I'VE GOT HALF OF MIND OF CROSSING THAT BRIDGE AND…"

And so, the group continued their journey. They crossed trails, climbed various mountains, sidled along mountain paths, and eventually arrived at a forest. Night soon fell. Isaac lead the group holding a lantern in front of him, with T.K. and Iami holding flash lights, Sakura and Damian holding lighters, and Sasha staying close behind Isaac. He started to feel butterflies in his stomach as he felt her presense right behind him. Iami walked next to Isaac and whispered, "You'd better not fart… hehehe!"

"Keep it up and I'm gonna bust this lantern off the top of your head." Isaac whispered back.

45 more minutes passed. Sakura dropped to her knees. Everyone stopped.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" Sasha asked.

"I'm… I'm ok… I'm just a little exhausted." Sakura said.

"Come on, Saki… were gonna make it… we should be almost at the summit… right T.K." Isaac said.

T.K. put the map down, then shined his flashlight over it. "No… we still have like 3 more mountains to climb and cross a few more trails… I calculate another day of walking."

Iami sat down on the ground. "I'm tired of walking… lets go to sleep…" Isaac turned to her. "Hey, what did I tell you about that complaining!" he said.

"I agree with Iami…" Sasha said. "We've been walking all day except for when we had that picnic… I'm so tired."

"I think we all feel the same way, Isaac." T.K. said. "What if we encountered Saturos and Menardi up here somewhere? We would be too tired to duel them."

Isaac gave a half smile. "Ok, you guys win. We'll camp out right here tonight, then tomorrow, its back on the road to the summit."

And so, a small campfire was made, and two tents were pitched… one for the boys and one for the girls. The group all gathered around the campfire, talking and eating soup.

"You know… I know this is a dangerous journey, but I'm having a lot of fun being here with you all. I just met you, and I feel so close to you!" Sasha said happily.

"That's what happens when you're on the road." Sakura said.

"I wont lie to you guys…" Isaac said. Everybody looked at him. "I cant wait to get to get to Termina! I mean, I am worried about my parents… but a new world… a new dimension… its exciting! I just wish Yugi would have come with us."

"Yeah… me too… the suspense of a new world is driving me crazy!" T.K. said.

"And… If I'm this Chosen One that Egyptian guy was talking about, I'm ready to go buck wild on some soul stealing bastards!" Isaac said. He pulled out the Millennium Ring and started looking at it. "In Yugi's book, these things were gold… so that proves that this Ring is from another dimension!"

Sasha took the Ring from Isaac, then reached into her bag.

"Hey, what are you up to, Sasha?" Isaac asked.

"…almost done… there!"

Sasha tied a string around the top loop of the Bronze Ring, then put it around Isaac's neck. "Now if something happens, you'll never lose it!" she said.

"Cool… Thanks!" Isaac said. He stood up and watched as the ring hung from his neck. Sakura clapped.

"How fashionable!" she said. She then turned over to Damian. "Hey, Damian!"

Damian was playing around with the noodles of his soup with his fork. "Huh?" He said as he looked up.

"You've been quiet all day… is something bothering you?" she asked.

"Yeah, you haven't been your annoying self. Whats wrong, you getting cold feet already?" T.K. said.

"Oh shut up, poindexter." Damian said. He put his bowl down. "I'm going to bed. Catch you all in the morning." He got up and went inside the male tent. Isaac watched as he disappeared in the tent.

"Maybe he's sick?" Sasha said.

"He needs his rest. Come on ya'll, lets have a practice duel!" Isaac said.

"Whats with you and wanting to duel so much?" Iami said.

"Because the more I duel, the more I start to think about my options… I'm becoming a better duelist! I know it! So the next time I duel Saturos, ill duel circles around him!" Isaac said.

"Well spoken! And for that, I'll be your opponent! And I wont hold back on you either!" Sakura said.

"I'll accept!" Isaac said happily.

Isaac and Sakura put on, then activated their duel disks.

"LETS DUEL!" they both said.

**Isaac's LP – 4000 / Sakura's LP – 4000**

Inside the tent, Damian looked at pictures of his parents and his brothers, along with him in it. _"I cant wait…" _He thought. _"My father is out there somewhere… I've gotta know where he is…"_

Back outside…

**Isaac's LP – 500 / Sakura's LP – 1100**

"COME ON ISAAC! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" Sakura shouted.

"NOW I PLAY CALL OF THE HAUNTED! AND I USE IT TO BRING BACK YOUR…"

"Hang on! I still have Royal Decree on the field! You cant use any trap cards!" Sakura said.

"Your right…" Isaac said. "SO I PLAY MIRAGE DRAGON! WITH THIS CARD ON THE FIELD, FOR ONE TURN, YOU CANT USE ANY TRAP CARDS… WHICH MEANS THAT CARD IS USELESS!"

"OH NO!" Sakura said.

"OH YES!" Isaac said.

"Now I play Call of the Haunted! And I use it to bring back your Catapult Turtle!" Isaac said.

"Why would he bring that back?" Sasha said.

"Yeah… he should have brought back his Dark Magician." Iami said.

"Wait! I think I know why!" T.K. shouted.

"Now I mount my Mirage Dragon on the Catpult… then FIRE DIRECTLY AT YOUR LIFE POINTS!" Isaac shouted.

"OH NO!" Sakura said.

**Sakura's LP – 0**

"HOODY HOO! I BEAT SAKURA!" Isaac shouted.

"Good duel! I guess you are getting better!" Sakura said.

Sasha, Iami, and T.K. applauded.

_**Later that night…**_

Damian awoke and slowly slipped out of his sleeping bag. He looked at Isaac and the snoring T.K., then quietly left the tent. He then peeked in to see if Sasha, Sakura, and Iami were sleeping, but their tent had the zipper from the inside (in case of pervs). Damian took a flashlight and started walking through the forest.

"_I cant explain it, but I know my dad is out here somewhere…" _He thought as he kept walking.

"Going on a midnight stroll?"

Damian turned around and shined his flashlight on Isaac.

"Solo trip or can your best friend join?"

Damian smiled and shook his head.

Moments later, the two were walking through the forest. They marked the trees so they could find their way back to the campsite.

"… so dude, why don't you just tell Sasha how you feel?" Damian said.

"Because…" Isaac said quietly.

"Because what?" Damian said.

"… Because I'm scared, ok? I'm scared! Unlike you, I'm not used to telling girls stuff like that!" Isaac said.

"Well check this out… you can tell her yourself, or I can tell her for you. The choice is yours." Damian said.

"…You wouldn't!" Isaac said.

Damian gave Isaac his "Would I?" stare.

"… I hate you…" Isaac said back.

"Hey, I'm doing this for you. Don't be a puss like T.K." Damian said.

"… I still hate you…"

"No you don't. You love me. And that's why you came with me!" Damian laughed.

"… I hate you with each passing step." Isaac said as he laughed.

And so, the boys continued talking and walking and laughing with each other.

"… And that's why my 7th birthday is the most memorable…" Damian said.

"Wow, your dad really went all out for you." Isaac said.

"Yep… that's why its so important that I find him…"

"… Makes me think of all the things my dad's done for me… like the time he took me to the Monster Truck show… and the times he took me and Iami to Duel Monster Tournaments…"

"Don't worry man… were not gonna stop til BOTH of our dads are home!"

"Right on!"

Suddenly, Isaac and Damian came to a little cottage in the middle of a field.

"Whoa… who knew there was a house up here?" Isaac said.

"Wait… theres something… familiar… about the smell…" Damian said. He walked toward the house, then opened the door. The door was surprisingly unlocked.

"Damian, have you flipped your hairy lid! There could be hillbillies living in there!" Isaac said.

"No! come on!" Damian said as he went inside. Isaac picked up a large stick off the ground, then went inside the house.

Damian flipped a light switch, with lit up the small studio-like house. Damian walked over to the large pot that was set over a man-made oven.

"I knew it… this soup… was his favorite… he made it for me and my brothers everytime we got sick! And look!" Damian ran over to some flowers that were in a jar. "These flowers… they were his favorite!" He then picked up some fancy dishes off the table. "And this China… he took it with him the day he left on his training journey! Isaac… My dad… this is his house!"

Isaac smiled. He looked over at the empty futon that was in the corner of the house. "Well he obviously isn't home. Think we should wait for him?"

"… We should get back to the others… I mean, this is your journey, remember? And besides… Just knowing that my dad is still out there is good enough for me…"

Suddenly, the door flung open, and a family of hillbillies barged in!

"YEE HAW! LOOKS LIKE THAT THERE MAN AINT AROUND NO MORE! THIS HOUSE IS OURS FOR THE PICKIN'!" said the father.

The group consisted of a man, a female, a young boy, and another large man (I guess you can say he's big brother).

The boy pointed over at Isaac and Damian. "Look Pa! There's someone tryin' ta take our new home!"

The father walked over to Isaac and Damian.

"_YOU SEE! I TOLD YOU THERE WERE HILLBILLIES UP HERE!"_ Isaac whispered to Damian.

"We've had our eyes on this place for the longest time! Ya'll needs ta skidaddle before we take care of ya!"

"Up yours!" Damian said. "Who do you think you are, barging into other people's homes and taking what isn't yours!"

"Yeah! You aren't nothing but a bunch of packrats!" Isaac shouted.

"PACKRATS?" The man shouted.

"Hey ma… whats a packrat?" The older, bulkier son said.

"It's what ya'll had for breakfast! And I think these city slickers are here to take whats ours!" the woman replied.

The hillbillies then pulled out and pointed shotguns at Damian and Isaac.

"… OK… I'm gonna file this under the category of NOT GOOD!" Isaac said.

"I'll deal with them!" Damian said as he pulled his duel disk and deck out of his backpack, then quickly activated it. "I play Bistro Butcher!" he shouted.

Bistro Butcher took form in front of the others.

"I KNOW WITCHCRAFT! BE GONE BEFORE I CAST A SPELL ON THEE!" Damian said.

The hillbillies started to laugh.

"DID I SAY SOMETHING FUNNY?" Damian said.

"Ya'll think just cuz we be from the mountains that we don't know about them thurr Duel Monster Cards!" The father said.

"…what?" Damian said.

"Yeah… I'm gonsta be like Seto Kaiba when I grow up!" The young boy said.

"Oh crap…" Damian said as his Bistro Butcher faded away. "Any ideas, man?"

"Just one…" Isaac said. He quickly picked up the large stick he had and swung it at the father, catching him in the rib cage. Then he threw it out the window, shattering the glass.

"OUT THE WINDOW! NOW!" Isaac shouted.

He and Damian broke into a mad dash and dove out then window, then took off running through the forest. The woman ran over to consult her fallen husband.

"PA! PA! ARE YOU OK?" She said.

"Yeh, I'm fine! After those city-boys!" the father said.

Isaac and Damian continued running. There were bullets flying past them from all directions.

"Damn! We forgot the flashlights!" Damian shouted.

"Forget that! Just make sure you don't run into a tree!" Isaac shouted.

"Man, this feels like the Blair Witch Project!"

The boys kept running, until the both slipped and rolled down a hill. They hit the ground, but was trapped against a large tree. The Hillbillies emerged from the top and slid down the hill. The pulled their shotguns out and pointed them at the boys. Isaac and Damian huddled together, scared.

"This is it… it was nice knowing you, man…"Damian said.

"This sucks… now our adventure truly is over before it started!" Isaac said.

"Ya'll think you can do the ol' hit and run and expect to get away with it? Now it's time to die! We's fixin' to eat good tonight, ya'll!" The father said. The family started hooting and hollering, firing shots into the air.

"Now… its time to die!" the dad said as he pointed the gun at Isaac first.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large brown bear emerged behind the hillbillies and let out a loud roar.

The frightened family turned around.

"I-I-It's a bear, ma!" The little boy said.

"No son! It's meat!" The dad said as he fired. Unfortunately, it was blank. The hillbillies had used up all their shots shooting at Isaac and Damian while they were running, and just now when they were firing shots off into the air.

"RUN!"

The family took off running into the night.

"Great… I would have been MUCH more comfortable with a bullet in my head rather than being mauled to death by a bear!" Isaac shouted.

"Good Job, Yogi!"

A man with a lantern appeared behind the bear. "That'll teach those hicks to stay on their own property."

"Hey… is that bear yours?" Isaac asked.

"Sure is. But why are you two kids out here?" The man said.

"It's a long story… but thanks for saving us! Say thank you, Damian! Damian?" Isaac said as he nudged his friend. Damian was frozen.

"… Did you say… Damian?" The man said.

"… Dad…" Damian muttered.

"… Son?" The man said.

"FATHER!" Damian said as he ran to his father. Isaac smiled at the heartwarming scene. Memories of his father began to fill his heart, which made him that much more determined to go to Termina.

Damian and his father did some catching up back at his cottage. Isaac then told him about his journey to Termina, and about everything that went down.

"That's one crazy story… but if it's the summit you're looking for, I know of a short cut." Damian's father said. "Instead of taking that long way, theres actually a trolley that goes right to the summit. Nobody knows about it because of all the wild animals up here. You guys are lucky you came during hibernation season."

"Thanks sir!" Isaac said.

"And Damian… you've grown so much… you're a much better duelist than I was when I was your age!"

"Yeah… but I wanna see if this training journey has paid off!" Damian said as he activated his duel disk. "LETS DUEL!"

"YOUR ON, SON!" His father said as he activated his duel disk as well.

"This should be good!" Isaac said.

Once the duel was decided **(Sorry everyone… I'm low on time here), **Father Revoir showed Isaac and Damian the way back to their campsite. The two boys crashed out instantly once they got back to their tent.

"Wow… I cant believe I beat my father… but could you tell he was going easy on me?" Damian said to Isaac.

"Yeah… I kinda had a feeling…" Isaac said. He instantly passed out into a deep sleep.

"**WAKE UP!"**

Isaac and Damian both jumped up.

Iami stood over them. "Come on! It's time to go to the summit!"

"But were so sleepy!" Isaac said.

"Yeah… one more hour… please…" Damian said.

Sakura sprayed the boys with a squirt bottle. "NO! GET UP!"

They both jumped and scrambled to their feet. A few moments later, the group cleaned up their campsite, then packed up their belongings, and it was back on the road. Isaac and Damian told the others to follow them.

"Hey, this route isn't even on the map! Where are you two going?" T.K. said.

"Lets just say a very special friend showed us a quicker route to the summit." Damian said.

The group came to an underground cave. The path lead through the mountains, where the tracks could be easily seen going around a few of them. It looked like an amusement park ride.

Iami was on pins and needles. "YOU MEAN WE GET TO RIDE A ROLLER COASTER TO THE SUMMIT!"

"Yep!" Isaac said.

"But will we all fit in that little cart?" Sasha asked.

"Only one way to find out! Come on!" Isaac said.

Everyone piled inside the mine cart. It was surprisingly big enough to fit the six. Damian pulled the lever, which shot the cart forward. The group enjoyed their long ride around the mountains and through various caves. It was the one time to relax.

The cart came to a stop at the end of the trail. There was a sign that read, "Mt. Pancit Summit : 1 Mile"

"This is it guys! The entrance to Termina is upon us! Come on!" Isaac said. Everyone piled out of the cart and ran towards the walkway. The summit was beautiful. You could almost see the entire Tri-State Area from there. It was very scenic, in a snowy field with trees and bushes all around.

The Bronze Ring began to glow.

"Hey, check that out." Damian said.

"Well… this is it guys… our adventure truly begins… are you all ready?" Isaac asked.

Damian, T.K., Iami, Sakura, and Sasha all nodded.

"…How does this work?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know… that spirit dude failed to tell me that part." Isaac said. He held up the glowing Bronze Ring. "Um… It is I, Isaac… the Chosen One… uh… Let me in!"

Suddenly, the sky began to get cloudy. The clouds then started to part. A gold light shined through, totally engulfing Isaac.

"OK… THIS IS FREAKY!" Isaac shouted.

He started to feel himself get levitated off the ground.

"THIS IS IT! TERMINA, HERE I COME!"

"Hey, he's leaving without us!" T.K. said.

"Oh no you don't!" Damian shouted. He ran and jumped up and grabbed Isaac's hand.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Iami shouted. She ran and grabbed Damian's hand.

Sakura was next, followed by Sasha, then T.K. soon, there was a chain floating upwards to the sky. Once they were in, the clouds closed, then disappeared. It was then beautiful and sunny.

**Isaac and his crew have entered the Dimensional Gate to Termina. What lies in store for our heroes in this new land? What kind of friends and foes will they meet on their quest to save Mr. and Mrs. Monclaire? Find out next time on Duel Monster Frontier!**

**  
The real adventure starts next chapter! Are you excited! You should be! Haha! Just kidding! But R&R if you have the chance, and be ready for the next chapter!**


	5. Touchdown on Termina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_**Who's who in the story: Pt. 2:**_

**Prince Yugi of Lancaster – **The prince of the kingdom of Lancaster. Strong Duelist. He is Yami Yugi (a.k.a. the Pharaoh)

**Princess Teana of Lancaster – **Yugi's wife, the princess of Lancaster. (Better known to the rest of us as Tea Gardner)

**Capt. Katsuya Jonouchi – **Captain of the knights of Lancaster. Another strong Duelist. (a.k.a. Joey Wheeler)

**Hiroto Honda – **A knight of Lancaster. An alright duelist. (a.k.a Tristan Taylor)

**Shizuka Jonouchi – **Katsuya's sister, always supports her brother. (a.k.a Serenity!)

**Simon Mooran - **The grand vizier of Lancaster who gave Isaac the Bronze Ring. (Keep watching Yu-Gi-Oh! Grand Championship… we'll meet him eventually.)

_**On with the story…**_

Termina… a very vast planet… it was just like Earth… but magical. It was like a cross between modern day towns, to medival times, to ancient times. To give you a better description, think of a world like an role playing video game. It was once a peaceful planet, until recently. An almighty maniac has been waging war against every nation in Termina. The people now live in fear, wondering when someone else will attack their village.

In a dark, room, with candles and weird symbols all over the walls, a man sat in the middle of the floor, around a circle of candles, praying He wore a long robe similar to what Marik and his Rare Hunters wore. A door opened and Saturos and Menardi walked then. They both dropped to one knee and bowed their heads.

"… Rise." The man said. Saturos and Menardi stood up.

"Did you get what I sent you to get?" The man asked.

"Yes sir." The twins said in unison. Saturos stepped forward and placed Richard and Marie's soul cards before the cloaked individual.

"Perfect. And I see you brought me an extra soul as well. Saturos… Menardi… you have both served me well."

"Thank you, Master." Saturos and Menardi both said.

"But as you know… it wont be enough. Not only do I need strong souls to rise the Almighty Rashef, but I will also need all 7 Bronze Items in order to control him. Otherwise Rashef will be out of control and will destroy the entire world. And that is where you two come in. I want you both to not only gather souls, but I want you to find the rest of the Bronze Items… you did an excellent job getting me the Bronze Key and the Bronze Scales… now all that remains are the Bronze Rod, the Bronze Necklace, the Bronze Eye, and the two items that mysteriously disappeared… the Bronze Ring and the Bronze Puzzle."

"Yes Sir!" Saturos and Menardi said.

"… by the way…" Saturos said. "Menardi seems to think that the "Chosen One" will arise, just like in that old fairy tale…"

"Let him come. My plan is already in motion, and by the time he gets here, it will already be too late! Now, I've already sent some of my followers to do my bidding… to search the location where the Bronze Puzzle and Ring was last found… now I want you both to do your duties!" The Master said.

"YES SIR!" Saturos and Menardi said. The walked out the room, then began to do their teleportation spell.

"… Do you really think that Isaac kid is the Chosen One?" Menardi asked.

"What? Hell no! That kid couldn't duel his way out of a paper bag! And even if he was, there's NO WAY he could have followed us here! Now, we've got souls and relics to find." Saturos replied. They both disappeared.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the middle of Termina stood the capital of the world… the Kingdom of Lancaster. It was ruled by the prince and his wife after the sudden passing of the King not to long ago from a disease. Prince Yugi ruled, along with his wife, Teana. Lancaster was a large, prosperous City like kingdom. People from all around came to visit. Recently, Lancaster, much like the rest of the towns of Termina, has fallen under attack.

Rock like soldiers rammed the castle walls, desparately trying to get in. Eventually, the walls crumbled down, and the rock soldiers stormed inside. They all stopped, then bowed before the man who walked inside after them. This man was dressed in a long, red robe, and looked like he wore a gold mask.

"I demand to see Yugi! Bring him out or we level this entire castle!" he shouted.

"_That's no way for a guest in MY kingdom to behave!"_

"What! Who was that! Yugi!"

"_Nope! If you wanna see Yugi, you'll have to go through ME!"_

Suddenly, from out of one of the taverns, a man in a knight like outfit, wearing a Duel Disk, walked forward and faced the gold and red clad man.

"I don't have time to waste on you, pathetic little man! Bring out the king and I WONT destroy you!"

The knight tucked his finger under his nose. "Get outta my kingdom and I WONT destroy you!"

The red robed man began to get angry. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! TALKING DOWN TO MARTHIS, LOYAL SERVENT OF THE DARK MASTER!"

"I THINK… no, I KNOW I'm Katsuya Jonouchi! Head Knight of Lancaster and protector of the throne!"

"Jonouchi… I've heard of you… but there's NO WAY you can handle all my stone warriors! ATTACK!"

The rock soldiers all charged at Jonouchi. He simply stepped back and activated his duel disk. "Go, Flame Swordsman! Gearfried, the Iron Knight! And Giltia the Dark Knight!" The three duel monsters appeared and began to do battle with the rock soldiers. In a matter of minutes, the soldiers were reduced to rubble. The three swordsman appeared behind Jonouchi.

"Is that all you got? 'Cuz if it is, you'd better give up RIGHT NOW!" Jonouchi said with a smile. Marthis was seething. "Arrogant little twerp! You think just because you defeated my weak rock army that you've won this battle? Now you must tangle with me!"

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH, I AM SOOOOOO SCARED!" Jonouchi said as he held himself with fake fear in his voice.

"GGRRRR! YOU STUPID BASTARD! I'LL MAKE IT SO YOU NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Marthis mysteriously made his Duel Disk appear on his arm. It was the exact same one that Saturos used in his duel with Isaac. "GO DARK PLANT! DARK KING OF THE ABYSS! AND WATER GIRL!"

Marthis' three monsters appeared before him, each ready to attack. Jonouchi yawned. "Ok guys… come on back and take a rest." He took the cards off his Duel Disk, and Flame Swordsman, Giltia, and Gearfried disappeared.

"HAHAHAHA! DID YOU FINALLY REALIZE THAT YOU WERE NO MATCH FOR THE ALL-POWERFUL MARTHIS?" Marthis laughed.

"Um… no. Those weak ass monsters aren't the time of MY monsters."

Marthis became enraged. "GO MY MONSTERS! SHUT THAT IDIOT UP ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"GO, RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!"

Suddenly, the Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared in front of Jonouchi. "Attack them with your Dark Fire Bullet!"

Red Eyes attacked with multiple fireballs, easily destroying Marthis' monsters. Marthis dropped to one knee, breathing heavily.

"Too bad Marth. Did you forget that when you summon REAL monsters it comes out of your own life force? Its just like the game of Duel Monsters, buddy!" Jonouchi said with a smile.

Marthis stood up. "Your stupid insults have gone too far, Jonouchi! I'll be back! And when I do, you and the ENTIRE kingdom of Lancaster WILL PAY! MARK MY WORDS!" Marthis then began to cast a spell to make himself disappear.

"WAIT!" Jonouchi shouted. Marthis stopped in mid-spell. "WHAT?" he shouted.

Jonouchi walked toward him, then crossed his arms, bowed his head, then closed his eyes. "PAY is something you do when you want to buy something. And you have nothing that I want."

"AARRGGH! I SWEAR YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN HELL WHEN IM THROUGH WITH YOU!" Marthis then disappeared.

"… lets see… Lancaster 100… mysterious attacking empire, 0!" Jonouchi said. Suddenly a young girl ran up to him.

"Big Brother! I saw the whole thing! That was so cool!" She said with excitement. Jonouchi turned to him. "Thanks Shizuka! But to be honest, I've fought bowls of chili that were tougher than that guy!" All the residents of Lancaster Castle came outside and celebrated as they thanked Jonouchi for once again saving them.

"… We'll have to rebuild the castle walls, but it's a small price to pay!" a villager said.

Another knight came out and approached Jonouchi. "Hey, you didn't save any for me!" He said.

"That's cuz YOU weren't here!" Jonouchi responded.

"Anyways, his highness wants to see you. He says it's important!"

"Well if its from the prince, it must be important! Lets go, Honda!"

Jonouchi and Honda took off towards the throne room, with Shizuka running behind them. "Wait for me, big brother!" She called after them.

The Throne Room was a huge room… something you would expect to see in a luxurious castle. It had the long red carpet that lead to the throne, stone pillars that lined the room, tapestry hanging off the walls, and the bricks were layered with gold. The Prince and Princess of Lancaster both sat on their thrones, awaiting the arrival of Jonouchi. The Grand Vizier also stood alongside the prince.

Jonouchi, Honda, and Shizuka arrived in the throne room. As they approached the royal couple, all three bowed.

"Stop that! I told you not to do that! We all grew up together, remember?" The prince said.

"Hehe! Sorry Yuge!" Jonouchi said.

"So whats the big news, Yugi?" Honda asked.

"I think it would be better if Simon told you. Simon?" Yugi responded.

Simon stepped forward to address Jonouchi, Honda, and Shizuka. "Well, as you know, my spirit recently crossed dimensions to pay a visit to the Chosen One. As it turns out, I felt the Dimensional Gate open not too long ago. The Chosen One has accepted his destiny!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Jonouchi said.

"Yes! He arrived a moment ago! If I'm not mistaken, he landed in the fields of Tsughut." Simon said.

"With the Chosen One on our side, peace will once again reign on Termina!" Teana said.

"Yes… but the problem is, Monsters roam Tsughut. If they attack the Chosen One, the downfall of Lancaster… and the whole planet will be a stones throw away… And that's where you come in Jonouchi!" Yugi said.

"Um… I'm lost…" Jonouchi said.

"Moron! He wants you to go and pick up the Chosen One before he gets hurt!" Honda said.

"Oooohhh… HEY SHUT UP! YOU TRY SOAKING ALL THIS UP!" Jonouchi shot at Honda.

"I DID YOU IDIOT!"

"OH THAT'S IT! ITS GO TIME, PUNK!"

"BRING IT ON!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yugi shouted. "Jonouchi! Honda! Go and intercept the Chosen One before any harm befalls him."

"I shall accompany you! The Chosen One will need to know whats going on." Simon said.

"But what about Lancaster? The wall is down, so anyone can just waltz in here." Jonouchi said.

"Don't worry Jonouchi. I'll protect the kingdom. You just go and get the Chosen One." Yugi said.

"I'll go too big brother!" Shizuka said. "I want to meet the Chosen One!"

"Miss Shizuka! The fields of Tsughut are quite dangerous… I would have to advise against it!" Simon said.

"Don't worry about her, Si! I'm here, right!" Jonouchi said.

"If you insist, sir…"

"Honda! Go ready the Stagecoach! We're officially on an Interception Mission!" Jonouchi said.

"Got it!" Honda said. He, as well as Jonouchi and Simon, stood before Yugi and held their hand upward and used their right hand to punch their palm. (That's the traditional greeting and departure of Lancaster.) Yugi and Teana returned the jesture. Jonouchi, Honda, and Shizuka began to quickly leave the throne room.

Tsughut fields was a large forest like wilderness area on the outskirts of Lancaster. Hardly anyone came to that area because of the swarm of monsters that makes their nests there. The sky above the fields parted. A golden ray of light emitted from the open part of the sky and shined downwards on the fields. Isaac floated down from the light, holding on to Damian's hand, followed by Iami, then Sakura, then Sasha, then T.K.

"…Hey Isaac… you better not be getting excited, holding hands like this." Damian said, jokingly.

"I can drop you anytime, you know." Isaac said in a reminding voice.

"Cant you take a joke?" Damian said back.

Isaac finally touched down on Tsughut, followed by his friends. The gold light disappeared, and the sky went back to normal.

"So this is Termina! I must say, I'm impressed." T.K. said.

"Not what I was expecting though… were are we? This place looks like something out of a movie!" Sasha said.

"Got me… But Saturos and Menardi are on this planet somewhere… and if I have to comb every inch of this place, I will!" Isaac said.

"Shouldn't we like, you know, see that old man that you and Yugi saw? The guy who gave you that ring?" Sakura said.

"If he can appear before me on Earth than it should be no problem doing it again here… now, lets go."

And so, Isaac and friends marched through the fields. The grass seemed to get higher the further the group walked.

"You know, its obvious these people never heard of the word, 'LAWNMOWER'." Damian said.

Suddenly, there was a growling sound from the side of the group.

"Dog gone it Iami, are you hungry AGAIN?" Isaac said.

"Huh? That wasn't my stomach!" Iami said.

"…Damian?"

"No…"

"T.K.?"

"Uh… nope…"

"Sakura?"

"Are you serious? NO!"

"…Sasha?"

"No…"

"Then who…"

Suddenly, three wolves jumped out of the brush and in front of the others. They all shouted out of shock.

"Hey! There must be Duelists around here! They summoned Silver Fangs!" Damian said.

"Man, I don't know about that…" Isaac said.

"Stop being a little wuss, Isaac! Theyre just holograms!" Damian said as he went to touch one of the wolves.

"Damian, I don't think you should…" T.K. said.

"Can it." Damian said back. Isaac suddenly pulled Damian back as the Silver Fang tried to take a huge bite out of him.

"WHAT THE! THAT FELT REAL! THAT SON OF A BITCH ALMOST BIT ME!" Damian shouted.

"NO, REALLY? YA THINK!" Isaac shouted.

"RUN!" T.K. shouted.

The group turned and started running. Frightened, Iami jumped on Isaac's back. Isaac ran at full speed with his little sister on his back. Followed by the others.

"SPLIT UP!" Isaac shouted. He grabbed Sasha's hand and ran to the left side. Damian and Sakura broke right, while T.K. kept running straight. Each of the three wolves followed a group.

"Sasha! Are you ok?" Isaac asked.

"… NO! I'M SCARED!" Sasha responded.

"DON'T WORRY! WE'LL BE OK!" Isaac said.

"…awwww…" Iami said in a light voice into Isaac's ear.

"ONE WORD OUT OF YOU AND YOURE WOLF BAIT!" Isaac shouted. Isaac didn't know it, but there was a large ditch that was hidden behind tall weed. Once Isaac past them, he, along with Iami and Sasha, tumbled downwards inside.

On the other side of the field, Damian and Sakura fiercely swung large sticks at the other Silver Fang, beating it down.

"You know this is cruelty to animals, right?" Sakura said.

"Not if it's saving our lives! Keep beating!" Damian shouted.

The two continuously beat the living snot out of the poor wolf.

T.K. however, wasn't doing all too well. He was cornered against a tree with a Silver Fang staring him down.

"This is it… maybe I should have stayed home…" he said with tears in his eyes. The wolf attacked! Suddenly, a chain of bullets were heard going off. The Silver Fang laid dead on the ground.

"Huh? What the…" T.K. said as he looked around. The Cyber Commander came from around the Corner, followed by Honda.

"… Are you ok?" Honda asked.

Back in the ditch, Isaac, Iami, and Sasha huddled together as the last Silver Fang stared them down, drooling all the while.

"Well… I guess we wont be saving mom and dad…" Iami said.

"Sasha… I CARE ABOUT YOU!" Isaac said.

"… really?" Sasha said.

"Yes! From the moment I first met you!" Isaac said. "And now that I got that out, go ahead you fugly beast! EAT ME!"

The Silver Fang charged, but was mysteriously slapped across the ditch. The Flame Swordsman walked towards the fallen wolf.

"… What the…" Isaac said.

"HEY! COME ON! THIS WAY!"

Isaac, Iami, and Sasha quickly got off the ground and climbed out of the ditch. "Follow me!" Shizuka said. "My brother will take care of that thing!"

Shizuka lead them to the stagecoach, where Simon was waiting, Along with Damian, Sakura, T.K. and Honda.

"Hey! You're alive!" Damian said.

"Yep… thanks to… HEY!" Isaac quickly ran towards Honda. "I've seen you in Yugi's autobiography! YOURE TRISTAN TAYLOR! But shouldn't you be like… older?"

"…I'm who?" Honda asked.

Isaac then turned to Shizuka. "And I thought I recognized you! You're Serenity Wheeler! Joey Wheeler's sister!"

"Um… no… I'm Katsuya Jonouchi's sister…" Shizuka responded.

"… And you… You're the one who gave me this…"

Isaac showed Simon the Bronze Ring.

"Whoa! The Bronze Ring!" Honda said.

"All will be revealed when Jonouchi gets back." Simon said. A second later, Jonouchi returned to the group.

"That dog aint got nothin' on me!" he said. Isaac's eyes lit up.

"It's… JOEY WHEELER!" he said.

"Dude… we're in another universe, remember? I don't think that's the Joey Wheeler we heard of at the Duel Academy…" Damian said.

"I know… but just seeing his parallel double is shock enough for me!" Isaac said.

"Let's get outta here. This place is cramping my style!" Jonouchi said.

And so, they all climbed into the stagecoach and made way towards Lancaster Castle. On the road, Isaac told them all about the mysterious Saturos and Menardi, and how he is trying to save his parent's soul.

"I'll tell you all about them back at the castle." Simon responded. "Saturos and Menardi have been laying waste to a lot of kingdoms around Termina!"

"JERKS!" Sakura growled.

Simon explained to Isaac and his friends about the situation on Termina.

"Whoa… that's deep…" Damian said.

The stagecoach finally pulled into Lancaster Castle. Once there, Simon lead Isaac and his friends to the throne room, along with Honda, Jonouchi, and Shizuka. The large double doors opened, and the group walked inside. Simon lead the way in.

"Your highness… It gives me pleasure to introduce the Chosen One… and his friends."

Isaac, Damian, T.K., Sakura, Sasha, and Iami all got wide eyed when they saw Yugi on the throne.

"… You know, I REALLY should have seen this coming…" Damian said.

"He looks like Yugi… but different… and hot…" Sakura said.

"… It's the Pharoah!" Isaac said. "No…

**(SPOILER!)**

… It cant be… The Pharaoh went to the afterlife…"

**(END OF SPOILER!)**

… and there's Tea!"

"…Hey…" Jonouchi said as he nudged Isaac. "This is the part where you introduce yourselves to Yug--- his majesty."

"Oh right!" Isaac said. He stepped forward. "Your Highness… I am Isaac Monclaire." He bowed.

Iami was next. "I'm his little, but pretty sister! Iami Monclaire!" she bowed as well.

"I am Damian Revior!" Damian said with a bow.

"Your Majesty… I'm T.K. Reese." T.K. said with a bow.

"I'm Sakura. Sakura Cadiz." Sakura said with a bow.

"And I'm Sasha St. John." Sasha said with a bow.

"It is an honor to meet you all. I am Prince Yugi of Lancaster. This is my wife Princess Teana… and I'm sure you've meet Simon, Honda, Shizuka, and Jonouchi!" Yugi said.

"We wouldn't be here if it weren't for them!" Isaac said.

"Now that the introductions are out the way, we must get down to business…" Simon said.

"Yeah… needless to say, we stop Saturos and Menardi, and peace returns to Termina! Isn't that what you told us on the way here, Simon?" T.K. asked.

"No… Saturos and Menardi aren't the threat. They are working for a greater power." Simon said.

"…figures…" Damian said.

"So Saturos and Menardi were just the messengers…" Sasha said.

"Yes. It was tough, be we sent spies all over the world to find out what was truly going on." Yugi said.

"I sent Honda on a mission not too long ago, and he came up with some interesting information." Jonouchi said.

"Some weirdo out there wants to steal souls of powerful duelists and gain all 7 Bronze Items… I don't know why though…" Honda explains.

"So that explains why those blonde wackos came after my family!" Isaac said. "My father was a strong duelist!"

"… Strong Duelist Souls… 7 Bronze Items… Whoever we're dealing with wants to revive Rashef the Dark Being!" Simon shouted.

This sent a chill down the spines of everyone but Isaac and friends.

"… Who?" Iami said.

"A long time ago… An almighty Titan known as Rashef came to Termina one day and laid waste to it. No one could battle its power. Many were lost in that fight, until one day, a man who held the 7 Bronze Items took control of Rashef. Rashef was eventually sealed away by a magical seal, found in the deepest part of Termina. To prevent Rashef from ever escaping that seal, the 7 Bronze Items were scattered to the far ends of Termina. On top of that, strong souls are needed to bring Rashef back to full power." Simon explained.

"Ok… WOW!" T.K. said.

"Who would wanna resurrect something like that?" Sakura asked.

"Someone sick! That's who! And I REFUSE to let my parents become a part of that monster!" Isaac said.

"That makes two of us!" Iami said.

"You wont have to worry about that. The Bronze Items are the only thing that can break the seal." Simon said.

"Once we caught wind that someone was trying to collect all the Bronze Items, I shattered the Bronze puzzle. Then we hid each of the puzzle pieces in different corners of Termina!" Yugi said.

"Way to go, your majesty!" Isaac said.

"Please, just call me Yugi!" Yugi said.

Suddenly, man ran inside the throne room.

"Hey, do you mind! Were in the middle of somethin' here!" Jonouchi said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's trouble outside! That man… Marthis is back!" the man said.

"That weakling actually came back? I'll handle him." Jonouchi said as he walked outside.

"Be careful, bro!" Shizuka said.

"Hey Jonouchi! I wanna help too!" Isaac said.

Simon walked toward Isaac. "Here, take this!" he said as he handed Isaac a card.

"What is it?" Isaac asked as he looked it over.

"Place that inside your Duel Disk. It will bring your monsters to life… and not holograms… its called a Life Card." Simon explained.

"SWEET!" Isaac shouted as he put the Life Card inside.

"But you must be careful… should you lose all your life points, you'll die." Simon said. "And each time your monster gets destroyed, it comes out of your life force."

"Whoa… its like Duel Monsters… BUT REAL! THIS IS SO COOL!" Isaac said as he ran outside after Jonouchi.

"Hey! Do we get life cards too?" Damian asked.

"Yes. Hold on, while we go and retrieve them." Yugi said.

"Ok, but hurry! I want some action too!" Damian said.

"How about you calm your butt down!" Sakura said.

Jonouchi ran outside to see a huge dragon like monster breathing fire all over the castle. Frightened people ran from corner to corner, trying to avoid the flames.

"MARTHIS! YOU PUNK! IF YOU'VE YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME THEN YOU COME FACE ME AND LEAVE THE PEOPLE OUT OF THIS!" Jonouchi shouted.

Marthis, on top of the monster, simply laughed at Jonouchi. "MWA HA HAHAHAHA! DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT YOU WOULD PAY, FOOL! NOW PREPARE FOR DEATH! NOW MY BEAST! TORCH THIS WHOLE CASTLE!"

The monster shot a wave of flames at Jonouchi. Isaac appeared and shoved Jonouchi out of the way moments before the fire hit.

"Jonouchi! Are you ok!" Isaac asked.

"Yeah! Thanks a lot!" Jonouchi replied with a smile. "But I don't know how I'm gonna stop somethin' that big!"

"Lets attack together! Simon gave me a Life Card!" Isaac said.

"… You got it!"

The Dragon, with Marthis still on top of its head, marched toward the main part of the castle. Isaac and Jonouchi were the only thing blocking its path.

"I wont hesitate to have my beast stomp your guts out!" Marthis said.

"I SUMMON GILFORD THE LIGHTNING!" Jonouchi shouted.

"AND I SUMMON ELEMENTAL HERO BURSTINATRIX! ELEMENTAL HERO AVIAN! AND ELEMENTAL HERO SPARKMAN!" Isaac shouted.

The four monsters took form in front of the duelists.

"NEXT I PLAY THE FIELD MAGIC CARD, SKYSCRAPER!"

The surround area suddenly turned into a Gotham City like backdrop… a night time city like scene. Marthis looked around so quick he almost gave himself whiplash.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Marthis shouted.

"Just a little piece of my home!" Isaac shouted. "Jonouchi! Now! While he's confused!"

"Yeah!" Jonouchi shouted. "OK GILFORD! LIGHTNING BLADE ATTACK!"

Gilford the Lightning jumped upwards and gave a mighty slash down the chest of the dragon.

"NOW, ELEMENTAL HEROES! ATTACK THE DRAGON!" Isaac shouted. Then he turned to Jonouchi. "The city style backdrop gives my heroes a power up!"

"…I see…" Jonouchi said.

The Elemental Heroes jumped up on a random building, then combined their attacks and shot a delta beam at the slash in the chest of the dragon. Marthis quickly jumped down as the attack hit it's target dead on. The dragon exploded, saving the people of Lancaster. Marthis began to fade away.

"Ha… hahaha…" He laughed.

"Hey Isaac, look… this guy's gonna die laughing!" Jonouchi joked.

"Hahaha! Yeah, really!" Isaac said with a smile.

"Hahaha! I'm laughing because our plan worked! While you fools were dealing with our decoy dragon, our forces are plotting an assault on Westminster Kingdom! As we speak, a large army is on its way to lay waste that kingdom and relieve Pegasus J. Chevalsky of his Bronze Eye! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Marthis then faded away.

"OH NO! OH NO!" Jonouchi said.

"Pegasus… We have to get to this… Westminster… place and save Pegasus!" Isaac said.

An hour has passed since the fall of Marthis. Yugi and the others were informed of the news, and sent a messenger to the kingdom of Westminster to make sure everything was ok. Everyone has been on pins and needless awaiting the news.

"Man… I cant believe this…" Damian said.

"I know… if they get to Pegasus first, they'll have another Bronze Item… I heard that they have the Bronze Scales and Key." T.K. said.

"NO, STUPID! I CANT BELIEVE THE ACTION ENDED RIGHT AS WE GOT OUR LIFE CARDS!" Damian shouted.

"You know, I really hate you…" T.K. said.

Sakura paced around the room. "AHH! I CANT WAIT ANY LONGER! I SAY WE GO STRAIGHT TO WESTMINSTER AND START KICKING BUTT AND TAKING NAMES!" she shouted.

"Please my friends… we must be patient…" Teana said. "I'm sure the messenger will be back any minute."

"So the plan is…" Iami said across the room. "We collect the Bronze Items? But why?"

"Simple." Isaac said. "If we have the Bronze Items, then whomever were up against will come after US! Then we'll ransom the items for our parents!"

"OOHHH!" Iami said happily.

"But isn't that dangerous? What if we raise Rashef in the process?" Sasha asked.

"Well… we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Isaac said.

"Good plan Isaac. I'm all about getting the Bronze Items, but the rest of it is stupid! We cant endanger Termina just to save your parents! I'm sure your dad wouldn't like that!" Sakura said.

"Like I said!" Isaac said. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there! But for now, lets just get our hands on the Bronze Items!"

Simon suddenly came into the throne room. "Everyone, you'll be happy to hear that our scout has returned safely!"

"…And?" Jonouchi said with anticipation.

"… And you'll also be to here that Westminster is just fine! They haven't had any attacks yet!"

"Now THAT'S a relief!" T.K. said.

"Yeah, but if what Marthis said was true, then they'll be under a huge attack in a matter of minutes!" Honda said.

"Well then we have to hightail it to Westminster post haste!" Isaac said.

"Right! Honda… I want you to stay here and protect Lancaster. I'll go with Isaac and the others. Teana… you stay too."

Honda and Teana both nodded. "You can count on us, Yuge!" Honda said.

"The rest of us will go to Westminster and help out against that attack." Yugi said.

"We should leave immediately!" Simon said.

"Right! Everyone, to the Royal Bus!" Yugi said.

And so, Yugi, Jonouchi, Simon, Shizuka, Isaac, Sakura, Damian, T.K., Iami, and Sasha headed off to take the Royal Bus to the kingdom of Westminster. Along the way, Sasha pulled Isaac aside.

"Hey Isaac… about what you said in that ditch… were you serious? Do you care about me?" she asked.

"UH…" Isaac's face turned bright red. He began to fan himself. "Well, you know… I thought we were gonna die… I mean, you are beautiful and… well, um…"

Sasha put her index finger on his lips and kissed him on the nose. "… I care about you too." She whispered as she walked down the hall.

Isaac was still bright red, only he had a large grin on his face.

"Hey! Playboy!" Damian shouted from the end of the hall. "Come on or there wont be anything left for us to protect!"

Isaac ran to catch up with him.

"I saw the whole thing! You are a LOVE MACHINE!" Damian said as he playfully hit Isaac in the arm.

"OH SHUT UP!" Isaac laughed as he playfully punched him back.

And with that, the large bus took off down the road. A hired driver drove Isaac and his team to the Kingdom of Westminster, breaking every speed limit law we ever had here on Earth.

**The race for Westminster is on! Who will arrive first? Our mysterious foes, or Isaac and the forces of Lancaster? Find out next chapter on Duel Monster Frontier!**

**  
Well, that was a lot of fun to write… really… I had fun with this chapter! Too bad school started today, so I wont have that much time to update, but ill do it between classes! I promise! In the meantime, please R&R. FYI… EVERYONE gets a fight next chapter! You heard right! The friends get a piece of the action next chapter!**


	6. The Decisive Battle for Westminster

Sorry bout the long delay. Had to get the other fan fics out of the way. Ok, heres the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The dark room… the room with the candles and strange symbols lined the walls… the room where our mysterious robed man sat, praying. One of his many followers came in to interrupt his quiet time.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Master… but we just received word that Marthis was done in…" the soldier said.

The Master's eyes shot open. He quickly turned to his follower. "WHAT?" he shouted.

"Yes sir… eye witnesses confirmed that this afternoon, Marthis was defeated by the knights of Lancaster and the bearer of the Bronze Ring!" the follower announced.

Electricity emitted from The Master's body, putting out all the candles. The emergency lights came on and lit the room up. The Master rose to his feet.

"I never did like Marthis much anyways… but then he goes and disgraces myself and the Blood Knights by getting himself killed!" he shouted.

"That's not all sir…" The follower said. "It also seems that Marthis squealed on our secret attack on Westminster. Now the Bearer of the Bronze Ring and Lancaster are on there way their to help protect it."

The Master smiled. "Meh heh heh! It all works out for us… we can get two items in one blow. Who is leading this assault?"

"General Sebeckal."

"Well then… it looks like I will have to make a personal appearance."

The Master stood up and began to walk out the room. The follower smiled. "With The Master making an appearance, Westminster won't stand a chance!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Westminster was a very large kingdom. It was almost as big as Lancaster, but the thing that separates the two is the fact that Westminster is a kingdom in it of itself… meaning the castle walls surrounded the whole town. This was to keep invaders from attacking.

The Royal Bus of Lancaster quickly came to a stop in front of the front gate to Westminster. Two guards were standing guard in front of the castle gates quickly ran to the bus and peeked inside. The driver smiled as the guard looked inside. The guard quickly noticed Yugi in the passenger's seat.

"Prince Yugi? What brings you to our fair kingdom?" the guard asked.

Suddenly, Iami popped into view, blocking Yugi from the guard's sight. "WERE ON A ROAD TRIP!" she said. She was then grabbed and pulled back into the back.

"Westminster is in grave danger. We must speak to Regent Pegasus immediately!" Yugi said.

The guard turned to his partner. "Open the gates." He said. The guard ran to a panel box. A few moments later, the large wooden doors opened. The Royal Bus drove inside, and without wasting anytime, drove straight towards Westminster Castle. Once there, The Lancaster group were taken immediately to Pegasus.

Westminster Castle was huge. It was almost as big as Lancaster Castle, but only bigger. People worked around the clock at the castle.

Once in the throne room, Yugi and Simon addressed Pegasus, with Isaac, Jonouchi, Damian, Sakura, Sasha, T.K., and Iami standing behind them.

"Pegasus… we've come with a warning…" Yugi said.

"Say no more." Pegasus said. He pulled his long gray/white hair to the side to reveal the Bronze Eye. The eye flashed, indicating that Yugi's mind was just read

**(NOTE: I'm pretty sure you all know what Pegasus looks like.)**

"So that's what's happening. I know everything now… about the Bronze Items… about the Chosen One… and about the attack on Westminster." Pegasus said.

"What? How'd he know all that!" Damian said.

Isaac crossed his arms, closed his eyes, then bowed his head, as if he were a martial arts sensei. "He used his Bronze Eye to read Yugi's mind… just like the Pegasus in OUR dimension did at Duelist Kingdom!"

Damian gave Isaac an annoyed look. "You think you know everything, don't you!"

"Maybe you would too if you would have read Yugi's autobiography like I did!"

"…Ass face…"

"… Anal crusader."

Sakura slapped both Isaac and Damian in the heads. "GROW UP!"

"So… what happens now?" Jonouchi asked.

"I'm not sure… but what we do know is that we must protect Pegasus at all cost. See, Pegasus is a strong Duelist as well… so if our enemy gets him…"

"Then they'll get an Item AND a strong soul!" Sasha said.

"Hey, Everybody!" T.K. said. Everyone looked at him as he walked toward the front of the throne room. "If there really is a large army on the verge of attacking Westminster, then the people of Westminster are in serious danger! I mean, if Pegasus is the target, those guys will stop at nothing to get to him!"

"T.K. is right! The civilians are in danger!" Yugi said.

Isaac stepped forward, next to T.K. "Guys… I've got a plan… but we can't waste another second."

A random person in the throne room walked forward. "Don't be ridiculous! This is NOT a matter for a bunch of children!" he said.

"Stand down!" Pegasus shouted at the man. "HE is the Chosen One! If he has an idea, then were going to go through with it!"

"Thanks Pegasus!" Isaac said. All eyes were on Isaac. "Ok, It's obvious that whomever were up against is after Pegasus, so the plan is to hide Pegasus somewhere safe where they cant get to him. Meanwhile, the rest of us will fight of the invaders! That way, should something happen, at least Pegasus will be safe."

"Hmmm…" Damian thought.

Isaac walked towards his friends. "Sakura. Sasha. Iami. Shizuka. I want you all to evacuate the town to Lancaster."

"What?" Iami said.

"We wanna fight with you, Isaac!" Sasha said.

"Stop being sexist!" Sakura said.

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!" Isaac shouted. He was completely serious this time. "Please… get the people of Westminster out of here!"

The girls nodded. "Ok… sorry bro." Iami said.

Isaac walked back to Pegasus. "Pegasus… we need knights all over the town to slow down the oncoming army."

Pegasus nodded.

"And finally, the rest of us will be waiting at the front of the castle. Should that army make it this far, we'll be the last line of defense!"

"Genius plan, Master Isaac!" Simon said.

Suddenly, a scout rushed into the room. "REGENT PEGASUS! REGENT PEGASUS! THEIR HERE! THE INVADING ARMY HAS BEEN SPOTTED! AND THERES LIKE THOUSANDS OF THEM!"

Everyone gasped.

"Damn, were too late!" Damian said.

"The hell we are! Our time is now! Lets do it to it!" Isaac said. Everybody threw their fists into the air, and it was on! Everyone went there own ways.

"HEY! SHIZUKA!" Damian said. Shizuka turned around. Damian pointed up his thumb and winked at her. "Good luck!" he said.

Shizuka smiled as she turned and followed Sakura, Sasha, and Iami.

**Outside of Westminster…**

General Sebeckal looked at Westminster out of his binoculars. "Well now… so THIS is Westminster. The place is huge… its almost a shame that I'll have to destroy it." He turned to his large army in back of him, then drew his sword.

"ATTACK! KILL ANYONE WHO MEANS TO RESIST US, BUT LEAVE PEGASUS ALIVE!"

And with that, an army of Steel Golems charged towards Westminster. From the castle, they could be seen running towards the kingdom like a flock of rats.

Isaac, Damian, T.K., Jonouchi, and a group of Westminster soldiers stood their ground at the front of the castle. Another scout came in to make a report.

"Sir Jonouchi! We just received word from Prince Yugi and Simon that Pegasus is hidden safely in the castle." He announced.

"Good… now lets hope the soldiers outside can hold their own out there…"

"And hope that the girls can get the people of Westminster out of town." Isaac added.

Back outside, The people of Westminster immediately began to run towards the West exit. Sakura and Sasha lead everyone towards the exit.

"HURRY EVERYONE! THE ATTACKERS WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE! YOU ALL MUST GET TO LANCASTER IMMEDIATELY!" Sasha said.

The castle doors were immediately busted down, and the Steel Golems began to flood the town.

Iami quickly ran to the front, followed by a couple of guards. She activated her Duel Disk, then inserted her Life Card inside.

"WE ARE NOT GONNA LET YOU IN HERE!" she shouted.

"GO, Hiita, the Fire Charmer! Wynn, the Wind Charmer! Eria, the Water Charmer, and Aussa, the Earth Charmer!"

All four of Iami's Charmers took form on in front of her.

"HIITA! ATTACK WITH MYSTIC FLAME!" She said.

Hiita fiercely waved her magical rod, unleashing a wave of flames at a group of Steel Golems. Their pale blue skin began to slowly turn red.

"ERIA! ATTACK WITH WATER WAVE!"

Eria did the same, creating a wave that washed over the heated golems. They began to turn a grayish color as the water combined with the heat. Iami pointed at the now slow moving golems.

"WYNN! AUSSA! ATTACK TOGETHER!"

Wynn and Aussa pointed their rods and fired their attacks, instantly wiping out the group of golems! Shizuka ran to join Iami.

"WOW! THAT WAS SO COOL, IAMI!" Shizuka said.

"Thank you! I learned that from a science project at school!" Iami said with a smile. The celebration was short lived as more and more golems flooded into the kingdom.

"Oh no! Here comes more of them!" Shizuka said in a panic.

"Don't worry! I have an idea!" Iami said. "I'll play the Ritual Magic Card, Doriado's Blessing! All I have to do is tribute Hiita, Wynn, Eria, and Aussa, to bring out… Elemental Mistress Doriado!"

Iami's four Charmers vanish, and Elemental Mistress Doriado rose from then ground. A huge smile shot across Iami's face. "OH MY GOD! I LOVE HER! KNOW WHY? BECAUSE SHE HAS THE POWERS OF ALL FOUR OF MY ELEMENTAL CHARMERS!"

"WOW!" Shizuka said with a smile.

Iami turned and pointed at the new group of Golems that charged through the gates. "DORIADO! FIRST, USE YOUR FLAME ATTACK! THEN USE YOUR WATER ATTACK! THEN FINALLY, FINISH THEM OFF WITH YOUR EARTH AND WIND COMBO!"

Doriado did just that, wiping out the new group of Golems.

Iami began jumping up and down, clapping. "I CAN BEAT THESE THINGS ALL BY MYSELF!"

Suddenly, the boarder walls began to crumble and more and more Golems began to pour into the city. Iami stopped and dropped to her knees.

"Well… it was a nice dream while it lasted…" Iami said

"What'll we do!" Shizuka said. "Your Doriado can't take care of ALL of those monsters!"

The calvary arrived in the form of random Duel Monsters. The Westminster Soldiers ran in to take on the on coming threat.

"WERE SAVED!" Iami and Shizuka said in unison.

The soldiers weren't able to hold off all the golems. Some managed to destroy a few of their monsters, leaving a majority of the soldiers dropping to their knees.

"It… It's like those things are getting stronger!" one of the soldiers said.

"That may be! But we have to keep them away from the castle at all costs!" The commander ordered.

Meanwhile, Iami tried her best to fight of some of the golems, but her Doriado couldn't targed all of them. A group of golems attacked together, destroying her Doriado. Iami screamed as the result came out of her life force!

**Iami – 2800 LP**

"Iami!" Shizuka shouted as she lifted her up and over her shoulders. "T-thanks, Shizuka!" Iami said quietly. Shizuka then ran to find a safe spot.

The Golems got closer and closer to the castle, leaving a pile of carnage in there path. They eventually noticed the West Exit, where Sakura and Sasha tried to herd the people of Westminster out.

Sakura turned and noticed the oncoming threat. "Oh great! We've been spotted!" she said.

Sasha turned to the people. "Keep going! We'll hold these guys off as much as possible!"

The girls ran towards the Golems and activated their Duel Disks.

_"I wonder where Iami went…" _Sakura thought.

"GO, HYOZANRYU!" Sakura shouted.

Sasha ran beside her. "GO, GUARDIAN ANGEL JOAN!"

The two duel monsters took form in front of Sakura and Sasha.

"ATTACK!" They both shouted in unison.

Both of their monsters jumped forward and unleashed their attacks, instantly wiping out the wave of incoming golems. The girls slapped five.

"GIRL POWER!" they both said.

Shizuka and Iami joined them a few moments later. "Is it just me, or is this WAY too easy?" Iami said.

"I was thinking the same thing… but all we have to do is stall for time, right?" Sakura said.

"Hey! All the people have been safely evacuated from Westminster!" Sasha said.

"ARE YOU THE ONES SLOWING DOWN MY ASSAULT?"

The girls quickly turned around to see a man in medieval like armor staring at them. He of course, had on the magical duel disk that Marthis and Saturos sported.

"Who are you?" Shizuka said.

"I am the all-mighty General Sebeckal! Commander of the northern armies! That's who! And who the hell do you think you are, standing in the way of MY attack?" the General said. Shizuka took a step back and covered her mouth.

"YOU'RE General Sebeckal! I've heard of you!" she said.

The girls stood firm. "If you're trying to hurt innocent people just to get power then were not going to let you get away with it!" Sakura shouted.

_**Back at the castle…**_

A huge wave of oncoming golems approached the front of Westminster Castle. These golems were different than the ones the girls fought. The were a little bigger, and much more powerful. A small group began to continuously wail away at the castle doors.

"_Here they come!" _Isaac said from inside the castle.

**CRASH!**

The doors and part of the walls were instantly crumbled! Isaac, Damian, T.K., Jonouchi, and a group of Westminster Guards stood side by side like a human barrier.

"DAMN YOU GUYS ARE UGLY!" Damian shouted.

"They look different than the ones I fought earlier today!" Jonouchi said.

"OH ITS ON, BIATCHES!" Isaac shouted. "GO, ELEMENTAL HERO AVIAN! ELEMENTAL HERO BURSTINATRIX! ELEMENTAL HERO SPARKMAN! AND ELEMENTAL HERO CLAYMAN!"

"GO BISTRO BUTCHER! GEMINI ELF! BATTLE FOOTBALLER! AND LA JINN, THE MYSTICAL GENIE OF THE LAMP!" Damian shouted.

"GO GAZELLE, THE KING OF MYTHICAL BEASTS! DUNGEON WORM! HUNTER SPIDER! AND MONSTER TAMER!" T.K. shouted

"GO FLAME SWORDSMAN! GEARFRIED, THE IRON KNIGHT! GILTIA THE DARK KNIGHT! AND ROCKET WARRIOR!"

All seventeen monsters emerged in front of the duelists. (Remember, the Gemini Elf is two monsters).

All the Westminster guards began to summon random monsters, and soon, the front of the castle was filled to the brim with Duel Monsters and Golems.

"ATTACK!" the Duelists and the soldiers all said together. It was a HUGE, epic battle going on. The Duel Monsters had the upper hand, however, each time a group of Golems were destroyed, another large group would storm the castle.

"GEEZ! THERES JUST NO END TO THESE GUYS!" Damian shouted.

"Then how bout we make our team even more powerful!" Isaac said.

"Huh? And how's that?" T.K. asked.

"BY ACTIVATING THE MAGIC CARD, UNITED WE STAND! FOR EVERY ALLY WITH THE DUELIST WITH THIS CARD, ALL MONSTERS GET A 500 ATTACK POINT POWER UP!" Isaac shouted as he played his card.

"I LOVE THAT CARD!" Damian said happily.

Faster and faster, the Golems were being destroyed. Suddenly, the wave stopped.

"WE DID IT! WE ROCKED OUT!" Jonouchi said.

"Stupid monsters." Isaac said.

"HEY LOOK!" T.K. said as he pointed outside. Apparently, the golems were trying a new tactic. The began to merge with each other, becoming bigger and stronger.

"O.K., what the hell are they doing?" Damian asked.

"It looks like… fusion!" Jonouchi said.

The Steel Golems stormed inside the castle and began decimating the Duel Monsters! One by one, a monster was being destroyed. Each soldier began dropping down to their knees. Isaac and Damian helped one up.

"Hey! Are you ok!" Isaac asked.

"Yeah… I'm… fine… but… they're so… strong now…" the soldier said.

"Isaac! We've gotta fall back!" Jonouchi said.

A Steel Golem took a swing, shattering Jonouchi's Rocket Warrior. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jonouchi shouted.

T.K. turned to Isaac. "He's right, Isaac… if this keeps up…"

Monster Tamer was then destroyed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" T.K. screamed as he dropped to one knee and held his chest.

Battle Footballer was the next victim.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Damian shouted as he let go of the soldier. "THAT CRAP HURTS!"

Elemental Hero Clayman was next. It was instantly shattered by a double team attack.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MOTHER OF GOD!" Isaac shouted. "FALL BACK! EVERYBODY FALL BACK!"

The Duelists and a few of the soldiers ran up the stairs and into one of the other rooms in the castle. The remaining Duel Monsters followed them, then the door slammed. The Steel Golems began to follow, but because they gotten a little bigger and stronger, they lost speed.

_**Back outside…**_

"NOW I'LL DESTROY YOU MEDDLESOME GIRLS!" Sebeckal shouted. "GO, NECK HUNTER! HORN IMP! HITOTSU-ME GIANT!"

The monsters appeared in front of the girls, ready to attack.

Sakura stepped forward. "YOU DON'T SCARE ME!" she shouted.

"Wow… Sakura is so brave!" Iami said. She also stepped up. "ME EITHER!"

"YOU DON'T SCARE ME EITHER!" Sasha shouted.

"I SUMMON NIGHT ASSAILANT!" Sakura shouted.

"I SUMMON SHINING SORCERESS!" Sasha shouted **(Note: Here's where the cards I start to create come into play.)**

"I SUMMON THE HARPIE LADY SISTERS!" Iami shouted.

The five monsters emerged from the ground, then stared down Sebeckal's monsters. "You fools! You think just because you summon more monsters than me that you have the battle experience?" Sebeckal shouted.

"Hmph!" Iami said. "I PLAY AMAZON ARCHERS! This card powers down your stupid looking 'strong' monsters!"

A group of Amazon women emerged and shot a barrage of arrows at Sebeckal's monsters, weakening them each arrow. Sebeckal held his side. "ARGH! STUPID GIRL!" he shouted.

"Good one, Iami!" Sasha shouted.

"Yeah! Now lets finish this moron and get back to the castle! NIGHT ASSAILANT, ATTACK NECK HUNTER WITH YOUR SILENT SLASH!" Sakura said.

"SHINING SORCERESS! USE RAINBOW BEAM ON THE HORN IMP!" Sasha ordered.

"HARPIE LADY SISTERS! ATTACK HITOTSU-ME GIANT WITH TRIANGLE ECSTACY SPARK!" Iami shouted.

All the monsters attack, obliterating Sebeckal's monsters with ease. He fell to the floor, but a magical force began to surround him. He quickly got back up and backed away.

"Hey… shouldn't he be like… dead?" Sasha said.

"Yeah, what gives" Iami said.

"I have my Second Chance Life Card activated! Whenever I'm about to perish, this card activates and my life is restored! And since you destroyed my monsters, I'll be back! Stronger than ever! And when I do, You hoochies will be the first to go!"

And with that, Sebeckal took off running out of Westminster. Sakura, Sasha, and Iami tried to chase after him. They were fuming.!

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A HOOCH, YOU ASSHOLE!" Sakura shouted.

"COME BACK HERE YOU PUTZ!" Sasha called after him.

"ILL KILL YOU!" Iami said.

Suddenly, a man in a long, purple robe walked through the quiet streets of Westminster, going straight to the castle.

"Hey, who's that?" Iami said.

"I remember hearing some Exodia Brown students talking about guys like that… they're Rare Hunters!" Sakura said.

"They must be trying to steal cards! We cant let him get away!" Sasha said. The girls and their monsters ran up to the man, blocking his path.

"… You're in my way. Move." The man said.

"You aren't getting past us!" Sakura said. "Who are you and what are you doing here!"

"If you value your lives, you WILL get out of my way." The man said.

The monsters emerged in front of the girls, ready to battle. "YOU are in no position to be making threats!" Sasha said.

"Go home, before we hurt you, you stupid Rare Hunter!" Iami shouted.

"You've been warned." The man said. He swiftly held his hand upwards. "RAIGEKI! LEVEL 5!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, thick red-orange colored lightning bolts rained down and struck all the girl's monsters! They were instantly destroyed, electrocuting the girls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all shouted. They then collapsed on the street, unconscience.

"Nobody crosses the Dark Lord and lives to tell the tale." The Master said as he continued his walk to the castle.

Shizuka ran by and found the girls laid out in the street. She covered her mouth and dropped to her knees.

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA! SASHA! IAMI! ARE YOU OK! WAKE UP! PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO GET UP!" she cried.

_**Back at the Castle…**_

Isaac and the others were being pushed further and further back into the castle. Every time it seems like they had the upper hand, the Steel Golem proved to be much stronger, destroying their monsters, and sending them running to different parts of the castle.

"Isaac! If this keeps up, were gonna run out of energy and die!" T.K. said.

"Don't worry! I've got another idea!" Isaac said.

"I hope it works! If this keeps up there wont be much of a castle left to defend! Let alone allies!" Damian said.

There were only 4 soldiers and Jonouchi left in the fight.

"Damn! We started with so many soldiers! Now were down to just four!" Jonouchi said, angered.

"Don't worry about us, sir! Were all willing to put our lives on the line for Westminster!" said one of the soldiers.

Suddenly, there were heavy pounds coming from off the walls. "HERE THEY COME!" T.K. shouted.

The Steel Golems busted through the walls, stronger than ever. Isaac and his friends stood tall.

"I summon, SUMMONED SKULL!" Isaac shouted.

"And I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Damian shouted.

"Then I play Polymerization…"

"… To form…"

"THE BLACK SKULL DRAGON!" Isaac and Damian shouted in unison.

The Black Skull Dragon took form in front of Isaac and Damian. **(ANIME SCENE!) **Isaac and Damian appeared in a split screen. "ATTACK!" they both shouted. The Black Skull Dragon fired a large firey wave, wiping out a group of Golems.

"Our turn!" T.K. said. "I'll play Meteor Dragon!"

"And I'll also play Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Jonouchi shouted. "Then I'll play Polymerization… to form…"

"… METEOR BLACK DRAGON!" Jonouchi and T.K. said in unison.

The large dragon took form next to the Black Skull Dragon. "ATTACK!" Jonouchi and T.K. shouted in unison. The Meteor Black Dragon fired it's fire wave, wiping out another group of attacking Golems. But just like before, another large group of Golems stormed inside. They used their fusion technique and got stronger! The Golems formed a pyramid formation and fired their "Steel Beam", obliterating the Black Skull Dragon and the Meteor Dragon, followed by another group of Duel Monsters. Everybody cried out in pain, except for one particular soldier. The last three soldiers fell in battle. Isaac, T.K., Damian, and Jonouchi picked themselves up and ran with little strength they had to the very back of the castle.

The walk way seemed to have lead to a large armored door. Jonouchi quickly unlocked it, and the boys and the last soldier limped inside. The room was a large room with just a carpet and a pedestal that looked like it housed a Bronze Item.

"Oh man… this is harder than I thought it would be!" Isaac said.

"No one said war was a cakewalk." Damian said.

"ATTACK!"

"What the?" Jonouchi said.

The Dark Magician charged at the incoming group. "HOLY CRAP!" Isaac shouted.

"ISAAC! DARK MAGICIAN! STOP YOUR ATTACK!"

The Dark Magician stopped in his tracks. Yugi and Simon walked forward, along with Pegasus.

"Geez Yuge! Who's side are you on?" Jonouchi said.

"Sorry… we didn't know you were coming in here." Simon said.

Isaac slumped down. "I cant believe after all that work, the enemy still had us on the run!"

"Don't worry, Master Isaac! As long as that door stays locked, NO ONE will get in here!" Simon said.

"Yeah, but that also means we cant get out!" Damian said.

"Not necessarily, Damian-boy!" Pegasus said. "There's a secret door that leads to…"

The Westminster Soldier suddenly walked over to the door and unlocked it! The clicking sound echoed through the room, catching the attention of everyone inside.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Damian shouted.

"DUDE! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Isaac said.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU UNLOCK IT FOR! LOCK THAT THING BACK! NOW!" Jonouchi shouted.

Pegasus's Bronze Eye flashed. He gasped. "HE'S NOT ONE OF MY SOLDIERS!"

"WHAT?" Yugi shouted.

Suddenly, the door was torn off it's hedges and tossed aside by the Golems. The Master walked inside the room and faced the group.

"You have served me well." The master said to his soldier.

"Thank you sir." The soldier said as he left the room.

"STUPID BASTARD!" Jonouchi shouted. He pulled his sword from it's holster and threw it as hard as he could. The world went clear through the traitor's back and through his chest. The soldier hit the floor, dead.

"Geez, Jonouchi…" T.K. said.

"Very Brutal… you killed my soldier… now I'll take your life as well." The master said. He held up his hand. "RAIGEKI!"

The same thunder bolts rained down and struck Jonouchi! He fell down, unconscience.

"JONOUCHI!" Everybody shouted. They all blocked Jonouchi's fallen body.

"YOU ASS! I WONT FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO JONOUCHI!" Isaac shouted.

"As will I!" Yugi shouted. "But how did he use Raigeki… he doesn't even have a Duel Disk!"

"Oh no… he cant be… a Summoner, can he!" Simon said.

"I am here for Pegasus." The master said. "Either hand him over or meet the same fate as your pathetic friend down there."

"Lets just see who you really are, you fiend!" Pegasus shouted. He pulled his hair to the side and the Bronze Eye flashed. "Oh no!" he gasped.

"Whats wrong, Pegasus?" Isaac asked.

"My… My Bronze Eye! It wont read his mind!" Pegasus shouted.

Everyone gasped.

"Those relics have no effect on me." The master said. "Now… this has gone on long enough… time to be rid of you! WIDESPREAD RUIN!"

With that, an explosion took place, striking everyone in the room! They all screamed, then each of them fell down unconscience, all except for Isaac and Pegasus.

"My spell didn't work on you… WHY NOT!" The Master said.

"I don't know… but your gonna wish it did when I'm through with you! I don't know what you did to my friends, but your gonna regret ever showing your face here!" Isaac declared as he threw his arm back. It was then that Isaac had revealed that he had the Bronze Ring around his neck.

"THE BRONZE RING! How does a child like you have the Bronze Ring!" The Master said. Then he remembered his conversation with Saturos and Menardi. "Of course… now it all makes sense! You ARE the Chosen One, aren't you!"

Isaac reached for his deck and drew a card. "That's what everyone keeps calling me!" he said. "Now I hope you're ready for… HEY!"

A gold aura surrounded Isaac's body, paralyzing him. "I… I CANT MOVE!" He shouted.

"I'll deal with you personally later… right now, Pegasus and I have some unfinished business!"

"Who… WHO ARE YOU!"

"Yes! Show yourself before us, you fiend!" Pegasus declared.

"Consider this your final wish!" The master said. He took the hood off from over his head. He had gray hair, dark skin, and his face was pure evil. Under his right eye was a scar that had a vertical line going down with two horizontal lines going through it. Isaac gasped at the sight of him.

"You… You're Thief King Bakura!" He shouted.

"So… my name is known even in the jerkwater parts of the universe. I'm flattered." Bakura said. "But small time trash like you will refer to me as Dark Lord Bakura! And now that you have seen my face, it'll be the last thing you ever see!"

Isaac tired with all his might to move his body, but to no use. He was couldn't move a muscle. "P-Pegasus… RUN! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"No! I wont leave you here, Isaac-boy! Don't forget, I too brandish a Bronze Item! I'll deal with this fiend!"

"I doubt that." Bakura said. "But have it your way… SHADOW GAME!"

The whole room was shrouded in a dark, purplish-black aura. Poor Isaac was still trapped in his gold aura prison while Bakura and Pegasus faced each other in a Shadow Duel. The unconscience bodies of Yugi, Simon, Jonouchi, Damian, and T.K. were blocked off from the Shadow Realm.

"NOW! I SPIRIT SUMMON RELINQUISHED!" Pegasus said. A while aura emitted form his body. His face showed signs of pain as Relinquished took form behind him, appearing out of his very life force.

"Sweet! He must… be planning… on using… Re-linquished… special… abil…ty…" Isaac muttered.

"Is that all you've got, clown?" Bakura said. "I'm on a tight schedule, so I'll steal your soul quickly and get this over with. I SPIRIT SUMMON EVIL GOD DIABOUND!"

Bakura gave out a painful shout as a large, powerful dark aura emitted from his body and took form as a massive monster. Diabound was a massive monster that had the body of Obelisk the Tormentor, but instead of legs, it had the slithery body of a snake with the head of a snake at the end. It's top head looked like the Sphinx.

"OH NO! I .. remember that thing in… Yugi's… auto… biography…" Isaac muttered. "PEGASUS!"

"NOW I'LL ACTIVATE RELINQUISHED'S SPECIAL ABILITY! I'LL INHALE YOUR MONSTER, MAKING ITS STRENGHT BECOME MY OWN!" Pegasus shouted. "SUCTION IT IN!"

Relinquished began to suck up Diabound, but the large beast didn't budge. "What! It's not working!" Pegasus said.

"Weren't you listening, clown? My beast is a GOD! You're pathetic attempt at a strategy will not work on him!" Bakura laughed.

"NO!" Isaac shouted as he struggled to break free.

"NOW DIABOUND! FINISH THE JOB! CRUSH THAT WEAKLING!" Bakura shouted, pointed at Pegasus. Diabound flew towards Pegasus, grabbed Relinquished, then forcefully slammed it on the ground, destroying it without as much as an effort.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pegasus shouted as another white aura was seen spreading from his body.

"PEGASUS! NOOO!" Isaac shouted.

The aura took form as a little ball, then flew towards Bakura, who held up a spirit card. Pegasus's soul became trapped in the card.

"Mwa ha ha ha haha! That was too easy!" He laughed. The shadows began to fade away. Pegasus's body laid lifeless on the ground. "And now, for my prize."

Bakura walked over towards Pegasus. At that moment, Isaac could move his body. "I WONT LET YOU STEAL HIS SOUL!" Isaac shouted.

"RAIGEKI!"

A thunderbolt rained down and struck Isaac, dropping him to the floor. Bakura picked up Pegasus, then threw him over his right shoulder and began to walk out the room.

"S…stop…" Isaac muttered. "You… you're the one… aren't you… you put… Saturos… and Menardi… up to… this…"

"You are a bright one. But don't think this means you're off the hook. As soon as I extract the Bronze Eye from Pegasus, You're next! I wouldn't get to attached to that Ring, Chosen One! We will meet again! Now… go to sleep! RAIGEKI!"

Another thunderbolt rained down and struck down Isaac.

"_Oh man… It's so dark… am I dead or something?"_

"_**Isaac!"**_

"_Huh? Who's that..? It sounds so familiar…"_

"_**It's use, son."**_

"_Dad! Mom! Where are you? I cant see you!"_

"_**It's ok… were fine. But you… you must not let this go on any further. You have the power to save this planet. You must stop Bakura at all cost. Don't let him raise Rashef the Dark Being!"**_

"_But… what about you?"_

"_**Don't worry about us… As long as you stop Bakura, nothing will happen to us! Now show 'em what happens when they mess with a Monclaire!"**_

"_Y-Yes sir… Wait… are you two talking in unison?"_

Isaac slowly opened his eyes. He was in a large bed. He instantly popped up and looked around.

"Hey! You're awake! We were worried about you!"

"Huh? Sasha!"

Sasha sat beside Isaac's bed, looking over at him.

"Where are we?" Isaac asked.

"Were back in Lancaster. After everyone came around, we all met in the throne room. You were the only one still unconscience." Sasha replied.

"And Pegasus?"

Sasha looked down, sadly. "No one could find him…"

"Dammit! That's right! I remember everything now! Where's Yugi? I have to talk to him, fast!"

"He's in the throne room… and its ironic, because he wanted to see you whenever you woke up!"

"Cool! Lets go!"

Isaac and Sasha walked through the Castle and to the Throne room. "Hey Sasha… when I was unconscience, I got a message from my parents… their ok!"

"Really?" Sasha said happily.

"Yeah! Now, my only goal is to stop Dark Lord at all costs!"

Inside the throne room, everyone was gathered around in deep conversation. "Westminster is under construction. Those monsters did some serious damage to the town AND the castle, but everyone is determined to restore the capital to the way it was!" Sakura announced.

"Well that's good to hear. We'll keep an eye on it… with Pegasus's disappearance and all, Lancaster and Westminster will have to stick together more than ever now." Yugi said.

The doors opened and Isaac and Sasha walked inside.

"HEY!" T.K. said happily. He, as well as Damian, Iami, and Sakura ran over to them.

"Isaac! You alright man? Haven't me scared crapless over you!" Damian said.

"Yep! He was crying and everything!" T.K. laughed jokingly. Damian punched him in the arm. "I NEVER cry you piece of dog crap!"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Sorry to make you all worry." Isaac said. Iami hugged him. "Just as long as your still alive!" she said.

"So what happens now?" Sakura asked.

"Come on. Lets go talk to Yugi." Isaac said. Isaac told everyone what happened while they were unconscience… about the identity of Bakura, and the disappearance of Pegasus.

"That fiend!" Yugi said.

"Its sad, really…" Teana said with a frown.

"Teana?" Honda said.

"Its because… Bakura used to be our friend… he never had a bad bone in his body… but one day, something happened to him. He began to do terrible things. It got so bad that we had to banish him from Lancaster. No one has heard from him since… until now." Teana explained.

"Whatever the case, the boy's evil and he needs to be locked up!" Damian said.

"But we don't know where to find him." Sasha said.

"Well, we know who were dealing with, so theres no since in going on some wild goose chase trying to find him." Jonouchi said.

"He's right. We weren't able to protect Westminster… but you know what? We tried. And there's NO shame in that, people!" Isaac said, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone began to smile a little. "Ok… so its his 3 Bronze Items over our 1…" Isaac said, holding up his Bronze Ring.

"Well… two, if you wanna count the hidden pieces of the Bronze Puzzle." T.K. said.

"Ok… 3 to two… If we can find the last two Bronze Items, Bakura will surely come back looking for us!" Isaac said. "I mean, sure he's strong! But together, we are stronger! Because were the good guys! He may have actual magic, But I'm sure we have a few Mirror Force and Imperial Order cards in our decks! And if not, the card shops in town will hook us up!"

"My brother's right!" Iami said. "We can do it! We just have to stick together!"

"Right!" Shizuka said with a smile.

Everyone began to cheer.

"Don't worry Shizuka! I wont let anything happen to you!" Damian said. Jonouchi gave him a dirty look.

"Ok… so we just have to find where the last two Bronze Items are." Sakura said.

"That would be the Bronze Necklace and the Bronze Rod… They are located in the hollowed land of Ishtar on the Seltzer Continent." Simon said.

"The Seltzer Continent? Then what Continent are we on?" T.K. asked.

"This is Maryah Dinn." Simon replied.

"I'll stay here in Lancaster, in case of more invaders. We should definitely beef up or defenses around Westminster as well." Yugi said.

"I'll help you too!" Teana said.

"So will I, Yugi. We should all be more than enough to defend Lancaster and Westminster." Honda said.

"I too will stay behind. I'm not as young as I used to be." Simon said. "It will be up to the rest of you to talk to the leader of Ishtar…"

"No, don't tell me… let me guess his name! Marik!" Isaac said.

"Yes… that's right, Chosen One!" Simon said.

"You know, maybe I should have read Yugi's book… who would have guess it would have come back to bite me in the ass…" Damian said, giving Isaac an irritated look.

"So how will we get there, Yuge? Last I checked, the airships were still in for production." Jonouchi said.

"You can use my father's pride and joy… The Red Rose." Yugi said.

"That's so great! I always wanted to ride that ship!" Shizuka said.

"… SHIP?" Isaac said, his skin turning pale.

"Yes… The Red Rose a huge luxury ship… the very sign of Lancaster." Simon said.

"And by ship… do you mean… boat…as in… WATER!" Isaac said.

"Well… yeah… how else would we get there? We have no mode of air travel." Simon said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I THINK I'LL STAY HERE AND HELP PROTECT LANCASTER AND WESTMINSTER WITH YUGI AND THE OTHERS!"

"Oh the DAMN you are!" Damian said. "Your coming with us, Mr. Fearless Leader! Especially after that speech you gave a while ago!"

"I SAID I'LL STAY!" Isaac shouted at him.

"But, you must go, Chosen One!" Simon said.

"WHAT PART OF, 'I'LL STAY' DO YOU GUYS NOT UNDERSTAND!" Isaac shouted.

"What is your problem!" Sakura said.

"I don't like water, ok! … when I was younger… I begged my parents to take me to the Recreational Center because I wanted to go in the pool… well, they finally took me, and I ignored my parent's warnings and ran and jumped into the deepest part of the pool! Thank god the lifeguard was there to save me! Ever since then, I've never wanted to go near ANYTHING that has to do with water!" Isaac explained.

Everyone in the room was speechless.

"Well… that solves the mystery of why he never wanted to go swimming with us during the summer…" Damian said to T.K.

"Don't worry, Isaac! The Red Rose is a luxury ship! It'll take us all the way to Ishtar with no problem!" Jonouchi said.

"WHY AM I JUST NOW HEARING THIS STORY! THAT'S LIKE 10 YEARS OF TORMENT DOWN THE DRAIN!" Iami shouted.

"We cannot waste a single moment!" Simon said. "You all must get to Ishtar Immediately!"

"Right! We'll start preparations right now! Come on Honda!" Jonouchi said. The two knights left the room, followed by Shizuka.

"We'll help too!" Sakura said. She left the room, along with Iami and Sasha.

T.K. and Damian both lifted Isaac and carried him off behind the others.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARDS! I DON'T WANNA GO! ILL FIND ANOTHER WAY THERE! DONT PUT ME ON NO SHIP! PUT ME DOWN! YOU HEAR ME! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Our planet's savior… is afraid of water…" Yugi said.

"He was scarred as a child, dear… he'll get over his fears… just you watch."

**And so, poor Isaac is forced to take a boat against his will to the Hallowed Land of Ishtar. What kind of things await our heroes on the high seas and in the new continent? Find out on the next chapter of Duel Monster Frontier!**

**  
Here you go! I hope you Enjoy! I know I say this and I never pull through to it, but this time, I MEAN IT-mean it! I'll update soon! Til then, please R&R!**


	7. Terror on the High Seas

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A destroyed city laid in ruin on another continent. Saturos and Menardi stood as they walked through town, really upset.

"That stupid scientist will pay DEARLY for sending us on a wild goose chase." Saturos said. "Telling us a Bronze Item was located here…"

"Stop complaining, Saturos!" Menardi said. At least we found this piece of the Bronze Puzzle… now we have 4. and theres what, 21 more pieces to find?"

"Yeah, yeah… but you KNOW how I feel about LIARS!" Saturos said as he shot a beam of fire at a nearby house, lighting it on fire.

Menardi crossed her arms and smiled at Saturos. "Oooohhh, kinda how you lied to that boy about giving him his parents on Earth?"

"You know what? Shut up! Why do you keep bringing that loser up! I think your in love with him or something."

"WHAT! RAIGEKI! LEVEL 3!" Menardi shouted out of rage. A thick thunderbolt rained down, but Saturos was barely able to dodge it.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, WOMAN!" Saturos shouted.

"DON'T BE SAYING STUPID STUFF LIKE THAT!" Menardi shouted back.

Suddenly, a bullet whizzed by both Saturos and Menardi. A man, barely able to stand, held a gun, trying to take down the blonde twins.

"Destroy m-my c-city and my f-family, w-will you! I'll s-send you b-back to h-hell!" He said.

"That was some sharp shooting, sidewinder." Saturos said in a western tone. "But let us show ya how it's done! Ready sis?"

Menardi smiled. "1…"

Saturos smiled. "2…"

Then they both pointed their hands at the man. "3! ICE RAY!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lancaster Bay was a thriving point of the kingdom of Lancaster. Ships from all around arrive to deliver goods and to visit the nearby taverns. The Red Rose, the pride and joy of the Lancaster family was docked in the bay as the soldiers loaded it up with supplies for an important journey. It would be a long voyage to the Seltzer Continent, but the brave Duelists of Lancaster were ready to take this feat head on.

Damian, Sakura, Sasha, T.K., and Iami stood at the pier, watching the soldiers load a bunch of boxes on to the Red Rose.

"Wow! This is SO cool! We get to ride a boat!" Iami said.

"Boat! That thing looks like a friggin' YACHT!" Damain said.

The Red Rose was a huge, fancy ship. It had the logo of Lancaster on the mail sail, and at the top was the look out point, where Honda was checking things out from the top.

Yugi, Teana, and Simon joined Damian and friends to see them off.

"We just wanted to wish you a safe voyage across the seas. We hope you safely arrive at Ishtar." Teana said.

"Thank you, your highness." Sasha said.

"Yes… godspeed." Simon said.

Jonouchi came to join the others. "Preparations are set. Were all ready to set sail!" he said.

"Alright! Lets rock and roll!" T.K. said.

"Haha!" Jonouchi laughed. "Yeah, let's roll. Shizuka is already on board."

"Hey… is someone missing?" Yugi said.

Everyone looked around.

"WHERE THE HELL IS ISAAC!" Damian said.

_**In the town of Lancaster…**_

In the town, the streets were flooded with people. A few of the Westminster residence was still unaware that it was safe to return to their home. Suddenly, Isaac was running at full speed through the streets! He ran with a purpose!

"AINT NO WAY I'M GETTING ON SOME DAMN BOAT! NO WAY!" He shouted as he dashed through the streets.

People watched as the Chosen One ran like a frightened puppy through the streets.

_**Back at the Bay…**_

"When did he disappear! I never saw him leave!" Sakura said.

"I asked him where he was going… he said he was going to the bathroom… but that was like… 20 minutes ago…" Iami said.

Everyone looked at her. "Iami… you just got PLAYED!" Damian said.

"He's probably halfway to Westminster by now! That chicken!" T.K. said.

"HEY!" Honda shouted from the mast. He was looking through a telescope into the city. "I SEE HIM! HE'S RUNNING! AND HE'S RUNNING **FAST!**"

Jonouchi pulled out a walkie talkie like device. He pushed the little button on it. "**KSSST! **We've got a runner… the Chosen One is trying to escape his watery destiny… catch him at all cost… I repeat… catch him at ALL COST! Jonouchi out. **KSSST!**"

Honda continued to look through the spyglass. "ISAAC'S ALMOST OUT THE CITY! CORRECTION, HE'S OUT THE CITY! AND STILL RUNNING! YOU WOULD THINK THAT BOY WOULD HAVE BEEN TIRED AFTER A MAD DASH LIKE THAT… OH CRAP! HE'S BEEN TACKLED BY THE GUARDS! HE'S TRYING TO ACTIVATE HIS DUEL DISK! THAT BOY IS DETERMINED NOT TO GO… HE JUST SUMMONED ALL FOUR OF HIS ELEMENTAL HEROES… WAIT! THE GUARDS ARE ACTIVATING SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT! ISAAC IS **TRAPPED!** THERES MORE GUARDS COMING! THEY GOT HIM! ISAAC LOOKS LIKE HE'S KICKING AND SCREAMING! THEYRE GOING BACK THROUGH THE CITY… AND I THINK THEYRE GETTING IN A ROCKET CAR! YEP! HERE THEY COME! THEY SHOULD BE HERE… RIGHT…"

A patrol car drove up to the bay. Four soldiers got out the car. The reached into the back and pulled out Isaac, who was tied up from the neck down! Two of the guards lead the way to the Red Rose while the other two guards held Isaac under their arms.

"LET ME GO! I DON'T WANNA GO! YOU PUT ME DOWN! I'M THE CHOSEN ONE, DAMMIT! DO WHAT I SAY! YOU LET ME GO! WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE ROPES, THERES GONNA BE HELL TO PAY! YOU HEAR ME! **HELL… TO… PAY!**" Isaac shouted.

The others watched the scene in amazement.

"My brother… the Chosen One… I'm so embarrassed…" Iami said.

Damian, however, was holding his gut from laughing like crazy. "I AM GOING TO **TOWN** WITH THIS ONE!"

Soon, the voyage was on! Everyone boarded the ship, and Yugi, Teana, and Simon watched as the anchor was lifted. The sails were set and caught in the wind. And soon, the ship began to drift off into the sea.

Teana waved and ran along the dock along the ship.

"GOOD LUCK MY FRIENDS!" she said.

On the ship, Jonouchi, Shizuka, Damian, Sakura, T.K., Iami, and Sasha waved.

"BYE!" Iami shouted.

"WE'LL SEE YOU LATER!" Sasha shouted.

And soon, the Red Rose was out of sight. Lancaster began to get smaller and smaller into view. Jonouchi looked up at the lookout point.

"HEY! HONDA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE STAYING WITH YUGE!" Jonouchi shouted.

"… I CAN'T GET DOWN!" Honda shouted.

Sakura and the others watched the ocean as the Red Rose sailed majestically through the sea. Seagulls flew along side them. The sun shined upon them. It was a Kodak moment.

Damian looked over to see Shizuka staring into the scenery alone.

"_This is my chance!" _He said. He walked over to Shizuka and stood with her. "Nice view, huh?" He said.

"Yes!" Shizuka said. "I love the ocean so much! Its so beautiful!"

"Yeah… the scenery isn't the only beautiful thing on this ship though." Damian replied with a smile. This was his moment. Shizuka's hand was positioned perfectly! Damian reached his hand over towards hers.

"_This is it… this is where I hold her hand! First I'll put my hand on top of her's then she'll flip it over and hold mine…"_

Just when Damian was INCHES from Shizuka's hand, Jonouchi suddenly appeared.

"Hey Damian… Whats up!" He said in a firm voice.

Damian jumped and quickly whipped his hand back. "HUH! OH, NOTHING, NOTHING! JUST WATCHING THE SCENERY WITH SHIZUKA!" he quickly replied.

"Yeah! It's beautiful, isn't it, Bro?" Shizuka said.

"Yes! Yes it is! You guys don't mind if I JOIN you, would you?" Jonouchi said, staring Damian down.

"Um, ACTUALLY…" Damian started.

"Haha! Damian's just kidding! Of course we don't mind, big bro!" Shizuka laughed.

"Excellent!" Jonouchi said. He forcefully moved in between Damian and Shizuka. Damian turned his head.

"_SON OF A…!"_

At the top of the ship, atop the lookout, Iami stood with Honda, looking out into the ocean. "Nothing but water everywhere you go… is it going to be a long cruise?" Iami asked.

"Well, they say its about a one and a half, two day voyage. We might as well enjoy it while were here." Honda replied.

Iami looked at him. "Oh, I'm not complaining. I was just asking… I think ill enjoy this leisurely cruise!"

On the other side of the ship, T.K. was hanging over the edge. Sasha and Sakura walked over toward him.

"Um, T.K. … are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"No… I should have mentioned I get seasick… URP! I THINK I'M GONNA…" T.K. quickly turned back to the edge of the ship and began to vomit over the side.

"EWWWW!" Sakura and Sasha shouted.

"…I'm gonna go over here now…" Sakura said as she walked away.

"I think I'll go check on Isaac…" Sasha said as she backed away. She walked inside and to room 101. That was the room where Isaac stayed ever since he was thrown on the ship against his will. Sasha knocked on the door.

"Isaac? It's me, Sasha. May I come in?" she said.

"Sure." Isaac said from inside the room. There was a clicking sound. Sasha opned the door and walked inside. The room looked like a small hotel room, with a bed, dresser, table, and a small bathroom. Isaac was on the bed in the fetal position, with his shoes on the floor and Duel Disk and deck on the table.

"Are we there yet? PLEASE tell me were there!" Isaac said, not moving an inch.

"No, were not there yet." Sasha laughed. "Come on! Don't you wanna see the scenery? It's really beautiful out there."

"No. I am NOT leaving this room until we make it to dry land." Isaac said.

"Isaac. Were not going to sink or anything… you have to get over your fears! That happened a long time ago." Sasha pleaded.

"… no thanks." Isaac said. "If I so much as LOOK at water, I'll flip out. I'm just going to stay right here in bed."

"Ok. I'll just stay in here with you until you decide to come out." Sasha said as she sat on a chair and crossed her arms.

"You act like I have a problem with that." Isaac said back.

_**Meanwhile…**_

A pirate ship sailed the seas. On board this ship was a follower of Dark Lord Bakura… Capt. Searaider. He and his crew of pirates sat in wait, going to Maryah Dinn.

"Arrhh! According to the boss, we must attack a landlubber that has that thurr Bronze Item he wants! Shouldn't be too much of a hassle!" Searaider said to some of his crew in his captain quarters.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

"Arr! A vessel has been spotted! You heard our lookout! All hands on deck!" Searaider said. All the pirates scattered to the top of the ship. Searaider climbed to the top of the mast where a pirate was looking at the sea in a telescope.

"What is it, Flint?" Searaider asked.

Flint stopped looking and smiled at Searaider. "Why, it's a spyglass, Cap'n! All the hip pirates of the high seas are using em!" He explained. Searaider took of his hat and slapped Flint with it.

"I KNOW WHAT THAT IS, YA BARNICLE BRAIN! I MEAN WHOS BEEN SPOTTED!" Searaider yelled.

Flint handed Searaider the spyglass.

"Aye! I've seen that ship before! That's the Red Rose… the symbol of all Lancaster… We've hit it big!" Searaider said. He climbed down the mast to give orders to his crew.

"Ok men! Let's give em a warm welcome! Fire a few warning shots, but DO NOT hit them until we have their full on attention! ARRRHH!" Searaider commanded.

"AY AY, CAP'N!" The pirates all said.

_**Back on the Red Rose…**_

Sakura and Damian sat in the room with Isaac and Sakura.

"So… that's your big secret, huh? You're a chicken when it comes to water!" Damian said.

"Dude… don't. I am SO not in the mood!" Isaac said.

"I was just sayin'." Damian said back.

"Don't worry, Isaac! We'll be in the Seltzer Continent in no time!" Sakura said.

"I hope so. Because all this rocking is REALLY making me naucious" Isaac said.

there was a huge splash outside that sent water hitting the window of Isaac's cabin. Isaac jumped up and looked around. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" He shouted.

A few more splashes hit the ship. There was a pounding on the door. Damian got up and opened it.

Iami stood there and ran towards the others. "WERE UNDER ATTACK! PIRATES ARE ATTACKING US!" she shouted.

"COME ON!" Damian shouted. Everyone, sans Isaac, ran outside to the deck. Sasha went back to the room a moment later.

"Isaac! Didn't you hear! Were under attack!" she said.

"You all go ahead… I'm sure you can handle this one without me…" Isaac said.

Sasha stamped her foot. "COME ON! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" She shouted.

"Fine! Let me just put my shoes on, ok?" Isaac said. He got up and walked over to the door. "… and change my pants." He closed the door and locked it. Sasha began pounding on the door.

"ISAAC MONCLAIRE! OPEN THIS DOOR AND GET YOUR ASS OUTSIDE! YOU HEAR ME?" she shouted.

"_I am NOT going out there!" _

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE! STAY IN THERE!" Sasha shouted as she walked down the hall to the deck. She then ran back, pounded the door as hard as she could, then stormed off.

Outside, Jonouchi, Honda, and T.K. were looking at the attacking ship.

"Who is that!" T.K. shouted.

"Pirates!" Jonouchi replied.

"They've got some nerve attacking us like this!" Honda said.

Suddenly, a voice came over a loud speaker. "RED ROSE! I AM CAPTAIN SEARAIDER! SURRENDER TO ME AND MAKE NO ATTEMPTS AT RESISTING! SHOULD YOU RESIST, YOU WILL BE SUNK ON CONTACT!"

It was the truth. The cannons had the Red Rose in their sights.

Jonouchi grabbed a megaphone for a response. "THIS CAPTAIN KATSUYA JONOUCHI OF THE RED ROSE! OUR RESPONSE IS… SUCK MY SHINY, LANCASTER ASS!"

"HAVE IT YOUR WAY, FOOLS!" Searaider then turned to his crew. "FIRE AT WILL!"

Searaider's ship began to fire all their cannons. All the shots landed around the Red Rose. Damian, Sakura, Iami, and Sasha arrived on the deck.

"Whats going on!" Sakura asked.

"Pirates!" Honda responded.

"I'm scared, brother!" Shizuka said.

Damian quickly held her in his arms. _"YES! JONOUCHI IS TOO FOCUSED ON THE PIRATES!"_

"Honda! We have to fight back! Do we have any water cards!" Jonouchi said.

"Yeah! Hang on!" Honda said. He handed everyone an aqua monster card.

"OK GUYS! LETS FIGHT BACK!" Jonouchi said.

T.K., Sakura, Iami, and Sasha ran to the ship, then activated their Duel Disks.

"GO GAGAGIGO!" T.K. shouted.

"GO GREAT WHITE!" Sakura shouted.

"GO ISLAND TURTLE!" Sasha shouted.

"GO CYBER HARPIE!" Iami shouted.

"ILL PLAY POLYMERIZATION, TO FUSE ALIGATOR'S SWORD AND BABY DRAGON TO FORM… ALIGATOR'S SWORD DRAGON!" Jonouchi shouted.

"AND I'LL PLAY GIANT JELLYFISH!" Honda shouted.

Damian sighed. "Shizuka… go in the room with Isaac… I gotta help these guys." He said.

"Ok…" She kissed Damian on the cheek. "Be careful!" she said. Damian lost sight of what was going on as he held his cheek, with a grin bigger than the Kool-Aid Man's smile.

"GO! ATTACK THAT SHIP!" Jonouchi shouted.

All the air borne monsters took to the sky as the water monsters jumped into the ocean, then each sped off toward the pirate ship, avoiding the cannonballs all the while.

"Look at em go!" T.K. shouted.

Once there, the monsters began to attack! Suddenly, each attack was bounced off and hit each one, destroying them all! The Duelists all shouted as the result came out of their life force.

"AGH! WHAT HAPPENED!" Sakura shouted.

"It cant be…" Jonouchi said.

"ARR HAR HAR! LOOKS LIKE YOU FEEL VICTIM OF OUR MIRROR FORCE SHIELD! WHY DO YOU THINK WERE SO INVINCIBLE! HAR HAR HAR!" Searaider gawked.

"Tch! It looks like we'll have to fight them a different way!" Damian said.

"How? This is a luxury ship, remember? Duel Monsters are the only weapons we've got!" Jonouchi said.

"…If I may steal a line from Isaac… WE"RE BONED!" T.K. said.

"Not necessarily." Sakura said. "If it's Mirror Force, all we have to do is destroy it with a Magic Card!"

Suddenly, a cannon ball flew from above and went clear through the ship! It landed right in front of Damian and T.K.

"Ok.. NOT COOL! That almost hit me!" Damian said.

Another one dropped from above and knocked down one of the posts, sending the masts falling in a domino effect.

"LOOK OUT!" Honda shouted. Everyone scattered as the masts all came down, sails and all!

Back in the cabin, Isaac and Shizuka could hear the carnage from above. "WHAT is going on up there! They better not be losing!" Isaac said.

"Chosen one! You have to help them!" Shizuka pleaded.

"Shizuka… believe me, you have NO idea how badly wanna be up there, but if I see all that water ill start to freak out!" Isaac explaned.

A cannon ball suddenly dropped from above, going from the roof to the bottom of the ocean.

"CRIPES!" Isaac shouted. Water began to sprout from the hole. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Isaac shouted. He grabbed Shizuka's hand and ran to the door, then up to the main deck.

Damian turned around. "Hey! Look who decided to join us!"

Isaac walked past him. "I said NOT NOW!" He said. He activated his Duel Disk, but Sasha stopped him.

"They're surrounded by Mirror Force! We have no way of fighting back!" she explained.

"Unless we get close enough with a Magic Card." T.K. added.

"I'll do it!" Sakura said.

"No way Sakura! Are you crazy?" Damian said.

Sakura gave a wink. "Don't worry! I'll be fine! GO HARPIE"S BROTHER!"

Harpie's Brother emerged in front of her. "Take me over to that ship. Be sure to avoid those cannon balls, ok?"

The male harpie nodded, then signaled for Sakura to get on his back.

"I SUMMON ELEMENTAL HERO AVIAN!" Isaac said. The hero appeared with him. "Avian. Go with Sakura. Make sure nothing happens to her." He said. Avian nodded.

"Thanks Isaac!" Sakura said with a smile. Isaac returned with a thumbs up. "OK! Lets fly!"

Harpie's Brother and Avian took off into the sky, nimbly dodging cannon balls. The others cheered her on as she got closer and closer to the pirate ship.

Sakura drew and held up a card. "GO HARPIE"S FEATHER DUSTER!" she shouted. But soon, arrows flew! The pirates were using bows to shoot arrows at Sakura. First, they destroyed Avian, dropping Isaac to his knees in pain. Then, they knocked the card out of Sakura's hand, then destroyed Harpie's Brother. Sakura plummeted to the ocean, landing in a huge splash!

"SAKURA! NOOOOO!" Everyone cried out.

"THAT LITTLE STUNT ISN'T GOING TO WORK ON US! NOW WE'LL SHOW YOU OUR SHIP'S STRONGEST ATTACK!" Searaider said. He turned to his crew. "Fire… THE BREAKER BEAM!" he shouted.

"QUICK! WE HAVE TO SAVE SAKURA! SHE COULD DROWN!" Isaac said.

"HEY, LOOK!" Iami shouted as she pointed down at the sea. Sakura was swimming like a torpedo towards the Red Rose.

"HONDA! GET THE ROPE LADDER!" Jonouchi ordered. They dropped the ladder over the edge, and Sakura climbed safely aboard the ship. Isaac put a blanket on her.

"Hey, are you alright?" He said.

"I am now… Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Your welcome… don't do anything like that again, ok?" Isaac said back with a smile.

"UH… GUYS?" T.K. shouted.

A large cannon was revealed in the center of Searaider's ship. Sparks began emitting from the ship, showing it was charging energy.

"FIRE!" Searaider shouted.

The cannon fired the "Breaker Beam"… a large, brown/gray ray of energy that cut CLEAR THROUGH the Red Rose! The right part of the ship began to sing, and fast. The other part of the ship began to tip over. The Duelists grabbed a part of the railing on the ship, desparately trying to hold on. Poor Isaac had a death grip on one of the fallen masts.

"THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING TO ME! IT'S THAT DREAM ALL OVER AGAIN! THE ONE WHERE I DROWN IN THE OCEAN!" He shouted

"Isaac! Hold on man! And if we hit the bottom, remember, your body naturally floats! YOU WONT DROWN!" Damian said.

One of the rails that Sasha was holding on to broke, and she slid down the ship. "AAAAAHHHHH!" she shouted.

"SASHA!" Everyone said. Isaac saw her sliding helplessly to towards the ocean.

"NOOOOO!" He shouted. He let go of the mast, then slid down standing up, trying to catch Sasha. Just as she was about to fly off the ship, Isaac grabbed her hand, then grabbed on to one of the safety rails at the end of the ship.

"ISAAC! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it… Now… I want you to climb back to the top of the ship!"

"But I'm scared!"

"Come on, Sasha! I believe in you! You can do it! Just use the safety rails like a ladder! I'll be right behind you!"

"O-Ok…" She said.

Isaac pulled her up enough to grab the rails, then slowly climbed back to the top. Isaac followed her, being sure not to look down. Fate was NOT on Isaac's side. He once he grabbed one of the rails, it snapped off, and Isaac fell to the ocean with a huge splash!

"ISAAC!" Everyone shouted.

"ISAAC, NO!" Damian shouted.

"BIG BROTHER!" Iami shouted.

"ISAAAAAAAC!" Sasha shouted with tears in her eyes.

Isaac popped out of the water and began desparately splashing around. "HELP! HELP ME! FOR THE LOVE OF OBELISK, HELP ME!"

"I'M COMING!" Sakura shouted.

Damian used his free hand to grab her. "NO! YOU'LL DROWN!" he shouted.

"NO I WONT! DIDN'T YOU SEE THE WAY I SWAM BACK TO THE SHIP? LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Sakura shouted with tears in her eyes.

But it was too late. Isaac sunk like a rock to the bottom of the ocean.

"MY BROTHER! MY FAMILY!" Iami cried.

"FIRE! FIRE! DON'T SHOW EM ANY MERCY!" Searaider ordered on his ship. The cannon balls began to fly, each one nailing the half of the Red Rose that the Duelists were on. The ship shattered, sending each one plummeting to the ocean. They used broken pieces of lumber as floatation devices.

"Arr Har Har!" Searaider laughed. "Look at em'! Floating there like a bunch of cornered sea rats! It's DELICIOUS! Lets capture em and give em to Bakura!"

The pirate ship drifted over towards the floating Duelists.

"Here they come!" T.K. said.

"Good! KILL MY BEST FRIEND, WILL YOU? BRING IT ON! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL DOWN TO DAVY JONE'S LOCKER!" Damian shouted.

A lasso flew over the edge of the ship and roped Sakura, then began pulling her up.

"They got Sakura!" Jonouchi said.

"Wow, they must REALLY like her or something." Honda said back.

"Lookit this one, men! Me thinks I'll be keeping this one fer meself! AR HAR HAR!" Searaider said.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU JERK!" Sakura shouted.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a ship sped faster than Sonic the Hedgehog towards the battle site.

"SEARAIDER! ARE YOU GETTING YOURSELF IN TROUBLE AGAIN, YOU OLD CODFISH!"

Searaider turned towards the ship. He gritted his teeth as he noticed the figure at the front.

"GRRR! RYOTA KAJIKI!" Searaider shouted. "GO HOME YOU YELLOW BELLIED CARP! WE SAW THIS TERRITORY FIRST!"

"LOOKS TO ME LIKE YOUR MESSING WITH CIVILIAN SHIPS AGAIN! AND I'LL STOP YOU… AGAIN! GO FORTRESS WHALE!"

A large Whale with weaponry all over emerged from the ocean. The ship sped toward Searaider's ship, and Ryota quickly threw a harpoon. The harpoon cut the rope that held Sakura, sending her falling towards the water. Once close enough, Ryota grabbed Sakura and put her down.

"Thank you SO much!" she said.

"No need to thank me! Anything for an innocent bystander!" Ryota said with a smile.

"Can you help my friends? They're kinda in danger!" Sakura said.

"Sure! But first, lets get rid of Searaider!" Ryota said.

**(NOTE: In case you all don't know, Ryota Kajiki is Mako Tsunami!)**

The ship quickly stopped in front of the Duelists. Sakura threw a rope down, and they all started to climb aboard.

"FORTRESS WHALE! USE YOUR BARRAGE ATTACK! OH, AND SEARAIDER, JUST IN CASE YOU HAVE THAT STUPID MIRROR FORCE SHIELD ON, I ACTIVATE MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON!"

A black hole appeared out of nowhere and sucked a glass looking substance up, exposing the ship. The attack from Ryota's Fortress Whale hit the ship dead on, resulting in a huge explosion! Searaider and his pirates floated helplessly into the ocean.

"Damn that Ryota… I'll get him some day… and when I do… I'll use his head for a dashboard decoration! ARR HAR HAR!" Searaider laughed.

_**A few hours later…**_

Ryota's ship sailed slowly through the ocean. Damian, T.K., Iami, Sakura, Sasha, Jonouch, Honda, and Shizuka all looked over the edge into the ocean, each of them saddened by the loss of Isaac.

"He… He… He cant be gone… he just cant be!" Shizuka cried.

"Well… he is… and as much as we hate it… theres nothing we can do to change it…" Damian said quietly.

"STOP IT!" Iami said. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ALL SAY! HE'LL BE BACK! I DON'T KNOW WHEN, BUT HE WILL! AND WHEN HE DOES, HE'LL SHOW THAT STUPID BAKURA WHATS UP!"

Sakura and Sasha cried as they continued to look out into the ocean.

"Yeah… Iami's right! He's the Chosen One! He cant die THAT easy!" Jonouchi shouted.

"That's right! He'll find a way to Ishtar! Then it'll be just like before!" Honda said with a smile.

"Ok!" T.K. said. "We have no choice but to keep going! We have to continue where Isaac left off!" T.K. said.

Damian then ran to the edge of the ship. "YOU HEAR THAT ISAAC?" He shouted at the ocean. "WE'RE GONNA GO ON AHEAD! YOU CATCH UP TO US ONCE YOU GET YOURSELF OUT OF THAT MESS! WE'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU!"

Jonouchi walked over to Ryota. "Sorry to bother you… but do you think you can take us to Ishtar?" he asked.

"Well my friend, Ishtar is located smack dab in the middle of the Seltzer Continent. There's no way we could reach it by ship.

"WHAT!" Jonouchi and Honda said.

"Why the hell didn't Simon tell us that!" Honda said.

"The nearest town is the port town Nikeah. I'll take you there if that's ok." Ryota said.

"That's cool! Thanks!" Honda and Jonouchi said in unison. And so, it was on. The ship sped off towards Nikeah. Iami stood with Ryota as they hydroplaned through the water.

"… Sorry to hear about your brother." Ryota said.

"Don't be!" Iami said with a smile. "He'll be back! As annoying as he is, those type of people give a whole new meaning to the term Die Hard!"

"HAHAHA! SO THEY DO!" Ryota laughed.

Ryota's ship sailed off into the sunset, leaving behind the carnage of the watery battle that took place… a destroyed pirate ship and the destroyed Red Rose. Out of the water, a Duel Monsters card rose to the surface. And drifted along behind Ryota's ship.

**And so, Ryota ferried the forces of Lancaster to the port town, Nikeah. From there, they will have to find an alternate path to Ishtar, which is located in the middle of the Seltzer Continent. But what about Isaac? Is he really dead after plunging to the bottom of the ocean? Find out next time on Duel Monster Frontier!**

**Ok, if this chapter was a little on the boring side, I apologize. I kinda rushed through it. For some reason, it didnt come out the way i planned it. I'll up the pace the next chapter. Promise! PREVIEW: SOMEONE GETS AN ACTUAL DUEL IN ISAAC'S ABSENCE! BUT WHO! Sakura? T.K.? Damian? Sasha? Iami perhaps? Maybe Jonouch? Or Honda? Or Shizuka? Find out next chapter! Til then, please R&R!**


	8. Pandora's Box

Thanks for your growing support! As you can tell, the action is heating up!

**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor a majority of the characters. They are friends of mine!

Ryota Kajiki's ship sailed until a small image came into view. Honda took his usual spot in the look out part of the mast. He looked through the spyglass to see a dock coming into view.

"LAND HO!" he shouted.

Everyone rushed to the side of the ship to see the port town of Nikeah coming into view.

Nikeah was a nautical town that shipped out more goods than even Lancaster. It was one of the most thriving cities on the Seltzer Continent. However, until recently, its been faced with a small problem.

The ship pulled into the port, then let out the drawbridge to let Jonouchi and the others off. Once everyone wass of the ship, they thanked Ryota once more.

"Thanks for everything, Ryota!" Sakura said.

"Yeah! Why not come with us! We could use your help going to Ishtar!" Damian said.

"Sorry my friends! But I'm a man of the sea! But should you ever run into danger in the water, I'll be there! Until we meet again!" Ryota said. Soon, he pulled out of the port, then sailed off towards the ocean. The others waved as he disappeared from sight.

Jonouchi, Honda, Shizuka, Damian, Sakura, Sasha, and Iami walked around town, looking around.

"So… Anyone got any ideas?" Jonouchi said.

"This SUCKS!" Damian said. "I thought for sure that we would sail the whole way to Ishtar! How the hell are we susposed to get there now?"

"Simple… we WALK!" Sakura said.

Damian gave her a disgusted look. "Don't even JOKE like that!"

T.K. returned to the others a moment later. "Hey guys! The guy at that card shop gave me a map of the Seltzer Continent! As well as some sweet cards!"

The group walked to a coffee shop and laid the map across the table.

"Ok… so here's Ishtar… smack dab in the middle of the continent… and here we are… Nikeah!" T.K. said.

"Oh man! Look how far of a walk that is!" Iami said.

Damian looked at Sakura. "You see that? That's like us walking from California to North Carolina!"

"Ok… so anyone got any ideas?" Sasha said.

"Its not like we could get some funding like we did in Lancaster." Sakura said.

"We've gotta do something fast!" Jonouchi said. "The longer we sit around here, the more we allow Bakura to get ahead of us!"

Suddenly, strange music began to play. It was enough to silence the busy town.

"What the hell is that?" Damian said.

"It sounds like… a music box." T.K. said.

"Yeah… maybe the circus is in town! Hahaha!" Jonouchi laughed.

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN!" a man shouted.

A bunch of young girls walked toward the exit of the town, each of them looked possessed.

"What's up with them?" Honda asked.

"I don't know…" Jonouchi said.

Sakura, Sasha, Shizuka, and Iami stood up, each of them with the same blank look on their faces as the other girls had, and began to follow them out the town.

"Hey! Where are you girls going?" Damian asked.

"Stella! DON'T GO! PLEASE!" a man shouted. But it was too late. Every girl in Nikeah had left town.

The poor man dropped to his knees. "NO! NO! WE WERE TO BE WED!"

Jonouchi and the others ran to the fallen man. "Pull yourself together, man!" Jonouchi said.

"Yeah! What the heck is going on around here?" Damian asked.

"You all must be new to town." The man said.

"Yeah, obviously. What was up with that weird music?" Honda said.

"It's been going on for the past three weeks now. That music is coming from the Tower of Sacrifice. Every other day it starts to play, hypnotizing all the girls in town. Then they each walk towards the tower and never come out!" The man explained.

"Then why don't you all just follow them and do something about it!" T.K. said.

"No man had the backbone. There's rumor that that tower is cursed!"

"Well curse or not, we've gotta get the girls back!" Damian said.

"B-but that tower is cursed!" the man said.

"So? You think were just gonna sit around and WAIT for them to come home?" T.K. said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that tower isn't called the Tower of Sacrifice for nothing!" Honda said.

A few moments later, Damian and T.K. were all ready for a hike. They had their backpacks on their backs and their Duel Disks on their arms.

"We'll stay here and try to find a way to Ishtar… you sure you two can handle this by yourselves?" Jonouchi asked.

"Of course! Nothin' to it!" T.K. said.

"Yeah! Don't forget! We're friends of the Chosen One! You don't hang around the guy all your life and not pick up a few tricks!" Damian said.

"Well good luck!" Honda said.

"You too!" Damian said.

And soon, they four parted ways. Damian and T.K walked towards the Tower of Sacrifice. The tower was an hour walking distance from Nikeah.

"So… you like Shizuka, huh?" T.K. said.

"Yep. I bet by the end of this trip, she and I will be going out." Damian said.

"…oh…" T.K. said sadly.

"Oh come on! Buck up, man! Just lose those magnifying lenses you call glasses and you'll have a girl too! Why not ask your sister to hook you up with one of her friends? I mean, look what she did with Isaac!"

**(REVEALED THIS CHAPTER : Sakura and T.K. are brother and sister!)**

"Um…" T.K. said.

Soon, the boys were upon the Tower of Sacrifice. It was a huge, 200 foot story tower that looked similar to the Tower of Babel.

"Ok T.K.! this is it… whomever were dealing with is in that tower somewhere… We have to get in there before they do something to the girls!" Damian said.

"Right on!" T.K. said.

"From here on out, It's strictly business… so let me get this all out now… FOUR EYES! NERD! BOTTOM OF THE BARREL DUELIST! Ok, I'm done. Lets go." Damian said as he walked toward the tower.

**BOOT!**

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU KICK ME IN THE ASS FOR!" Damian shouted with rage in his face.

"Sorry. Strictly business now. I just had to get all that out now. Ok, I'm done. Lets go." T.K. said as he walked past him. "… Bastard!"

The inside of the tower was really quiet. It was obvious that whatever was going on was happening at the top of the tower. Damian and T.K. ran inside, then took off running up the stairs. It was a long run! The spiral stairs seemed to went up forever! But soon, the boys reached the top. There were large double doors at the top of the tower, with the left door cracked open.

"This is it, T.K… The girls must be inside." Damian said. T.K. nodded. The two tip-toed towards the door and peeked inside.

"HAHAHAHAHA! WHAT A GOOD HAUL!" Shouted a voice.

Inside the room, there were a few cloaked individuals that looked like Rare Hunters. The girls were all locked in a cage at the back of the room.

"You'd better let us out of here, you over dressed clown!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah! How did we even get here!" Iami said.

"That was my doing!" The man in charge said. He was a tall, slender man who dressed in a red suit, a red top hat, a green and black stripped mask and large bowtie. We all know him as Arkana!

"Who are you, anyway?" Sasha demanded.

"Why, I am Pandora! I serve the great Dark Lord Bakura! As you can see, my music box works only on the female gender, then it leads them to the source of the music… RIGHT HERE! And now that you all are here, we'll wait for Dark Lord Bakura to show up and pick who he wants to be his bride! Once he chooses, the rest of you will be sacrificed at the next Blue Moon, making Dark Lord ever so stronger! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT! GOD NO!" Sakura said. "You'd better let us all out! NOW!"

Back in the doorway, Damian and T.K. listened to the whole conversation.

"Did you hear that, Damian?" T.K. said. "That Pandora guy is planning on giving one of the girls to Bakura and killing the rest as if they were a bunch of sacrificial lambs!"

"Yeah… We've gotta help them! But we cant just bust in there! Look at all those robbed dudes! They'll french fry us!" Damian said.

Back in the room, Pandora was pacing around, smiling at all the girls. "You girls are all so HOT! Maybe I'll take one for myself!"

Iami turned to the camera. "Is it just me, or are we using recycled material?" she said.

"Lets see…" He looked over at a few of the Nikeah girls, then came to Iami. "Ugh! WAY to young. You little girls will be the sacrifice."

"HEY!" Iami said as she tried shaking the bars of the cage.

"Hmmm… OH MY GOD! I hope Bakura doesn't pick any of you! I want you all!" Pandora shouted looking at Sakura, Sasha, and Shizuka.

"YOU COME NEAR ME AND ILL RIP THAT MASK OFF AND BEAT YOU WITH IT!" Sasha shouted.

"I'LL JUST PLAIN KILL YOU!" Sakura shouted.

Shizuka was too scared to say anything.

"SHIZUKA!" Damian said. "Forget it T.K.! We've gotta get in there! Now!"

"Are you crazy! Were totally outnumbered!" T.K. said.

"So? We have to take the bull by the horns! If Isaac was here, I'm sure he would agree with me!" Damian said.

"You're right…" T.K. said. "Lets go!"

The boys busted through the doors and ran towards Pandora.

"LET THEM OUT OF THERE YOU CIRCUS FREAK!" Damian shouted.

Pandora whipped around to see the boys running at him. "WHAT THE! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!"

"Damian! T.K.!" Shizuka said happily.

"We've come for the girls! Let them go or you'll have to deal with us!" Damian said.

"Hmph! Like I'm going to dirty my hands on trash like you! GET THEM!" Pandora ordered to his robed men.

T.K. turned to Damian. "Damian! I'll take care of these guys! You get Pandora!" He said.

Damian nodded.

T.K. ran out the room. "FOLLOW ME YOU CRUD-MUNCHING IDIOTS!"

Damian and Pandora stared each other down. "So how bout a Duel, you ringmaster! If I win, you set the girls free and never show your face around here again… wait let me rephrase that… you wear a bigger mask to REALLY cover that ugly ass face and never show it around Nikeah again!"

Pandora gave an evil grin. "Fine! But if I win, you offer your soul to Dark Lord Bakura!"

"I agree to your sick terms!" Damian said. He activated his Duel Disk. Pandora's Duel Disk magically appeared on his arm.

"LETS DUEL!" They said in unison.

**Damian – 4000 LP / Pandora – 4000 LP**

"Damian! You can do it! I KNOW YOU CAN!" Shizuka said.

"Yeah, you better not mess this up!" Sakura said.

"Sakura… we have to believe in our friend." Shizuka said to him.

"Yeah… well if you seen the way he duels, you would be a little nervous too. He goes for power and misses golden opportunities to attack." Sakura said.

"He'll do it! He practices with my brother all the time!" Iami said.

"Why don't I start this show off! I summon Ancient Sorcerer in attack mode, then I place one card face down, then I end my turn!" Pandora said.

**Pandora's field – Ancient Sorcerer – DEF - 1300**

"Alright, my move! DRAW!" Damian said.

Damian drew Hysteric Fairy.

**(Damian's hand… Hysteric Fairy – 1800 ATK/ 500 DEF, Bazoo the Soul Eater – 1600 ATK/ 900 DEF, Waboku – TRAP , Riryoku Field – TRAP, Heavy Storm – MAGIC , Magician of Faith – 300 ATK / 400 DEF)**

"_Hmm… not much to work with… but it's good enough to get rid of that goofy looking sorcerer…"_ Damian thought.

"Ok, you big top flop! I play Bazoo the Soul Eater in attack mode!" Damian shouted as his rather large monster took form in front of him. "Go Bazoo! Devour that thing!"

**Bazoo the Soul Eater – 1600 ATK/ 900 DEF**

Bazoo jumped at the Ancient Sorcerer and chomped him, instantly destroying it.

"Then I place two cards face down and end my turn!" Damian said. "You're turn, you sideshow freak!"

"Very well! Hmmm… you're in for it now kid! First I'll play Cannon Soldier in attack mode, then I'll place three cards face down! Then I'll end my turn!" Pandora said.

**Cannon Soldier – 1400 ATK / 1300 DEF**

Damian drew a card from his deck. He drew Graceful Charity. "Awesome! This card'll come in handy later! But He's up to something with that Cannon Soldier! That thing has less attack points than my Bazoo… which means that ass wants me to attack him! Then he's gonna spring his little face down cards on me! Well not today, clown!" Damian said to himself

"I play the Magic Card, Heavy Storm! It destroys all Magic and Trap cards on the field!" Damian said as he shot his hand out in front of him. A large storm began to appear on the field.

"Not so fast, my puny little friend! Activate face down card, Imperial Order! As long as this card is on the field, no Magic Cards can be activated!" Pandora said with a sick smile. The storm faded away and Damian put his card in the graveyard.

"I know full well what Imperial Order does!" Damian said. "You forget that you also have to pay 700 Life Points just to keep that thing on the field!"

"Oh, I know! That's why I activate my second face down card, Angel's Bliss! This is a continuous trap that negates all negative effects that my cards would have on me!" Pandora said. "Meaning, I can still play Magic Cards! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Angel's Bliss! I've never even heard of that card!" Iami said.

"Me either! Is it rare or something?" Sakura said.

"No… it's a common card… my boyfriend has a card like that in his deck." Said one of the girls from Nikeah.

"So… it must be a Termina exclusive card or something!" Sasha said.

"Be careful Damian! Theres cards out there we've never even seen nor heard of!" Sakura shouted.

"Don't worry about me! It's gonna take more than that to keep ME down!" Damian said with a smile. _"So freak boy over there blocked me from using my magic cards… its cool… I still have my effect monsters… AND my traps!"_

"Ok, well now that I exposed two of your face down cards, lets see if that last one is what I think it is! Bazoo! Attack Cannon Soldier!" Damian ordered.

Bazoo dove in to attack, but was stopped short.

"You triggered my final face down card! Negate Attack!" Pandora laughed.

Bazoo bounced back in front of Damian. "Damn! I was right! I thought it would be Mirror Force or something like that… well that ends my turn."

"Now!" Pandora said as he drew his card. "Prepare yourself, you foolish child! I sacrifice my Cannon Soldier to summon… my Mech Bass!"

Cannon Soldier shattered, and a large mechanical fish like monster took its place on the field.

**Mech Bass – 1800 ATK / 1500 DEF**

"And thanks to Cannon Soldier's special ability, because I sacrificed Cannon Soldier, you automatically take 500 points of direct damage!" Pandora laughed

"AAAGH!" Damian shouted as he covered his face with his left arm.

**Damian – 3500 LP**

"And now, Mech Bass! Attack his Bazoo!" Pandora ordered.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Damian shouted. "Reveal, Waboku!"

The Mech Bass shot a huge plasma beam that obliterated Damian's Bazoo, but he received no damage.

"Hmph! Your little trap may have saved you now, but it wont protect you for what my deck has in store for you! HAHAHAHAHA! Now make your move!"

"Fine! Draw!" Damian said. He drew Jar of Greed. "_Looks like I'll have to wait this one out!"_ Damian thought. "I'll place one card face down, then I'll play Hysteric Fairy in Defense mode! That ends my turn!"

"This is SOO boring! Don't think your little defense will save you now!" Pandora said as he drew a card.

"HOLD IT!" Damian said. "Activate trap card, Jar of Greed!"

"You cant use ANY Magic cards! Remember Imperial Order?" Pandora said.

"I know that you clown! I said JAR of Greed… not POT! Jar of Greed lets me draw one card during your draw phase! Ok chump. NOW you may continue."

"GRRR!" Pandora said. "I'll play Fairy's Gift in Attack Mode!"

**Pandora's Field : Mech Bass – 1800 ATK , Fairy's Gift – 1400 ATK**

"NOW MECH BASS! ATTACK HIS HYSTERIC FAIRY!" Pandora shouted.

Mech Bass fired it's attack, destroying Damian's fairy. "NOW FAIRY'S GIFT! ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!"

"OH DAMMIT!" Damian said as he guarded himself. The attack hit him dead on, pushing him back a few feet.

**Damian – 2100 LP**

"DAMIAN!" The girls shouted.

Damian walked back toward Pandora. "Damn! That sucked!"

"Damian! Hang in there!" Sasha shouted.

He returned with a thumbs up. "Don't worry… I'm not out of this thing yet!" He then drew a card. "I place two cards face down, then I summon Magician of Faith in defense mode!"

The two face down cards appeared in front of him, as well as a defending magician. "And that's it for now!" Damian said.

**Magician of Faith – 400 DEF**

"I don't know what your trying to pull, but my move!" Pandora said as he drew a card. "Now I sacrifice my two monsters to summon… THE DARK MAGICIAN!"

The Mech Bass and Fairy's Gift disappeared, and the Dark Magician rose in it's place.

**Dark Magician – 2500 ATK**

"Now my Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!"

"ACTIVATE MIRROR FORCE!" Damian shouted.

The attack bounced back and killed the Dark Magican.

"NOOOO!" Pandora shouted.

The girls began to cheer.

"I'll put a card face down… then I end my turn!" Pandora growled.

"You know, I could prolong this duel, but my friends and I are on a VERY tight schedule, SO, I'll activate my other face down card, Call of the Haunted, and bring back my Hysteric Fairy!"

**Damian's field : Hysteric Fairy – 1800 ATK , Magician of Faith – 400 DEF**

"Next, I'll sacrifice both my monsters to summon… The Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Damian shouted.

**Damian's field : Red Eyes Black Dragon – 2400 ATK**

"Red Eyes! ATTACK CIRCUS BOY DIRECTLY!" Damian shouted as he pointed at Pandora.

"AAAAAHHH! OH NO!" Pandora shouted.

Red Eyes took flight, then fired a barrage of fireballs at Pandora, hitting him dead on! The girls once again cheered as Pandora stood there, charred.

**Pandora – 1600 LP**

"Your move, Ringmaster." Damian said. "… After I put this card face down… NOW it's your turn."

Pandora pointed at Damian. "You know, I've had just about enough of you! Reveal face down card… Royal Decree! NOW YOU CANT USE YOUR MAGIC OR TRAP CARDS!"

"GRRR! CRAP!" Damian said. "Now I have to fight with nothing but monsters!"

"That's right! And soon, your soul will belong to Dark Lord Bakura! HAHAHAHA!" Pandora laughed.

_"Tch! I've never had to fight a duel with so much on the line before… now I know how Isaac must've felt when he dueled Saturos… well, I cant give up! I'll find a way through this! And besides, I still have Red Eyes on the field, so if I attack him one more time, I'll win the duel!"_

"And now, I'll play the Magic Card, Nightmare Steel Cage! It prevents you from attacking for two turns!" Arkana shouted.

"Oh DAMMIT!" Damian shouted. A large dome like cage appeared out of nowhere and dropped down on Damian and his Red Eyes.

"And now that you and that beast are behind bars, I'll play Monster Reborn, and Bring back the Dark Magician you destroyed! But oh, I'm not done yet!" Pandora said.

"Using up all your cards, huh Dumbo?" Damian said.

"Oh you'll love this one! I play Dedication through Light and Darkness! This turns my Dark Magician… INTO DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS!"

Suddenly, A monster similar to Magician of Black Chaos rose from the ground and took form in front of Pandora.

**Dark Magician of Chaos – 2800**

"DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS! USE YOUR CHAOS SPEAR ON RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!" Pandora ordered. The Dark Magician attacked, destroying Damian's Red Eyes. Damian shielded his face from the aftermath.

**Damian – 1700 LP**

Damian coughed. Suddenly he heard a beeping sound coming from his Duel Disk. "Huh!" He said. He noticed the word "REMOVE" flashing from it.

"What's this all about!" Damian said.

"Whenever Dark Magician of Chaos destroys a monster, its removed from play, rather than going to the graveyard! HAHAHAHA!" Pandora laughed.

"Oh no!" Sasha said.

"He's gonna kill Damian's whole deck!" Iami said.

"Damian! Keep fighting! I know you can beat this guy!" Shizuka said.

"Think, boy! Theres a way out of this… theres always a way out!" Sakura said.

"Dammit! This is NOT looking good… how can I save the girls if this guy is destroying my deck little by little!" Damian said.

"There is no way to win! I'll keep going til you have NOTHING left in your deck, then your forced to surrender! HAHAHAHAHA!" Pandora laughed.

Damian growled.

**_Meanwhile… at the bottom of the tower…_**

Robed men were falling one by one. T.K. and his monsters stood tall.

"Man! You guys aren't weren't even trying, were you!" he laughed. Suddenly, Jonouchi and Honda busted through the doors.

"Hey! T.K.!" Jonouchi said.

"Honda! Jonouchi!" T.K. replied.

"Where's Damian?" Honda asked.

"He's up top dueling some guy who looks like he was fresh out the circus." T.K. responded. "I was dealing with the 'cast'."

"Well, we found a way to Ishtar! But if Damian's in trouble…" Jonouchi said.

"Lets go! He could probably use our support!" T.K. said.

T.K., Jonouchi, and Honda ran up the stairs to the top of the Tower of Sacrifice.

Back at the top, Damian wasn't having any better luck. One by one his monsters were being removed from play.

"Give it up, boy! Just surrender your soul and this whole thing will be over before you know it! These young ladies will be joining you momentarily!" Pandora said.

"Kiss my ass!" Damian said.

**Damian's hand - The Shallow Grave – MAGIC, Defective Machine – 500 ATK / 300 DEF (_that's another card I created exclusively for this story!)._**

"Ok… This is it… I've got to make this move count… I cant believe I'm about to do this… Heart of the Cards… GUIDE ME!" Damian pleaded.

He drew a card. He drew Jinzo.

Damian gasped! "Jinzo… Isaac gave me this card a long time ago… I still remember it as plain as day…"

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_**  
**Isaac and Damian faced each other in a duel. They were both at a regional championship in the semi final match up._

"_NOW KOMOURI DRAGON! ATTACK HIS TORNADO BIRD!" Isaac shouted._

"_ACTIVATE MIRROR FORCE! KOMOURI DRAGON IS DESTROYED!" Damian said as he countered Isaac's attack._

"_OH NO!" Isaac shouted._

"_OH YES!" Damian said with a smile. "NOW TORNADO BIRD! WIPE OUT THE REST OF HIS LIFE POINTS!"_

_The Tornado Bird attacked, leaving Isaac's life points at 0. The announcer ran into the ring and held up Damian's hand. "AND HERE IS YOUR WINNER… DAMIAN REVIOR!"_

_The crowd went crazy with applauds. "HE'LL TAKE ON JAKE WILLIAMS IN THE FINAL ROUND!"_

_Back stage, Damian stood in the entryway of the main duel arena, getting ready for his final duel. _

"_Hey!" came a voice from behind him. He turned around to face Isaac._

"_Good duel, man!" Isaac said with a smile._

"_Of course! I expected no less from you!" Damian said back._

"_Here, take my card. It'll help you in the finals… and a part of me with be out there fighting with you!" Isaac said as he handed Damian his Jinzo card._

_Damian took it and looked it over. "Your Jinzo? But… this is your favorite card." _

"_I know… that's why it'll mean a lot if my best friend uses it in his championship duel." _

"… _Thanks a lot man… I'll win that title for the both of us!" _

_The boys shook hands and hugged._

"_AND NOW! THE FINAL MATCH STARTS! DAMIAN REVIOR VS. JAKE WILLIAMS!" The announcer said from the ring._

"_Well… wish me luck, bro!" Damian said._

"_Good luck man!" Isaac said._

_**END**_

"Isaac… I won that duel… and it was all because of the Jinzo card you gave me… and now… that card will help me win this life or death duel… It's like you said… you may not be here… but you're fighting along side me!" Damian said as he looked the card over.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! ARE YOU GOING TO FORFIET OR NOT!" Pandora shouted.

"No. I'M GOING TO WIN THIS DUEL! RIGHT NOW!" Damian shot back.

"HOW! THE ODDS ARENT EVEN IN YOUR FAVOR!" Pandora said.

"WATCH ME! I'LL PLAY DEFECTIVE MACHINE IN DEFENSE MODE, THEN I'LL END MY TURN!" Damian said as he played his card.

**Defective Machine – 300 DEF**

"Ok! Once I wipe out that worthless monster, ill summon another one and destroy you once and for all!" Pandora said. "DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS! DESTROY THAT BUSTED UP MACHINE!"

The Dark Magician attacked, destroying Damian's machine without so much as an effort.

"NOW HURRY UP AND END YOUR TURN SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Pandora said.

"GLADLY! NOW I DRAW A CARD!" Damian said. He drew Monster Reborn. "NOW, SINCE YOU DESTORYED ME DEFECTIVE MACHINE, IT'S SPECIAL ABILITY KICKS IN! I CAN SUMMON ANY MACHINE MONSTER I WANT TO THE FIELD! AND NOW I SUMMON JINZO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pandora screamed. He sounded like a 7 year old girl.

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS YOU OVER DRESSED PUNK! JINZO! DESTORY ALL HIS TRAP CARDS!"

**Damian's field: Jinzo – 2400 ATK**

Once Jinzo took form on the field, he fired his eye beams and destroyed all Pandora's trap cards.

"HMPH!" Pandora shouted. "You may have destroyed my Trap cards, but your Jinzo isn't as strong as my Magician!"

"Oh yeah… I should also mention Defective Machine's OTHER abllity! When I special summon a machine monster in it's place, it's attack points gets added to that monster's attack points, making him just strong enough to defeat your magician!"

**Jinzo – 2900 ATK**

"Jinzo!" Damian shouted. A transparent image of Isaac appeared along side Damian. the two of them pointed at the Dark Magician of Choas. **"ATTACK DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS! STATIC SHOCK WAVE!"**

Jinzo got into a position, then shot out his attack like looked similar to the famous Dragon Ball Z attack, the Kamehameha Wave. It instantly destroyed the Dark Magician.

**Pandora – 1500 LP**

"And for my final act!" Damian said with a smile. "I play Monster Reborn! And I bring back your Dark Magician! BEFORE he became the Dark Magician of Choas!"

**Dark Magician – 2500 ATK**

"DARK MAGICIAN! FINISH PANDORA OFF! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Damian shouted as he and the transparent Isaac pointed at Pandora.

Dark Magician attacked! **"NOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Pandora shouted.

**Pandora – 0 LP**

Damian threw his fist into the air! "I WIN!" Then he turned to the image. "No… WE won!" he smiled. The image closed his eyes and smiled, then faded away.

The girls all cheered and jumped for joy.

"YOU DID IT, DAMIAN!" Sasha said.

"I never doubted you!" Sakura said.

"Me either!" Iami said.

Shizuka smiled at him with stars in her eyes.

Pandora dropped to his knees. "I WANT A REMATCH!" He shouted.

"NO DEAL!" Damian said.

Suddenly, Pandora began twitching around like crazy. "NOOOOOOO!" He shouted.

"Da hell!" Damian said.

"NO! MASTER BAKURA! I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I TRIED MY BEST!"

"_**YOU TOYED WITH HIM! AND YOU PAID FOR IT! NOW YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR SOUL!" **_

"NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!"

Pandora's body laid lifeless in the middle of the floor.

"_**MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA! IF YOU FOOLS KEEP OPPOSING DARK LORD BAKURA, YOU TOO WILL END UP LIKE THAT FOOL PANDORA! HAHAHAHAHAHHA!"**_

Bakura's voice faded away with the laughter.

"OOOOOOHHHH, YOUR REALLY SCARING ME, BUDDY!" Damian shouted in a fake, scared voice. He walked over to Pandora's body, then took the key to the girl's cell from him.

"You know, it's a shame." Damian said. "I wouldn't mind dueling him again. That was pretty fun… no one deserves to have done what Bakura did to him…"

Damian then walked over and unlocked the girl's cell. They all ran out and crowded him with hugs and kisses, thanking him for saving them and the way he dueled.

Sakura, Iami, and Sasha looked around. "What happened to T.K.?" Sakura asked.

Shizuka ran towards Damian. He turned to her and held out his arms. Just as she got close enough, she kept running. Damian's mouth dropped. "WHAT THE!"

He quickly turned around to she that she ran to her brother, who stood in the doorway, along with Honda and T.K.

Damian dropped to the ground. "CRAP!" he said.

Sakura and Sasha got him off the ground. "Come on, Hero! Lets get out of here!" Sasha laughed.

_**A few hours later…**_

Damian and friends returned the girls safe and sound to Nikeah. Damian and T.K. were heroes among the port city.

Jonouchi, Honda, Shizuka, T.K., Damian, Sakura, Sasha, and Iami sat around at the coffee shop again, planning their next move.

"REALLY?" Damian said excitedly.

"Yep! And the city is only a 30 minute walk!" Honda said.

"So… explain this to me again?" Iami said.

"Ok… well we learned from the people in the tavern that in the next town over, Circuit Break City, they have this race called the Fender Bender 500, and the winner gets a ride on the Excess Express… a luxury train that goes STRAIGHT to Ishtar! If we enter that and win it, it's smooth sailing!" Jonouchi said.

"Sweet! I am SOOO IN!" Iami said.

"Yeah! Let's all enter! That way, we'll have a better chance of winning and getting to Ishtar!" Sakura said.

"Ok, so we're in agreement! We're going to Circuit Break City!" Honda said.

The group threw their fists into the air and said, "YEAH!"

"Alright then! Lets go! This will be a nice break from all the excitement that we've been having!" Damian said.

And so, The Lancaster group got up and left Nikeah town. T.K. used the new map and lead the way to Circuit Break City, where they all have high hopes of winning an all expense paid train ride to Ishtar!

**Ladies and Gentlemen! START YOUR ENGINES! Next chapter, the Duelists become racers as they enter the Fender Bender 500 in order to continue their journey to Ishtar! Will it be a friendly race around the tracks, or is trouble brewing around the corner? Find out next chapter! Til then, please R&R!**

**Is it getting exciting! I'm trying to make this as exciting as I can get it, making you guys want this story updated sooner and sooner.**


	9. The Fender Bender 500!

Let's clear something up right now. I kinda made a small typo in the last chapter. Sakura and T.K. are only brother and sister by marriage. I meant to say reveal… they're step bro and sis.

**Yami Bakura – **Heh heh heh! Stupid author!

**Shortstop189 – **Suck my ass!

**Yami Bakura – **You'd like that, wouldn't you?

**Shortstop189 – (GROWLS) ** BURN IN HELL!

**Yami Bakura – **Been there, done that.

_**Shortstop189 stands up and storms out the room.**_

**Yami Bakura – (To the camera) **On with the tale…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor a majority of the characters. They are friends of mine!

The Duelists of Lancaster and Earth walked a 30 minute walk down a long road to the Indianapolis type city, Circuit Break City. Once they entered the town, they soon discovered that it wasn't like all the other cities in Termina. Damian, Sakura, Sasha, Iami, and T.K. began to feel at home. The place looked like a giant promotion for races similar to the Indy 500. Gas stations on every corner, souped up cars passing through the streets, and checkered flags that hung like tapestry from the buildings. The town folk were more into racing than playing Duel Monsters.

"Is it just me, or does this place seem like a giant amusement park?" Jonouchi asked.

"This place is GREAT! I say once we save the world, we all move in here!" Damian said.

"I would swear this is Earth…" Iami said.

The group looked over as two little boys faced each other.

"You think you could take me on!" one kid said.

"I'll take you down!" the other said.

"Hey! It looks like duels go down in this place after all!" Honda said.

"LETS DUEL!" The boys both said. They suddenly ran across the street and jumped into two little slot cars, then looked at each other.

"LAST ONE TO THE END OF THE CITY HAS TO BUY THE OTHER ICE CREAM!" one boy said.

"YOU'RE ON!" the other said.

Suddenly, a referee came out of nowhere with a checker flag. As soon as he waved it, the boys shot off into the street and down the road.

Sakura watched the scene in amazement. "Ok… I know were in a racing town, but I REALLY didn't see that coming…"

Jonouchi quickly ran over to the man with the checker flag. "Hey pal… is it too late to sign up for the Fender Bender 500?" he asked.

"Too late? We're lucky anyone still has interest in signing up!" The man said.

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked.

"Well, there's a particular pair that has won the Fender Bender 500 the past 5 years! NO ONE has ever come close to beating them!" The man explained.

"Pair?" Sasha said.

"Didn't you know? The new theme of the FB 5000 is Double Dash… competitors are required to race in teams of two. To make the race more interesting, One person drives while the other one uses Duel Monsters to slow down their oppents."

"Ok, that is too cool!" Damian said.

"So we have to pair up? Good thing we have an even amount of people!" T.K. said.

"So… whos this guy that's been dominating the races?" Iami asked.

"His name is Keith Howard… but everyone calls him "Bandit" Keith. And his partner is a creepy little guy known as Ghost Kozuka." The man explained.

**(NOTE: I know you all know this, but Ghost Kozuka is Bonz!)**

"Well, it looks like this Bandit Keith guy has just met his match!" Damian said.

"Um, if he's anything like the Bandit Keith in our dimension, I wouldn't recommend messing with that guy…" T.K. said.

Damian turned to him. "You know, I REALLY don't need that crap from you right now."

"Hey, Who are the teams going to be?" Sasha asked.

Damian quickly turned to Shizuka. "Hey Shizuka! Wanna be my partn—"

Shizuka, not hearing Damian, turned to Sasha. "Hey Sasha! Let's be partners, ok?"

"Ok!" Sasha said with a smile.

Damian's mouth dropped to the floor. "Well… DAMN!" Then he turned to Sakura. "Hey Sakura wanna—"

Sakura smiled. "I'd love to be your partner…"

Damian smiled back. "Sweet! With us on the same team, we'll…"

"…Iami!" Sakura finished.

Damian's mouth dropped again. "OH COME ON! SHE'S FRIGGIN' 13 FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD! CAN SHE EVEN DRIVE!"

Sakura turned to Damian. "Huh! What ARE you babbling about, Damian?" she said.

"… Never mind…" Damian signed. "Well forget it! I don't need no girls on my team! Hey Jonouchi! Honda! One of you wanna be on my team?"

"Sorry Damian… but we already paired up." Honda replied.

Damian slapped his forehead. "No… no… don't tell me… I already know… I'm partners with…"

T.K. put his arm around him. "That's right buddy! You and I are teammates!"

Damian let out an anime sigh, where it looks like a little white clover of air exhaled from his mouth. "I hate being stuck with LEFTOVERS…"

And so, now that the teams were set, The man led the group to the Convention Center, where the sign ups for the Fender Bender 500. Soon, each Duelist were sign, and given a brief explanation.

"So that's it? This should be fun!" Sasha said.

"Yes. And should you forget, you'll be reminded tomorrow, just before the race starts." The receptionist said. "Now, here are your keys. Your fellow racers and your slot cars are out back in the Pit Stop. You can fix up your cars, meet the others, but watch out for Bandit Keith… he's a bit…"

"… Yeah, we've heard." Sakura said. "Thank you!"

Out back, people were running back and forth, trying to get ready for the big race tomorrow. The partners each split up and went to their respective garages.

T.K. was fixing up his and Damian's racer, while Damian stared outside.

"Bet your glad you have me on your team to soup up our car! There's no way those other guys can beat us!" T.K. said.

Damian didn't answer.

"Hey! Do you hear me!" Damian said.

"Huh?" Damian said as he snapped out of his daze. "Oh, I know you are, but what am I?"

T.K. came out from underneath the car. "Ok, whats wrong with you?"

Damian stood up and closed the garage door, then walked over to T.K. "Well… I was just thinking… this is something that Isaac would have really enjoyed…"

"Oh, I see how it is! You just want Isaac here so you don't have to be stuck with me!" T.K. said angrily.

"What! NO! It seriously isn't like that!" Damian said. "All I'm saying is Isaac would have loved this… racing and dueling at the same time…"

"Oh… I see what you mean…" T.K. said. "So… you think he drowned in the ocean, don't you?"

"Honestly, I don't!"

"You don't?"

"No! because don't you think a body would have been claimed? It would have floated back to the surface! So basically, I think that Isaac is still alive somewhere! And if he's not… he got eaten by a sea monster… which wouldn't surprise me if you remember the fact that we're on another planet."

The garage door opened and Sakura and Sasha and Iami came inside.

"Getting ready for the race?" Sakura said.

"Yep! Thanks to T.K. here, were gonna win this thing HANDS DOWN!" Damian said.

Sakura cocked her eyebrow. "And WHAT makes you so sure that YOU'RE going to win?" she asked.

"Simple! Because since Isaac isn't here, that makes ME the main character. Which means I've got this thing won!" Damian said as he crossed his arms.

Sasha got teary eyed, then stormed out of the garage. Sakura simply shook her head. "You're going down… you are SO going down!" then she left too. Iami walked over, kicked him in the leg, and left the garage.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" Damian shouted.

T.K. slapped his forehead. "You know, you and Isaac REALLY do have a lot in common."

"What is that susposed to mean?"

"Just like Isaac doesn't think before he acts in a duel, you don't think about what your going to say before you say it! The girls are still sensitive about what happened earlier!"

"They should know as well as the rest of us that Isaac isn't dead! Well, come on… lets go apologize…"

"HEY, YOU SAID IT! YOU OWE THEM AN APOLOGY!"

Damian grabbed T.K. then started to walk outside, surprisingly finding the girls with Jonouchi, Honda, and Shizuka.

"… And that's why Lancaster is such a powerful nation!" Jonouchi said with satisfaction.

"Whoa! Cool!" Iami said.

"What! What'd we miss?" Damian said. The girls paid him no heed.

"**WELL WELL WELL! WOULD YOU LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE!"**

Everyone turned around to see a rather large individual walking up to them, as well a smaller, creepier looking kid.

"I came to check out the competition, and as usual, I see a group of dorks!" the man laughed.

"Who is this moron?" Jonouchi asked.

"I've seen his picture in a book I had to read for Beginning Duelist 101 Slifer Year! That's Bandit Keith!" Sakura said. "And he's Bonz!"

"Well, I'll just tell you losers just like I tell all the other backwater hicks that have high hopes of winning this thing… NO ONE can beat Bandit Keith! With my little friend Kozuka here driving and my superb dueling skills, first place is WAY out of your leagues!"

"Psh! You don't scare us!" Iami said.

"Yeah! We may not look it, but were really good Duelists!" Sasha said.

"Hey Kozuka… don't we hear this exact same crap from the rest of the competition year in and year out… if you want to even call them that!" Keith laughed.

Kozuka simply cackled evily.

"Damn! What's this guy's deal!" Damian said.

"Why don't you just bring it to the race and blow that hot air somewhere else!" T.K. said. Without so much as a warning, Keith shoved T.K. to the ground.

"Sorry kid, but there's no kiddy division this year!" Keith laughed.

Sakura ran to T.K.'s side, then looked up at Keith. "Who do you think you are, you asshole!"

Keith quickly grabbed her. "Hey… how bout when I win, you and I have our own little victory celebration!"

"How about you let me go before I kick you where the sun don't shine!" Sakura responded.

"Oohh I feisty one! I love that!" Keith said as he let her go.

Kozuka laughed again.

"Let's go, Kozuka! We spent WAY too much time with these losers! Lets go to the bar or something… get nice and loaded for our victory over tomorrow's race!" Keith said as he began to walk off. "Hey! Save yourself the embarrassment! Just quit while your ahead! HAW HAW HAW HAW!"

Damian was beyond angry. "Well see about that… PUNK!"

"WHO DOES THAT GUY THINK HE IS!" Jonouchi shouted.

"Yeah! Coming over here harassing us! Putting his hands on Sakura!" Sasha said.

"Don't worry!" Iami said. "It just gives us all the more reason to win this thing!"

Sakura suddenly grabbed her and began to walk towards their garage. "Lets go, Iami! We've got work to do!"

And so, each racer worked long and hard into the night, getting their cars ready for the Fender Bender 500. Bandit Keith and Ghost Kozuka however, was drinking it up and having the time of their lives at the bar. They thought for sure that they have the race won.

_**The next morning…**_

Just outside of town, fireworks were going off in the sky. The whole event was set up. It was larger than the Indy 500 as people from all around gathered for this historic race. Concession stands and gift shops were filling up as the time for the race drew closer and closer. The racers all began to drive towards the starting line.

Damian and T.K. pulled up next to Jonouchi and Honda. "Hey! You guys are about to get DUSTED!" Jonouchi shouted.

"JUST BRING IT!" Damian laughed.

Next, Sasha and Shizuka pulled up, followed by Sakura and Iami. Suddenly, other racers began to pull in. they all lined the starting line. Suddenly, loud heavy metal music began to play as Bandit Keith and Ghost Kozuka pulled up.

Sakura shook her head. "God! He's so annoying!" she shouted.

"Well Well well! So all you losers are gonna go through with this? Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" Keith shouted.

Besides our heroes and Keith, there were only 4 other racers, due to the fact that the rest got scared off by Keith.

An announcer in a hover car hovered in front of the racers. All cameras pointed on him as the race bagan to get underway. The announcer appeared on the "Circuit Tron", which was a large monitor that overlooked the audience.

"_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE FENDER BENDER 500!"_ The announcer shouted.

The crowd came alive with cheers and roars.

"_I'm pretty sure you all know how this thing works, but just in case, lets explain it to the new faces in the crowd! Unlike a normal race, the Fender Bender 500 puts dueling AND racing skills to the test as competitors race in teams of two to win the grand prize! One person duels to slow down the other racers, and the driver drives! Drivers and Duelists are allowed to switch places, but only 3 monsters may be used! Only the three that were registered at registration may be used, and the use of Magic and Trap cards are strictly forbidden! Anyone caught using those or using unregistered monsters will be ejected from the race! And, with all that out of the way, as you all know, the grand prize is… a lifetime supply of cheeseburgers and an all expense paid ride on the Excess Express, which goes straight to the Hallowed Land of Ishtar!"_

"CHEESEBURGERS?" Jonouchi shouted with enough drool to fill a pool flowing from his mouth.

"Easy boy…" Honda said looking up at him.

"_Now… if you would all be so kind as to direct your attention to the Circuit Tron, we will show you the race track!"_

The screen showed a computerized map of the race track.

"_The racers will start here, then race up Swirl Mountain, then back down! The trail then leads to Dead Man's cave! Once they leave the cave, it will be an all out drive back here to the finish line! And now, we will introduce our racers!"_

The Circuit Tron began to few the starting line.

"_From the luxury town of Jidoor, The team of Charles and William Cunninham!" Charles will be driving, and William will be dueling!"_

The screen showed another team.

"_Homegrown right here in Circuit Break City, Motley and Sal! Motley will be driving, and Sal will be dueling!"_

The screen showed another team.

"_From the kingdom of Azure, it's the husband and wife dueling team, Erdna and Jessie Sutton! Jessie will be driving and Erdna will be dueling!"_

The screen showed the next team.

"_Next, we have the team of the marvel twins, Yin and Yang! Yin will be driving while Yang duels!"_

The screen showed Damian and T.K. Damian quickly stood up and threw his fist into the air.

"_Next, we have the team of Damian Revior and T.K. Reece! T.K. will be driving while Damian Duels!"_

"Hey! You ARE a good driver, right?" Damian said.

"Of course! I play Mario Kart all the time with my little brother!" T.K. replied.

"… I'd like to get out now…" Damian said out of fear.

The screen showed Jonouchi and Honda.

"_And talk about celebrities, folks! Next we have two visitors from the popular kingdom of Lancaster, Katsuya Jonouchi and Hiroto Honda! Hiroto is the driver while Katsuya is the duelist!"_

Jonouchi was living it up as they received the biggest impact from the crowd.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU MY ADORING FANS!" Jonouchi shouted as he waved, blew kisses, and threw up peace signs at the crowd.

"… Your ego is getting out of control again…" Honda said.

The screen showed Sakura and Iami.

"_Next up, we have the team of Sakura Cadiz and Iami Monclaire! Iami will drive while Sakura duels!"_

Iami and Sakura waved to the crowd.

"Thanks for teaching me how to drive, Sakura!" Iami said.

"My pleasure!" Sakura responded.

"_Next up is Sasha St. John and the sister of Katsuya, Shizuka Jonouchi! Shizuka will drive while Sasha duels!"_

The girls waved to the crowd as the men in the crowd all went crazy. Damian quickly stood up.

"KEEP YOUR DAMN EYES OFF MY WOMAN!" he shouted.

Jonouchi darted an evil stare at him. "You had better be talking about Sasha!" he said.

"No! I'm talking about Shizuka!" Damian said. "That's Isaac's girl!"

Jonouchi looked down at Honda. "Hey Honda. Were gonna get Damian's ass first…"

The screen showed Keith and Kozuka.

"_And finally, we have our 4 time champions… Team of Bandit Keith Howard and Ghost Kozuka! I'm sure you all know that Kozuka drives while Keith duels!"_

The crowd blew up with cheers as Keith sat there enjoying his time in the limelight and Kozuka snickered the whole time.

"_And now… with intros aside… LET THE RACE BEGIN! DRIVERS ON YOUR MARKS… GET SET…"_

The engines revved. All the drivers and duelists looked at one another. It was on!

"_**GO!"**_

With that, the cars shot forward. The announcer hovered up just in the nick of time as everyone shot past them.

Kozuka signaled to the oncoming duelists.

"No, lets be nice… for once." Keith said. "Let em THINK they're gonna get somewhere, then we'll blow em away!"

Everyone battled one another. T.K. swerved around the oncoming duels.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT, T.K.! LET THEM WASTE THEIR ENERGY DUELING WHILE WE ROLL IN AND TAKE THE LEAD!"

"GO ALLIGATOR'S SWORD!"

Alligator's Sword suddenly slashed the back to Damian and T.K.'s car, sending them spinning out into the grass.

"HEY!" T.K. shouted.

"KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Jonouchi shouted as he and Honda flew past them, as well as the other racers.

"Oh, he is SO going to pay for that!" Damian said as he activated his duel disk. T.K. started the car and took off after the group.

Keith and Kozuka sprung into action as Keith summoned his Slot Machine monster. The Slot Machine began firing Photon waves, knocking out the Cunninghams, Yin and Yang, Erdna and Jessie, then finally Motley and Sal.

"I WARNED YOU IMBECILES!" Keith shouted as he flew past them. Suddenly, a slash was felt at the back of Keith and Kozuka's car. Kozuka tried his best to keep the car from spinning out. Keith wasn't too happy when he saw who hit him from behind. Damian and T.K. shot forward, and Damian turned around and put his middle finger up at Keith.

"SEE YOU LATER, FUZZ FACE!" Damian yelled.

"Ass! He'll regret that move! Let's go, Kozuka!" Keith shouted.

The race went on as the racers started moving up towards Swirl Mountain.

"_**The action is definitely heating up! 4 of our racers are already out of the picture thanks to Bandit Keith! Keith and Kozuka seems to be pulling up the rear as Damian and T.K. are approaching fast! Jonouchi and Sasha seem to be in a heated duel!"**_

"DARK MAGICAN GIRL! ATTACK!" Sasha shouted. "DARK BURNING ATTACK!"

Dark Magician Girl fired, destroying Alligator's Sword and sending Jonouchi and Honda into the side of the mountain.

"BYE BRO!" Shizuka shouted.

"Damn…" Jonouchi said. Honda desparately tired to start the car.

"_**Sakura and Iami seem to be in the lead as they start up Swirl Mountain.. wait! What's this!"**_

The cameras began to get all snowy. The screen was lost. The audience was in an uproar.

"_**Well we wont let that stop this exciting race! I'll go and give you the play by play!"**_

The announcer activated his hover car and took off towards the mountain. Keith purposely destroyed the cameras so he could eliminate our heroes one by one!

Sakura and Iami soon had their lead taken by Damian and T.K., with Sasha and Shizuka close behind.

"THIS IS IT T.K.! WE'VE GOT THIS!" Damian shouted.

Suddenly, a bomb was thrown in the middle of the course!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Damian shouted.

The bomb exploded, taking out a good chunk of the track! T.K., being unable to stop, plunged into the new hole! The boys both screamed as they began flying down the side of the mountain.

Iami slammed on the breaks. "DAMIAN! T.K.!" Sakura shouted.

Iami activated her duel disk. "GO HARPIE LADY SISTERS! SAVE THE BOYS!"

The Harpies appeared and flew down the mountain. They grabbed Damian and T.K. out the car, just before it hit a part of the cliff, causing it to explode!

"THANKS IAMI!" T.K. shouted.

"DAMMIT! NOW HOW ARE WE SUSPOSED TO WIN! WE HAVE NO CAR!" Damian shouted.

"Just be thankful your alive!" T.K. shot back.

Suddenly, there was a scream. Bandit Keith and Ghost Kozuka flew out of nowhere, hitting Sasha and Shizuka on the verge of falling off the mountain side.

"OH NO!" Iami said.

Sakura drew a card. "GO, HYOZANRYU!"

Sakura's dragon emerged, then flew toward the girls. Sasha and Shizuka got on the dragon just in the nick of time. Their racer plummeted over the side and tumbled downwards. Hyozanryu dropped of Sasha and Shizuka in front of the others.

"Well this sucks! That damn cheating Keith!" Damian shouted.

"Sakura… you and Iami are the only ones with a car now… you have to catch him or we wont get to Isthar!" T.K. said.

"Not to mention all those Cheeseburgers!" Jonouchi said as he and Honda hiked the mountain.

"Yeah… but how can we catch them if there's that huge gap in the middle of the course?" Iami said.

"You know what? Were already out of the race, so there's no point in playing by the rules." T.K. said. "GO SWAMP BATTLEGUARD!"

Swamp Battleguard emerged.

"What are you doing?" Sakura said.

T.K. looked at her. "Think back to when we hiked Mt. Pancit."

"AH! I KNOW WHAT YOUR GONNA DO!" Damian said.

_**Flashback…**_

_A few moments later, an extremely large rubber band was tied tightly around two large tries that overlooked the river. The backpacks were combined in the middle of the rubber band to form a seat. Damian was pushed in the seat, which was brought back as far back as it could go, and was being held by rope in the ground._

"_HEY! DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS!" Damian shouted._

"_No… ok, is everybody ready?" T.K. said._

"_T.K., YOU BETTER GET ME OUT OF THIS! IF YOU DON'T, I'M GONNA…"_

"_3…2…1… BLAST OFF!" T.K. shouted. He cut the rope, which shot Damian clear across the plain and over the river! He yelled the way as he shot like a bullet right past Isaac. Isaac watched as Damian continued his flight._

"_HEY LOOK… THAT BOY'S FLYIN'… HE'S FLYIN'!" He said in a New York accent._

_Damian finally landed safely in a pile of leaves. Once his hit, the leaves exploded as they shot up into the air, then floated back downwards._

_**End…**_

Damian punched T.K. in his arm. "I forgot, I still owe you for that!"

"Ouch! Bastard!" T.K. said. "Anyways, Sakura! Iami! Get in! Keith and Kozuka are way out in the lead!"

"Ok!" Sakura said. She and Iami got back into the car.

"Now Swamp Battleguard! Throw them across the gap!" T.K. ordered. The large ogre walked over, picked up the racer, and flung it over the gap. Once the car touched down, it took off down the course.

"Now what?" Honda said.

"Now, we get a little payback!" T.K. said with a smile.

"Oh yeah… that biker jerk is gonna pay for what he did to me!" Damian said, cracking his knuckles.

"We can get him in that cave. They don't have cameras in there, right?" Sasha said.

"Yeah! Lets rock this bitch!" Jonouchi said.

Jonouchi and Damian held up a card. "I SUMMON RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!" they both said. The two Red Eyes emerged. The Duelists then mounted the dragons and they took flight towards Dead Man's Cave.

"You know, I know where the good guys and all, but it feels good to CHEAT!" Sasha said.

"Hell yeah! Besides, Keith started it!" Damian said.

"Plus, were cheating to save the world… we have to get to Ishtar by any means necessary!" T.K. added.

"Like the saying goes." Shizuka said. "He who cheats and runs away lives to cheat another day!"

"Wow Shizuka! I didn't know you were a bad girl!" Damian said. Shizuka simply smiled.

"We all have our dark sides!" She said.

"… _I think I'm in love…" _Damian thought.

Back at the race, Sakura and Iami sped desparately down the mountain side, trying to catch Keith and Kozuka. An image of them came into view as the they strolled slowly down the mountain, thinking they had the competition beat.

"Damn, Kozuka… I didn't think it would be THIS easy! We might as well just relax! Even if they find a way past that gap, it'll be a cold day in hell before they catch us!" Keith said as he reclined.

Kozuka snickered, then saw something out the rear view mirror. He jumped up and signaled Keith.

"Huh? WHAT THE!"

Sakura and Iami were flying down the mountain and toward them.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! SLOT MACHINE! SLOW THEM DOWN!"

The Slot Machine monster appeared again and began to take shots at Sakura and Iami.

"Hang on Sakura!" Iami said. She majestically swerved around each shot that came her way.

"Nice driving!" Sakura said.

"Thank you!" Iami said back

"Now its time to fight back!" Sakura stood up and activated her duel disk. "HYOZANRYU! ATTACK! SHOCK WAVE!"

Hyozanryu attacked Slot Machine, but the attack didn't work.

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED!" Sakura shouted.

It was then that Iami noticed why the attack didn't work. "SAKURA! LOOK AT THE MONSTER!" Sakura gasped. One of the panels of the Slot Machine had a 7.

"YOU CHEATER! YOU USED 7 COMPLETED, DIDN'T YOU?" Sakura shouted.

"WHOA, SMART AND BEAUTIFUL! I'M GOING TO ENJOY TAKING YOU HOME TONIGHT!" Keith shot back. "Ok Kozuka! You know what to do!"

Kozuka snickered, then threw a bomb backwards.

Iami screamed, then made a sharp turn. The explosion of the bomb made her lose sight of where she was going.

"IAMI! IAMI, CALM DOWN! SLOW DOWN UNTIL THE SMOKE CLEARS!" Sakura said.

"LATER, LAME-OS!" Keith shouted as they entered Dead Man's cave.

The cave had little bits of light, just enough for the racers to see where they were going.

"Just get us through here and it's smooth sailing from here, Zuka!" Keith said.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!" Kozuka said.

Suddenly, an army of Duel Monsters not only destroyed the Slot machine, but the racer that Bandit Keith and Ghost Kozuka was in!

"What the hell!" Keith shouted.

Jonouchi, Honda, Shizuka, Damian, Sasha, and T.K. each emerged and walked towards the two cheating Duelists.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Keith shouted as he pushed Kozuka towards them.

Damian cracked his Knuckles. "It's payback time. That's what it is."

T.K. took his sweater and dropped it on the ground. "There's a reason this place is called Dead Man's Cave, Keith…"

"Don't worry. Were not gonna let our Duel Monsters get you." Sasha said.

"Oh no… see, that pleasure was reserved ESPECIALLY for us!" Jonouchi said.

"That's enough talk, guys. It's clobberin' time!" Honda said.

"Dibs on shorty!" Shizuka said.

Back outside, Sakura and Iami was back on course. Their racer entered the cave a few moments later. Iami stopped the car as they noticed the carnage that went down.

"HEY!" Sakura said with a smile.

Bandit Keith and Ghost Kozuka were laid out on the ground, beaten and battered. Keith's sunglasses were broken and Kozuka had spirals in his eyes.

"Don't worry about us! Win the race so we can catch the next train out of here!" Damian said.

"Sweet! Thanks guys!" Iami said. She stepped on the gas and shot forward.

The announcer saw the whole thing. "I COULD disqualify them, but what can I say… this whole thing has been EXCITING!" he then picked up the microphone.

"_**Well folks, it was a fierce race… but it looks like… yes! Iami and Sakura are out of Dead Man's Cave!"**_

Sakura and Iami sped towards the finish line. The crowd went crazy as the girls got closer and closer to the finish line. They crossed the finish line, winning the race!

"_**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE WINNERS OF THIS YEAR'S FENDER BENDER 500 ARE SAKURA CADIZ AND IAMI MONCLAIRE!"**_

The crowd was on their feet, cheering and yelling as Sakura and Iami hugged each other, then waved to the crowd. Among some of the people in the crowd, Damian, T.K., Sasha, Jonouchi, Honda, and Shizuka all clapped. The beaten and bruised Bandit Keith and Ghost Kozuka were tied up in front of them.

Sakura and Iami were awarded a trophy with a little race car at the top, and were handed two tickets for the Excess Express. A large cart of cheeseburgers were pulled out and onto the stage. It took every once of security, and Damian, T.K., and Honda to keep Jonouchi from charging the burgers.

Sakura took the microphone for the announcer. **_"Thank you everyone… but to be honest, we only entered this race so that we could get a ride to Ishtar! It's really important that me and my friends get their… it's a life or death situation! So we would to trade our cheeseburgers for six more tickets for the Excess Express!"_**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jonouchi shouted. He then broke down in tears.

Sakura's wish was granted as the cheeseburgers were taken back and the girls were given six more tickets.

"Your train doesn't leave for another 3 hours… why not stay for your victory feast?" the announcer said.

"OK!" Sakura and Iami said.

_**4 hours later…**_

After the feast, Jonouchi, Honda, Shizuka, Damian, Sakura, T.K., Iami, and Sasha boarded the Excess Express. They were taken to their luxury room by the conductor.

"It's a three day journey to the Hallowed Land of Ishtar. We hope you enjoy your trip with us." The Conductor said.

"We will! Thank you!" Sasha said.

The conductor left the room. The train soon began its decent down the tracks. It was a nice, smooth ride as the duelists, sans Jonouchi, looked out the window to watch the scenery.

"It sure is beautiful!" Sasha said.

"Yes it is!" Shizuka said.

Sakura turned to Jonouchi, who was obviously upset.

"Hey Jonouchi, your not still upset about me giving up those cheeseburgers, are you? Come on, I had to to get you on the train." Sakura explained.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jonouchi said.

"Well, this is it, guys… in just three days, we'll be at the Hallowed Land of Ishtar… I just hope Bakura didn't already beat us to Marik." Damian said.

"Don't worry! I'm sure we'll make it there first!" Iami said.

"Hey… you think Isaac already made it?" T.K. asked.

"Yes…" Sasha said. "He's already there waiting for us… _I hope…_"

And so, the train drifted into the horizon. The Duelists of Lancaster began to rest up. They know they'll need it as more adventure comes their way.

**In just three days, Damian, Sakura, Iami, Sasha, T.K., Jonouchi, Honda, and Shizuka will arrive in the Hallowed Land of Ishtar! But what awaits them? Will they get to the Ishtar family and warn them of Bakura's oncoming threat, or has Bakura already beaten them there? Find out soon! **

**Please R&R! I'd give you a preview of the next chapter, but I don't wanna ruin it… ok, just a little taste… It's the return of a hero! There you go! **

**  
(NOTE: This episode/chapter is dedicated to a cartoon that I used to watch when I was little… The Wacky Races! Bandit Keith played the part as Dick Dastardly, and Ghost Kozuka played the part of Muttley! And its also dedicated to Mario Kart: Double Dash!)**


	10. The Trials of Mt Ordeals

Ladies and Gentlemen… The Return of Isaac!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor a majority of the characters in this fic. They are friends of mine!

A lone continent rested in the far corner of Termina. Only a few knew of it's existence. They refered to this place as, "The Forgotten Continent". On the beach of this continent, the tides would always wash ashore things from across the ocean, whether its sea shells, goods that were lost from transport ships due to pirate attacks, or, or seaweed, it would always end up on the shore. On this particular day, an actual person was washed onto the bay. Isaac laid face down in the sand, unconscience.

A few hours later, he finally came to. He picked himself up off the ground and tried to walk. He had no idea where he was going. All he knew was, he had some place to be. It was hard for him to walk. He felt dizzy, body still full of ocean water, and seaweed all over him. He coughed and gagged out water and seaweed. He eventually made it to a dirt road, where he finally collapsed in the middle.

_Carta Vista… the hometown of Isaac and his friends. This was also the home of one of the many Duel Academy schools own all over the world by the Kaiba Corporation. Isaac slept under a tree, when suddenly, a nut fell out and hit him on the head. _

"_Ow!" Isaac said as he jumped up._

"_Well, well, well… look who decided to wake up!" Sakura said._

_Sakura, Damian, and T.K. all sat around having lunch and books opened in front of them. The four of them were dressed in their Slifer Red uniforms._

"_Hey… whats going on?" Isaac said._

"_Were you up late dueling again?" T.K. asked._

"_Um… I think so…" Isaac muttered._

"_Yeah… don't you know after lunch we have that big test that will determine our standings in the Duel Academy?" Damian said._

"_Oh… crap…" Isaac said._

"_Duh… that's why were all studying outside…"_

_Suddenly, students from Obelisk Blue and Exodia Brown walked up to them._

"_Oh god, not again…" Damian said._

"_Just ignore them… maybe they'll go away." Sakura said._

"_Hey, you Slifers ready for your test?" Exodia student said._

"_Would we be sitting out here cramming for it if we were?" Isaac said sarcastically._

"_Calm down, man… unlike the other upperclassmen, we remember that we were Slifers once!" The Obelisk student said._

"_OOHH… hey, they're legit!" Damian said._

"_Don't worry guys. They just make a big deal out of it to scare you. They'll just ask you basic questions, and some trick ones… like one is how many sacrifices do you need to summon Gate Guardian?" the Exodia student said._

"_Whoa… that is a trick question… its 3, but they have to be Sanga of the Thunder, Kazejin, and Suijin!" Isaac said._

_  
"Good stuff! See, you guys'll make it to Ra Yellow!" The Obelisk student said._

"_Well hey, we gotta bounce. Good luck!" The Exodia student said as they both walked away._

"_THANKS!" Isaac, Damian, Sakura, and T.K. said._

"_Hear that? We don't have to worry as long as we know our stuff… back to sleep for me…" Isaac said._

"_Boy, you are SO lazy!" Damian said._

"_Hey Isaac, let me burrow that book your reading." Sakura said._

"_My Life with the Pharaoh by Yugi Muto? NO WAY! I'm still reading it!" Isaac said as he closed his eyes._

"_YOU'VE READ IT TWICE ALREADY!" Sakura said._

"_Working… on… number… 3…" Isaac said as he drifted off to sleep._

Issac suddenly opened his eyes. "Wow… that dream brought back a lot of memories… me, Sakura, Damian, and T.K. aced that test! And it was all thanks to those guys from Obelisk and Exodia… Hey! Where am I! And where is everybody!"

Isaac began looking around. He was in a small room, and in a bed.

"Last thing I remembered… we were battling pirates… and the Red Rose got destroyed…and I feel into the ocean! Man… I must be in the afterlife… Hey! Maybe I can meet the Pharaoh!"

Suddenly, a young girl dressed as a french maid walked into the room.

"You're awake!" She said.

A smile shot across Isaac's face. "OH YEAH! I'M IN HEAVEN!"

The girl laughed. "No, you're in the village of Mysidia!"

"Ah… so I'm still on Termina… but how did I get here… last thing I remember, I was fighting for my life in the ocean…" Isaac said.

"A family going to the beach found you lying in the road, so they brought you to the elder's house… which is where you are! Had you have stayed out there any longer, you would have died! Once the family brought you back here, we took all that ocean water and seaweed and fish eggs that you swallowed, then gave you some medicine. You've been resting ever since! The Elder wanted to talk to you when you woke up."

"Ok… I'll thank him for saving me… then I have to get to the Hallowed Land of Ishtar!" Isaac said.

"Um…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okaaaay… Hey, where's my Duel Disk… and my Bronze Ring!" Isaac said as he looked around. "Man! I got jacked while I was unconscience!"

The french maid laughed again. "No you didn't, silly! The Elder has them!"

"Ohhh… ok, ill go talk to him now."

Isaac got up and walked downstairs, where the elder sat with his wife and another male. Isaac recoginized him right off the bat.

"Hey! It's Professor Arthur Hawkins!" He said. He approached the elder.

"Hey… are you the one who took care of me? Thank you so much!" He said.

"You are very welcome, Chosen One." The elder said.

"So you know too, huh?"

"Yes. The waterfalls and the winds bring news from all over the world to our little village." The elder's wife explained.

"So… I take it I'm not on the Seltzer Continent, am I?" Isaac said.

"No… you are on the Forgotten Continent, located at the farthest corner of Termina… in the Village of Mysidia." The other man said.

"Great… just great… those stupid pirates REALLY screwed me over!" Isaac said. "Oh, excuse my language…"

"Not necessarily, Chosen One." The elder said. "You see, you were destined to be brought here."

"Destined? How?" Isaac asked.

"Its been passed down in Mysidia legends that a drastic accident will bring the Chosen One to the forgotten village of Mysidia… where he will take the Trials of Mt. Ordeals to become the True Chosen." The Elder said.

"The… true Chosen? So I have to climb this mountain?" Isaac said.

"Yes… you must face the great beast that lurks up there. If you defeat him, you truly are the Chosen One, and you will be able to claim the Sage's Stone and gain the ability to use magic. Just like the rest of us."

"Wait… you guys can use Magic?"

"Yes… Behold…"

The elder, his wife, and the man began showing off their magic abilities. The elder used Raigeki, the wife used an ice beam, and the man summoned Hinotama.

"WHOA! SO YOUR SAYING I'LL BE ABLE TO DO THAT TOO!" Isaac said with a smile.

"Indeed." The Elder responded.

"Ok… I'll take on this task… but I have to hurry… I have to get to Ishtar and…"

"No need to worry, Chosen One. Bakura hasn't even departed for Seltzer, and Damian, Jonouchi, Sasha, Honda, Sakura, T.K., Iami, and Shizuka are entering a race to make it there. You have plenty of time."

"Wow… you really do know a lot! But answer me this… if I complete… no, I take that back… WHEN I complete this task, how will I get to Seltzer? I am NOT going by boat!"

"I will show you the way once you come back."

"Ok, but like I said… NO BOAT! Now… may I have my Duel Disk and Bronze Ring please?"

"Here is your Ring." The Elder handed Isaac his Bronze Ring. "However, you are forbidden to use Duel Monsters on Mt. Ordeals."

"WHAT! THEN HOW AM I SUSPOSED TO BEAT THIS GREAT BEAST AT THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN IF I CANT USE MY MONSTERS!"

The elder walked towards a closet. He pulled out a box and a sword, then walked over and handed the items to Isaac.

"You must use this… and the garbs are just for a nice touch!" The elder said with a smile.

"A sword? Sweet!" Isaac said.

"In battle, there may come a situation where you get separated from your Duel Disk… then where would you be?" The man, Bruno, said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean… when we fought those Pirates, they had Mirror Force around their ship. We were sitting ducks out there… Ok… I'll go get changed, Then it's on to Mt. Ordeals!" Isaac declared.

"Spoken like the true Chosen One, Isaac!" The Elder said.

Isaac went upstairs to change into his new outfit. He returned 45 minutes later as he put the sword into it's holster.

"Looking good, Isaac!" The Elder's Wife said.

"But… what took so long?" Bruno said.

"Hey, it was hard trying to get into these 17th century clothes!" Isaac laughed.

**(Remember the Hero Clothes that Yugi wore on the episodes "Legendary Heroes"? Those are the exact same clothes that Isaac is wearing.)**

"Alright Elder… I'm ready!" Isaac said.

"Hold on, Chosen One! There's one last thing." The elder said.

"Huh?" Isaac said.

"BECCA! LEON! COME TO ME!"

Suddenly, two smoke clouds emerged out of nowhere. Once the smoke cleared, two young kids were standing before the others.

"Ta-da!" The girl said.

"Awww yeah! Leon's in the house!" The boy said.

"Um… you might want to TURN AROUND!" The girl said.

The boy was in fact, facing the wrong way. "… Opps…" he said as he turned the right way.

"Anyways… Isaac, these are my young apprentices… my granddaughter, Becca, and her brother, Leon!"

**(That's right guys… Rebecca Hawkins and Leon Wilson (From Grand Championship) is in the house! If you know me, you know I hate Rebecca with a passion… so she will be COMPELTELY out of character to make the story more enjoyable.)**

"Um… so let me get this straight…" Isaac said. "You want me to climb a dangerous mountain… fight a large monster with only a sword… while babysitting these two little kids?"

"HEY!" Leon said.

"We are NOT little!" Becca said.

"Though they are still apprentices, they are gifted little magic users. This will be your trial, as well as their training session. Please, protect each other." The Elder said.

"Well… I guess I have no choice no matter what decision I make…" Isaac said. "Let's go, Leon… Becca…"

And so, the three left the Elder's house. The Elder, his wife, and Bruno watched as they left the house and into the village.

"Isaac! One final thing!" The Elder called after him. Isaac turned to him. "You must focus your thoughts on your Bronze Ring! Then, and only then will you prove to be the True Chosen One! Your fights on Mt. Ordeals will prove that!"

"Ok! Thank you!" Isaac said. "I wonder what he means by that…"

Everyone in the village used magic, whether it was for practice or for their everyday lives.

Once out of Mysidia, Isaac and his little friends began to walk towards Mt. Ordeals. Becca lead them there. Isaac looked around an noticed that Mysidia was the only village on the small forgotten continent.

"So… are you really from across the ocean?" Leon said.

"Yeah." Isaac responded.

"I think you're a liar. I think that your some kind of reject that cant use magic, so you have to get the Sage's Stone to prove yourself." Leon said back

"You better watch yourself you little punk. I may be the Chosen One, but I will drop a child if I have to!" Isaac said, angrily.

Leon got into a fighting position. "TRY IT AND I'LL FRY YOU!"

Isaac reached for his sword. "DO NOT TEST ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"LEON! STOP IT!" Becca shouted as she turned around. "Leave the reject alone!"

"Hmph! Fine!" Leon said as he continued walking.

"Geez! On the annoying meter, these two make Iami look like a spring chicken!" Isaac muttered to himself.

And so, the unlikely pair continued walking until the finally reached Mt. Ordeals. Mt. Ordeals was a large mountain, but not as big as Mt. Pancit. They walked for hours, constantly being attacked by monsters that lived up there. Isaac made quick use of his sword as he slashed away at anything that attacked them, and occasionally threated Leon and Becca whenever they "offended" him. The kids fought too, occasionally trying to hit Isaac with Raigeki or Hinotama.

The group decided to take a rest at one point. Isaac wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Phew… what a windfall…" He said.

"How much farther to the Sage's Stone, sis? I'm tired of traveling with this loser!" Leon said.

"I don't like this anymore than you do… but the cave is just a little farther." Becca said.

"Yeah, the feeling is mutual, you stupid little crybabies." Isaac said as he reclined against a tree.

"You know what? You're lucky the Elder said protect you, or I would have blasted you a long time ago!" Leon said.

"Uh huh. Before or after I would have de-headed you." Isaac said back.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO MY BROTHER THAT WAY YOU IDIOT!" Becca said.

Isaac finally had enough. "YOU KNOW WHAT! I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP, AND AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, I DON'T NEED IT, SO WHY DON'T THE TWO OF YOU JUST BUZZ OFF! GO GET EATEN BY A SILVER FANG OR SOMETHING!"

Leon and Becca looked at each other, then sat down.

"We cant! My grandfather said we HAVE to stay with you!" Becca pouted.

"Well then shut up and don't friggin say anything to me for the rest of this trip!" Isaac shouted.

"FINE!" Becca and Leon shouted in unison.

Once the break was over, the three continued up Mt. Ordeals. It was quiet. Becca and Leon really didn't talk to Isaac, nor did he talk to them. Finally, the group eventually reached the top. There was a cave there.

"Hey, we've reached the top! The Sage's Stone must be in that cave!" Isaac said.

"Duh!" Becca said.

"You think!" Leon said.

Isaac fought back every urge he had of throwing the twins off the mountain, but instead walked past them and into the cave. The twins followed him inside

**(I don't know if you noticed, but don't you all think that Leon and Rebecca look alike? Maybe its just me…)**

The cave was a large area that was lighted by torches. At the back, the Sage's stone sat atop a pedestal, with light from the sun shining inside.

"There it is! If I get that stone, I can use magic! Then I'll REALLY take it to Bakura next time we meet!" Isaac said.

"Who's Bakura? Another one of your loser friends?" Leon said.

"I Thought I told you not to say anything to me, chump!" Isaac said.

Becca tried to fight back in defense of her brother, but Isaac stopped her.

"One word out of you and I'll drop you where you stand!" Isaac said. He then moved forward, with the two of them following him.

Suddenly, a little boy came out of nowhere and began running around the with his arms straight out, making airplane noises. He stopped in front of Isaac, Leon, and Becca.

"I'M THE WIND! WHOOOOOOSH!" he said. Then he started running around again.

"Okaaaaaay…" Isaac said. he continued to walk toward the stone.

"STOOOOP!"

The little boy ran forward and jumped over Isaac, Leon, and Becca, then landed in front of the steps leading to the pedestal.

"Are you hear for the Sage's Stone?" he asked.

"Yes I am." Isaac responded.

"I thought so… hold on a sec, ok?" The boy said. He turned towards the Pedestal. "OH BIG BROOOOOOOTHER! WHERE ARE YOU, BERFOMET!"

Another child came out from behind the pedestal. Isaac, Leon, and Becca looked at one another.

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THESE DAMN KIDS?" Isaac shouted.

"What is it, Gazelle?" Berfomet asked. He took a look at Isaac and the twins.

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN!" He shouted as he slapped his forehead. He jumped from the pedestal and landed next to his brother.

"So, you want to get a name for yourself by grabbing the Sage's Stone? What a buffoon!" Berfomet said.

"Yeah! It's how you USE the stone that's important! Not who owns it!" Gazelle said.

"You cant even understand anything as simple as that! That's why you're HUMANS!" Berfomet said.

"HEY!" Leon shouted.

"WATCH IT, PAL!" Becca shouted.

"Well, what should we do with them, bro?" Gazelle said to his brother.

"You know, the usual… we can play with them! It's been a while since we had someone else to play with!" Berfomet said as he nodded.

Gazelle turned towards Isaac and the twins. "You hear that? You get to entertain us for a while!"

"LETS DO THIS!"

"YEAH!"

The two boys began to spin around, faster and faster. Isaac took a step back. "What the deuce is going on!"

The boys turned into their real forms, Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts, and Berfomet!

The Duel monsters immediately attacked! Isaac shoved both Leon and Becca forward and to the ground, then he quickly dove out of the way.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Leon shouted.

"I was TRYING to save you!" Isaac shouted back.

"WE DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP!" Leon shouted.

"YEAH! YOU CAN BEAT THESE THINGS BY YOURSELF!" Becca said.

"FINE!" Isaac shouted.

Berfomet and Gazelle flipped a U-turn, then charged at Isaac. Isaac, pulled out his Legendary Sword and got into an attacking position…

_**Meanwhile… on the other side of the world…**_

The Excess Express chugged along the railway on route to Ishtar. Sasha and Iami watched the scenery that went by. Jonouchi slept on one of the beds. Damian and Sakura came into the room.

"It's gonna be another two days til we get to Ishtar." Damian reported.

"That's good… I mean, I'm really enjoying this train! I got SO many new cards at the gift shop!" Iami said.

"Me too! Now my deck is a little stronger!" Sasha said.

"Haha! Damian and I bought out ALL the booster packs!" Sakura laughed.

"Yeah! Our money is worth SO much here! I bought like 3 boxes of booster packs for like a dollar fifty!" Damian laughed.

Suddenly, there was an announcement on the loud speakers.

"_Attention all passengers on the Excess Express… the Dining Car is now open! I repeat, the Dining Car is now open! We once again thank you for riding the Excess Express! We realize you have your choices in train travel, and were glad you chose us! Thank you!"_

Jonouchi suddenly sprung awake and took off running out of the room and down the hall. He shoved any person in his way fiercely aside.

"Hey! If he gets to the dining car first, there will be no food left for the rest of us!" Iami shouted.

"AFTER HIM!" Sasha shouted.

Sakura, Damian, Iami, and Sasha tore out of the room and desparately tried to catch up to Jonouchi, pushing down all the people that he previously shoved down, who tried to get back up.

_**Back on Mt. Ordeals…**_

Isaac struggled to take down the two monsters. He got a couple good slashed in, but the teamwork of the monsters were too much for Isaac to handle on his own. Becca and Leon sat on a rock, watching the whole thing.

"Hey… maybe we ought help him." Becca said.

"Psh! What for! He's an idiot and I don't like him." Leon said.

"Because if we don't, and he dies, Gramps will kill us!" Becca said.

"Your right…" Leon sighed. "Come on… lets help him…"

The twins jumped up and ran towards Isaac. They stood in front of him and got into an attacking position. The monsters both dove down towards them.

"READY?" Leon said.

"YEAH!" Becca said back

"RAIGEKI!"

"HINOTAMA!"

Thunderbolts and fireballs rained down, striking Berfomet and Gazelle. Isaac quickly jumped to his feet, ran over, and began slashing away at Gazelle.

"Hey…" Leon began to shudder. "… chosen one…"

Isaac turned to him. "Go after Gazelle!"

Becca began to cast a spell. "SHEILD AND SWORD!" A ray of light hit Gazelle, weakening him.

Isaac ran over, and gave a mighty slash to Gazelle. The monster let out a huge roar, then dropped to the ground. Apart, Gazelle and Berfomet were powerless.

"We did it!" Leon cheered as he jumped around.

"I knew we could do it!" Becca said.

"You… did good… I guess…" Leon said as he and Becca walked towards Isaac. Isaac however, wasn't ready to celebrate just yet.

"That… was too easy." He said.

"Yeah, I know!" Becca said.

"WE RULE!" Leon said.

Gazelle suddenly got up, and walked next to Berfomet.

"Impressive!" Berfomet said.

"Yeah…only that guy… Bakura made it this far!" Gazelle said.

This sent a cold chill down Isaac's spine. "B-Bakura! He was here!" he shouted.

"Ok brother, now its time we get serious!" Berfomet said. The monsters turned to Isaac, Leon, and Becca.

"THIS IS IT!" Berfomet said.

"YEAH, THIS TIME, WE MEAN BUSINESS!" Gazelle shouted.

The two monster took a couple steps to the side, then ran and jumped at each other! Once they collided, a bright light filled the cave, blinding the three fighters.

"AAHH!" Isaac shouted as he covered his eyes.

With Berfomet's bravery and Gazelle's knowledge, two became one! Once the light vanished, Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast stood tall, staring down Isaac, Leon, and Becca. It let out a loud roar that rocked the whole cave.

Leon and Becca were frozen with fear. They both ran behind Isaac.

"What's wrong with you two?" Isaac shouted as he turned around.

"W-WE'RE SCARED!" Becca said.

"YEAH! WERE ONLY APPRENTICES! WE CANT TAKE ON SOMETHING THAT BIG!" Leon said. Both twins had tears in their eyes.

"Hey, I know that thing is big, but if we work together, we can take it down!" Isaac said.

"NO!" Becca said.

"IF YOU WANNA DIE, THAT'S YOUR BUSINESS, BUT WE CANT BEAT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Leon said.

"With that attitude, you wont! If you guys don't want to fight, hide somewhere! But I've got places I need to be, and I'm not gonna let some overgrown, two head half lion freak stand in my way!" Isaac shouted.

He then took off running towards Chimera, with his sword in his hand. He let out a 8-hit combo as he swung with all his might, hitting Chimera dead on. Chimera quickly turned around and slapped Isaac with his tail, sending him flying into a wall. Isaac got up and held his right arm. He picked up his sword, and went back to his hack and slash technique. This time, Chimera bit Isaac on his leg! Isaac dropped to the ground in pain and let out a gruesome yell. Blood was surging from the bite.

"OH NO!" Becca said. "He's … hurt!"

Leon watched in horror.

Isaac got up and limped away. He ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt, then grabbed a stick and tied it around his leg. Then he limped a little faster towards Chimera, then angrily slashed away again.

"STUPID MONSTER! BITE ME, WILL YOU!"

This time, the head of Berfomet grabbed Isaac by his torso, swung him around, then spit him out against the wall again! Isaac hit it hard and hit the ground. Isaac breathed heavily… he was taking a serious beating! He struggled to get back to his feet, then picked up his sword again, then held his stomach with his left arm and his sword with his right arm, then limped over towards Chimera.

"I… I… I cant… let you… beat… me… too many… people… are counting… on… me…" Isaac said. Images of Pegasus, His friends, and his parents filled his head.

Leon got up. "He's getting mauled in there! He knows he's out matched, but he still fights! He IS the Chosen One! And if he can be brave like that, then so can I!"

"I'm really scared, but I don't want him to die! I really don't!" Becca said.

The twins nodded, then ran over towards Isaac. Becca stopped him, then pointed her arms at him.

"GIFT OF THE MYSTICAL ELF!"

A soothing ray of light shined on Isaac, and his wounds and pain were lifted form his body.

"Thank you…" Isaac said. Becca smiled at him.

"STAY BACK!" Leon shouted at Chimera. "RAIGEKI!"

Thunderbolts rained down, striking Chimera. It once again let out a loud roar.

Leon ran back to Isaac. "Ok… got any ideas, Chosen One?" he asked.

"I got one… can you guys do combination attacks?" Isaac asked.

"No, Grandpa hasn't taught us that yet." Becca responded.

"Well, I may not know magic, but I know that as long as you guys are in sync, you can pull off a combo attack. I do it all the time when I'm in a double duel with my friends Damian, Sakura, and T.K.! Use a code word, then, cast an attacking spell on Chimera! Once he's stunned, I'll run in and attack him! Got it!" Isaac said.

Becca and Leon smiled and nodded.

"Cool! Let's do it to it!" Isaac smiled.

Chimera was already up, but it looked as if he was charging energy. It looked at Isaac, Leon, and Becca, then let out a devastating attack! The impact shot the three into a wall! They were all weakened.

Isaac got up, then helped up his young friends.

"Are you two alright?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah… I think… that hurt!" Leon said.

"That's the spirit! One thing I learned at the Duel Academy, Never let your enemies see you sweat! This is no different!" Isaac said. "Ok! Lets attack!"

"Ready sis?" Leon said.

"YES!" Becca said back

"PEPPER POT!" Leon shouted.

"PICKLE POT!" Becca shouted.

"PURPLE POT! RAIGEKI!"

The combined magic attack of Leon and Becca rained down and struck Chimera! It shouted, then dropped to the ground. Isaac ran at the large beast and began to slash away at him. Chimera got up and roared from all the damage it received.

The large beast took flight, then prepared for another attack. Isaac then remembered what the elder said…

_You must focus your thoughts on your Bronze Ring! Then, and only then will you prove to be the True Chosen One!_

"I hope this works! LEON! BECCA! GET CLOSE!" Isaac shouted. The twins ran towards him, then grabbed him. Isaac closed his eyes, and his Bronze Ring began to flash. A shield surrounded them just as Chimera fired an attack. Once it hit the shield, the attack was reflected off and hit Chimera dead on! The large beast dropped to the ground. The Shield disappeared, and Isaac ran towards the fallen beast. He let out a large 10 hit combo, then jumped on top of the beast. He then held up his sword, and brought it down, HARD, jamming it all the way in Chimera's back. He turned to the twins.

"THIS IS IT! GIVE EM THE FINISHING BLOW!" Isaac shouted.

Leon and Becca focused all their attention on Isaac's sword.

"RAIGEKI! LEVEL 2!"

A large group of thunderbolts rained down and hit the sword. Isaac jumped off Chimera and took cover. Chimera let out a large roar that shook the cave worse than the first time! Chimera laided lifeless. Isaac and his friends won!

"We… we did it! WE DID IT!" Isaac shouted.

"YAY!" Becca cheered.

"WHOOO! WE KICKED RUMP!" Leon shouted.

"SOMEONE BUST OUT THE PLATES! CUZ YOU GOT SERVED!" Isaac shouted at the fallen Chimera.

Leon and Becca ran towards Isaac and jumped on him. Isaac dropped to the ground and hugged his new friends.

"WE DID IT, ISAAC!" Becca said happily.

"YEAH! AND ITS ALL THANKS TO YOU! YOU TAUGHT US TO BELIEVE IN OUR ABILITIES, AND YOU TAUGHT US HOW TO USE COMBINATION ATTACKS! FROM NOW ON, YOUR OUR BIG BROTHER!" Leon said happily.

"YAY! WE'VE GOT A BIG BROTHER NOW!" Becca cheered.

"Oh boy… as if Iami wasn't bad enough… but hey, she'll be glad that she finally has a sister!" Isaac said happily.

Suddenly, Chimera began to light up. It then split back into two and took on the form as the two little boys.

They stood up and looked at each other.

"They… They beat us, Big Bro…" Gazelle said.

"Yeah… That was fun though!" Berfomet said. "You guys make a great team!"

"Yeah! We wouldn't mind fighting you guys again sometime!" Gazelle said.

"Hey, you guys were strong too!" Isaac said. "That one attack you used… I'm surprised I can still walk after that!"

Isaac and the kids laughed.

"Well, you truly are the Chosen One… Now… claim your prize… The Sage's Stone!" Berfomet said. Isaac nodded, then walked up the pedestal.

Once there, he picked up the Sage's Stone. The Bronze Ring began to flash, reacting the stone. A gold light surrounded Isaac. It stayed there for a minute, then faded away. Isaac put the stone back on the pedestal, then walked down the stairs.

"Hey, aren't you taking the stone, bro?" Leon asked.

Isaac smiled, then held out his hand. "RAIGEKI!" He shouted. A thunderbolt rained down and hit the ground.

"ICE RAY!" Isaac shouted. He aimed his hand at a wall and fired a ray of ice at it.

"HINOTAMA!" he shouted as he pointed his hand upwards. Fireballs rained down and struck the ground. Then he pointed his hands at Leon and Becca. 

"GIFT OF THE MYSTICAL ELF!"

He then healed the twins.

"I don't need the stone. All it does is infuse the one who holds it with magic, so taking it with me would be pointless." Isaac said.

"See! Now you understand what we said earlier!" Gazelle said as he smiled.

"Yeah… It's how you USE the stone that's important, not who OWNS it!" Isaac said back. "Ok guys… lets get back to Mysidia."

Leon and Becca smiled and nodded.

"Allow us!" Befomet said. "Well ride the wind to the bottom of the mountain!"

"Good luck to you!" Gazelle said. A hole in the ceiling of the cave opened and a gust of wind was felt coming from it. Isaac stepped into the wind and was shot upwards like a cannon. Leon went next, followed by Becca. Before they knew it, the three were at the bottom of the mountain. They began their walk back to Mysidia.

"Oh… by the way…" Leon said. "About those things I said earlier… that you were a loser and a reject… I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it."

"Me too…" Becca said sadly.

"Hey, its ok. Were friends now! All is forgiven!" Isaac said.

"NO!" Leon said. "Were Brothers!" He said with a smile.

"And sister!" Becca added.

"Haha! Right! Oh, and I also apologize… about calling you two crybabies and brats."

_**Later that night…**_

Isaac told The Elder, his wife, and Bruno all about their adventure on Mt. Ordeals. Becca and Leon sat in the kitchen eating a bowls of ice cream. Isaac then showed them his new found magic abilites.

"Excellent job Chosen One! Not only did you pass the Trials of Mt. Ordeals, but you learned how to use your Bronze Item!" The Elder said.

"Yeah! Now I'll just practice so I'm strong enough to battle Bakura!" Isaac said.

"Oh, by the way…" Bruno said. "Here's this back."

He handed Isaac his Duel Disk and all his cards. "Sweet! Thanks Bruno!" He put on his Duel Disk and put his cards back in its holder.

"You know Chosen One, should you ever get separated from your Duel Disk, you can use your Bronze Ring to bring the monsters to life. Its just like the Life Cards." The Elder said.

"That's SO cool!" Isaac said.

"But you know… I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for those two!" Isaac said as he looked at Leon and Becca pigging out on their ice cream. The two of them looked up at Isaac and waved happily, then went back to eating.

"Yeah! And to think, we started out as spies!" Leon said. "OPPS!"

"LEON! YOU WERENT SUSPOSED TO TELL HIM THAT!" Becca shouted as she slapped her brother upside his head.

"WHAT!" Isaac said.

"Forgive me, Chosen One… but a day ago, I told Leon and Becca that I would be sending them with you to scale Mt. Ordeals… I needed proof that you were really the Chosen One, so I sent these two to keep an eye on you." He said.

"Yeah! It's all the Elder's fault! Blame him! I didn't want to do that in the first place!" Leon said.

"Were sorry… we can understand if you don't like us anymore…" Becca said.

Isaac laughed. "Haha! No, its cool! As you can see, I'm the real deal!"

Isaac turned back to the Elder. "Well hey Elder, I know it's late, but I should REALLY be getting to Ishtar…"

"Don't worry Chosen One. Ishtar is still safe and sound… why not eat and rest up. You can leave first thing tomorrow morning." The elder's wife said.

"Ok… sure! I am hungry!" Isaac said. He ran over to Becca and Leon.

"Did you two eat all the ice cream!" he laughed.

_**The next morning…**_

The Elder and his Wife lead Isaac to an small, pod like underwater vehicle that fit three people. It was located in a large pool at the back of Mysidia. Leon and Becca went to see him off.

"Deep under Mysidia, theres an underwater tunnel that'll lead you straight to the Seltzer Continent. Granted it wont take you to Ishtar, but it should be close enough." The Elder said.

"I told you I don't want to go ANYWHERE by water!" Isaac said. "If you can recall, I almost died!"

The Elder put his hands on Isaac's head.

"What are you doing!" Isaac said.

Suddenly, a glow surrounded Isaac. "There!" The elder said. "I've temporarily lifted your fear of water from you. But it'll come back in time. You'll have to conquer that fear by yourself."

"Hey… your right! I actually feel like going swimming! Thanks for everything Elder! You too ma'am!" Isaac said. The elder and his wife smiled. Isaac turned to Leon and Becca.

"And thank you guys too. Once this whole thing is over, I'll come back to visit you. Hopefully you'll be stronger magic users!"

Leon and Becca looked at him with tears in their eyes. The then ran grabbed him and looked at the elder.

"Leon! Becca! Unhand the Chosen One!" The Elder said. "Return to your studies!"

"… NO!" Leon said, with tears running down his cheeks.

"Uh-oh! It looks like Leon and Becca have taken a liking to you, Chosen One!" The Elder's Wife laughed.

"I SAID UNHAND HIM!" The Elder shouted.

"Hey… Elder… let me take them with me… Traveling with me may make them better magic users… plus I could use them to teach me how to use my magic as well! Don't worry! I'll make sure nothing happens to them." Isaac said.

"I don't know… saving the world isn't a game…" The elder said.

"Oh dear! Let them go with the Chosen One! He did say the twins helped him a lot on Mt. Ordeals!" The Elder's Wife said.

The Elder put his hands behind his back. "Very well… Leon… Becca… you may accompany the Chosen One on his quest!"

Becca began jumping up and down, clapping, with a huge smile on her face.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHH, BABY!" Leon shouted.

"Ok guys! Let's roll!" Isaac said. He opened the pod, then jumped into the driver's seat. Leon and Becca got in the seats behind him, then the top of the pod closed.

"Chosen One! Becca! Leon! We wish you all the luck in the world!" The Elder said. He and his wife waved as the pod began it's decent under water. Isaac, Leon, and Becca waved back as the pod disappeared under the pool. Isaac drove towards the tunnel, and soon, He once again began his journey to the Seltzer Continent!

"This is gonna be fun!" Becca said.

"Let's get some tunes in here!" Leon said.

"AH! NO RADIO!" Isaac shouted.

"Well this is gonna be a long trip… lets play I Spy!" Becca said.

**And so, Isaac survived one near death experience after another. He's now on his way to the Seltzer Continent to catch up to his friends in Ishtar! But what surprise lie in store for Isaac and his new friends Leon and Becca? Find out next time on Duel Monster Frontier!**

**Ok guys, please R&R! I think it's about time for me to start on the other fics I've been neglecting! **


	11. The Alunze Crown Caper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor a majority of the characters… they are friends of mine!

In an underwater tunnel traveling deep under Termina, Isaac and his new friends Leon and Becca rode inside an aquatic vehicle, heading towards the Seltzer Continent. Isaac drove through the dark, blue tunnels with a smile on his face. He felt as if he was piloting one of the Kaiba Corporations' simulator games that he played at the Duel Academy.

"This is SO COOL!" Isaac said.

Leon and Becca looked around at the scenery as they passed through tunnel after tunnel. "How much longer til we get to Ishtar, big bro?" Leon asked.

"Good question… according to our map, we should be reaching the mainland in like 10 minutes." Isaac responded.

"I cant wait to see it! I always wanted to leave Mysidia and see the rest of the world!" Becca said happily.

"Well you'll get your chance, Becca… but I cant promise that it'll be a getaway vacation… there will be fighting…" Isaac said as his tone grew serious.

"Yeah, I know… but you should still have fun!" Becca said.

"Yeah… don't stress yourself over the serious stuff until it happens!" Leon said.

"That's how I live!" Isaac said. "Theres a time and a place to be serious… and right now, the time to have fun is… NOW!" He suddenly stepped on the gas and the mini sub shot through the caves. The three of them laughed as they flew through the hidden tunnel. The craft eventually shout out of the ground and upwards towards the surface. It plopped out, then drifted to the continent in front of them. Isaac looked at the mini map on the dashboard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts as we approach the Seltzer Continent! Thank you for riding Isaac's Happy Times Submarine Fares!" Isaac joked. He and the twins laughed again.

The sub drifted into a nearby port, and the three of them got out and walked into the town. The town they entered was the Kingdom of Alunze. This was a basic little kingdom with a castle that overlooked it. Today was a special day in the kingdom however. The townfolk were all on pins and needles, running around.

"Wow! I've never seen so many people in one place before!" Leon said.

"This place is SOOOO beautiful!" Becca said.

Isaac looked around. "According to that sign, were in the Kingdom of Alunze." He said. "Come on, lets go see what all the commotion is about."

With that, a young boy stopped in front of them. "Hi! I've never seen you all before! Are you here for the ceremony?" he asked.

"Ceremony?" Isaac, Becca, and Leon asked.

"Yes! Alunze is getting a new king today! He's going to be presented with the crown… the symbol of all Alunze! Its SOO beautiful and worth a FORTUNE! And it's on display in the throne room! The citizens are allowed to go to the castle to see the crown before the ceremony! You should go!" the boy explained.

"What do you think bro?" Leon asked.

"I want to see the crown! It sounds so beautiful!" Becca said.

"Sure. I mean, The Elder said we had time, plus we can get some information on how to get to Ishtar from here… plus I want to see that crown for myself!" Isaac said.

"Come on!" The boy said. "I'll take you to the castle!"

Isaac, Leon, and Becca followed the boy to the castle. "You know what I like about you guys?" Isaac asked. Becca and Leon looked up at him. "If one of my best friends, Sakura were here, she SOOO wouldn't let us go see that crown… shes all about business!"

"Really? She sounds like a slave driver!" Leon said.

"Sometimes, but shes really cool… trust me, you'll like her!" Isaac said with a smile.

"Well if shes YOUR friend, then we will!" Becca said.

Isaac and the twins walked the rest of the way to the castle, where they were met by two of the castle guards.

"Halt… this is Alunze Castle. What business have you here?" Said one of the guards.

"We came to see the crown before the ceremony." Isaac said.

"Well the viewing is over. His majesty needs to get ready for the ceremony." Said the other guard.

"Dang! Looks like were too late guys." Isaac said. Leon and Becca bowed their heads in disappointment. It was then that the guards noticed the Bronze Ring around Isaac's neck.

"Stan! Is that?"

"It is, Bill! It's the Bronze Ring! That means…"

"He's the CHOSEN ONE!"

"Well, I'm sure we can let the Chosen One in to see the crown for a little bit… his majesty wont mind!"

Isaac, Becca, and Leon shot hopeful grins at each other. The double doors were opened, and Stan lead the group straight to the throne room.

Inside the throne room, the new king sat on the throne, along with his wife, his daughter, and the royal advisor, as well as a couple other guards. In the middle of the room, the crown sat on display on a pedestal. It was covered by a thick bulletproof glass case. It sparkled with the sun that shined into the room.

Stan led the others inside, then returned to his guard post outside the castle. The three stared at the crown with stars in their eyes.

"Wow… its like the crown jewels of England or something…" Isaac said. Becca and Leon watched the crown in awe.

The Royal Advisor, Dalton, walked towards the group. "This is the crown that will be presented to the new king of Alunze… "

Suddenly, two unknown boys busted into the throne room and ran straight up to the king.

"YOUR HIGHNESS! YOUR HIGNESS! HORRIBLE NEWS! HORRIBLE NEWS!" the first boy said.

"IT IS AN EMERGENCY OF TERRIBLE URGENCY!" the other boy said.

"Calm down! What is so awful that has the two of you in shambles like this?" The king asked.

"WE JUST GOT WORD THAT… THIS CROWN IS FAKE!"

Everyone in the room gasped and looked at the boys. Dalton looked the crown up and down. "The way it sparkles in the sun… theres no way that this crown is a phony! The guards that were watching the crown were the best in the kingdom!"

"Yes… and there was around the clock supervision!" the queen said.

"How could this have happened?" The King panicked. "If this gets out… Alunze will be ruined!"

"Do not fret, yoru majesty!" the first boy said. "I have called an expert. He will examine the crown right away!"

Then, the two boys ran over to the case, took it off, then grabbed the crown and ran for the door.

"FREEZE!" Dalton shouted.

The boys stopped in their tracks as the guards guarding the door blocked the exit.

"I've never seen you two before in my entire life! Who are you? And how do you know that the crown is fake?" Dalton demanded.

The boys looked at each other.

"Uh oh… looks like the jig is up." The second boy said.

"I believe, it is time for us to… reveal… ourselves!" the first one said.

The two boys suddenly took off their disguises, and revealed themselves to be none other than who we all know as Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor!

"No way! Rex and Weevil?" Isaac said.

"Hyohyohyohyohyohyohyohyo! I am the world's greatest master thief, Insector Haga!"

"And I am his right hand man, slash number one apprentice, slash everything else, Dinosaur Ryuzaki!"

"I don't care who you are! We have you completely surrounded! Unhand the crown and put your hands in the air!" The King ordered. Guards began to march toward Haga and Ryuzaki.

Haga shook his finger at the guards. "HEHEHE! I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"What's he mean?" said one of the guards.

"Don't listen to that idiot! Just capture them!" said another.

"Hyohyohyohyohyohyohyohyo! I warned you! Ryuzaki! If you please?"

"Certainly!" Ryuzaki replied. He stepped to the side and revealed a Duel Monster. "Do you fools know what this is!" Ryuzaki asked.

"What is that, big bro?" Leon asked.

"AAHH! It's Jigen Bakudan!" Isaac shouted as he took a step back.

"That's right, kiddo!" Haga said. "It's our buddy, Jigen Bakudan! And, if you'll be so kind as to notice the pointer is pointed at 1! Once we move the pointer to zero, there will be a giant, room shattering, KABOOM!"

All the guards and the royal family began to back up.

"He wouldn't dare!" Becca said.

"Oh I wont!" Haga said.

Isaac and Leon gave her an evil stare. "Smooth Becca… REALLY smooth!" Isaac said.

"Ok! Blow this place sky high!" Haga shouted.

"Yes, boss!" Ryuzaki said. He knelt down to Jigen Bakudan and moved the pointer to zero, then took off running, and he and Haga dove on the ground.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Ryuzaki shouted.

"EVERYONE, TAKE COVER!" Dalton shouted. Everyone in the room scatter, and Leon and Becca hid behind Isaac.

Nothing happened. The room was still in tact. Haga and Ryuzaki got up and noticed that Jigen Bakudan was still there.

"Huh! What happened! Where's the KABOOM! There was susposed to be a large, room shattering KABOOM!" Ryuzaki said.

"What are you playin' at, Ryuzaki!" Haga said angrily.

Ryuzaki got up and analyzed the monster. "OH HERES THE PROBLEM!" he said with a smile. "We left the safety on!"

"Well take it off!" Haga said.

"At once!" Ryuzaki said. the moment he turned the safety off, the monster exploded, sending Haga and Ryuzaki flying in different parts of the room. The Royal Family, The guards, Dalton, Isaac, Leon, and Becca watched the scene in bewilderment.

"… Can these guys POSSIBLY be this stupid?" Isaac said.

The now charred Haga and Ryuzaki walked back toward the center of the room.

"Y-Y-You all win t-th-this round… but there will… be… others…" Haga said. "W-we will… take our… l-l-leave now…"

"A-A-adios…" Ryuzaki said. the two boys stubbled out of the room. A few moments later, Haga ran back inside, grabbed the crown off the floor, then ran back outside the throne room.

Everyone continued to watch in bafflement.

"What… just happened?" The queen said.

"Those thieves got away with the crown!" Dalton said.

"THIS IS AN INTERNATIONAL EMERGENCY! I WANT THE CASTLE ON LOCKDOWN! NO ONE IS PERMITTED TO ENTER, NOR LEAVE, UNTIL THOSE SCOUNDRELS ARE FOUND!" The king shouted.

The guards went right to work. Before long, Alunze Castle was on complete lockdown. Dalton walked towards Isaac, Becca, and Leon.

"I am sorry my young friends. But until those hoodlums are caught, you must remain in the castle." He said.

"Well this is just fabulous…" Becca said.

"We've gotta go after them!" Isaac said.

"But bro… this is none of our business… don't we have to get to Ishtar?" Leon said.

"Well yeah… but the way things are going, we wont be getting out of here anytime soon… unless we help out." Isaac said.

"Ok… so what would we do, brother?" Becca asked.

"We'll each split up and search a different part of the castle! We know those morons couldn't have gone too far because the whole castle is I locked up. If you find them, give the others a shout, ok?" Isaac said.

"A shout on what?" Leon asked.

"Um… well, just hold them til we get there, got it?" Isaac replied.

"GOT IT!" Leon and Becca said.

"Cool! Lets split up!" Isaac said.

The three took off running to different parts of the castle. 45 minutes later, they each met at the entrance to the castle sewer system.

"Fancy running into you guys here!" Isaac said.

"Sorry Bro. I couldn't find anything." Leon said.

"Me either… this castle is so big! They could be anywhere!" Becca said.

"Well, THIS is the last place we haven't checked. They HAVE to be in here somewhere." Isaac said. they all ran inside, where a guard was lying unconscience.

"OH NO!" Isaac said. he and the twins ran over to him. "He's out, cold… quick, Becca, heal him!"

Becca walked over to the fallen soldier and put her hands on his chest. "GIFT OF THE MYSTICAL ELF!" she said. A green like glow began to surround the soldier, and he instantly hopped up, awake.

"B-B-Boys! Two of them! Bombs!" the soldier said.

"They threw a bomb at you?" Isaac asked.

The soldier came to his senses. "No, the bomb exploded in the air as they threw it. Fragments struck my head, and I passed out."

"I see. Well were glad you're ok. Did you happen to see where they went?" Isaac asked.

"My guess would be theyre trying to escape through the sewers!" The soldier said.

"Thanks a lot!" Isaac replied. He, Leon, and Becca ran into the sewer system in hot pursuit of Haga and Ryuzaki. They climbed and walked along pipes, marched through the water, and held their noses from the stench.

"This place smells SO NASTY!" Becca said.

"SSHH!" Leon said.

"DON'T YOU SSHH ME, LEON!" Becca shouted.

"Becca, hush! I hear voices!" Isaac said.

The three of them listened for a little bit. "Hey… its them!" Leon said.

"We've got'em trapped too! Lets go get em'!" Isaac said.

Haga and Ryuzaki were in a large room that had two large canals running through it, but no water. Haga, with the crown still on his head, was in the far right canal, while Ryuzaki messed with some levers and switches.

"Hyohyohyohyohyohyohyohyo! This is it! Our meal ticket out of this wretched…"

"HAGA! RYUZAKI!"

The two boys turned around to see Isaac, Becca, and Leon standing in the left canal, staring them down.

"Hyohyohyohyohyohyohyohyo! Look… it's the tykes from the throne room! What do you think you're doing here?" Haga said.

"Were taking back the crown!" Becca said.

"Give it up or you're gonna have US to deal with!" Leon said.

"Hyohyohyohyohyohyohyohyo! Do you REALLY think you have what it takes to beat the thief of thieves!" Haga laughed.

Leon patted Isaac on his arm. "We've got the Chosen One with us! You'd better not mess with him, or you'll be sorry!"

"Thanks Leon… I think…" Isaac replied.

"Chosen-Smosen!" Haga said.

Ryuzaki jumped down next to Haga. "Get lost before we pulverize ya!" he said.

"I've got a business proposition!" Isaac said. "Duel me. If you guys win, We'll help you get out of here… WITH the crown, with no troubles!"

Haga and Ryuzaki looked at each other, then smiled.

"I hope brother knows what he's doing…" Becca said.

"… And if I win, you guys give back the crown, THEN turn yourselves over to the guards." Isaac finished.

"You've got a deal, kid!" Haga said. "But I have you know, you don't become a master thief by just wits alone!"

"You're righty right-right, Haga! You must be master DUELISTS too!" Ryuzaki said.

"PSH! I got that down packed!" Isaac proclaimed as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Hyohyohyohyohyohyohyohyo! This is a double duel! Which one of those babies are you gonna ask to be your partner?" Haga laughed.

Isaac turned to Leon and Becca. "Hey! Do you guys have decks or a Duel Disk?"

The twins shook their heads. "No. The Elder took our cards away when we purposely replaced the teacher's birth control pills with Tic Tacs." Leon said.

Isaac began to laugh. "I LIKE YOU TWO!" He laughed.

"WE LIKE YOU TOO!" The twins said with a smile.

"Soooooo.. who's it gonna be?" Ryuzaki asked.

Isaac turned back to Haga and Ryuzaki. "Neither. This is going to be a handicap duel!" He said.

"Have it your way! But you will have to beat BOTH of us at once!" Haga said.

"Whatever. But you know the rules! If we do it like that, then I get double the Life Points!" Isaac said.

Haga nodded. "Fine! Now…"

"LET'S DUEL!" Isaac, Haga, and Ryuzaki all said in unison.

**Insector Haga's LP – 4000 , Dinosaur Ryuzaki's LP – 4000 / Isaac's LP – 8000**

"Hyohyohyohyohyohyohyohyo! I'll start things off! I play Basic Insect in attack mode! Then I activate the magic card Multiply! This doubles my insect from one to 3! And that ends my turned! Now my partner is gonna get prehistoric on you!" Haga laughed.

**Haga and Ryuzaki's field – Basic Insect x3 – 500 ATK / 700 DEF**

"My turn!" Ryuzaki said. "Now I summon Uraby in attack mode! Then I play the magic card, Call of the Wild! This card lets me pick any two dinosaur cards from my deck or hand with 1,500 attack points or lower and special summon them to the field! And I chose two more Uraby cards! And that ends my turn!"

**Haga and Ryuzaki's field – Basic Insect x3 – 500 ATK / 700 DEF , Uraby x3 – 1,500 ATK / 800 DEF**

"Hyohyohyohyohyohyohyohyo! Now what are you going to do, kid! You've got six monsters ready to eat you whole!" Haga taunted.

"Whatever! My move!" Isaac said as he drew a card. A huge smirk shot across Isaac's face. "I hope you nimrods are ready for this! I play the magic card Polymerization! And I use it to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to form… ELEMENTAL HERO FLAME WINGMAN! HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES!"

**Isaac's field – Flame Wingman – 2100 ATK / 1200 DEF**

"That's not all! I play the quick-magic card, Quick Attack! Even if it's my opening move, AND I played a fusion monster, I can still attack you bozos! Now the question is… which one of you do I wanna hit first!" Isaac said with a grin.

"OH NO!" Haga and Ryuzaki shouted.

"YAY!" Leon and Becca cheered.

"Hmmmm" Isaac thought. "You know what? Haga, I choose you… because you have three things that annoy the hell out of me! That stupid laugh, those stupid looking glasses, and that 5 dollar hair cut! OK WINGMAN! ATTACK THE MIDDLE BASIC INSECT!"

Flame Wingman jumped up into the air, then came down like a bullet towards Haga's middle bug.

"AAAHH! NO!" Haga shouted.

Wingman landed on top of the basic insect, instantly destroying it.

**Haga's LP – 2400**

"And that's not all!" Isaac said as he pointed at Haga. "You automatically take the damage of the destroyed Basic Insect as direct damage!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Haga shouted.

**Haga's LP – 1900**

"Next, I'm gonna throw down a face down! Then end my turn!" Isaac said with a smile.

**Isaac's Field – Flame Wingman – 2100 ATK / 1200 DEF , One face down card.**

"WOW! BIG BRO IS SO GOOD AT DUELING! LOOK AT HOW MUCH HE HURT HAGA IN JUST ONE MOVE!" Leon cheered with stars in his eyes.

"GIVE IT TO THEM, BIG BROTHER!" Becca said.

"Y-You are going to… PAY FOR THAT!" Haga growled. "MY MOVE…"

Suddenly, the sound of water was heard, coming closer and closer to the group's location.

"HYOHYOHYOHYOHYOHYOHYOHYOHYO!" Haga laughed manically. "OUR PLAN WORKED PERFECTLY!"

"What are you talking about!" Isaac said.

"Heh! We knew someone was going to try and come after us after we got the crown! So we lure you down here, and now, in just a few seconds…" Ryuzaki explained.

"… Gushing, gushing water is going to flow through these tunnels and wash you into the Inland Sea! Leave us to get away scotch free!" Haga laughed.

"So that's why they dueled you, Big Bro!" Leon said. "They were stalling for time!"

"Brother! You have to get out of there!" Becca said.

"It's TOO LATE, TOO LATE, TOOOOOO LATE!" Haga said. "HERE IT COMES!"

Haga was right. Out of nowhere, the water came, but instead of it being on Isaac's side, the water shot through Haga and Ryuzaki's side and washed the boys clear through the canal. Isaac, Leon, and Becca watched with the classic anime sweatdrop behind their heads as the boys disappeared into the dark tunnel.

"Um… what just happened?" Leon asked.

"Those two… are stupid idiots…" Becca said.

"Great… that crown probably got shot off towards Maryah-Dinn! Lets see if we can chase it!" Isaac said. He got out of the canal, and the three crossed a nearby bridge to the other side of the right canal, then followed it down.

"HEY LOOK!" Leon said. The crown said safe and sound on the edge of the canal. The three ran over and grabbed it.

"It looks just fine. Its not damaged or anything… but I don't see Ryuzaki or Haga anywhere." Isaac said.

"Do you think we've seen the last of them, brother?" Becca asked.

Isaac shook his head. "No. They're the type that'll come back to bug you over… and over… and over… and over… and over… and over…"

And so, Isaac, Becca, and Leon walked all the way out of the sewers and back to the throne room, where the crown was returned, safe and sound. Isaac and the twins were the guest of honors at the Alunze Crowning Ceremony. Later that night, three were thanked for the retrieval of the crown.

"We cannot begin to thank you enough. If it weren't for you, there never would have been a ceremony!" The king said. "Were willing to give you anything you desire… money? Jewels? Duel Monster cards? My daughter?"

"HEY!" The princess said.

Isaac laughed. "Well… as tempting as all that stuff sounds, we would just like one thing… a ride to the Hallowed Land of Ishtar."

"Ishtar! But that's way at the center of Seltzer! I am so sorry… but we have no transportation here. But we offer you money to buy whatever you need…" the king said.

"Wait, your highness…" Dalton said. "You look like you're a really good duelist! Not far from here lies the Kaiba Dome! It's a large arena that has the televised dueling event, The World Dueling Federation, or WDF! It's owned by the Kaiba Corporation, so you know the action is really intense!"

"Wow… so theres a Kaiba Corp. in this dimension too, I see." Isaac said.

"And the champion gets a ride ANYWHERE in Termina on the Kaiba Craft 3… one of the largest airships in the world." Dalton said.

"So… if I join the WDF and become the Champion… I'll get a ride to Ishtar?" Isaac said.

"Yes!" Dalton said.

"I'M THERE! COME ON LEON AND BECCA! LETS LEAVE RIGHT AWAY!" Isaac said.

"YEAH!" the twins said happily.

The Royal Family watched from their balcony as Isaac, Becca, and Leon left the Kingdom of Alunze and made their way to the Kaiba Dome.

"_Damian… T.K… Sakura… Iami… Sasha… wait for me… I'll be there soon! I just hope nothing happened to you all…" _ Isaac thought.

**And so, Isaac and the twins prepare to enter the World Dueling Federation. Isaac must fight his way to Championship glory if he hopes to win that blimp ride to Ishtar and meet up with his friends… but has Jonouchi and the others arrived at Ishtar yet! Find out next chapter on Duel Monster Frontier!**

**From this chapter on, I may start posting two chapters at a time. I have a LOT of ideas for this story, and we haven't even tipped the iceberg yet, so its time to move it along faster! Til then, please R&R**

**(Note: Isaac is like me… NOT Jaden on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I had the Elemental Hero Cards from the Lost Millennium booster packs before GX came on the air… so PLEASE don't get Isaac and Jaden mixed up with each other. Thank you!)**


	12. Of Glitz and Glamour, Pt1

It's been a while since I updated because I had to get surgery. Then we lost our internet for a while. I'm back though! Thanks for all of you for your get well emails! They helped! And now, the story!

_Ladies and Gentlemen… Mokuba and Seto Kaiba make their Duel Monster Frontier debut!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor a majority of the characters… they are friends of mine!

Isaac, Becca, and Leon left the Kingdom of Alunze, after retrieving the stolen crown from the notorious thieves Insector Haga and Dinosaur Ryuzaki. Isaac was in a hurry to get to their next destination… a live Duel Monster Event called the WDF. Becca and Leon had to run to catch up with him.

"Hey Bro! Why are you moving so fast?" Leon said.

"Sorry! I just wanna check this Kaiba Dome out! All that dueling action going on… and I'm not a part of it? Me not in a Duel is like a birthday party without a cake… like an eating contest without my best friend Damian!" Isaac said. "And speaking of Damian, I've gotta somehow enter the WDF and get to Ishtar before Bakura gets there before me… and hurts my friends…"

Isaac stopped, then walked over and picked Becca up.

"Hey! What are you doing, brother!" she said. Isaac then turned around.

"Leon, get on my back."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okaaaaay…"

Leon jumped up on Isaac's back. "Ok, not hold on tight… but don't choke me."

Isaac then started to run down the road at full speed. Leon and Becca laughed with excitement as Isaac ran all the way down the road. As the moon poked out from the mountains, searchlights shot into the sky. Once Isaac was up a hill, that was when he saw it… The Kaiba Dome!

The Kaiba Dome was a really large convention center that housed numerous sporting events, as well as Duel Monsters duels. Much like any convention center, it had a snack bar, gift shop, and a VERY large area for seating… as big as a Roman coliseum. At the center was the very spot where the events would take place, whether it was Basketball, Football, Baseball, or playing Duel Monsters.

"Wow… this place is as big at Duelist Stadium in Carta Vista…" Isaac said.

"What is that, Bro!" Leon asked.

"Yeah! It looks like theres something going on inside!" Becca said.

"It must be where the WDF is taking place! Come on!" Isaac said.

The three ran down the hill and towards the Kaiba Dome. When they got to the front, they noticed a doorman standing watch of the large doors.

"Um… we need tickets, huh?" Isaac said.

"Oh no… go right on in. This is the last duel of the night anyways. It's the Championship fight between The Ravishing Adonis and Rick Skyrocket! Go right on in!" The Doorman said. He stood aside and Isaac, Leon, and Becca went inside.

The area was nice, with pictures of all the Duelists competing in the WDF. There more, larger pictures of Adonis… the WDF champion. In each of his posters, there were poses of him flexing, showing off his championship belt, and of him with his many female escorts.

"Geez, look at this guy! He looks more like a wrestler than a Duelist." Isaac said.

"Yeah! And look at all those girls he's with! EEEEWWWW!" Leon said.

"I think he should keep the shirt off!" Becca said with a smile.

Isaac covered hear eyes and pushed her forward. "Ok, that's enough of that, little girl!"

They entered the double doors and was able to find seats. The audience was already on their feet, cheering and applauding like crazy. It was obvious that the duel was already going on.

"MAN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU'VE BEEN MISSING SOME GREAT ACTION!" a random person said to Isaac and friends.

"NO WAY? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Isaac said as he looked downwards at the duel.

Down below, Adonis didn't even look like he was trying as he faced his opponent, Rick Skyrocket.

**Adonis' LP – 3100 / Rick Skyrocket's LP – 500**

"Come on! My 4 year old sister has given me tougher challenges than THIS!" Adonis taunted.

"GGGRRRR! I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU POMPUS WINDBAG! I SUMMON SONIC BIRD! ATTACK MODE!" Rick shouted.

**Rick's field – Sonic Bird 1400 ATK / 1000 DEF**

"Then I play the Field Magic Card, Rising Air Current! This raises my Sonic Bird's attack by 500 points!"

**Sonic Bird – 1900 ATK**

"NOW MY SONIC BIRD! ATTACK HIS DEFENSE MONSTER!" Rick shouted at he pointed at Adonis' field.

**Adonis' field – Red Eyes Black Chick – 400 DEF , One Who Hunts Souls – 1100 ATK**

Sonic Bird took flight and let out a shriek like attack that instantly destroyed Adonis' monster.

"Hah! I should thank you for that." Adonis said.

"Huh?" Rick said, confused.

"By destroying my chick… well, let's just say you made mama VERY angry! SO I SPECIAL SUMMON… RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!" Adonis shouted as he slapped a card on his Duel Disk. Red Eyes emerged and let out a loud roar that vibrated throughout the arena.

**Adonis' field – Red Eyes Black Dragon – 2400 ATK , One Who Hunts Souls – 1100 ATK**

"I have NO idea how a wimp like YOU got a title shot, but now its time to show you what happens to small time trash who try to take my title!" Adonis said. "RED EYES! ATTACK THAT SONIC BIRD! INFERNO FIRE BLAST!"

Red Eyes fired it's inferno fire blast, which instantly obliterated Sonic Bird.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rick shouted as he dropped to his knees in tears. "I was close… I was SO close!"

**Rick Skyrocket's LP – 0**

Suddenly, a familiar Kaiba Corp. employee ran into the ring. He held up Adonis' hand in victory.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… THE WINNER… AND STILL CHAMPION OF THE WDF… RAVISHING ADOOOOOOOOOONIS!"

The crowd blew up with cheers and applauds. Fan girls jumped into the arena and surrounded Adonis as his 70s like theme music played. Adonis took the microphone from Roland.

"IS THERE ANYONE IN THIS PLACE WHO CAN BEAT ADONIS?" He said.

"NO, BABY, NO BABY, NO NO NO!" The girls all said. They all then continued to dance to the music.

Roland took the mic back from Adonis. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we hope you enjoyed tonight's show! Don't forget, tomorrow is the minor leagues, so don't miss the next show! GOOD NIGHT AND DRIVE SAFE!"

Soon, people all began flooding from the arena. Isaac, Leon, and Becca waited for everyone to leave the area before they could move.

"MAN! ADONIS IS SO COOL!" A man said.

"YEAH! TOO BAD HE DIDN'T USE HIS RARE CARD!" Another person said.

"ALL THOSE DUELS WERE EXCITING! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! EVEN I FOUND MYSELF SHAKING WHAT MY MAMA GAVE ME!" A woman said.

"That duel ROCKED, huh Bro! Did you say the way Red Eyes came out!" Leon said.

"YEAH! THAT DUEL WAS COOL! I'm sure YOU can beat him though, brother!" Becca said.

Isaac was trembling with excitement. "SWEET MOTHER OF PEARL! NOW I HAVE TO SIGN UP! NOT JUST TO GET TO ISHTAR! I WANNA DUEL MY WAY TO STARDOM!" he shouted with excitement. He then turned to Leon and Becca.

"I know, it's a matter of life or death that we get to Ishtar, but you know what? We're gonna be here a while fighting to the top, SO LETS HAVE FUN DOING SO!" Isaac said happily.

"YEAH!" Leon and Becca said as he threw their fists up.

So, Isaac and the twins decided to get a hotel room at a nearby town, because wanting to sign up for the WDF late at night would just be plain unprofessional. The next morning rolled around, and Isaac struggled to wake the sleeping twins up. Once they were finally awake, they made their way back to the Kaiba Dome, where another duel was taking place. Rather than watch, Isaac and the twins walked to the office area, but were stopped by one of the bouncers.

"Hold it, buster. This is off limits! If you want an autograph from the duelists, you'll have to wait for the signing on Saturday!" the large man shouted. It was enough to send Leon and Becca hiding behind Isaac.

"Autograph? I don't want no autograph! I wanna sign up!" Isaac said boldly.

The bouncer rolled his eyes through his dark glasses. "Here we go again… ok bub. Follow me."

The bouncer opened the door, then lead Isaac and friends to an elevator. "Take this elevator to the top floor. Then go through the large double doors at the end of the hall. That's where you'll sign up and get your interview." He said.

"Cool! Thanks!" Isaac said. They took the elevator, then walked down the hall to the main office. There, Isaac was given an application, then was told that he would be interviewed as soon as he finished. Becca and Leon played around in the waiting room.

"Hmmmm… better just say I'm from Lancaster…" Isaac thought.

Once he was finished, he turned in his application, and was immediately taken inside. He turned back to Becca and Leon.

"Hey, you guys wait here… and DON'T get into any trouble, ok?" he said.

"OK!" Leon and Becca said in unison.

Isaac sat in a large office. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped when he noticed who he was looking face to face with.

"WOW! SETO AND MOKUBA KAIBA!" He said.

"So… youre from Lancaster?" Mokuba said.

"Y-yeah! You can say that…" Isaac said.

Kaiba suddenly stood up and pounded his fists on the table. "Enough small talk! Were going to get straight to the point! Everyday, I get the same back water duelists from some far off village or something showing up at my doorstep, leaving mommy and daddy and his friends behind in an attempt to make a name for themselves! Why should I hire you? What are you going to bring to my tournaments!" Kaiba said boldly.

Isaac remembered how Kaiba was in Yugi's autobiography. He leaned on the table and looked Kaiba dead in his eyes. "Because I duel with Prince Yugi of Lancaster all the time! I'm his personal dueling partner! See? I even have this!" Isaac held up his Bronze Ring in front of Kaiba and Mokuba.

Kaiba gritted his teeth. _"YUGI!" _He thought. "_Yugi is the ONLY duelist that has EVER beat me! If this smug little punk duels with him everyday…"_

Mokuba, however, was shocked for a different reason. "That's the… Bronze Ring… the Chosen One from the fairy tales has that…"

"Mokuba." Kaiba said. Mokuba turned to Seto. "Take him to the Kaiba Corp. Development Program." Kaiba then turned to Isaac. "I'm going to put you in my 'tryout' program. IF, and that's a big IF, you win all your duels and dont lose once, We'll give you a contract. But if you lose, you hit the road! Understand!"

Isaac nodded. "Yes sir!"

"Now get out of my office. I have work to do!" Kaiba said.

Mokuba walked towards the door. "Follow me." He said. He took Isaac over to the elevators and pushed the button that lead to the 3rd level of the basement.

"Hey, can I get my fri—brother and sister?" Isaac asked.

"Sure." Mokuba replied.

Isaac ran outside and signaled to Leon and Becca, who were hitting each other with rolled up magazines. They all took the elevator to the basement, where the Kaiba Corp Development was taking place. Leon and Becca once again stood aside as the program went on.

He stood in line with all the other people who wanted to be a part of the WDF. A large drill instructor like man walked around in front of the group.

"SO YOU LOWLY MAGGOTS WANT TO BE DUELISTS! YOU ALL LOOK LIKE A BUNCH OF CRAP SANDWICHES! BUT ITS OK… BECAUSE I AM GOING TO WHIP YOU ALL INTO SHAPE!" He suddenly pulled out two pistols and began firing them into the air. "NOW I WANNA SEE SOME DUELING! YOU WILL EACH GET 2000 LIFE POINTS! IF YOU LOSE, YOU ARE OUT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"Sir, yes sir!" all the duelists shouted.

"I CANT HEAR YOU!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

The Drill Instructor began firing shots again. "NOW FALL OUT!" The duelists then scattered.

Duel after duel went on. Isaac nimbly won each one, whether it was using his Elemental Heroes or his Ring of Destruction/Barrel Behind the Door strategy, he came out on top.

A few hours later, all the duelists were lined up before the Drill instructor once again.

"Well…I want you all to know that you are all still crap sandwiches… just not soggy ones anymore! NOW! I will read off the names of those of you who passed and will go on to getting a DMF contract! And if I don't call your name, better luck next year! Now… Monclaire, Isaac… that is all!"

Isaac began jumping up and down. "YES! I PASSED!"

Leon and Becca watched from acroos the room.

"Wow… brother was the ONLY one who passed…" Becca said.

"IT JUST GOES TO SHOW HOW COOL HE IS!" Leon said.

The rest of the duelists walked past the twins, saddened because they didn't make it. A couple of them were crying.

"I-I-I USED MY LIFE SAVINGS TO GET HERE… F-FROM THE TOWN OF PORTRAVIA!"

Isaac ran to join Leon and Becca. "Looks like were going to the top, guys!" He said happily.

"YEAH!" The twins said. Mokuba came down to personally congratulate Isaac. "Congratulations! Welcome to the DMF!" he said.

"Thanks! It's an honor to be here!" Isaac said.

Mokuba walked towards the elevator. "Come on! Lets get your contract signed!" He took Isaac, Leon, and Becca back to Kaiba's office, and Isaac immediately signed a contract after reading through it. Kaiba himself was nowhere to be found.

"I wonder where my brother went... oh well, looks like I'll have to give you the grand tour. First, whats your name?"

"Isaac. Isaac Monclaire."

"No… I mean, you need a stage name. Something that'll appeal to the crowd."

"What, and my name doesn't?"

"A GIMMICK!"

"Oooohhh…"

"Come with me."

Mokuba then took Isaac, Leon and Becca across the hall to wardrobe. There were many costumes and props for the duelists to give themselves character.

"Pick an outfit, and a name!" Mokuba said.

"Ok!" Isaac said. he, along with Leon and Beccau, ran through the room, looking at various costumes. 45 minutes later, Isaac called out to Mokuba.

"Hey, Mokuba! I know what I'm going to be!" Isaac said.

"It's about time… what is it?"

Suddenly, Isaac jumped out from a pile of clothes and began doing a group of poses.

"I AM THE PROTECTOR OF TRUTH AND JUSTICE! THE MASTER OF MASTERS… THE DUELIST OF DUELISTS… THE ONE… THE ONLY… THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" He shouted.

Mokuba was shocked and speechless.

Isaac did in fact, come out dressed as Great Saiyaman, with the green suit, the red cape, the black long suit, and a helmet.

**(Note, I'm pretty sure you know this, but Great Saiyaman is Gohan's super hero identity from another of my all time favorite animes, Dragon Ball Z.)**

Leon jumped in front of Isaac and began posing as well. He was also wearing a costume similar to Isaac's, but a different color. "AND I AM HIS SIDEKICK AND RIGHT HAND MAN! THE ONE AND ONLY… GREAT SAIYABOY!"

Next, Becca jumped out and landed next to Leon and posed as well. Like her brother and Isaac, she was wearing a different color Saiyaman outfit. "AND I AM HIS OTHER OTHER SIDEKICK AND LEFT HAND GIRL.. GREAT SAIYAGIRL!"

**(ANIME SCENE!)**

A backdrop of a red and yellow Japanese rising sun appeared behind Isaac, Becca, and Leon as they did their final pose.

**(End of Scene)**

Mokuba slapped his forehead. "These gimmicks get more lame with each passing Duelist… Ok… lets show you around… Saiyaman…"

And so, they all got into the elevator and went back down to the main floor. Mokuba took them to the champion's locker room. It was a large room that had a large painting of Adonis on the wall, and it looked like a 1970s Pimp Pad.

"This is the Champion's dressing room." Mokuba said. "Adonis has been champion for so long that he kinda turned it into a suite…"

"Um… anybody having Austin Powers flashbacks besides me?" Isaac said.

Next, Mokuba took the group to the locker room of the Major Leagues. It was a large dressing room that was really clean. Like there were maid service every hour on the hour.

"This is the Major League locker room! See, theres two leagues here… the Major Leagues and the Minor Leagues. You'll be in the Minors… each duel you win, you'll move up in the rankings. Once you make it to the top of the minors, you'll duel for a shot at moving to the Major League. Then you'll be in this locker room!"

Isaac was beyond excited. "This is UNBEARABLY COOL!" he said.

"And if you duel to the top of the Major Leagues, you'll get a title shot against Adonis! You beat him, and you'll get the Championship Belt AND the Champion's Suite!" Mokuba said.

"And a ride on Kaiba Craft 3 anywhere we want?" Becca asked.

"That's right!" Mokuba said.

"SWEET!" Leon said.

"Are we going to the Minor League's locker room next? I cant wait to see it!" Isaac said.

"Yep! Follow me!" Mokuba said.

Mokuba lead them across the hall and opened the door to the Minor League locker room. Isaac, Leon, and Becca's mouths dropped as they looked inside. Unlike the Major League room, this one was really dirty. There was water dripping from the ceiling, the lockers were old and rusty, the sinks and toilets looked like they haven't been touched in years, and the floors were sticky.

"Y-your kidding right?" Isaac said. "THIS is the Minor League Locker Room."

"Yep! Seto doesn't bother having it cleaned because it'll inspire the Minor Leaguers to fight with all they have to move up!"

"I'll say… theres no way I wanna stay in this dung ball!" Isaac said.

Leon grabbed his nose. "THIS PLACE REEKS!"

"Isn't this a health code violation!" Becca said.

"Well, the WDF will start the Minor League Division soon! When its your turn, one of our bouncers will come in to escort you to the ring! Use this time to get aquianted with your locker room mates, and good luck! Oh, and here, this is for you!"

Mokuba handed Isaac a Game Boy like device.

"This is a Kaiba Pod! Use it to receive emails about whats going on, as well as your friends. You'll have to register your information though."

"Cool!" Isaac said. "Thanks for everything!"

Mokuba left, and Isaac began messing around with his new toy. "There… registration complete… I wonder if theres a way I can find out if my friends are ok… WAIT! I know! Maybe Yugi or Simon has been keeping in touch with them!" He sent an email to Castle Lancaster. A beeping sound indicated the messege was sent.

Suddenly, a duelist walked up to Isaac and his "Saiya-scouts". He wore brown pants, boots, a camouflage colored vest, and a white wifebeater. He also had dog tags around his neck.

"Sup', man? So you're the newbie?" he said. Isaac turned to him.

"That's right, citizen!" He said in a super-hero like voice. "I am the Great Saiyaman! And these are my sidekicks, the Saiya-scouts!"

"Hahaha! That's a good one, man! Name's D.J. Hardknock! I be droppin' fools like a phat beat! Only lost like two or three duels!" The Duelist said.

"Eh? Then why are you still in the Minor Leagues? Shouldn't you have gotten bumped up in the standings?" Isaac asked in his normal voice.

"Yeah, but sometimes Mokuba asks you to fight your duels under certain conditions. I don't be doin' that ish. I fight one way and one way only… MY WAY!" Hardknock said.

"Sounds like me! So if I wanna move up, I have to follow Mokuba's orders?" Isaac asked.

"Word." Hardknock replied. "Come on, man! Let me introduce you to the other Minor Leaugers."

Hardknock and Isaac went to meet the other duelists. Leon and Becca stared back at them. "Nice guy." Leon said.

"Yeah! And I dig the way he talks!" Becca said.

"Word." Leon said back.

Hardknock took Isaac to a duelist wearing a trench coat and a thief's mask.

"This is Card Shark! This guy specializes in usin' effects that jack cards from your deck, hand, and graveyard! Some sweet skills!" Hardknock said.

"I see! So you must have the Graverobber Trap Card!" Isaac said.

"Yep! And he sells cards on the side. Bet ya their stolen too!" Hardknock said.

Card Shark ran up to Isaac and looked him up and down. "Hey buddy, you need some strong cards for your very first duel, man? I've got it all right here!" He opened his trench coat and revealed more than a dozen decks in the pockets. "I've got Celtic Guardian… what about Magic cards? I've got it all right here, man! Some equip and Trap cards for ya…" He then pulled out a random card from one of the pockets. "Come on, man, you can get your Kuriboh on!"

Isaac took a step back. "Nah, that's ok… I'm gonna win with the cards I have in my deck. But thanks anyway!"

Next, Hardknock took him to a couple of other Duelists sitting down on one of the busted benches. "This is Mad Bomber! He's stupid strong with his pyro cards! Lotta Hinotama magic cards with this bad boy. And finally, this is Father Time. He'll stop you from moving with Swords of Revealing Light and Nightmare Steel Cage, then bust out Time Wizard on you!" Hardknock said as he introduced the other two duelists.

They both got up and walked away.

"I have no time to waste on small time trash." Father Time said.

"Yeah! Me **BOMB **too! Bomber's got a match to **BOMB **get ready for!" Mad Bomber said.

"Uh… yeah, nice to meet you too…" Isaac said.

"Don't sweat it, man. You've gotta earn their respect in the ring is all."

"OOHH, I get it!"

Suddenly, Hardknock got serious.

"Hey man… listen. Eventually, you and I will duel out there in the ring. When that happens, no messin' around. We may be friends now, but once we get outside, I'm hitting you with everything I've got! You feel me?" Hardknock said.

"Word." Isaac said back. Then they both shook hands. Suddenly, A bouncer came into the locker room. "Saiyaman! Match time, bub! Let's go!"

"Well, this is it! My first Duel out there!" Isaac said as he put his Saiyaman helmet on.

"Hey dawg, don't even panic! Just have fun and duel your hardest out there!" Hardknock said.

Isaac gave a thumbs up to him, then turned to Leon and Becca. "Ready?" He asked. the two nodded as they put their helmets on. Then, the three followed the bouncer to the ring.

_**In the arena…**_

The crowd was on their feet going crazy. Roland was in the middle of the dueling arena.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THIS NEXT MATCH IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL! FIRST, MAKING HIS WAY TO THE RING… IT'S THE SCRUGE OF THE SEAS… PIRATE JACK!"

A duelist dressed as a pirate came into the ring with nautical entrance music playing. He got pumped up as he looked around at the crowd and let out a really loud, "ARRR"!

Roland then turned to the left side of the arena. "AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… HE'S A NEW FACE IN THE WDF … GIVE IT UP FOR…"

Suddenly the lights went out. Spotlights began shining around the arena. They had the Elemental Hero logo embedded in them. Suddenly, rap music began to play as Isaac, Leon, and Becca strutted down the aisle.

They each jumped into the ring and landed in the middle. Isaac grabbed the mic from Roland as the lights came back on.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT IS I! THE NEW HERO OF THE WORLD DUELING FEDERATION! THE ONE! THE ONLY! THE GREAT... SAIYAMAN!" Isaac shouted. He then tossed the mic to Leon.

"AND I AM… GREAT SAIYABOY!" Leon tossed the mic to Becca.

"AND I'M, GREAT SAIYAGIRL!"

The audience, Roland, and Pirate Jack were speechless.

"Saiya-what?" someone fron the crowd said.

"What a geek!" said a random child.

"Um… yeah…" Roland said. "Duelists… are you ready…?"

Pirate Jack pointed at Isaac. "Saiya… whatever you are! That was SOME entrance you made! But now I'm sending you home cryin'! ARR!"

"You know? I used to like Pirates up until I sailed on the Red Rose… now I'm gonna take you down HARD!" Isaac replied.

Both activated their duel disks as Leon and Becca left the ring. Roland brought up his arm, then brought it back down.

"GET YOURSELVES READY TO… DUEL!" He shouted.

And so, the duel went on. Isaac fought hard. But in the end…

"NOOOOO!" Pirate Jack said as he dropped to his knees.

**Pirate Jack's LP – 0**

Roland got back into the ring and held his left hand up. "WE HAVE OURSELVES A WINNER! GIVE IT UP FOR… THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!"

The audience applauded, but not as crazy as they would for a regular DMF Duelist. Leon and Becca jumped into the ring and hugged Isaac, then all three began waving to the crowd.

"SEE! NO BIGGIE!" Becca said.

A few moments later, Isaac and friends returned to the Minor League's locker room. They were given a warm ovation by Hardknock.

"MAN, THAT DUEL WAS SICK!" He said.

"Thanks! That was fun! I cant wait for my next Duel!" Isaac said.

"Well, if you've got that much energy, I cant wait to see what you do in your next duel!"

Isaac, Hardknock, Leon, and Becca turned around to see a beautiful woman standing in the door way. Isaac's mouth dropped at the sight of her. "NO WAY! IT'S MAI VALENTINE!"

"Naw, dawg… that's Mai Kujaku. She's one of the top Duelists in the Major Leagues!" Hardknock said. Mai walked up to Isaac.

"Nice duel! I hope you wont be stubborn like this one and make it to the Major Leagues… because I look forward to crushing you in front of all those people!" Mai said.

"No way! If I have to go through you to get to Adonis, I'll see you in the Majors!" Isaac responded.

"That's what I like to hear!" Mai said. She kissed Isaac on the cheek and started to leave. She turned to Hardknock. "You could learn something from him." She then turned back to Isaac. "One more thing… I suggest against going to the arena when no one is around. Rumor has it, its haunted. Ciao." She then left the room.

"Man, I could beat her if I wanted. I happen to like chillin in this pad!" Hardknock said.

Isaac, however, was on Cloud 9. "Oh man… she's as hot as Sasha…" he said with a huge grin on his face. He then came to his senses. "Don't go to the ring when no one's around? Is that susposed to scare me or something?"

"Nah. That's just some wife's tale." Hardknock said.

Suddenly, another bouncer came into the room. "Yo, Hardknock! You're up! Let's go!"

"Well, wish me luck, bro!" Hardknock said.

"GOOD LUCK!" Isaac, Leon, and Becca said in unison.

And so, the WDF went on. Isaac dueled hard as his slowly moved up the ranks. He dueled his fellow locker mates, as well as other Minor Leaguers. He said his favorite duel was when he faced D.J. Hardknock. The fans were starting to recognize him as a duelist slowly but surely. As time went on, Isaac's time finally came. He would face the twin duelists, the Iron Sheiks, for place in the Major Leagues.

Everyone in the Minor League locker room all gathered around Isaac, helping him prep for his big match.

"This is it… I win this match and its off to the Major Leagues!" Isaac said.

"You've **BOMB **got this, Saiyaman! Just show em' **BOMB **what you're made of!" The Mad Bomber said.

"Yeah man… those fools ain't got NOTHIN' on you!" Hardknock replied.

Suddenly, the door was kicked in. The Minors all turned to see Adonis and a few of his fangirls walk inside.

"Ugh… just LOOK at this dump! I guess it's fitting for the low life losers, huh?" Adonis said. The girls began to laugh.

"What do YOU want?" Father Time said.

"Well, I heard there was a rookie wonder wowing MY fans! I naturally just had to meet him. Which one of you is the Great Saiya… whatever?"

Isaac stepped forward and stared Adonis down. "I am. Why, come to give me some pointers?" he said with a smile.

Adonis grabbed Isaac by his costume and lifted him up to his face. "No. I've come to tell you that you had better back off. A small time tenderfoot like you does NOT have what it takes to take MY title from me. Go home or you'll be sorry!"

Adonis dropped Isaac, then turned to his girls. "Come on Ladies, lets blow this joint. We've been here WAY too long!"

Becca and Leon helped Isaac up as Adonis left the room. Isaac stared him down as the door slammed.

"We'll see who the tenderfoot is… punk!" Isaac said.

Hardknock walked towards him. "Don't let him get to you, G-Money. He comes in here and harasses us all the time."

Suddenly the door opened again.

"See? Cant get enough… here he comes again!" Father Time said.

But it wasn't Adonis this time. It was one of the security escorts coming for Isaac.

"Saiyaman. Match Time, bub." He said.

Isaac turned to Leon and Becca. "This is it! Lets do it to it!" . and so, they all walked to the ring, with the Minor Leagues yelling out words of support.

In the ring, Roland was ready to announce Isaac's big match.

"LADIES AND GENTS! THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL… AND IT WILL DECIDE IF A CERTAIN ROOKIE WONDER WILL GO FROM THE BOTTOM OF THE BARREL, TO A SPOT AT THE TOP! GIVE IT UP FOR THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" Roland shouted. The rap music played as a few of the fans got on their feet. Some kids had on little Saiyaman outfits while others had encouraging signs up. Isaac, Leon, and Becca strutted down to the ring, waving at all the crowd. Once in the ring, Isaac joined Roland for a before-the-match interview.

"SAIYAMAN… YOU'VE ONLY BEEN WITH US A FEW DAYS, AND YOU'VE ALREADY TAKEN THE WDF BY STORM! NOW TONIGHT, YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO MOVE ON TO THE MAJOR LEAGUES! HOW ARE YOU FEELING!" Roland asked.

"REALLY GOOD, ROLAND! I'M CONFIDENT THAT I'LL BEAT MY NEXT OPPONENT AND MOVE ON TO THE MAJORS!" Isaac responded.

"NOW, THE OPPENENTS YOU'LL BE FIGHTING, THE IRON SHIEKS, ARE NO PUSHOVERS… THEY PLAN ON KEEPING YOU DOWN IN THE MINOR LEAGUES… DOES THIS SCARE YOU?" Roland said.

Isaac turned to the cameras, pointed his thumb up, then down. "IRON SHIEKS? THEYRE GOIN' DOWN!"

Suddenly, Leon's face appeared in front of the cameras. "DOWN TO THE GROUND, BABY!" he shouted. Becca then pushed him aside. And moved off the cameras.

Roland turned to the audience.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… YOU HEARD IT FIRST HAND… THE GREAT SAIYAMAN IS FOCUSED!" The audience then went wild with applauds and cheers. Roland turned to the other entry way. "NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… MAKING THEIR WAY TO THE RING… IT'S THE TERRIBLE TWOSOME… THE TWINS OF DESTRUCTION… THE IRON SHIEKS!"

The Iron Shieks, two bold, Russian looking guys walked out from the back and towards the ring. They were the one obstacles that separated Isaac from the Major Leagues. Once they entered the ring, Roland approached them.

"IRON SHIEKS! HAVE YOU HEARD THE THINGS YOUR OPPONENT, THE GREAT SAIYAMAN, SAID ABOUT YOU? HE SAID THAT YOU TWO ARE A COUPLE OF PUSHOVERS! HE ALSO SAID THAT HE WOULDN'T EVEN WASTE TIME USING RARE CARDS TO TAKE OUT TRASH LIKE YOU! THEN HE SAID, AND I QUOTE, 'IRON SHIEKS? SHOULD BE CALLED THE IRON SISSIES!" Roland said.

The Iron Shieks' mouths dropped. They were shocked beyond belief.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" the first brother said. "HE SAID THAT!"

"THAT UNGRATEFUL MINOR LEAGUE SLACKER! WE'LL SEND HIM BACK CRYING TO THE DEVELOPMENTAL!" the second brother shouted.

"HEY!" Becca shouted. "HE DIDN'T SAY THOSE THINGS!"

"HEY BRO! THAT GUY'S TELLING LIES ABOUT YOU!" Leon shouted.

"Hey, its cool, guys. It's all good, clean fun! It's like this show that we have in my dimension called the World Wrestling Federation… er, Entertainment. He's just trying to put on a show for all these people." Isaac explained. He then pointed fiercely at the Iron Shieks. "YOU HEARD RIGHT, IRON SISSIES! THIS MATCH HAD BETTER INTEREST ME OR YOUR BOTH GONNA BE **VEEEEEEERY **SORRY!"

Security suddenly rushed into the ring to hold the twins back.

The first brother was livid. "OOOOOOHHHH WE ARE GOING TO CRUSH YOU, YOU ARROGANT LITTLE…"

Roland rushed into the middle. "NOW WE'VE GOT OURSELVES A MATCH! GET YOURSELVES READY TO…. DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEL!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Unbeknowst to anyone, aside from threatening messeges to Isaac, Duelists from the WDF were mysteriously disappearing! Seto Kaiba was on edge. 

"I'd like to think that they're all running away because they cant take the intensity of my tournament." Kaiba said.

"Yeah… but it's not just the Minor Leaguers disappearing… a lot of Major Leaguers went missing in the past hour! Something is definitely wrong, Seto!" Mokuba said.

"Hmph! Well we cant call this thing off… we'll have to keep looking for clues. Until then, someone just might get a title shot sooner than expected. Mokuba. I want you to keep looking for clues. I'm going to do some research from in here." Kaiba said.

"Right Bro!" Mokuba said. He then started to leave the room.

"I don't know what's going on around here, but when I find out, there is going to be some SERIOUS hell to pay!" Kaiba said as he linked his fingers together, elbows on his desk.

_**Back in the Ring…**_

The Duel was already in progress between the Great Saiyaman and the Iron Shieks…

**Iron Shieks – 1300 LP , Great Saiyaman – 200 LP**

**Iron Shieks' field – Man-eating Black Shark – 2100 ATK**

**Great Saiyaman's field – a face down card that's been down since the beginning of the duel.**

"Man eating Black Shark! Chomp that lightweight and end this duel!" Both Sheiks announced. The Black shark dove in to attack Isaac swiftly.

"ACTIVATE TRAP CARD… MIRROR FORCE!" Isaac shouted. Mirror Force activated and easily destroyed the Black Shark.

"And now, I play Monster Reborn! And I bring back Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Isaac shouted. The crowd, as well as Becca and Leon went wild with cheers and applauds.

**Elemental Hero Sparkman – 1600 ATK**

"NOW SPARKMAN! ATTACK THEIR LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!" Isaac shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The Sheiks yelled.

Sparkman jumped up and fired and electric attack, which hit the Iron Sheiks head on.

**Iron Shieks – 0 LP**

Roland ran into the ring, and held up Isaac's hand. "AND THE WINNER IS… THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" he shouted.

The crowd went wild. Becca and Leon ran into the ring to congratulate Isaac on his victory. Roland faced Isaac. "Saiyaman… you will now move on to the Major Leagues!" He announced.

Isaac threw his fists up into the air. "WE MAJOR!" He shouted.

And so… time moved on. Isaac said goodbye to all his friends in the Minor League locker room, and moved into the Major league locker room upstairs. Isaac once again dueled his way to the top. He still received threatening messeges on his Kaiba Pod from an anonymous person. As we all know, Isaac isn't the type to respond kindly to threats. At one point, he was going to go on a rampage, hitting everybody in the locker room with a steel folding chair, but he kept his cool. He went for a walk with Becca and Leon.

"Guys, something is up. " Isaac said.

"What do you mean, bro?" Leon asked.

"Well, first of all, there's less duelists then there were when we first started…" Isaac explained.

"Aww, they just cant take the heat!" Becca said.

"I don't think so, Bec… I mean, I went to visit Hardknock and everyone else, and they were gone! I just dueled Mai a little while ago and now I'm getting my title shot against Adonis… I wanted to thank her for a tough duel, and she was gone… its like, theyre disappearing one by one… I'm starting to believe Bakura is behind all this…" Isaac explained again.

"You think so?" Leon said.

"It's too early to say… and now, there's this ass who keeps sending me these messeges… check out what this one says…" Isaac said. He opened his Kaiba Pod and read the messege out loud. "_Keep sticking your nose where it doesn't belong and you are D-E-A-D-M-E-A-T!"_

"Who does this guy think he is?" Becca said.

"I don't know… but obviously he doesn't have the testies to say this to my face!" Isaac said.

"Well hey, we should get ready… this is your big match, brother!" Leon said.

"He's right! You dueled your tail off to get this far!" Becca said.

"Your right! I have to get to Ishtar like now! This is going to be our final task, guys!" Isaac said.

"I need to use the girl's room though…" Becca said.

"Ok, we'll wait." Isaac said. Becca quickly ran into the bathroom. Isaac and Leon quickly went over strategies to prepare for Isaac's big match. Outside in the arena, the crowd could be heard going crazy from the previous duel that just took place.

"ARE YOU READY FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH?" Roland shouted. The crowd went crazy.

"Crap! Did you hear that?" Isaac said. "It's almost time to go! What's taking Becca so long! What'd she eat!"

Suddenly, Isaac's pocket began to jingle. (**Note: If you've ever played Super Mario Bros. 3, think of the music to the ice level…. On the map screen… that's the jingle.)**

Isaac began to get angry. "Another anonymous messege!" He opened his Kaiba Pod, then gasped.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted.

"Whats wrong, bro?" Leon asked.

"_I told you to butt out, so I took your little blonde friend. If you wanna see her again, come to the wherehouse." _Isaac read.

"That guy was in the girl's bathroom? EWW!" Leon said.

"Damn! The wherehouse is out of the way! If I miss this match then I'll never get to Ishtar! But if I don't go, who knows what this psycho is going to do to Becca!" Isaac said.

"What do we do?" Leon asked.

"Come on! Save Becca and save her FAST!"

Isaac and Leon, still in their Saiyaman attire, began running at full speed towards the wherehouse. Once they got there, they quietly walked inside, then looked around. There was a bag tied in the corner, and it moved around. Isaac and Leon looked at each other, then ran towards the bag. Once they opened it, Becca popped out.

"Thanks guys!" Becca said.

"Becca! What happened! Who did this to you?" Isaac asked.

"I didn't see his face… the minute I finished peeing and washing my hands, I got stuffed into a bag… and that's all I remember…" Becca explained.

"Well I'm glad your safe sis! Well…everything sounded good up until you went into detail about what you were doing…" Leon said.

"Um, yeah… I didn't need to hear that…" Isaac said. "Come on! We'll find this joker later. We gotta get to the ring!"

The three ran towards the door, but noticed that they were locked in.

"No… NO! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Isaac shouted. The three of them pounded and kicked the door, but it was no good. No one heard them. A TV that was latched to the wall suddenly turned on.

Adonis was already in the ring and was having a small interview with Roland.

"AND NOW… LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… WITHOUT FURTHER ADO… HE DUELED AND POSED HIS WAY INTO YOUR HEARTS… GIVE IT UP FOR… THE GREAT…. SAIYAMAN!" Roland shouted.

The crowd went wild with applauds and cheers. Of course, Isaac and his friends didn't come out.

Roland began to sweat. "Ok… maybe he didn't hear his name… lets all get him out here! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… GIVE IT UP FOR… THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!"

Saiyaman's theme music began to play and the crowd was still going crazy.

"Dammit!" Isaac said. "This is just GREAT! I'm going to miss my match!"

Leon and Becca pounded on the door, shouting all the while.

**The anonymous mailer who kidnapped Becca locked all three of them in the wherehouse… this may cause Isaac to lose everything he's worked so hard for. But who did it? Is he in any way connected with the disappearing Duelists? Find out next time on Duel Monster Frontier!**

**Ok guys, since I'm back now, I'll immediately get started on the next chapter. Don't worry… Damian, Sakura, Iami, T.K., and Sasha will all be back soon! So til then, please R&R!**


	13. Of Glitz and Glamour, Pt2

Ladies and Gentlemen, sorry about the long wait… long, long story that I'd rather not get into. But here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor a majority of the characters… they are friends of mine!

Saiyaman's music continued to play. The crowd still went wild with applauds. The Ravishing Adonis and Roland looked at each other, confused. Sweat rolled down Roland's face.

"Um… perhaps he didn't here us… lets try it again, and this time, everyone MAKE SOME NOISE! LADIES AND GENTLEMAN… HE HAILS ALL THE WAY FROM LANCASTER… GIVE IT UP FOR… THE GREAT… SAAAAAAAAAAAAAIYAMAN!"

The Kaiba Dome blew up with applauds and cheers, and the Great Saiyaman's theme music began to start over.

Isaac paced around the warehouse while Becca and Leon continued pounding on the door. He stopped pacing long enough to watch the T.V.

"I'm afraid if Saiyaman doesn't come out, he will automatically forfeit his title shot to Adonis!" Roland said from the TV.

"NO! I worked WAY too hard to get screwed out of my chance to duel that prehistoric prima donna!" Isaac said.

"Were not going to get out of here, are we!" Becca said.

"There has to be another way out! There just has to be!" Leon said.

Isaac looked around the room, then noticed an air duct. "THERE! WE CAN GET OUT THROUGH THE VENTS!" He said. "Ok, this is what I want you to do… Becca, get on Leon's shoulders."

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. Leon bent down, and lifted Becca up on his shoulders. Isaac walked towards them.

"Ok, now I'm going to put you on my shoulders, and Becca, I want you to take down that vent, and crawl through the shaft. Once you get out, unlock the door."

"Ok!" Becca said happily.

"Wow bro, you're a genius!" Leon said. Isaac smiled, then put Leon and Becca on his shoulders. He quickly walked over the the wall, were Becca was able to take down the vent and dropped it on the ground, resulting in a loud clanging sound. Becca crawled through the air duct, then fell through the weak pipe, landing outside the warehouse. She unlocked the door, and Isaac and Leon quickly dashed out.

"COME ON GUYS! OUR WHOLE MISSION IS RIDING ON THIS ONE DUEL!" Isaac said. Becca and Leon sprinted after him.

Back in the ring, confusion rose around the entire audience.

"I don't get it… why isn't Saiyaman coming out?" Roland asked.

"Simple… because he realized what he was dealing with so he wussed out. Now announce me the winner like a good commoner!" Adonis said to Roland.

"I'm afraid I have no choice…" Roland said as he turned to the crowd. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… BECAUSE SAIYAMAN REFUSES TO SHOW UP… THE WINNER OF THE CHAMPIONSHIP DUEL IS… THE RAVISHING ADON…"

Suddenly, The Great Saiyaman's theme began to play again. The audience jumped up and went crazy with applauds and cheers as Isaac (dressed as Saiyaman) and his Saiya-scouts walked down the aisle.

"FINALLY! GIVE IT UP FOR… THE GREAT… SAAAAAAAAAAAAIYAMAN!" Roland said happily.

Isaac, always willing to show off for the fans, especially for his big match, was dead serious. He eyed Adonis as he got closer and closer to the ring. Once inside, he snatched the microphone from Roland, and got into Adonis' face. His Becca and Leon were still right by his side.

"WHY'D YOU DO IT, ADONIS!" Isaac shouted into the mic.

"Do what!" Adonis said.

"NO, DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME! WHY DID YOU LOCK US IN THAT WAREHOUSE! WERE YOU AFRAID OF LOSING!"

Adonis growled.

"YEAH, WE KNEW IT WAS YOU. WHO ELSE WOULD BE COWARD ENOUGH TO PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS! WHATS WRONG, YOU SCARED OF THE 'ROOKIE'?"

Adonis began to get angered.

"AND WHILE IM ON THE SUBJECT, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH D.J. HARDKNOCK, MAI, AND ALL THE OTHER DUELISTS THAT DISAPPEARED!" Isaac shouted.

"OK, NOW I don't know what your talking about!" Adonis said. "I admit, I was the one who sent you those threatening messeges AND locked you and that blonde kid in the warehouse, but disappearing duelist! I don't know what your talking about!"

"WHATEVER! I DIDN'T COME HERE TO ASK QUESTIONS! I CAME HERE FOR A DUEL! AND TO STRIP YOU OF THAT TITLE BELT! SO LETS DO THIS!" Isaac shouted.

"FINE! YOU WANT A PIECE OF THE RAVISHING ADONIS? YOU GOT IT! ITS TOO MUCH OF A PIECE FOR A PUNK LIKE YOU TO HANDLE, I'LL SAY THAT MUCH! YOU KNOW WHAT? A PART OF ME WANTED YOU TO FIND A WAY OUT OF THAT WAREHOUSE! NOW I CAN HUMILIATE YOU IN FRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE!" Adonis shouted at Isaac.

"Whatever! Just get your game on!" Isaac said.

Becca and Leon got out the ring, and stood on the outside and watched. Isaac tossed the mic back to Roland as he and Adonis walked to the opposite sides of the ring.

"SOME TRASH TALKING GOING ON FROM THE DUELISTS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! AND NOW WE ARE FINALLY GOING TO SEE A DUEL! DUELISTS READY…"

"LET'S DUEL!" Isaac and Adonis said in unison. The duel disks activated.

**Isaac – 4000 LP / Adonis - 4000 LP**

"GO FOR IT, BRO!" Leon shouted.

"WERE ALL BEHIND YOU!" Becca shouted.

"So, how's it feel being a small time punk going up against a regional champion?" Adonis shouted at Isaac.

"OOOOHHHH!" Isaac said sarcastically. "I think I pulled a better title out of a box of cereal!"

"Hmph! Punk! I'll teach you to respect my title! And since ALL my fans came here to see ME, I'll start things off! I'll play Hermes, Messenger of the Gods, in Attack mode! Then I'll lay two cards face down and end my turn! You're turn, Gay-ya man!" Adonis said.

**Adonis' field – Hermes, Messenger of the Gods – ATK – 1400**

"Alright, my turn! Draw!" Isaac said. "Alright! Time to take his Hermes down!" He looked up at Adonis. "I play Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack mode!"

Isaac laid his card on his Duel Disk, and Sparkman appeared in Attack mode. "And that's not all!" he added. "I equip him with the Spell Card, Lightning Blade! This increases Sparkman's attack by 1800 points! Giving him a grand total of 2400 attack points!

**Isaac's field – Elemental Hero Sparkman (Equipped with Lightning Blade) – 2400 ATK**

"And I know your hiding something with those two face downs, so I play another magic card, Stop Sign!" Isaac added.

"Wow… I've never heard of that card!" Leon said.

"Me either… I wonder what It does?" Becca said.

"By paying 500 Life points, you cant activate any of your face down cards on the field!" Isaac said.

"I'm fully aware of that!" Adonis said, annoyed.

"Now Sparkman! Attack with Lightning Blitz Attack!" Isaac shouted.

Sparkman powered up and held up the Lightning Blade, then pointed it at Hermes and unleashed a devastating lightning attack. The attack instantly wiped out Hermes!

**Isaac's LP – 3500 / Adonis' LP – 3000**

"Next, I'll throw down a face down! And that ends my turn! You're up, pretty boy!" Isaac said.

"Your going to wish you hadn't done that, punk!" Adonis said as he drew a card. A smile shot across his face when he saw what he drew.

"I play Icarus, Son of Daedalus, in attack mode!" Adonis said as he slapped a card on his Duel Disk. The monster took form, but it was a good 250 feet in the air. Isaac looked up in amazement.

"What the deuce!" He said, baffled.

"Next, I play my face down card, Apollo's Sun!" Adonis added.

The Magic card was revealed, and a sun appeared above Icarus.

Isaac scratched his head.

"Hey! IS EVERYTHING OK, BIG BROTHER!" Becca shouted.

"Huh? Well… Adonis' cards are all over the place, and its throwing me off, that's all!" Isaac said back. He then looked back up at Adonis' field.

**Adonis' Field – Icarus – 1400 ATK, 800 DEF (Monster), Apollo's Sun (Magic Card) , One face down card**

"_Why would he play a card like that? That card powers up Pyro type monsters by 800 points and defense by 600… what's he up to!" _ Isaac thought. _"I don't know what he's up to, but I'm about to send Icarus crashing down!"_

"My turn! Draw!" Isaac shouted. "First, I'll play Amazoness Chain Master in attack mode! Then I'll use Elemental Hero Sparkman to shot Icarus down! COME ON, SPARKMAN! SHOOT THAT THING DOWN!"

Sparkman pointed Lightning Blade upwards, then fired a wave of electricity. However, it wasn't enough to reach Icarus.

"Huh! What!" Isaac shouted.

"Hey! What happened!" Leon said.

"Oh, did I mention Icarus' special ability? Only Monsters with wings and are Level 8 and up can attack him! You're strategy is as good as dead, punk!" Adonis laughed.

Isaac growled. "Ill end my turn."

"Good! Oh, and in case you were wondering about that sun, you might wanna look up!" Adonis said. Isaac looked up and noticed that the sun was melting Icarus' wax wings! Once completely melted, Icarus plummeted to the ground, landing hard on Isaac and wiping out Elemental Hero Sparkman!

"OUCH! GEEZ, THAT DID **NOT** TICKLE!" He shouted.

The crowd was going crazy with cheers. Becca and Leon however, were confused.

"Um, would someone like to clue me in on what's going on?" Leon asked.

"Icarus just… fell out of the sky!" Becca said.

Isaac got up and looked angrily at Adonis. "ADONIS! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" he shouted.

"Do you see my combo now, Gay-ya man! Once played with Icarus, Apollo's Sun melts his wax wings, and sends him falling down RIGHT on the opponent! And that's not the sweet part! The impact instantly destroys the strongest monster in play… which in this situation is Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Adonis smugly explained.

"So THAT'S what that sun was all about!" Isaac shouted.

**Isaac's LP – 2100 LP**

"Oh great…" Isaac said.

_**Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Kaiba Dome.**_

Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were hard at work trying to uncover the mystery of the disappearing duelists. In the survelience room, (I know, I butchered that word) analyzing all the cameras.

"We've had cameras planted all around the Kaiba Dome… and even in a 10 mile radius, just like you ordered, Mr. Kaiba!" said one of the maintenance workers.

"Good. Now who was the last duelist to disappear?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba went through a list of names. "It was Mai Kujaku." He replied. "She disappeared last night between the hours of 12am to 2am."

"Play the tapes from those time frames. I want some **ANSWERS**!"

The worker played the tapes. The first hour and thirty minutes were dull. Suddenly, Mai was spotted leaving the Major League locker room.

"There she goes, Seto!" Mokuba said.

"ZOOM IN ON CAMERA 6!" Kaiba ordered.

The monitors all turned off and Camera 6 was brought on the main screen. Moments later, Mokuba and the maintenance man gasped.

"That's all I needed to see." Kaiba said. "Lets go Mokuba!"

"Wait for me, Seto!" Mokuba said as he ran after his big brother.

The maintenance man was still in awe. "Man… what WAS that…"

_**Back at the duel…**_

Isaac was struggling to keep his cool.

**Isaac's LP – 1600 / Adonis' LP – 2100**

He smiled as he faced Adonis down. "Man, I know this is a do or die situation, but I'm having fun!"

**Isaac's field – Rogue Doll – 1000 DEF, 1 face down card**

**Adonis' field – Red Eyes Black Dragon – 2400 ATK**

"I'm surprised! Out of all the opponents I dueled against, you lasted the longest! You should feel proud!" Adonis taunted.

"Aww, your too kind!" Isaac said back.

"Now, its my turn! DRAW!" Adonis shouted as he drew a card. He looked at it and shook his head. "Saiyaman… I will give you one chance to surrender, or I will WIPE YOU OUT!"

"What kind of fool do you take me for, Adonis! Just go!" Isaac responded.

"I'm serious! If you keep going, you will lose!"

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH, YOURE REALLY SCARING ME!" Isaac shouted sarcastically.

Becca and Leon laughed. "YEAH, BRO! DON'T RUN FROM THAT BIG PALOOKA!" Leon shouted.

"Have it your way! I'll crush you in front of all my fans!" Adonis said as he winked at his fan girls. "I PLAY THE RITUAL CARD, FLAME OF OLYMPUS!"

Suddenly, the field turned into an ancient Greece like setting. Isaac took a step back. "Ritual card! Flame of Olympus! I've never even heard of that card!"

Leon turned to Becca. "Hey sis… didn't Gramps tell us about that card?" he asked.

Becca turned to her twin brother and nodded slowly.

Leon turned back to the match. "Brother…"

"And now…" Adonis started. "… I use Red Eyes Black Dragon as a sacrifice… in order to bring out the Ritual Monster… HERCULES THE DEMI-GOD!"

Red Eyes Black Dragon was sucked into the middle of the field, and Adonis' new monster, Hercules, appeared in it's place. He was a big, muscular gladiator that stood Isaac down.

**Hercules the Demi-God – 4200 ATK / 3100 DEF**

"4-4-4-4200 ATTACK POINTS?" Isaac shouted.

"WOW! CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Roland shouted into the mic. "JUST AS WE THINK THE DUEL CAN GO EITHER WAY, ADONIS RELEASES HIS MOST POWERFUL MONSTER!"

"I told you to give up! Now your gonna get crushed by my strongest monster! You should be feeling honored, Gay-ya man! You're the first opponent in the WDF to EVER stare face to face with Hercules!" Adonis said.

"Gee, I wonder why!" Isaac said, shaking.

"But don't be too afraid! After all, he is a DEMIGOD! So he can still be destroyed… by a miracle! HAHAHAHA! HERCULES! SHOW GAY-YA MAN YOUR DEMIGOD STRENGTH! PUNCH OF THE GODS!"

Hercules dashed at Rogue Doll, then released a devastating punch, instantly obliterating it! The impact was enough to knock Isaac on his butt. He slowly got up and dusted himself off as the audience applauded like crazy.

"Geez! Good thing Rogue Doll was in Defense mode! Man… I don't know if I can do this… 4200 Attack Points…"

Monster after monster went into defense mode, but none were any match for Hercules' Amazing strength. Isaac was at wit's end all over again.

"I.. I cant beat Hercules… Wait! What did Yugi say in his autobiography?" Isaac said.

_Flashback…_

_Isaac, Damian, Sakura, and T.K. are having lunch in the cafeteria. Isaac's nose is buried in his book._

"_Hey guys! Check this out! Yugi says that no matter how grim a situation looks, look close and consider ALL your options! That's some serious wisdom right there!" He said._

_The three friends shook their heads. _

"_What?" Isaac said, puzzled._

"_If you weren't sleeping in Beginning Dueling 101, that was the first thing Professor Johnson taught us." Sakura said._

"_Oh… I knew that…" Isaac said, sheepishly._

_End…_

"Hmmm…" Isaac said as he looked at his cards. "Yes! I can beat Hercules! I just have to draw the right card!" He looked up at Adonis. "It's my move! DRAW!" Isaac drew his card. _"Poetry in motion!" _He thought.

"Ok, I have to do this precisely! So I play Silent Magician LV4 in attack mode!" Isaac shouted.

**Silent Magician – 1000 ATK**

"ATTACK MODE!" Roland said, shocked.

"AAHH! IS BROTHER CRAZY?" Becca said.

"No!" Leon said with a smile on his face. "He's up to something!"

"Then I'll end my turn by throwing down 3 face downs! You're up, Donnie!" Isaac said.

"So you truly are giving up! Fine with me! HERCULES! DESTROY HIS SILENT MAGICIAN!" Adonis ordered. Hercules charged at the poor, lone magician. He let out another devastating punch, but nothing happened! The Silent Magician was gone!

"What the! WHAT HAPPENED?" Adonis shouted.

"Haha! I activated one of my face downs! Interdimensional Matter Transporter! It removes a targeted monster from play til your End Phase!" Isaac laughed.

"GRRR!" Adonis growled. "All you did was prolong your defeat! I end my turn! Now hurry up with your pathetic little strategy so I can get out of here! I have a massage appointment at 6!" Adonis shouted.

"Oh don't worry! I plan on ending this right now! First, I'll play Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode as well!" Isaac said as he put a card on his duel disk.

Clayman appeared next to the Silent Magician.

**Elemental Hero Clayman – 800 ATK , Silent Magician – 1000 ATK**

"Next, I'll play the magic card, Card Destruction! We both discard our entire hand and draw as many cards as we discarded! I only had 3 cards… and you had 5, right?" Isaac said.

"OOOHHH, Gay-ya man can count!" Adonis taunted.

"And with that, you triggered Silent Magician's special ability!"

"Special Ability! Whatever. No special ability is good enough to take down Herc!"

"Whenever you draw a card, a spell counter is added to my Silent Magician! And since you drew 5, you leveled her up! Now, meet… SILENT MAGICIAN, LV8!"

The Silent Magician began to flash, then grew in size and age. The majestic Silent Magician Level 8 stood down Hercules.

**Elemental Hero Clayman – 800 ATK, Silent Magician LV8 – 3500 ATK**

"Big Deal!" Adonis said. "That sissy is lacking the attack points needed to take down my Hercules!"

"We'll see. I end my turn!" Isaac said.

"Ok, punk! This is it! Hercules! Destroy that Magician!" Adonis said. Hercules charged at the Silent Magician. The Magician still stood there, unafraid.

"Reveal my final face down! SPELLBINDING CIRCLE!" Isaac shouted.

"WHAT?" Adonis said.

A large hexagram appeared and latched on to Hercules.

"Ha!" Adonis laughed. "I should have told you, trap effects only work for one turn on Herc! You are once again prolonging your defeat and waisting my time, punk!"

"One turn is all I need." Isaac said.

"WHAT?"

"According to Termina rules, the Spellbinding Circle not only stops your Hercules from attacking, but it cuts his attack points in half! Leaving him with only 2100 attack points!" Isaac said.

"NO WAY!" Adonis shouted.

**Hercules the Demi God – 2100 ATK**

"OK SILENT MAGICIAN! COUNTER ATTACK! SILENT SPELL!" Isaac shouted.

The Silent Magician spun her wand around like a baton, and fired a beam, destroying Hercules! The crowd once again blew up at the sight of the destruction.

"WOW! AND JUST LIKE THAT, THE GREAT SAIYAMAN PULLED A MIRACLE OUT OF HIS HAT AND TURNED THE TABLES ON THE RAVISHING ADONIS!" Roland shouted.

**Adonis – 700 LP**

"Come on, Clayman!" Isaac said happily. "Use your Clay Punch and WIN US THIS DUEL!"

Clayman ran over and punched Adonis, wiping out the rest of his life points. Adonis, wide eyed, dropped to his knees. "M-M-My Hercules… destroyed… I lost… I LOST!"

**Adonis – 0LP**

Roland ran into the ring and held up Isaac's arm. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! HERE IS YOUR WINNER… AND THE NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW WDF CHAMPION… THE GREAT… SAAAAAAAAAAAAAIYAMAN!"

Saiyaman's theme music began to play loudly, but the cheers and applauds from the audience was drowning it out. Becca and Leon ran into the ring and hugged Saiyaman. He then lifted the twins up and they all waved to the crowd.

"PSH!" Adonis said. "Whatever!" He threw his championship belt down and left the ring. He turned around and noticed the fan girls swarming all over Isaac. Adonis shook his head angrily and walked back to the locker rooms.

"WERE GOING TO ISHTAR!" Isaac shouted.

"YAY!" Becca and Leon said.

A few hours after Isaac beat Adonis, Isaac was immediately given the title belt and Adonis was forced to go back to the Major League locker room. His personal dressing room was given to Isaac.

"Great Duel, Saiyaman! I haven't seen an exciting duel like that since… well, the last time Mr. Kaiba dueled!" Roland said.

"Thanks Roland. So, when do I get my ride on Kaiba Craft 3?" Isaac asked.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba is taking care of a serious matter. Once that's taken care of, you will be given your trip." Roland responded.

"Cool!"

"Now if you'll excuse me."

As Roland left, Isaac and the twins decided to take a walk.

"Wow… this place sure is quiet when there's no duels going on or people in the audience." Becca said.

"I know… Man, I hope Kaiba finishes soon… I need to know if my friends are ok…" Isaac said.

Suddenly, there was a scream across the hall! The scream was loud and scary enough to make all three friends jump.

"WHAT THE? WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL WAS THAT!" Isaac said.

"It came from down the hall!" Leon said.

"Lets go check it out!" Isaac said.

He and the twins dashed down the hall, only to find Adonis lying face down, lifeless. Isaac kneeled down and shook him.

"Adonis! Are you ok! What happened to you? Adonis! Adonis? ADONIS!" Isaac said in a panic.

"HAHAHAHA! THE FINAL DUELIST!"

Isaac and the twins turned around to see a man dress in a red robe. Isaac recognized the villain right off the bat.

"MARTHIS?" Isaac gasped. "That cant be… I thought I did you in at Lancaster!"

"I did too!" Marthis said. "But I was lucky enough to get a second chance from Dark Lord Bakura! And now I managed to gather ALL the souls of everybody in the WDF!"

"So that's what happened to all the Duelists! They didn't disappear! You stole their souls!" Isaac said, angered.

"That's right, Chosen One! And now, once I give Bakura YOUR soul, he'll make ME his right hand man, not those egomaniacs Saturos and Menardi!" Marthis said.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, YOU SCUM!"

Everyone turned to the other side of the hallway to see Kaiba and Mokuba standing behind Marthis.

"Did you REALLY think you could steal the souls of my duelists and expect to get away! I've been watching you, you over dressed freak! Now I'm going to break you in half!" Kaiba shouted.

"HAHAHAHA! THIS IS ALMOST TOO EASY! I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL, THEN SEND YOUR SOULS TO MASTER BAKURA!" Marthis laughed.

Without warning, he dashed past Leon and Becca and down the hall.

"He's getting away, big brother!" Mokuba said.

"Oh no he's not!" Kaiba said. He then began to pursue Marthis, with Isaac, Leon, Becca, and Mokuba close behind. Marthis lead the group to the center of the Kaiba Dome, where all the Duels took place. Marthis stopped, then turned to the oncoming threat.

"Are you ready to give up? As you can see, your completely outnumbered!" Isaac said.

"Give up? You wish! I just wanted to show you all something!" Marthis said. he snapped his fingers, and the middle of the floor, where the dueling ring was, began to open in the shape of a large whole. A huge, strange looking machine emerged from the ground. Inside the machine, the souls of D.J. Hardknock, Mai, Father Time, and all the other duelists were seen floating aimlessly around.

"W-What is that!" Kaiba said.

"This is the machine where I trapped all the souls I robbed! Once I add your souls to it, this machine will transfer them straight to Master Bakura!" Marthis explained.

"You know what! I REALLY would love to see you try!" Isaac said as he and the twins got into a battle pose.

"I intend to!" Marthis shouted back. "MAD ADDER! COME OUT!"

Suddenly, a large cobra emerged from the ground and behind Marthis. Marthis jumped up and landed on top of the enormous snake, melding together with it.

"TRY AND STOP ME NOW, FOOLS! MWA HA HA HA HA!" Marthis laughed.

"Mheh heh heh!" Kaiba laughed. "WHAT KIND OF WEAKLING DO YOU TAKE ME FOR!"

"Wow…" Leon said. "Th-That's almost as scary as that two headed monster we fought on Mt. Ordeals!"

"Don't worry, Leon!" Isaac said. "Marthis is a first class wuss! If we all work together, we'll take that circus reject down in no time!"

Leon smiled. "Well if YOU think we can do it, Bro, then I'm ready to fight!

Kaiba stepped forward. He put on and activated a Duel Disk, then inserted a Life Card. Next, he slapped 3 cards on the duel plate.

"I SUMMON ALL THREE OF MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS!"

Isaac watched with stars in his eyes as the Blue Eyes White Dragons emerged and let out a loud roar.

"This is like a dream come true!" He said.

"Next, I'll play Polymerization, to fuse my Blue Eyes into Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba shouted. And with that, the three dragons became one.

"Kaiba!" Isaac said. "Let me ride your dragon!"

"Hmph!" Kaiba said. "Who do you think you're talking to? This is not some carnival ride!"

"Trust me! I have an idea!"

"GRR! BLUE EYES! COME DOWN HERE!"

The BEUD landed, and Isaac, Becca, and Leon got on top.

"Now Blue Eyes! Go over and attack that snake! Use Photon Lighting Blast!" Kaiba shouted. BEUD flew up high, then all three heads charged up and fired a large beam of lightning straight at Marthis.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! I'M NOT READY!" Marthis said in a panic.

"Guys, you ready?" Isaac shouted.

"YES!" Becca and Leon said.

**(Anime Scene!)**

The screen split into three as it showed Becca, Isaac, and Leon.

"RAIGEKI! LEVEL 2!" They shouted in unison.

The combined power of Raigeki and the attack from Blue Eyes resulted in a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, Marthis laid there, lifeless. Suddenly, he disappeared.

"_You haven't seen the last of me, Chosen One!"_

Everybody looked around.

"Marthis! Where are you! Show yourself!" Isaac shouted.

"_I'll be back! And when I do… I'll kill you!"_

"Great! He got away…" Isaac said.

"Forget him! We got rid of that clown. If he EVER shows his gold face around here again, I'll personally pull his limbs off!" Kaiba said.

"WOW!" Mokuba said, amazed. "Was that guy right! Are you really the Chosen One!"

Isaac pulled the Bronze Ring over his Saiyaman attire. "That's right!" he said happily.

"WOW BIG BROTHER! THE CHOSEN ONE IS IN OUR DUELING FEDERATION!" Mokuba said excitedly.

"Hmph!" Kaiba said. "I don't believe in those hocus pocus fairy tales." He then turned to Blue Eyes. "BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON! DESTROY THAT MACHINE!"

Blue Eyes powered up, then fired a large beam, destroying the machine. All the souls that were trapped inside scattered and flew back to their rightful bodies.

Hours later, after the battle with Marthis, Kaiba Craft 3 was prepped and ready to fly. Isaac stood with Kaiba, Mokuba, Adonis, D.J. Hardknock, and Mai, explaining the whole reason he joined the WDF.

"I don't care what your story is." Kaiba said. "You're under contract and you will NOT break it!"

"But Kaiba." Isaac said. "Didn't you read your own fine print? Here, I'll read it to you… 'In the event of a world threatening situation, duelists are allowed to suspend their contract until the situation is taken care of.' And I don't know about you, but an evil madman bent on raising Rashef the Dark Being sound pretty life threatening to me."

Kaiba snatched the contract and read it over 3 times. He then threw it down and boarded Kaiba Craft 3. "WE LEAVE IN 2 MINUTES! YOUR ASS HAD BETTER BE ON OR WE'LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!"

Isaac turned to Adonis, D.J., and Mai.

"Well guys, it's been fun, but now I have to get back to saving Termina." Isaac said.

"Saiyaman… no, Isaac… you taught me to be a better champion. I'm going to start over from the Minor Leagues and work my way back up. And this time, I'll be a respectable champion! That way, you and I can have a rematch!" Adonis said happily.

Isaac smiled and threw up a thumbs up. "I look forward to it! Once I stop Bakura, I'm coming back for my belt… THAT I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO WEAR!"

"Hey Isaac man… I've been thinkin'… you need some more man power to take down that Bakura dude?" Hardknock asked.

"Are you asking what I think your asking?" Isaac said.

"Yeah… can I chill with your posse?" He asked.

"For shizzle!" Isaac said.

"Word! You know what? Call me Jake! D.J. Hardknock is my stage name!" Hardknock said.

"You got it!" Isaac said.

"Hey! I'm going to come with you too!" Mai said.

"YOU TOO?" Isaac said happily.

"Yes. You know Katsuya Jonouchi, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, me and him has some… unfinished business, so the only way to find that moron is to travel with you!" Mai said. "Besides! I've seen the way you look at me! There's no way you can go two seconds without seeing THIS hot body!"

Isaac turned red.

Becca ran to the door. "HEY, BROTHER! COME ON! THE AIRSHIP IS ABOUT TO LEAVE!" she shouted.

"OK! Adonis… take care… we'll duel again someday!" Isaac said. And with that, Isaac, Jake, and Mai joined Leon and Becca on Kaiba Craft 3. The large airship rose into the sky and took off towards the Hallowed Land of Ishtar.

Becca, Leon, and Jake fell asleep, while Mai analyzed her deck. Isaac looked out the window at the overhead view of Termina.

"Damian… T.K… Sakura… Iami… Sasha… Jonouchi… Honda… Shizuka… I hope you guys are all ok! Wait for me! I'll be there soon!" he said.

**And so, Isaac and his crew have boarded Kaiba Craft 3 and is full speed ahead towards the Hallowed Land of Ishtar. But what awaits them when they get there? What became of Damian, Sakura, and the others? And how is Yugi, Teana, and Simon doing in Lancaster? Find out next chapter on Duel Monster Frontier!**

**Ok guys, I know this took like what… 2, 3 months to post, but don't worry. I wont wait that long again. Im just dealing with some personal problems over here. I know I said that before, but this time, I MEAN IT, mean it. Til then, stay tuned!**


	14. Infiltration of Ishtar Palace

_**Everybody, before I begin, let me just say, if you haven't played Kingdom Hearts 2 yet… DO SO! That is the sickest game to date! **_

_Ladies and Gentlemen! It's the return of all your favorite characters! Damian! T.K.! Sakura! Sasha! Iami! Jonouchi! Honda! Shizuka! And the rest!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor a majority of the characters… they are friends of mine!

On another continent stood a reserved area for a puppy ranch. The young dogs were free to roam the fields all day long without a car in the world. However, the Happy Tymes Puppy Ranch just recently got a few unexpected visitors. Saturos and Menardi walked past all the puppies looking for yet another piece of the Bronze Puzzle.

Menardi looked around. "AWWWWW! THEYRE SOOOO CUTE!" she said.

"CUTE!" Saturos said. "These things are annoying! Lets find that piece and get out of here!"

After hours of searching, Menardi stumbled upon the Bronze piece… however, it was in an off the wall location.

"I found it…" She said.

"Well get it and lets get out of here!" Saturos replied.

"EWWWW! NO WAY! YOURE THE GUY! YOU GET IT!" Menardi blurted.

Saturos gave her a disgusted look. "I AIN'T TOUCHIN' NO DOG LOGS!" he shouted.

"UGH! HINOTAMA!" Menardi shouted. She shot a few small fireballs at the pile of… turds, burning and drying them up.

"There… Now get it!" Menardi said.

Saturos grumbled, then pulled out a hankerchief and picked up the piece of the Bronze Puzzle! "And with that, there's just one more to go!"

Menardi picked up one of the many puppies following the twins around. "Great. NOW we can go."

"Good." Saturos said. "The sooner we leave, the bet…" Saturos looked down to see one of the puppies wildly humping his leg. Saturos, annoyed to the third degree, kicked the poor pup. "DISGUSTING MONGRUL! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He then threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Menardi laughed. "He is such a loser sometimes!" she then threw a smoke bomb and disappeared, puppy still in hand.

Kaiba Craft 3… a large airship, and one of Seto Kaiba's pride and joys, cut through the skies on its way to the Hallowed Land of Ishtar. Isaac had traveled far on his quest to save his parents AND Termina. Although he was separated from his best friends, he was able to keep his focus, and the reward was a luxurious ride to Ishtar. He and his new friends Leon, Becca, Jake, and Mai were elsewhere enjoying the flight. Isaac however, was looking towards what he was getting into.

"Ok… I have no idea what I'm getting into… as far as I know, Damian and the others are probably still drifting along the sea… I mean, I'm pretty confident that they found a way out of that mess… but my biggest concern is… what's going to be waiting for me when we reach Ishtar?"

That one question stuck in Isaac's mind the whole flight. Leon and Becca came into Isaac's quarters a few moments later.

"Hey Bro! Mokuba said were going to be arriving in Ishtar in a few minutes!" Leon said.

"Right on." Isaac said. He went through his deck. _"You haven't let me down yet… but now I need you more than ever… I trust in you… I'm 100 confident you wont let me down!" _He thought. He turned to Leon and Becca.

"Hey… you guys are aware that from this point on, it's gonna get rougher?" Isaac asked.

Leon and Becca smiled. "Is that all you can scare us with!" They both said in unison.

Isaac smiled back. "That's the attitude I like to see!"

Suddenly, Mokuba's voice came on the loudspeaker. "Chosen One! Come to the bridge immediately!"

"I wonder what's up?" Isaac asked.

He, Becca, and Leon walked to the bridge, where a few Kaiba Corp. techies and Mokuba were looking at a strange monitor.

"What's up, Mokuba?" Isaac asked.

Mokuba turned around. "Isaac. Have you ever heard of the Blood Knights?"

"No."

"They work for Dark Lord Bakura… and according to our satellites, they've taken over Ishtar!"

"NO WAY!" Isaac said.

"Not good!" Becca said.

"Uh huh! And if we get any closer, they'll see us and shoot us down. Do you want us to take you back to the Kaiba Dome?" Mokuba asked.

"No! I didn't come this far just to walk away!" Isaac said.

"I didn't think so. Isono, land this thing!" Mokuba said.

"Yes sir."

Kaiba Craft 3 slowly decended into the Ishtar Desert, a few yards from Ishtar. "Well, we got you were we promised to take you… The Hallowed Land of Ishtar. From here on, your on your own." Mokuba said.

"Cool. Thanks for everything Mokuba… and don't worry! I'll be back to duel with you guys when this whole mess is over." Isaac said.

"You darn right you'll be back! You're under a 4 year contract!" Mokuba shouted.

And so, Isaac, Becca, and Leon met up with Mai and Jake. The five stepped off the airship, then watched as it rose into the air and took off into the skies.

"Well, this is it, kids…" Mai said.

"Aight… so where do we go from here?" Jake said.

Isaac began to think. "If we go steamrolling head on in there, they'll french fry us. What we need are some disguises."

"Look, bro!" Leon said. There were a group of Blood Knights walking towards Ishtar town.

**(NOTE: Remember the Rare Hunters? The purple robes that they wore? The Blood Knights are the Termina version of them.)**

"Perfect!" Isaac said. "Becca, Leon, wait here for a minute." Isaac said.

The group of Blood Knights continued to march through the desert. They got closer… and closer… til suddenly, a group of Elemental Heroes attacked! Followed by three Harpie Ladies, and the Goblin Attack Force! The group of Duel Monsters left the Blood Knights lying in the sand unconscience. Isaac, Jake, and Mai ran out from behind a sand dune.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it was gonna be!" Isaac said.

"Dude! That was off the hook!" Jake said.

"Come on! Lets get these guys before they wake up!" Mai said.

Soon, the Blood Knights were stripped of their robes, and left in the desert to rot. Isaac and his friends walked casually into Ishtar.

Ishtar, normally a bustling, full of life town (think of Agrabah from Aladdin), was now under siege by Bakura's Blood Knights. They were everywhere.

"I've never seen so many Blood Knights in one place before…" Mai said.

"Well its obvious something happened to Marik… I just hope that my friends are fine!" Isaac said.

"Sooo… where do we start looking?" Jake asked.

"Where else?" Mai said. "The bar!"

"Hey! I cant take Becca and Leon in there! They're minors!" Isaac said.

"They'll have to grow up sooner or later. Might as well stop coddling them now." Mai responded.

Isaac turned to the twins. "Don't drink ANYTHING! I mean it! I don't wanna see any of you drunk!"

"Yes DAD!" Becca and Leon said in unison.

The five walked into the pub and looked around. There were Blood Knights hooting and hollering at all the waitresses that walked by, and loud music played from the juke box.

"Ok, lets start digging for some info!" Mai said.

"Yeah… I say we start with…"

It was then that Isaac saw him. His eyes began to water from happiness.

"D-D-DAMIAN!" Isaac shouted. He ran towards his best friend at full speed… so fast that he lost his robe.

"There goes our undercover…" Jake said.

"DAMIAN! ITS ME! WHATS UP MAN!" Isaac said happily.

Damian sat at the bar, drinking a beer, not once looking up at his best friend.

"Hey! When did you start drinking?" Isaac asked.

Damian slammed his mug down. "WHO ARE YOU!" he said.

"WHO AM I? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM, YOU MORON? I'M ISAAC MONCLAIRE!"

It was then that Damian looked over at him. "Isaac Monclaire? Bearer of the Bronze Ring! The Chosen One destined to 'save' Termina? THE THREAT TO DARK LORD BAKURA!"

Isaac took a step back. "Damian? Whats wrong with you?" He asked. Damian's voice sounded like a mix between his voice and a dark, demonic voice. "Since when did you start calling him Dark Lord!"

Damian snapped his fingers and 6 Blood Knights stood in front of him. "KILL THAT FIEND AND STRIP HIM OF HIS BRONZE RING!" Damian shouted.

"DAMIAN? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

The Blood Knights activated weird Duel Disks. They each summed Embodiment of Apophis. Isaac gasped and took a step back. Mai and Jake ran to each sides of him.

"Come on, man! Let's take it to em!" Jake said.

The three duelists activated their duel disks.

"ATTACK, HARPIE LADY SISTERS!" Mai shouted.

"GO ELEMENTAL HEROES AVIAN AND SPARKMAN!" Isaac shouted.

"GO MUSICIAN KING AND SYRIOD DRUMMER!" Jake shouted.

The six monsters took form and instantly let out their trademark attacks, instantly wiping out the Embodiment of Apophis' and sending the Blood Knights to their knees unconscience.

Damian growled, then put on and activated a chaotic looking Duel Disk.

**(NOTE: For a visual, think back to Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons. The Duel Disks that Dartz and his boys had.)**

"Weak ass fools! Looks like I'm gonna have to finish you off myself!" Damian said. "GO, RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!"

Red Eyes took form in front of the Duelists. They each took a step back.

"Um… this aint cool…" Jake said.

"Damian… stop! Cant you see you're being controlled by Bakura!" Isaac pleaded.

"WRONG, WIMP!" Damian shouted. "MASTER BAKURA OPENED MY EYES TO YOUR PATHETIC ATTEMPT AT 'SAVING' THIS WORLD! NOW IM THROUGH TALKING! RED EYES! INFERNO FIRE BLAST!"

Red Eyes roared, then fired its attack. It instantly wiped out Mai and Jake's monsters. The two of them dropped to the ground in pain.

Isaac grew angry as he ran in front of his friends to shield them from another attack. Becca and Leon decided to join the fight.

"No! Get back you two. This is between me and him!" Isaac said.

The twins nodded, then took a step back. Isaac recalled Avian and Sparkman, then deactivated his Duel Disk.

A dark, evil smile rose across Damian's face. "Giving up I see?" he said.

"You wish." Isaac responded. "You're my best friend… and I love you… in the most unsexual way possible! And that's way this is going to hurt me a LOT more than it's gonna hurt you. RAIGEKI! LEVEL 2!"

A huge thunderbolt shot down and struck Red Eyes Black Dragon down, instantly destroying it. Damian shouted, then feel to the ground. Isaac walked up to him, then picked up his Bronze Ring.

"Ok… lets hope this works… PURIFY!" Isaac said.

A gold light shot from the Ring to Damian. A dark aura rose from Damian's body and evaporated. Damian was back to normal!

"Ungh…" Damian groaned. "… why does my mouth reek of beer?"

"Damian? D! You ok, man?" Isaac asked.

Damian shook his head, then looked up. It didn't take him long to notice who was standing above him.

"I-ISAAC!" He shouted. The two of them hugged in a touching scene!

A few moments later, Damian's Duel Disk mysteriously turned back into the Kaiba Corporation model. Isaac explained to his best friend what happened to him ever since the disaster at sea, then introduced his new friends. Damian looked Becca and Leon up and down.

"Great… two more mouths to feed." He said.

"HEY!" Leon said.

"WHATS THAT SUSPOSED TO MEAN?" Becca shouted.

"Anyways, so you climbed a mountain, fought Chimera, prevented an international incident, AND competed in a Duel Monsters tournament! And I thought we did a lot…" Damian said.

"Yeah… that's what I've been up to… so where are the others?" Isaac asked.

Damian sighed. "Well… it happened like this…"

_**Flashback…**_

_The Excess Express chugged along the tracks. Damian, Sakura, Sasha, Iami, T.K., Jonouchi, Honda, and Shizuka all sat in their rooms, preparing for the task at hand._

"_I seriously hope were not too late. You know, with all the distractions and all, Bakura had plenty of golden oppertunites to beat us to Ishtar." Sakura said._

"_Sakura, you worry too much." Damian said. "We'll get there, get those Bronze Items, then plan our next move!" _

_**BING BONG!**_

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now approaching the Hallowed Land of Ishtar! Please prepare for disembark. And thank you for riding the Excess Express! Please ride with us again!"**_

_Jonouchi stood up from his seat. "This is it! Ya'll ready to do this?" _

"_YEAH!" Everyone said._

_The Duelists all walked outside, but to everyone's surprise, the place was crawling with Blood Knights. The Blood Knights knew right off the bat who they all were. They instantly attacked. Before any of them knew it, there were an army of Duel Monsters waiting to attack them._

"_OH MY GOD!" Iami shouted._

"_EVERYBODY! GET READY FOR BATTLE!" Jonouchi shouted._

_Shizuka ran behind the others as they all activated their Duel Disks, then summoned their strongest monsters. _

_For a little bit, Jonouchi and the others were holding their own, until a shout from Shizuka changed the tide of battle. A few Blood Knights managed to sneak behind the group and kidnap her! Damian and Jonouchi, outraged, charged after the captors, but ended up getting caught themselves! Next, Sasha fell, then T.K., then Honda. Sakura grabbed Iami and tried to run back inside the Excess Express, but it was too late. They two of them were jumped! The Duelists were then taken to Ishtar Palace, against their wills._

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

"… Then that guy… Marik… used his Bronze Rod on me… and ever since then, it's a blank… until now!" Damian explained.

"Wow… what a story…" Isaac said. "But it's cool now! Were all here! We'll go to Ishtar Palace, rescue the others, and well beat the tar out of Marik for what he's done!"

"I hope you don't expect to just barge into that place like it's a Sunday stroll or something." Mai said. "Those Blood Knights know who you are, and I'm pretty sure they'll attack at moment's notice."

"Well, then there has to be some other way inside the palace." Isaac said.

"Wait… a… minute…" Damian said. "There's a sewer system outside Ishtar that leads directly into the palace! It's a feint memory, but I know its there!"

"Sweet!" Isaac said. "Let's infiltrate the palace and save our friends!"

"Trouble!" Leon shouted.

A group of Blood Knights were on their way inside the bar. "If they catch us, this party's REALLY gonna get started!" Mai said. Damian quickly put his robe back on. "HIDE!" He shouted. Without a second thought, Isaac, Leon, Becca, Mai, and Jake ran forward and dove behind the bar counter. The blood Knights came in a second later.

"Master Damian! We heard about a skirmish with the Chosen One! Are you alright?" One of the Blood Knights said. "I'm fine, but the Chosen One got away! Search the city! Leave no stone unturned! Damian ordered. "YES SIR!" Said the Blood Knights. They then turned and dashed out of the bar. Damian took off and threw the robe on the ground. "It makes me sick knowing I was working for those guys! Even if it was through mind control!" he shouted out of anger.

Isaac poked his head out from behind the counter. "The important thing is that you're back with us!" he said. "Now, lets get inside that palace and save our friends!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

"And that blockhead Jonouchi too!" Mai added.

"Aight then! Let's be out like disco!" Jake said.

And with that, the Duelists stripped the fallen Blood Knights of their robes (Becca and Leon did the shoulders thing) and dressed up as Blood Knights once again. Once outside and into the city streets, Damian led the group to the sewer system outside of Ishtar.

The Duelists walked through the sewer with a purpose… freeing Ishtar and hoping their friends are ok. Damian continued to lead the others through the sewer of dirty water and a maze of pipes, followed by Isaac, then Becca, Leon, Jake, then Mai.

"You know, I cannot believe this crap! This is the second time I've had to march through a friggin sewer!" Isaac complained.

"Still the same ol' Isaac… always whining about something." Damian said without looking back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? SHOVE IT! I'VE CHANGED A LOT FOR YOUR INFORMATION!" Isaac shouted.

"Bet you're still afraid of water." Damian said smugly.

"Oooohh… someone WANTS to get blasted by a Hinotama!" Isaac said to himself.

Behind the boys, Becca wasn't liking her surroundings any more than Isaac was. In fact, when she saw a rat, she got so frightened that she fired off a Raigeki, scaring the tar out of everyone. This happened on more than one occasion. Leon began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Stop laughing at me, you jerk!" Becca said.

"RAT!" Leon shouted.

Becca screamed, fired off a stream of Raigekis, then jumped on Isaac's back.

"W-WHAT THE? BECCA! GET OFF!" Isaac shouted.

After the LONG march, the group finally arrived at Ishtar Palace. As expected, the place was crawling with Blood Knights. The group peeked around the corner of the passageway.

"Dude… we go through there like this and were gonna get seriously owned!" Jake whispered.

"Jake's right, guys. If we try to fight all those guys, we'll surely lose." Mai added.

"Ok… then we'll just have to bulldoze our way through." Isaac said.

"And how, praytell, are we gonna do that?" Damian asked.

Isaac shot a big, Kool-Aid grin and turned to Jake. "There's two cards in your deck that'll kick some SERIOUS rump!" He said. Jake returned the smile with one of his own. "Word!" he said.

The Blood Knights littered Ishtar Palace like a bunch of cockroaches. The palace was a large, church like castle, with stained glass in every other window, light blue walls, pillars, tiles, and red carpets that served as walkways so no one dirtied the tiles. It also had tapestry with Egyptian hyrogliphics and pictures of the legendary god monsters: Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. The Blood Knights walked around the palace, dead bent on protecting it. It was quiet in the palace… until Isaac and friends finally made their move!

"I SUMMON OVERDRIVE AND GRADIUS!" Jake shouted.

The Blood Knights all looked around, confused, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, Overdrive, an all terrain tank like vehicle armed with a machine gun, tore around the corner and immediately began to take fire! Inside Overdrive, Mai sat at the controls, with Leon and Becca behind her.

"Hold on to your pampers, kiddies! From this point on, it only gets rougher!" Mai said.

Overdrive began gunning down random Blood Knights and running over the ones it missed!

Hovering close behind, Gradius, a Jet fighter, shot down all the Blood Knights that Overdrive missed shooting and running over! Inside Gradius, Isaac was at the main controls, with Damian and Jake at the right and left control panels behind him.

"HEY DAMIAN! TELL ME THIS ISNT BETTER THAN A VIDEO GAME!" Isaac shouted.

"I'D BE LYING IF I SAID IT WAS!" Damian shouted back.

It wasn't long before every Blood Knight in the castle was wiped out by Overdrive and Gradius. They eventually came to a fork in the palace and landed. The Duelists each came outside.

"Ok guys! The right hall leads to the throne room, where Marik waits, and the left hall will take us to the dungeon, where the others are being held." Damian explained.

"Wiggy! Ok, D, you, Mai, and Jake go free the others. The twins and I are going after Marik." Isaac said.

"Are you sure you can handle that guy, man? I mean, Marik is a guy you do NOT want to be messing with." Damian said. Isaac held up his hand. The moment he held it up, it became wrapped in a flame, then suddenly went out.

"Neither am I." Isaac said with a smile. Then he turned to Becca and Leon. "Lets go, guys!" he said. The three of them dashed down the right hall.

Mai and Jake smiled as the three of them disappeared from sight. Damian, however, had a pale look on his face, as if he had seen a ghost. "D-D-D-DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT! HOW DID HE DO THAT!" he said out of shock.

"He's the Chosen One, dawg!" Jake replied.

"Come on. Lets go save that pinhead, Jonouchi!" Mai said.

Isaac, Leon, and Becca dashed down the hall with one purpose in mind: stripping Marik of his Bronze Rod. They reached the large double doors that lead to the throne room. "Ok, guys, this is it. Stay close to me." Isaac said. The twins nodded. Isaac took a step back, kicked the doors open, then barged inside. The twins followed close behind.

It was dark in the throne room. Isaac waved his arms around. "Looks like the Ishtars didn't pay their electric bill or something."

"I'm scared, brother!" Becca said.

"Don't worry, Bec. There's absolutely nothing to…"

"_**MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

That demonic laugh nearly made the three jump out of their skins. "WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!" Isaac demanded. Leon and Becca both held on to him.

"_**Welcome, Chosen One! We meet at last!"**_

"WHO ARE YOU!" Isaac shouted.

Suddenly the lights came on, and Isaac and company found themselves staring face to face with none other than the ruler of Ishtar himself, Marik! But he looked different, as his hair stood upwards and his face was of pure evil… yes… he was Yami Marik! (He's basically dressed as how you remembered him in Battle City.)

"I see you delivered the Bronze Ring to me! Thank you for saving me the trouble of hunting you down!" Marik said.

"HAH! You wish, you Dragon Ball Z reject!" Isaac retorted. "So what gives? Why did you sell out your kingdom? Why did you sell your soul to Bakura!"

"Because Bakura is helping me get something I want! And once I strip you of your Ring and deliver it to him, I'll be one step closer to achieving my TRUE goal! MWA HA HA HAHAHA!" Marik said.

Isaac, Leon, and Becca got into fighting positions. "I don't know what you're after, but if it involves my Ring, you aint getting it! Right guys?" Isaac said boldly.

"YEAH!" Leon said.

"We're ready!" Becca said.

Marik let out an evil cackle.

"I'm sorry if you got confused, but I'm not a damn comedian! What's so funny!" Isaac shouted angrily.

"Sorry Chosen One! This fight is between you and me! Your little fan club will have to sit this one out! For you see… THIS IS A **SHADOW GAME!**" Marik declared.

"A WHAT!" Isaac shouted.

And with that, Marik held up his Bronze Rod and darkness began to fill the room. Isaac watched helplessly as he got cut off from Leon and Becca.

"BRO!" Leon shouted as a large dome of black and purple shadows shrouded the room. "Oh no! Leon, it's a Shadow Game! Grandpa told us about these!" Becca said.

"I don't care!" Leon growled. "I've got to help my big bro!" He then took a couple steps back, then charged at the shadow dome. "BROOOOOOTHER!" he shouted. But to his surprise, he stood right in front of the throne. He ran right through the dome.

"Leon!" Becca shouted from the other side. "There's no way in or out of a Shadow Game unless there's a winner!"

"NOW you tell me!" Leon shouted back. "…bro…"

In the Shadow Realm, Isaac began to have trouble breathing. He felt as if someone had a death grip on his heart. Marik stared at him with an evil grimace and laughed.

"What's wrong, Chosen One? Having problems breathing?"

"SHUT … UP… !" Isaac said back.

He knew that even though it was his first Shadow Game, he had to get used to it… fast!

"So… what's the skinny? Are we gonna play some Duel Monsters or what!" Isaac said, trying to keep his cool.

"Determined to lose your soul, I see." Marik said. "This will not be a card game… this will be a WINNER-TAKE-ALL DEATH MATCH! The winner will leave the Shadow Realm with his life and two Bronze Millennium Items! Where as the loser will walk the shadows for all eternity! WHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Isaac got into a battle pose. "BRING IT!" he said.

"As you can see, Chosen One, I've made a SPECIAL Shadow Game just for you!" Marik said as he pointed to a being taking form in the shadows. Once Isaac noticed who it was, a series of emotions flowed through his body.

"S-SASHA!" Isaac shouted.

Sasha was, in fact, floating in mid air, with at least 20 shadowy hands holding her up. She was unconscience.

"MARIK! IF YOU HURT HER, I SWEAR I'LL…"

"Lose, and not only do you lose YOUR soul, but you'll lose hers as well! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!"

"MARIK, YOU RAT BASTARD!"

"Don't worry, Chosen One! I too am binded by the same conditions! Behold!"

Yami Marik pointed upwards, and Isaac noticed another being. He was in shock when he recognized who it was.

"Y-YOU'RE SICK!" Isaac shouted.

It was Marik's other half… the once good ruler of Ishtar.

"You win, and I get fed to the shadows! That includes my weaker half too! But if I win, you and your little girlfriend wonders the Shadow Realm forever!" Yami Marik laughed.

Isaac took a step back as he continued to stare at Sasha. _"My first Shadow Game! And if I lose, Sasha does too! I cant let that happen… I WONT let that happen! I'll fight until there's nothing left!" _he thought. He then got into his battle pose yet again. "Marik! LETS DANCE!"

A couple demons (One looked like Feral Imp, and the other looked like Horn Imp) guarded a large wooden, dead bolted, locked door. Horn Imp turned to Feral Imp.

"So you know, being a male Imp, I'm susposed to be attracted to female Imps… but I'm not… I'm attracted to…"

"Female HUMANS?" Feral Imp interrupted, sarcastically.

"No… male Imps…" Horn Imp said.

Feral Imp's eyes widened. It was an uncomfortable silence. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of a motor in the distance. It got closer and closer with each passing second.

Feral Imp looked around. "Hey, what's th…"

Suddenly, Overdrive screeched around the corner and immediately fired at the two Imps. They were instantly obliterated. Overdrive pulled up to the large door and took fire, completely destroying it! The top of Overdrive popped open and Damian, Mai, and Jake came out.

"Dude! We're completely owning this place!" Jake said.

"Yeah! Stupid Marik aint got nothing on us! Now lets go save my friends and go help Isaac!" Damian said.

"Word." Jake replied.

Damian quickly ran into the room. "Guys! I'm here to…"

Damian was suddenly shoved to the ground! Sakura, T.K., Iami, Jonouchi, and Honda dogpiled him and began to viciously pummel him.

"TAKE THIS YOU P.O.S. BAKURA FOLLOWER!" Jonouchi shouted.

"OUCH! STOP IT! OUCH! DAMMIT! IT'S ME, DAMIAN!" Damian shouted as he tried to shield his face.

"Damian?" Sakura said. "Stop! Guys, chill! It's Damian!"

Everyone, sans T.K., stopped whaling on poor Damian. Sakura hit her half brother upside his head.

"Damian! You're ok!" Shizuka said.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Thanks to these guys!" Damian said as he pointed to Mai and Jake.

Jonouchi's skin turned pale white. "Y-Y-YOU!" he shouted.

Mai walked over towards the group with Jonouchi locked in her sights. "

"Miss Mai!" Shizuka said happily.

"Hello Jonouchi. Long time no see." She said firmly.

"I-I-I CAN EXPLAIN!" Jonouchi said, backing against the wall.

Damian came between the two. "Hey, I don't know what kind of history you two have, but it'll have to wait! Isaac… he's alive! AND HE'S HERE!"

Everyone froze. Sakura and Iami began to tear up in the eyes.

"I TOLD YOU HE WAS ALIVE! STUPID PEOPLE DON'T DIE THAT EASY!" Iami said happily.

"WHERE IS HE!" T.K. asked.

"He went to take on Marik all by himself! We've gotta go help him!" Damian answered.

"That crazy son of a … come on!" Sakura said.

"This way! Let's bounce!" Jake said.

"Wait… shouldn't we look for Sasha first?" Iami asked.

"Don't worry! I'm sure we'll find her along the way! Let's get going!" Sakura said.

And so, led by Jake and Damian, The Duelists of Lancaster charged to the throne room to see their long, lost friend and defeat Marik once and for all. Little do they know… that Isaac is about to engage in the toughest challenge of his life… a Shadow Game!

**Will Isaac survive his first Shadow Game against a seasoned pro like Yami Marik? And how will the other be able to help him out once they get to the throne room! Find out next chapter of Duel Monster Frontier!**

**  
OK guys, I hoped you liked this chapter. I'll start the next one later. I promise! But for now I have to go play some more Kingdom Hearts 2… oh, and do my damn Humanities homework… so until then, please R & R! Til next time, I bid you adieu!**


	15. Showdown in the Shadows! Isaac vs Marik

Hey Everyone! Once again I apologize for the long wait. There's work… and mainly school… senior project that's due next week… graduation coming up… prom's over (thank god.) and Grad Nite still to come. Anyways, enough about me. This chapter is LONG, so we're just gonna jump right into it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Damian, Sakura, T.K., Iami, Jake, Jonouchi, Mai, Honda, and Shizuka ran at full speed through Ishtar Castle on their way to the throne room, to join Isaac in his battle with Marik.

"I cant believe he survived!" Sakura said.

"He did! And if we don't hurry, this'll be a near death experience he WONT survive!" Damian said.

"Isaac isn't the one I'm worried about." Jonouchi said.

"What do you mean?" Honda asked.

"It's Sasha. She just up and disappeared! There's no tellin' what could have happened to her!" Jonouchi said.

"I say Marik is behind that!" Iami said.

"Iami's right!" T.K. said. "Find Marik, and we'll find Sasha too!"

"Yo! Check that out!" Jake said as he pointed to the large double doors in front of everyone. This was, in fact, the door that lead to the throne room.

"Bust it down!" Damian shouted.

He, Jake, and Jonouchi ran ahead of everyone else, then at the same time, jumpkicked the double doors open. Once inside, they all stopped to see the large, purple and black dome which took up a majority of the room, and Becca and Leo, who stood helplessly watching the dome.

"Becca! Leon!" Jake shouted.

The group approached the twins. "What's going on? Where's Isaac? What the crap is that thing?" Damian asked.

"Marik did this!" Leon said.

"Yeah! He held up his Bronze Item and this shadow thing appeared. Marik and big brother are fighting a Shadow Game!" Becca said.

"A SHADOW GAME!" everybody said in unison.

"Wait a minute! Iami said. "Did you just say, 'Big Brother?' When did you two become a part of our family?"

"Hey, you must be Iami! Brother told us about you!" Leon said.

"Not now, tykes!" Honda said. "We've gotta get into that thing and help Isaac!"

"It's no use." Mai said. "Shadow Games are fought in the Shadow Realm, which is closed off from the real world. We wont be able to interfere until it's over."

"Are you saying there's nothing we can do?" Sakura said.

"That's EXACTLY what I'm saying!" Mai responded.

"Damn!" Damian said. 'Looks like you're on your own, Isaac. But don't worry… you can do it!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

In the Shadow Realm, Isaac was trying to keep from wheezing out loud. The strain from being in the Shadow Realm was starting to get to him. No matter how much his heart hurt, he had to win this dark game. Not only to rescue Sasha, who was being held captive by the shadows, but also to claim another Bronze Item and the location of the Bronze Necklace.

'It feels like the weight of the world is on my shoulders!' Isaac thought.

Suddenly, Everything around him truned black. The next thing he knew, he was standing face to facewith the transparent image of Prince Yugi of Lancaster.

"Yugi! This place… It feels like 2,000lbs dangling from my heart!" Isaac said.

"Yes… in the Shadow Realm, your emotions reflect your physical condition… you must use your emotions and your spirit as a weapon to fight Marik. Only then will you be victorious in a Shadow Game." Yugi explained.

"Huh? I don't understand."

"It's like this, Chosen One: All people have 2 souls… the Ba and the Ka. The Ba is undying… the energy of their soul. It nourishes the Ka, the spirit that is the reflection of their nature, and which may leave the body."

"I think I've got it. The Ba gives strength to the Ka!" Isaac said.

"Precisely!"

"Cool! Thanks Yugi! I'll see you soon!" Isaac said. And with that, Prince Yugi disappeared.

Marik stared Isaac down. "Are you through day dreaming, Chosen One? Or do you want me to send the two of you to the Shadow Realm early!" he taunted.

"Get real, you Saiyan reject!" Isaac said. "Let's do this! I'll call upon my spirit Ka… BUSTER BLADER!"

Isaac held tightly to his chest as an aura emitted from him, then took form in front of him as Buster Blader. He began to breathe heavily. "Man! Shadow Games are no joke!"

**Isaac's Ba Gauge – 200/200**

"Not bad, Chosen One! Still that pathetic Ka is no match for me! Especially for what I have in store for you! Mwa ha ha hahahahahhahaha!"

"Grr… Buster Blader! Shut that idiot up with Buster Slash!" Isaac ordered.

Buster Blader ran toward Marik and jumped upwards, bringing his large sword over his head. He brought it back down with a mighty swing, only to catch nothing but air. Marik had evaded the attack!

"What the!" Isaac said out of confusion. "Where did he go!"

"Mwa Hahahahahahaha!"

Marik suddenly emerged from the shadows.

"Wha? How did…"

"An amateur like you can never defeat me in a Shadow Game, Little Isaac!" Marik laughed.

Isaac began to twitch. _'Dammit! How am I susposed to hit him if he can hide in the shadows… WAIT! I know! It's untested, but now's just as good of time as any to try it out!'_ Isaac thought. "Buster Blader! He's to your right! Use Buster Slash again!" Buster Blader quickly turned to his right and spotted the taunting Marik. He once again jumped up towards Marik with his sword ready to slice through him like a hot knife through butter. Marik once again let out a demented laugh and faded away into the shadows.

"I DON'T THINK SO, SUCKA!" Isaac shouted. He quickly through his right hand upwards. "SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!"

Thousands of tiny, bright gold swords appeared and lit up the battlefield. Marik was exposed! However, Isaac paid a huge price. "ARGH!" He shouted.

**Isaac's Ba Gauge – 170/200**

"WHAT!" Marik shouted out of shock.

"Buster… Blader… attack him…" Isaac said as he dropped to one knee, holding his chest. The next thing Marik knew, he was face to face with Buster Blader. But it was too late. Buster Blader unleashed his Buster Slash attack, which hit Marik dead on!

**Marik's Ba Gauge – 350/400**

"Man… even magic… taps into my… life force! Gotta… plan each move… carefully…" Isaac said.

"WA HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marik laughed. "Your Ka is so weak I hardly felt that attack! Now its timeto show you the horrors of the Shadow Realm! I call upon my spirit Ka… MILLENNIUM GOLEM!"

Marik's Millennium Golem took form and and went right to work. It brought back it's large fist, ready to punch Buster Blader. "B.B.! Dodge! NOW!" Isaac shouted.

Buster Blader moved right in the nick of time.

"Don't let up, B.B.! Use your Buster Slash on Marik directly!"

Buster Blader jumped up and fiercely brought down his mighty blade, but it didn't hit Marik! Instead, it slashed a rather large blob-like ball of liquid. The blob exploded, sending pieces flying everywhere.

"…The hell!" Isaac said.

"WHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you actually think I would let you attack me twice? My Revival Jam will shield me from you pathetic attacks! Marik laughed.

'_Great! With that living zit protecting him, I cant touch him… but that doesn't mean I cant attack his Golem! And with that jam reforming, it's an open target!' _Isaac thought. "I'll spirit summon… the Dark Magician!" Isaac shouted. Hey yelled as an aura emitted from his body and took form as the Dark Magician. Isaac dropped to one knee, panting and wheezing.

**Isaac's Ba Gauge – 150/200**

'_Geezus! If this keeps up I'll end up owning myself to the shadows!'_ He thought. He quickly got back up. "Buster Blader! Attack!"

Buster Blader jumped up once again aiming at Marik, but Revival Jam once again took the impact.

"You are a fool, Little Isaac! No matter how many monsters you summon, you cannot get past my Revival Jam!" Marik taunted.

"Really? Ya think?" Isaac replied sarcastically. "OK DARK MAGICIAN! ATTACK MILLENNIUM GOLEM BEFORE REVIVAL JAM REFORMS!"

"WHAT?" Marik said.

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Isaac shouted.

Dark Magician spun his septer around like a baton and fired a dark energy beam aimed straight at Millennium Golem.

"TOASTED!" Isaac said.

The attack connected, which resulted in a large explosion. Isaac waved the smoke away, coughing. The attack obliterated Millennium Golem and weakened Marik dramatically… That's what Isaac hoped happened. When the smoke cleared, Marik stood there with his arms crossed and an evil smirk on his face. Floating in front of his monster, however, was yet another Millennium monster… the Millennium Shield. The impact caused Isaac's body to numb up, as if hitting two metal pipes together.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I knew you would try something like that, so I planned ahead! There's no escaping the shadows, Little Isaac, so why not just give up?" Marik said.

"Sorry, bush-head! My dad always told me never to give up! Especially to deranged lookin' clowns like yourself! Now I'm gonna finish you off right here and now!" Isaac said.

"What? Impossible!" Marik shouted.

"RAIGEKI! LEVEL 2!" Isaac shouted.

Thunderbolts rained down and struck Revival Jam and the tow Millennium monsters, destroying them all.

"AAAARGH!" Marik shouted.

**Marik's Ba Gauge – 275/400**

"BUSTER BLADER! DARK MAGICIAN! HIT HIM WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT WHILE HE'S WEAK!" Isaac ordered as he turned to his duel monsters. The two of them attacked, hitting Marik dead on! He once again let out a loud yell.

**Marik's Ba Gauge – 100/400**

"King Marik… please forgive me! The only way to save you is to kill your evil half!" Isaac said as he watched the unconscience good Marik fade into the darkness with each attack "Then I can save Sasha too!" Isaac said as he turned to Sasha, who was still unconscience. "Man… she's so beautiful when she's in trouble…"

"MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

That evil laugh, chaotic laugh brought Isaac back down to Earth. "Whats so funny?" Isaac asked. "you tryin to give a new term to the phrase, 'Die laughing'?"

"You fool! I knew you would do that eventually!"

"You knew… No! Youre bluffing!"

"You have no idea what you just helped me unleash, Little Isaac! Since you destroyed three of my monsters and dropped my Ba to less than half, I can bring forth my Ultimate Beast!" Marik then crossed his arms over his chest with his fists clinched and began to chant in a different language. As impossible as it seems, the Shadow Realm got darker. Thunder and lightening began to go off. Isaac began to shake.

"Ive got a bad feeling about this…"

"Show yourself… Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"AAAARRGGHHH!" Mariks body then turned into a stream of energy and drifted up into the shadows. A few seconds later, The Winged Dragon of Ra emerged from the shadows, then let out a loud, blood curling roar. Isaac was frozen with fear.

"UNBELIEVABLE! ABSOLUTE MADNESS!" Isaac shouted.

"Is that fear I see in your eyes, Chosen One? I must say, I enjoy this side of you!" Marik said.

Isaac however, was still frozen.

"So tell me, Little Isaac! What's is like staring death in the face? I bet fear has you by the throat!" Marik taunted.

"Marik! Where are you! SHOW YOURSELF!" Isaac shouted.

"I'm right here, Little Isaac! For as you can see, I have fused with my beast to KILL you, then strip you of your Bronze Millennium Ring!"

"PSH! You don't scare me, Marik!" Isaac shouted. But in actuality, he was terrified. This was his first encounter with an Egyptian God Monster. He was about to go toe-to-toe with his class mascot.

'_According to Yugi, these God monsters are no pushovers… I'll have to hit them with everything I've got. And that's just what I plan to do!'_ He thought. "Marik, you just did me a favor! Once I take down that gold freak, you'll go down with it! So I'll kill two birds with one stone!" Isaac shouted.

"Then try it, Little Isaac!" Marik challenged.

"RAIGEKI! LEVEL 3!" Isaac shouted as he threw his hand up. The thunderbolt hit Ra dead on, but nothing happened.

"Thanks for the jumpstart, Chosen One! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!" Marik laughed.

Isaac smiled. "Up yours!" He shouted. "I'm just getting started!"

He turned to the Dark Magician and Buster Blader. "Guys, come here. I'm gonna need your help…"

After a short huddle, Isaac once again faced Ra, with the Dark Magician and Buster Blader right next to him on each sides.

"Lining up to die, are we? Alright, I'll burn you to cinders! RA! SOLAR FLARE BLAST!" Marik shouted. Heat energy began to gather at the arch on top of Ra, then when it was strong enough, fired a strong, thick, powerful beam of magma straight at Isaac and his monsters.

"HOLY CRIPES!" Isaac shouted. "MIRROR FORCE! LEVEL 2!"

A medium sized clear barrier appeared in front of them, but it only held for a minute. Mirror Force shattered, and the blast hi right in front of Isaac and his monsters! The impact sent the three of them sailing in different directions.

**Isaac's Ba Gauge – 75/200**

Dark Magician and Buster Blader quickly ran to their fallen master's side. Isaac had scrapes and cuts all over him. (Think of your typical battle damaged anime character.) He struggled to pick himself up off the ground.

"You cannot win, Chosen One! Your Ka is pathetically weak! And if you keep this resistance up, your Ba will drain and you'll be nothing more than Shadow fodder! HAHAHAHAHA!" Marik said.

"Ishtar… I have people I need to save…and others to protect from the likes of you! As long as I have a speck of Ba left in my body, I'll keep coming back until I take you DOWN!" Isaac said epically. He turned to his monsters. "LETS DO THIS!" He shouted.

"FOOL! I'll kill you right here and now!" Marik said. "And this time I wont miss!"

Ra opened his mouth and shot a series of fireballs at Isaac. He charged forward, ducking and dodging each fireball that flew his way. Once he got close enough, Buster Blader appeared and boosted him upwards.

"YOUR TURN, YOU JERK! HINOTAMA! LEVEL 2!" Isaac shouted.

A large group of fireballs appeared and nailed Ra directly in the face. "KEEP GOING! DON'T LET UP!" Isaac said. The fireballs kept flowing. Isaac began to descend to the ground.

"Ok! Now! Um! LEVEL 2!" From out of the shadows, water gushed forward and it Ra in the face. In flood continued until Ras face was a dull gold color. Buster Blader caught Isaac just as he was about to hit the ground.

"ok Dark Magician! This is it! Hit him with everything you've got! Dark Magic Attack!" Isaac looked up at BB. "Buster Blader, you go too. Buster Slash!"

Buster Blader put Isaac down. Then jumped upwards towards Ra. Dark Magician pointed his spter at Buster Blader's Sword and fired. DM's power was enriched in BB's sword! Once BB got close enough, he unleashed a mighty, critical blow which resulted in an explosion due to the Dark Magic right on Ra's face where he was attacked earlier!

"Woo hoo hoo hoo! Direct hit!" Isaac cheered as he through his fist into the air. The celebration was short lived. Isaac's mood quickly changed when the smoke cleared. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" he shouted. When the smoke cleared, Ra looked as if nothing happened. The dull gold color in its face turned back to bright yellow/gold.

"No… n-no… it cant be…" Isaac said.

"Mwahahahahaha Even I must applaud you for that little stunt! Had your Ba and your Ka been as superior as mine that MIGHT have actually worked!" Marik laught.

Isaac began to shake as terror gripped his heart.

"You arent dealing with your everyday Duel Monster, Little Isaac. THIS IS A GOD!" Marik laughed Ra let out a loud roar.

Isaac dropped to his knees, then got on all fours as he stared at the ground with sweat flowing down his face. "H-how can I do it? How do I defeat a god?" he said.

Ra opened it's mouth and charged up for another attack. "YOU DON'T! NOW DIE!" Ra fired a large Magma attack straight at Isaac. Buster Blader and Dark Magician jumped in front of him and took the attack head on. A massive explosion, bigger than the last one, went off and sent Isaac flying backwards, screaming.

**Isaac's Ba Gauge – 10/200**

"look at you, Chosen One! Youre pathetic! Youre so pale and weak now... youre as good as gone! You might as well just surrender to the shadows and end your suffering! Mwa hahahahahahahaha!" Marik laughed.

Marik was right. Isaac was a mess. He was pale with scratched and bruises all over his face. HE breathed readily hard and heavy as he strggled to get to his feet with the last of his strength. "Ma-ma-Marik… up… yours…" Isaac responded.

"DIE!" Marik shouted. Ra charged up for one last attack. One that oulr end Isaacs life right then and there. HE dropped to his knees.

"This is it… Mom… Dad… Sasha… Pegasus… I tried… I really did… I'm dead… I… I cant beat The Winged Dragon of Ra."

Sasha began to come to! First she saw the huge Winged Dragon of Ra changing up for a powerful attack. Then she saw the beaten and battered Isaac, who was just moments away from obliteration.

"Isaac… you're fighting to save me, arent you? Thats twice.. You put your life on the line for me twice! Now its my turn! Let me save you for a change." She though. She struggled with what little strength she had, trying to break free from the shadows holding her up.

"Let… me… go… LET… ME… GOOOOO!" She shouted. Just then, a bright light shined from her heart which repelled the shadows. They disinagrated, dropping her to the ground. Sasha couldn't last long. Her heart and soul wasn't strong enough to handle the Shadow Realm. She began to breathe heavily.

"I… I'll… save… you…"

"NOW RA!" Marik shouted. "KILL THE CHOSEN ONE! SOLAR FLARE BLAST!"

Ra fired the attack, which was aimed right at Isaac. He closed his eyes tightly and prepared for the worse. The Solar Flare Blast moved closer and closer to Isaac, but it suddenly vanished!

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL?" Marik shouted.

Sasha stood next to Isaac, holding up her Negate Attack card. She used her strength to make it powerful enough to stop Ra's attack.

"Foolish girl! You dare interfere with my Shadow Game!" Marik yelled.

Isaac opened his eyes to see Sasha standing by his side. "SASHA!" he shouted. She looked back at Isaac, then used a Red Medicine magic card on Isaac. She smiled, then collapsed. "Sasha! NO!" Isaac shouted as he helped her up.

**Isaac's Ba Gauge – 110/200**

Sasha slowly reached into her deck, then pulled out and handed Isaac a card. "Here… Isaac… use this… to … help you… and … check your… poc… ket…" Then she passed out.

_'Sasha, you are a doll… you know that. You risked your life to save mine! But… what's in my pocket?'_ he thought.Isaac checked his pants pocket, then his jacket pocket. It was then that he found it. Isaac pulled out a very rare Duel Monsters card.

"THIS CARD!" Isaac gasped.

Destiny accepted!

"This is the card Yugi gave me right before I left for Termina… this has to be the jam he was talking about." Isaac said.

"Well Well, Little Isaac! All your little girlfriend did was prolong your defeat! You can rest assured that you wont be getting any more miracles! RA! Prepare to attack one more time!" Marik shouted.

"YOU'D BETTER THINK AGAIN, MARIK!" Isaac shouted.

"WHAT!"

"What did I tell you earlier! As long as I have a speck of Ba left in my body, I'll fight you with everything I've got!" Isaac shouted.

"You miserable little insect! I'll fry you to ashes!"

"You'll have to go through my monster first! Get ready to face a monster to the likes of which you've never faced!" Isaac shouted boldly. He lifted the card high in the air. "I SPIRIT SUMMON… THE DIVINE MAGICIAN!"

A circle of light emerged from the shadows and shined down in front of Isaac. The Divine Magician slowly floated down from the heavens, then landed next to Isaac with his arms crossed and septer in his hand.

The Divine Magician looked similar to the Dark Magician, but he wore a witch type hat (Like a cone) and his outfit was a white-bluish color.

"Divine Magician… you ready to kick some serious tail?" Isaac asked.

The Divine Magician looked at him, smiled, then nodded. Isaac got into a fighting position. "Awright! Let's rock!"

"FOOL! Do you honestly think that weak monster is going to change the tide of this battle! RA! It's time to use Meteor Rain again!" Ra opened it's mouth and charged up for another attack. It was then that Isaac noticed something.

"_That Winged Menace has to open its mouth in order to attack…"_ he thought.

Ra fired off a series of fireballs aimed straight at Isaac and Divine Magician. Divine Magician quickly put up a barrier around the two of them which blocked the oncoming attacks.

"Impossible! How can a pathetic monster like that block Ra's attack?" Marik shouted. "Enough! This Shadow Game has dragged on long enough! Winged Dragon of Ra! Solar Flare Blast!" Ra charged up one more time, then fired. The magma ray headed straight for Isaac and Divine Magician, and hit the barrier dead on. The barrier shattered and resulted in a huge explosion.

"Wahahahaha! The Chosen One is dead! Now with that cretin out of the way I can … WHAT!" Marik shouted. There were three giant top hats with question marks on each of them in place of where Isaac and Divine Magician was. "WHAT IS THIS! HAVE YOU RESULTED TO USE HAT TRICKS, CHOSEN ONE!" Mariks shouted out of anger.

Isaac and Divine Magician suddenly popped out of the far right hat. "SURPRISE!" Isaac shouted.

Ra let out an angry roar. "This Shadow Game has far exceeded the time I had planned… and it's starting to piss me off!" Marik said angrily.

"Yeah? What a coinky-dink! ME TOO!" Isaac said playfully.

"You think this is funny, you little sunspot? I'll send you to the darkest, hottest part of Hell! Ra! Another Solar Flare Blast" Marik shouted.

"This is it! Now, I'll use the card Sasha gave me! I play Eye of Truth!" Isaac shouted as he held up Sasha's card. A giant icon (like the one on all the Millennium Items.) appeared and zoomed in on the Winged Dragon of Ra. On top of it's head, right above where Isaac had attacked earlier, was revealed to be it's weak spot: Marik was melded into Ra's head!

"Gotcha! Marik, you've been exposed!" Isaac shouted.

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Marik said.

Isaac turned to Divine Magician. "Divine Magician… use the Eye of the Truth and hit Marik directly… with everything you've got!" The Divine Magician nodded, then jumped up and started to fly straight for Ra's head.

"Fool! I told your pathetic attacks don't work against Ra! Now to finally destroy you! Solar Flare Blast!" Marik shouted.

"Marik, you're through! I've found Ra's major weakness!" Isaac shouted.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah! Ra has to charge it's attacks every time, leaving him wide open! And who says Ra's my target, come to think of it?"

Divine Magician flew up directly where Marik was, then charged up for an attack of it's own.

Transparent images of Isaac, Sasha, Dark Magician and Buster Blader could be seen behind him, giving him strength. Finally, the Divine Magician spun his septar around and fired a huge Magic attack directly at Marik! The attack hit him dead on.

"IMPOSSIBLE! THIS CANT BE! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Marik's Ba gauge – 0/400**

The Winged Dragon of Ras whole body lit up white rays of light began to emit from it. Next followed a huge explosion.

"Brace yourself!" Isaac shouted. He planted his feet firmly into the ground, then locked his knees. Then he covered his face with both his arms by crossing them in an "x" manner. The impact from the explosion was enough to blow him back a few feet. Afterwards, he dropped to his knees.

"I did it. I won…" he looked over at Sasha. "Thanks to you…" Suddenly, the whole area started to violently shake. Even though everything looked exactly the same, Isaac felt like the Shadow Realm was caving in.

"What the… WHAT'S GOING ON!" he shouted. The shaking got to the point where he could hardly stand.

"WHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Marik? What are you up to!" Isaac shouted.

"Congratulations on winning, Little Isaac!" Not even I thought you could beat the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Unfortunately, the only thing you're won is one way trip to the Shadows!"

"Marik, you asshole! We had an agreement! Now send us back to the real world!"

"Oh right! The agreement! Let's just say I had some… collateral! Hahahaha! Now enjoy the Shadow Realm for all eternity with me!"

"Isaac!"

Isaac looked up as Divine Magician landed right in front of him. "I'll put up a shield that'll protect you from the shadows." Divine Magician said.

"W-Wait, let me get my friend!" Isaac said.

"Okay but hurry! This whole area will be engulfed in darkness in a matter of minutes!"

Isaac quickly ran through the shaking towards Sasha. He picked her up and ran back towards Divine Magician, then sat her down. Next he ran to the area where Marik's good side was on the verge of being swallowed by darkness. He quickly pulled out his deck and desperately shifted through his cards.

'_I know I put it in here. WHERE IS IT? AHA!'_ Isaac said as he pulled out the Copycat card. "I SPIRIT SUMMON COPYCAT!" he shouted. Copycat appeared right in front of him. "Copycat, there's no time! I need you to become Marik!"

And with that, Copycat turned into a Marik doppelganger. He closed his eyes and concentrated as the Bronze Ring began to flash.

"SWITCH!" Isaac shouted.

The good Marik was switch with his doppelganger. Copycat was then swallowed by darkness.

"What? WHAT DID YOU DO!" Yami Marik shouted.

"Threw a wrench into your works, that's what! Now enjoy the Shadow Realm! Punk!" Isaac shouted.

He then picked up the good Marik and put him over his shoulders, then ran back towards Divine Magician. Yami Mariks final words echoed throughout the Shadow Realm:

"you can't trap me in the darkness! I AM the darkness! I'll be back someday! And I'll kill you you bastard! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA!"

Yami Marik's voice faded and disappeared.

Isaac ran back to Divine Magician and set Marik down next to Sasha.

"Isaac we're out of time! This place will be consumed in darkness!" Divine Magician said.

"I'm ready!" Isaac shouted.

The Divine Magician quickly raised his septar and put up a barrier protecting Isaac, Sasha, and Marik.

Sasha and Marik were will unconscious. Isaac ducked and covered. The Darkness completely covered the area, while at the same time, the sould of Mariks past victims were released.

Back at Ishtar Palace, Damian, Iami, TK, Sakura, Jonouchi, Honda, Shizuka, Mai, Jake, Leon, and Becca continued to watch the giant shadow dome, waiting for it to lift from the palace. Suddenly, the Dome began to shake and shrink. It started to rock the Palace. Everyone began to back away.

"Yo, yo, yo! What's up with that dark, shadowy thang?" Jake said.

"I don't know... but it's freaking me out!" Iami said.

"The Shadow Game is over. Once that thing clears, only the inner will be left standing." Jonouchi said.

"I hope it's Isaac…" Sakura said.

"Let's ALL start hoping." said Honda.

The Shadow Dome shook violently, then slowly faded away. The only thing that stood there was another, smaller dome. This one however, was gold. That one faded away as well. Everyone gasped as they saw who was standing there. They were filled with happiness. Sakura, Iami and Shizuka began to tear up. Everyone had wet eyes (even big, bad Damian.)

Isaac stood tall, but he was facing the opposite direction. Sasha and Marik laid at his feet, both still knocked out.

"Isaac!" Everyone turned around and smiled. He was happy to see his friends again. Both old and new. Just as he was going to speak, he suddenly lost consciousness and collapsed.

Everyone gasped and ran over to him. He was laid out in between Sasha and Marik.

"Is he ok?" Shizuka asked.

Jonouchi picked him up. "Don't worry, sis. He's just exhausted. The Shadow Game took a lot of him."

"Hey, its Sasha!" T.K. said.

"Yeah… and who's this guy right here?" Damian asked.

"That's the REAL ruler of Ishtar… Marik Ishtar!" Mai said.

"Let's get them to bed. They need rest." Sakura said.

They all nodded in agreement. Isaac, Sasha and Marik were taken to separate rooms.

- DREAM -

_Isaac was in a deep sleep. Next thing he knew, he was in an empty room standing face to face with the Diving Magician._

"_I wanted to thank you! IF it wasn't for you, Ra would have barbecued my butt a long time ago! Isaac said happily._

"_But it was your strong Ba that gave me the power to finish that fiend off." Divine Magician said._

"_With you by my side, I'll stomp Bakura AND save my parents and Termina. From now on, we're partners!"_

_Divine Magician smiled. "Anytime at all… all you've gotta do it call… and I'll be there."_

_Suddenly two balls of light drifted down from nowhere and landed on the flood. They took the form of Isaac's parents! Isaac turned to face them._

"_Mom! Dad!" he aid._

"_Son, you sure have gotten stronger!" Marie said._

"_Yeah, I've been through so much… but what about you guys? How are you doing? Did Bakura hurt you?" Isaac said._

"_No, we're all fine… for now. You must hurry Isaac. Bakura is frantically trying to find the Bronze Items. He's nearly collected all the pieces of the Bronze Puzzle, and it'll be a matter of time before he hunts you down." Richard said._

_Isaac nodded. "Don't worry you guys. That's why we're gathering all the Bronze Items that are left."_

"_We're out of time… but keep up… the good… work…" Richard said as he and his wife faded away._

- E N D –

Isaac slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a bed in one of Ishtar Palace's many guest rooms.

"Guys! He's awake!" Iami said.

Damian, T.K., Sakura, and Sasha crowded around his bedside.

"Are you ok, Isaac? How are you feeling?" Sakura asked him.

"Fit as a fiddle! But how long was I out for?" Isaac asked.

"Like 3 days." T.K. said.

"Yeah, I was starting to wonder about you." Damian said.

"Sorry bout that, you guys… those Shadow Games are no joke." Isaac said.

"But you pulled through… just like I knew you would." Sasha said with a smile.

"What about you? Are you ok?" Isaac said, smiling at Sasha. She shyly nodded.

"This is so cool! We're all together again!" Sakura said.

Iami moved closer to Isaac. "Hey Isaac! Tell us all about the Shadow Game!" she said.

Isaac told them all about the Shadow Game, then told them what happened to him after the incident in the Inland Sea. Jonouchi came into the room moments later.

"How ya feelin', Chosen One?" he asked.

Isaac jumped out of bed. "Light as a feather and agile as a shark!" he said happily.

"Awesome!" Jonouchi said.

Honda poked his head inside. "Man, we thought you would NEVER wake up!" he said.

"Anyways, Marik wanted to talk to you… well, all of us, whenever you were well enough to walk." Jonouchi said.

"Now's just as good of time as any. Come on, guys!" Isaac said. And with that, he and his friends all went into the throne room, where Shizuka, Jake, Mai, Leon, and Becca were waiting. The twins ran up to Isaac and hugged him.

"Are you alright, bro?" Leon asked.

"Yep! Are you two ready for more adventure?" Isaac said. The twins nodded. Iami walked up to them. "I met Leon and Becca too! Since they are our honorary brother and sister, does that mean they're coming back to Earth with us?" she asked.

"Uh… we'll see… I don't know how wild Mom will be about raising 4 kids instead of 2." Isaac answered.

"So… what do you think the connection between Mai and Jonouchi is?" Damian asked Sakura.

"I asked Mai about that, actually. Jonouchi and Mai used to date… and Jonouchi was susposed to propose to Mai, but he joined the Lancaster Knights and stopped writing her letters." Sakura explained.

'_I see… so maybe with Mai around, I can finally get some alone time with Shizuka!' _Damian thought.

"Just like a guy not to write her!" Sasha said.

"Maybe he was busy?" T.K. said.

"Whatever." Sasha said.

Marik and 2 Ishtar retainers came into the throne room. While Isaac was resting, the citizens of Ishtar returned. Most of them had their souls returned when Isaac beat Yami Marik. The king took his place on the throne.

"I cannot begin to thank you all enough for what you have done." Marik said.

"Yeah? Well we never would have had to do anything if it weren't for you!" Jonouchi said.

"JONOUCHI!" everyone said.

"No, it's alright. I deserve it. I let my evil side take over and it almost led to my kingdom's downfall." Marik said.

"Hey, what's done is done, right?" Damian said.

"Yeah… now all that's left to do is press on." T.K. said.

"I've already met half of you… Chosen One… I must know who you and your friends are." Marik said.

"Sure! I'm Isaac Monclaire, and these are my sisters, Iami and Becca, and my brother Leon!" Isaac said.

"HI!" Iami, Becca, and Leon said in unison.

"I'm Damian Revior."

"I'm Taran Koichi Reece… T.K. for short… but everyone, I'd appreciate it if you called me Koichi from now on." T.K. said… or should I say, Koichi.

"My name's Sakura Cadiz!"

"I'm Sasha St. John!"

"It's an honor to meet you all." Marik said. He got off his throne and walked towards Isaac. "Chosen One… I know it was my evil side that you fought, but that doesn't change the fact that it was still me. So here… The Bronze Rod is now yours." He then handed over the Bronze Rod to Isaac. He gracefully took the Rod.

"I've got the Bronze Rod! Now I've got two Bronze Items! Lucky!" Isaac said happily. He turned and pointed the Rod at Damian. "Come on, Damian! Let me brainwash you!"

"What? Hell no! I already had that thing used on me once!" Damian said angrily.

Isaac pointed it closer. "Oh come on! I promise I wont make you do anything TOO embarrassing!"

"Dude, I said NO!" Damian said, moving away.

"Would you two grow up?" Sakura said.

"YOU TWO? He's the one trying to brainwash me!" Damian shouted.

"We are forever in your debt for saving our kingdom." Marik said.

Isaac began to get serious. "Your majesty… did Bakura come here?"

"Yes… that fiend was the one who released my dark half. All because I refused to give him the Bronze Rod and Necklace. He then made a deal with my dark half and before long, Ishtar was the nesting place of Bakura's Blood Knights!" Marik explained.

"So that's what happened…" Sakura said.

"Yes, but thanks to you all, everything is back to normal… well, not exactly." Marik said.

"Actually, we came here to warn you of Bakura's uprising, but once again, he was one step ahead of us." Koichi said.

"You said 'not exactly'. What did you mean?" Isaac asked.

"I'm afraid my sister, Ishizu, is nowhere to be found. I fear my dark half may have sent her to the Shadow Realm… or worse."

"That's not true. When I beat your evil side, a bunch of souls were released, so if your sister was there, she would be back by now." Isaac said.

"Your highness, we need her Bronze Necklace too. Our plan is to gather all the remaining Bronze Items so Bakura has no choice but to face us!" Sasha said.

"Then we'll crush him right then and there!" Jonouchi said.

"Lord Marik!" One of the Retainers said. "Madam Ishizu is fine! You see, once Master Odion caught on to what was going on, he took Madam Ishizu and fled the country!"

Everyone cheered.

"Right on!" Jake said.

"Thank heavens for my big brother." Marik said. "Do you know where they fled to by any chance?"

"We aren't exactly sure, but they definitely took a boat to the Upper Continent." The retainer replied.

"The Upper Continent? Then he must have taken her to the Ishtar Reserve." Marik said.

"So if we want the Bronze Necklace, we've gotta go to the Ishtar Reserve on the Upper Continent." Mai said.

"There's no chance in hell I'm getting anywhere near water!" Isaac said. He pulled out the Bronze Rod. "First person who suggests a boat gets brainwashed!"

"Nobody's gonna make you go by boat, you pansy! Now put that thing away!" Damian said.

"Looks like Grandpa's spell wore off." Becca said to Leon.

"Your Majesty… do you have anything that'll take us to the Upper Continent?" Sakura asked.

"The longer we wait, the better chance Bakura has of ambushing Ishizu and Odion." Koichi said.

"Unfortunately no. Ishtar has no modes of travel like that. However, I know a place that does." Marik said.

"Where?" Iami asked.

"Outside the Ishtar boarder lines, there's a city called Jidoor. It's one of the richest cities on Termina! They'll definitely have what you're looking for." Marik explained.

"Does anybody else feel like they're in a live RPG?" Damian asked.

"However…" Marik started.

"I knew it… here it comes…" Honda said.

"To get to Jidoor, you must cross Ishtar Desert. It's very hot and vast. No man or beast has ever crossed that desert and lived to tell about it. Ishtar was founded and built on an oasis." Marik said.

"Yep, I was right… can anyone say, 'Final Fantasy rip-off'?" Damian said.

"Cant we take the Excess Express?" Iami asked.

"No… the Excess Express only comes here once a month due to the extreme heat." One of the retainers said.

"There's only one monster that can cross that desert… the Niwatori." Marik said.

"Great! Anyone got a Niwatori in their decks?" Jonouchi asked.

"I did… when I was an amateur duelist!" Damian said smugly. He and Isaac slapped five. Then Sakura slapped both of them in their heads.

"WHY DON'T YOU TWO PINHEADS BE SERIOUS FOR A CHANGE!" she said.

Suddenly a guard from the palace busted into the room with a desparate look on his face. "Lord Marik! We have a wounded soldier from Lancaster in the infirmary!"

Everyone gasped.

"How did he make it this far?" Sasha asked.

"He's looking for Katsuya Jonouchi.!" The guard said.

Jonouchi stepped forward. "That's me. Take me to him!"

The guard then lead everyone in the throne room to the infirmary, where the poor Lancaster soldier was placed in one of the many beds.

"HANASAKI!" Jonouchi and Honda said in unison.

The soldier opened his eyes to see everyone crowded around his bed side, then saw Jonouchi.

"Jo… Jo…" He started.

"Don't speak." Jonouchi said.

"Jo… JONOUCHI!" He finally said.

"What happened to you? How did you get here?" Honda said.

"It… it… it was… horr…ible… L-Lancaster… was… attacked…"

"BY WHO?" Jonouchi said.

"Saturos… and… Menardi…" Hanasaki said.

"DAMMIT!" Jonouchi shouted.

"Curse them… CURSE THOSE BLONDE BASTARDS!" Isaac said.

"First our parents… now this…" Iami said.

Honda dropped to his knees. "I should have been there! I would have been able to help! I could have prevented this!"

Jonouchi quickly grabbed him by the collar of his armor. "THAT'S RIGHT! YOU COULD HAVE! BUT INSTEAD YOU WERE FOOLING AROUND BEHIND US! AND WHAT HAPPENS? OUR HOMELAND GETS ATTACKED!"

Isaac and Jake pulled Jonouchi off of Honda.

"Katsuya! Stop it!" Shizuka cried.

"Yeah… this isn't going to help Lancaster." Isaac said.

"Your right… sorry Honda." Jonouchi said as he let go.

"I… I think… they'll… be back…" Hanasaki said.

Everyone looked at him.

"How do you know?" Koichi asked.

"P-Prince Yugi… gave them… a… fake… piece.. of the… Bronze… P-puzzle…"

"Good stuff, Yugi…" Isaac said.

"Hanasaki… thank you. Stay here and get well, then go home… and take some time off." Jonouchi said.

"Th- thank you… sir…" Hanasaki said. Then he went to sleep.

Jonouchi turned to the others. "Saturos and Menardi will no doubt come back once they find out they've been tricked. I'm going back to Lancaster, right now."

"I'll go too. I wont mess up twice." Honda said.

"Me too! I want to see if mom is ok!" Shizuka said.

"But Shizuka… we… Oh, never mind…" Damian said.

"Hold on, Jonouchi!" Mai shouted. Jonouchi shrieked. "I finally found you and you are NOT going to get away from me! I'm coming with you!"

"Ok, ok… fine." Jonouchi said.

Jake turned to Isaac. "Hey dawg… your hot friend Sakura told me about those blonde dudes. I'm gonna go to Lancaster too." He said.

"Cool. Thanks Jake." Isaac said as he gave him dab.

"Word." Jake replied.

Isaac then turned and knelt down to Becca and Leon.

"Guys… I want you to go to Lancaster too." Isaac said.

"WHAT!" they said.

"NO!" Leon said.

"Come on, don't argue with me! Lancaster needs all the help they can get right now." Isaac said.

"Why do you want to get rid of us?" Becca said sadly.

"I SEE HOW IT IS!" Leon shouted. "YOU WERE ONLY USING US JUST TO GET HERE! NOW THAT YOU'VE FOUND YOUR FRIENDS, YOU DON'T WANT US AROUND ANYMORE!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Isaac shouted back. "Listen… I'll just feel safer if I know Lancaster has strong people there to protect it. All the rest of us are gonna do is go to the Upper Continent, get Ishizu's necklace, then we're going to come back to Lancaster. I promise I wont be gone too long, ok?"

"You promise?" Becca asked.

Isaac nodded.

"Ok, we'll go… but you better not be gone long!" Leon said.

"I wont." Isaac said.

Damian, Koichi, Sakura, Sasha, and Iami walked towards him. Isaac stood up and turned to them.

"Looks like its just us going to the Upper Continent." Isaac said.

"That's how it started!" Iami said.

A few hours later, Marik had a boat prepared for a long voyage to Lancaster. At the request of Jonouchi, weapons were added to prevent a repeat pirate attack. Jonouchi, Honda, Shizuka, Mai, Jake, Becca, and Leon all said th4eir goodbyes to Isaac and friends, then were given a ride in dune buggies to Nikeah, where they would set said for Lancaster.

Marik then prepared a group of Niwatoris for Isaac and the others.

"We should leave tomorrow. It's getting late, and I want to see the rest of Ishtar." Isaac said.

"Yeah… and I haven't eaten in the longest time." Damian said.

"Ok… lets meet back at the rooms tonight!" Sakura said.

"Alright then… Neptunes, move out!" Isaac said.

"WHAT!" Everyone said.

"Haha! I thought we needed a group name, so I came up with 'The Neptunes'! What do you think?" Isaac said.

There was a moment of silence.

"I guess its ok… Isaac, you can come up with the WEIRDEST crap." Damian said.

"Has a nice ring to it." Koichi said.

"I'll make us Tshirts!" Iami laughed.

And so, everyone went their separate ways, except Isaac and Sasha, who decided to go on a date. They toured the town, went to dinner, and once back at Ishtar Palace, Isaac's dreams came true! He kissed Sasha! A REAL kiss!

The next day, the Neptunes met back in front of Ishtar Palace. They mounted their Niwatoris and headed towards the desert.

"OK guys! Next stop, Jidoor!" Isaac said.

"Then, find a way to the Upper Continent!" Sakura said.

"And once there, get the Bronze Necklace!" Damian said.

"Let's go!" Iami said.

And with that, the Niwatoris took off, into the desert, and towards the next adventure!

**The friends have finally reunited, and some having to go to Lancaster. Of course, the Tale will follow Isaac and his friends. What will happen once they reach Jidoor? Find out next chapter… that will NOT take like 3 or 4 months to post!**

**Since I graduated and everything, I can concentrate on my fan fics til next year when I start Culinary School! Time to R&R!**


	16. Song Sung Sakura

Check my profile for a special messege to you… the readers of my stories! And the reason I changed my penname. (by the way, I finally got a DSL connection! No more sorry ass dial up! Now I'm back for good!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor most of the characters that appear in this story. They are friends of mine!

Somewhere in the middle of the Upper Continent stood a huge castle. This castle used to be thriving until the 3rd Terminian War. Nowadays, the castle was abandoned… until recently. This castle is once again thriving, for it was the new lair of Dark Lord Bakura! The castle was not only big, but medieval like. Think about Kingdom Hearts 2, and the castle from The World That Never Was. At the top of the castle, dark storm clouds surrounded the whole area, indicating pure evil.

Saturos and Menardi finally returned after finally finding all 25 pieces of the Bronze Puzzle. Once completed, Bakura would have 4 items.

"Man it feels great to be back!" Saturos said.

"Yeah… I still think we should have leveled Lancaster a little more." Menardi said.

"I know, I know… but I'm so tired… we've been working our butts off non stop ever since we got back from earth. I don't know about you, but once Rashef is resurrected, I'm going to take a nice, long nap!" Saturos said.

The large light blue like double doors opened and the two of them went inside. As big as the outside was, the inside was just as big, if not bigger. It was your average evil looking castle, simply known as Castle Pandemoneum.

Saturos and Menardi made their way through the castle and to the very center room, which was Bakura's Quarters. The doors mysteriously opened, and the twins walked inside. The Dark Lord was inside, staring at the back wall, which was covered with ancient writing. The twins approached Bakura and dropped down to one knee.

"Soon… very soon… I will have just enough souls. I just need the 7 Bronze Items and Rashef will live again! RISE!"

Saturos and Menardi rose to their feet.

"My lord… we've returned with all 25 pieces of the Bronze Puzzle." Saturos said as he handed over all the pieces.

"Excellent! Everything is falling into place! Since only the Prince is capable enough to put the puzzle back together, I'll just let my magic do it for me! You both have served me very well!" Bakura said.

The pieces began to magically put themselves together. However, something didn't seem right. Once the puzzle was completed, Bakura took it and looked it over. He got so mad that his face turned as red as his robe. Out of nowhere, he swiftly spun around and threw the puzzle as hard as he could at the twins! It hit Saturos directly in the forehead . He let out a yell and dropped down to one knee. The puzzle shattered on impact and the shards scattered in all areas of the room.

Saturos suffered a large cut to the forehead which immediately began spewing blood. Menardi ran to her brother's side.

"SATUROS!" she shouted. She looked at Bakura with anger. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, HUH! HUH?"

"YOU STUPID MORONS! ALL OF THESE PIECES ARE FAKE!" Bakura shouted.

"What! It cant be! We used the Millennium Tracker you gave us and tracked them all down!" Menardi said back.

"Then why praytell didn't that collage react with the other Bronze Items? And explain to me how it SHATTERED so easily!" Bakura shouted.

Menardi was silent. She looked over at Saturos, who was dizzy, holding his wound with blood running down his hands.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO THROW IT AT HIM!" shouted an emotional Menardi.

Bakura zeroed in on Menardi. "What did you say, you insignificant piece of dog waste! Did you just tell me what I can or cannot do!"

He then swiftly appeared in front of her, grabbed her by her neck, and lifted her off the ground. Menardi grabbed Bakura's arms to try and lighten the grip, but her air pipes were being closed off. She gagged and gasped for air, fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"Do you forget who took you in when your parents abandoned you! Who granted you the powers you hold today!" Bakura said, angrily. He tightened the grip on her neck. "WHO MADE YOU WHO YOU ARE TODAY!"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-you…" Menardi said in a weak, raspy voice.

Bakura then threw her to the ground.

"That's right, you little nothing! ME! I'm not a bitch like you, Yugi, or the Chosen One! SO DO NOT TALK TO ME AS IF I WERE! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND GET ME THAT PUZZLE! AND IF YOU RETURN WITHOUT IT AGAIN, I WILL SEND YOU BOTH TO HELL! NOW GO!"

Menardi coughed and sucked up as much air as possible while holding her neck. She grabbed Saturos and teleported away.

Bakura turned back to the wall. "Now that that's all taken care of, there's still the matter of the Bronze Items. Since that fool Marik failed me, I'll have to get the Bronze Necklace myself. Well, it's fine with me. I needed to go there anyways… to my Soul Research Facility! Now… to the Ishtar Reserve!"

And with that, Bakura disappeared.

Outside the castle, Saturos regained consciousness when Menardi wrapped his wound with a large ace bandage.

"Saturos…"

"No, don't say anything, Menardi. This is all that damn Yugi's fault! He played us like chumps! He has that puzzle. We are going back to Lancaster, and we are going to obliterate that whole town! Then we'll force the puzzle out of Yugi's cold, dead hands! Now, lets go! We have a job to do!" Saturos said.

He disappeared. Menardi took one more look at Castle Pandemoneum, then teported away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac and company rode across Ishtar Desert, on their way to the wealthy town of Jidoor. The Niwatoris they rode were obviously not affected by the extreme heat.

"Man, it's too hot for man or beast out here! Whoever founded Ishtar must be half insane half stupid to cross a desert like this!" Damian said.

"Note why it's called the HALLOWED Land of Ishtar!" Koichi said.

Damian gave him a cold stare. "Don't get smart with me, T.C.! I'll come over there and slap you off that bird!"

"It's been three hours! Are we there yet!" Iami complained.

"No! Do you see a city around here!" Isaac said.

"Look at them! This desert is making them all bitter!" Sasha said.

"Shut up!" Sakura said to her.

"WHAT!" Sasha said challengingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sasha. It's so hot out here that I'm getting seriously heated emotion-wise." Sakura said back.

"It's cool… I guess that… HEY LOOK!" Sasha shouted as she pointed forward. The group was a good 200 yards from being out of the desert.

"Right on! GRASS!" Isaac shouted.

"Jidoor is just a hop, skip, and a jump away!" Koichi said.

"Alright Neptunes, lets go!" Iami shouted.

At the same time, the group nudged their Niwatoris with their heels and the chickens took off towards the green scenery.

"GOOOOOO DRUMSTICKS!" Damian shouted.

"Uh, guys? Damian named his bird…" Sakura said solemnly.

"It's a NIWATORI, Sakura!" Damian said back.

"Whatever…" Sakura said.

The Neptunes finally made it out of the desert! The Niwatoris ran for 15 more minutes until they reached Jidoor. Jidoor was a decent sized town, not as big as Ishtar, by way nicer looking. It looked like a small Beverly Hills with everything you would expect to find in a town, complete with an auction house. The richest man in Jidoor lived in a large mansion at the back of the town. He was a huge fan of art, so it was only natural that he had a small museum in his mansion, complete with paintings, statues, and models.

The Neptunes stopped at a small stable outside of Jidoor to leave their Niwatoris.

"Take care of em!" Iami said to the owner.

The group walked into Jidoor and immediately got water from the nearest restaurant. After that, it was time to go to work. They asked every person they came across, but each person told them the exact same thing: take a ferry from Nikeah.

"ARGH! These people all sound like a bunch of broken records!" shouted a frusterated Damian.

"Look! Theres someone we didn't ask!" Iami said, pointing at a young woman.

Isaac and Koichi approached her.

"Excuse us, ma'am, but by any chance, do you know how we can get to the Upper Continent?" Koichi asked.

"… ASIDE from going to Nikeah?" Isaac added.

"Apart from Nikeah? No suga, I don't. But you know what? I'm sure Jasper can help ya'll! He lives in that lil' ol mansion at the back of town!" The woman said in a Scarlette O'Hara like voice.

Really? Thanks a lot! And by the way, that's a really sexy accent you have…" Isaac began to say.

Koichi pulled him away. "That's enough out of you, playboy!"

Sakura signaled for a trolley that rolled by, and the group got on. They enjoyed the sights of the city before finally arriving in front of the mansion. To their surprise, the gate was already open.

"The gate is wide open! Do you think something happened?" Sasha asked.

"No, I heard this Jasper guy allows people to come inside to see his art collection." Sakura explained.

"People get to just waltz in here and leave whenever they want? I bet if they wanted to, they could get a pretty penny by just walking out with some of this stuff." Damian said.

As they walked to the front door, they noticed two huge bouncers guarding the place.

"You wanna tell THEM that!" Iami said to Damian.

"… No thank you…" Damian responded.

The Neptunes walked inside the huge mansion. As expected, there were paintings EVERYWHERE! Even the ceiling was painted. It resembled the Sistine Chapel, except with Duel Monsters.

"WHOA!" everyone said.

Suddenly, a man in a long trench coat like jacket and a panicked look on his face ran up to them. He had aqua green poofy hair, and wore small glasses. He kind of resembled Syrus from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. The man went straight up to Sakura.

"What are you doing here! You should be getting ready for the performance!" He said.

Everyone, especially Sakura, looked confused.

"E-excuse me!" Sakura said.

The man adjusted his glasses and looked closer at her. "Oh… OH! Pardon me! You look just like her!... I-I've gotta go!" He said as he dashed out the front door. The group exchanged confused looks with one another.

"Ok, put that down in the weird section…" Iami said.

Another man approached the group. This one wore a VERY expensive suit and top hat.

"Oh, hello! I didn't know I had more company today. I'm Jasper Daphnes Cunningham III, and this is my mansion and art museum! Where would you like to start? The paintings? Models maybe?"

"Actually, as much as I love art, that's not why we're here." Isaac said.

"Hey, what was up with that guy that was here just a moment ago?" Sakura interrupted.

"Oh him? That was my friend who came to visit me. He's the Impresario of the Opera House ten minutes from the town. He's been in a rut ever since he got this letter that he left without." Jasper explained.

He took out and showed Isaac and friends the letter. The letter reads:

_My dearest Sierra,_

_I love you so much. I want you to be my wife._

_I'm coming for you during tonight's performance._

_ The Wandering Gambler_

"The Wandering Gambler? Who's that?" Isaac asked.

"Were you born in a cave, son? The Wandering Gambler is none other than Ryuji Otogi! He's richer than I am and is one of five people who owns a luxurious airship!" Jasper said.

**(NOTE: Ryuji Otogi is none other than Duke Devlin!)**

"DID YOU SAY AIRSHIP?" Isaac asked.

"Yes." Jasper said.

"And this… Sierra… Who is she?" Sakura asked.

"Sounds like his fiancée." Damian said.

"Yes. Ryuji and Sierra have been steady for a long time. Sierra Leone is the most popular actress on the Seltzer Continent. You look JUST like her, young lady." Jasper said to Sakura. "People from all around come to see Sierra perform."

A light went on in Isaac's head.

"Mr. Cunningham, than you VERY much for the info. We've gotta jet! Come on, guys!" Isaac said. He turned and left the house in a hurry.

"HUH!" The Neptunes said, confused.

They followed Isaac out of the house and out of Jidoor. Damian ran ahead and stopped him.

"Isaac! What are you doing! I thought we were going to ask that rich dude about…"

"Don't worry. I'll explain everything when we get to the Opera House." Isaac said.

"Why cant you just tell us now!" Iami asked.

"Because I don't like repeating myself! Now come on!" Isaac responded.

The group went back to the stable to claim their Niwatoris, then rode up the road to the Opera House. Since it was only 10 minutes walking distance, it took no time getting there on Niwatoris.

The Opera House was a large theater that resembled the El Capitan Theater in Hollywood, California. The whole outside was loaded with posters of Sierra Leone. The group got off their Niwatoris and walked inside, where they met up with a VERY distraught Impresario.

"What's up!" Isaac said happily.

"AHH!" The Impresario shrieked. "Oh… you're the kids from Jasper's place… hello."

"We heard from Jasper what was going on… about Otogi coming to take Sierra sometime during the show." Isaac said.

"Yes... he'll most likely come during the climax of the show…he loves an entrance. The thing is if he takes Sierra, the show will be ruined and I could lose my job!" The Impresario said in a very panicky voice.

"Whoa! Chill out, paisano!" Isaac said. "I've got a plan that'll give us BOTH what we want!"

"REALLY?" The Impresario said with glee.

"Uh huh!" Isaac responded.

"Well don't just stand there, tell me what it is!"

"Yeah Isaac! Tell us this plan that you just couldn't tell us in Jidoor!" Koichi said.

"Simple. We let Otogi take Sierra!" Isaac said with a smile.

"WHAT?" Everybody said.

"Are you trying to be funny, kid! THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER!" The Impresario said.

"Isaac, you better not have dragged us all the way out here for that crap!" Damian said.

"Hear me out everyone!" Isaac said. He walked over and put his arm around Sakura. "You thought my friend here was Sierra Leone, right?"

"Yes… she looks just like Sierra, but a little younger." The Impresario said.

"Ok, well check this out... we hide Sierra in the back somewhere, then send Sakura on stage in her place. Then when Otogi shows up, he'll kidnap Sakura, thinking it's Sierra! Then we'll show up and follow him to h is airship and hitch a ride to the Upper Continent. In the meantime, you send Sierra back on stage, and booyah! Everybody wins! You keep your job, and we get a ride to the Upper Continent!" Isaac explained.

"BRILLIANT!" The Impresario said.

"Isaac, that plan is genius!" Damian said.

"And I thought Koichi was the brains of our group!" Iami said.

"I am! But even I have to take my hat off to you on this one, Isaac!" Koichi said.

"If you wore a hat!" Sasha laughed.

"HEY!" shouted an angry Sakura. "DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS! I'M A DUELIST, NOT SOME OPERA FLOOZY!"

"Come on Sakura! This is the only way to the Upper Continent!" Isaac pleaded.

"NO!" Sakura said.

"Sakura… you ARE the only one here who looks like Sierra Leone!" Damian said.

"Plus, if I recall correctly, weren't you in the glee club in middle school?" Koichi said.

Sakura turned red from embarrassment and anger. "FINE, ILL DO IT!" she shouted. "Do-re-me-fa-so-laaaa (cough) (hack)!"

Everybody started to laugh.

"Soundin' good, Sakura!" Damian laughed.

"UP YOURS!" Sakura shouted as she rain to the dressing rooms.

"No, no, you wish, honey!" Damian laughed.

Meanwhile, lurking in the shadows, a familiar figure in a red robe hid around the corner, watching the group. Marthis sat in wait, hatching another diabolical plan.

"Chosen One… you have made a fool of me for the last time! Not only will I ruin your little opera, but I plan to destroy you personally and deliver your soul to Dark Lord Bakura!" He said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small envelop.

"NOW!" he said as he threw it towards the group. Unfortunately for him, it landed a few feet away from them.

The Impresario turned to the others. "Follow you! You all will get VIP seating!"

"RIGHT ON!" The Neptunes said.

And so, the Impresario lead Isaac, Damian, Koichi, Iami, and Sasha to the VIP area, neither of them looking back to see Marthis or his letter.

"AAARGH! COME ON! READ IT! READ IT!" Marthis groaned.

Suddenly, an usher appeared behind him. "Sir, you cannot creep around corners like that. If you would like to see the show, it's 15 gold coins."

Marthis reached into his other pocket, pulled out a small satchel of gold coins, and threw it at him.

"HERE!" He shouted. Then he ran inside the Opera House.

The usher stared in awe. "He never got his ticket… or his change…"

45 minutes later, everything was all set up for the show. Every seat in the house was filled, each person wanting to see Sierra Leone. The Impresario and the Neptunes arrived at the VIP box, then took their seats. Damian began to slouch.

"Man, I HATE operas! Cant we find another way to catch this Otogi guy?" He complained.

"Damian! Knock it off! Sakura needs our support right now!" Iami said.

"Whatever. Wake me up when either this Otogi shows up or this garbage ends…" Damian said. He turned on his side and drifted off no sleep.

"Uh…" Iami said.

"This should be exciting! I never knew Sakura could sing!" Sasha said.

"Oh, she's good… but she would rather duel." Koichi said.

Talents like that are hard to come by… singing and dueling." Isaac said.

"Yeah, too bad you don't have either!" Iami laughed.

"What did you say, you little twerp! If I have to get out this seat, I will through you out of this box!" Isaac said.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the band began to play.

"Its starting, everyone!" The Impresario said.

The curtains rose and a back drop of a mountainous region could be seen. The Narrator's voice was heard all throughout the Opera House…

_The West and East were waging war..._

_Draco, the West's greatest hero, thinks of his love, Maria._

_Is she safe? Is she waiting?_

Draco rose from the middle of the stage floor. A group of soldiers on horseback rode past the stage and ran him over! He got up, dusted himself off, and began to sing:

_"Oh Maria  
Oh Maria  
Please hear my voice!  
How I long to be with you!"_

Isaac suddenly got out of his seat. "I'm gonna go check on Sakura." He whispered to the Impresario.

"Is everything ok?" The Impresario said.

"Yeah… I'm just going to see if she's ready for her big scene."

He quickly trotted in front of the others, trying not to block their view of the show.

"Going somewhere?" Koichi asked.

"Uh huh. To check on your sister." Isaac responded.

"Go ahead. I'm just going to relax…" Koichi said.

Damian, of course, was sound asleep. Sasha and Iami were too into the show to notice Isaac leaving.

Once out, he made his way past the lobby, and still managed to overlook the letter from Marthis of the floor. He walked through the Employees Only door and made his way to the dressing room. One in particular was a special dressing room that had a walkway that lead right to the stage. The door to that dressing room was big and white, and had a large yellow wooden painted yellow star drilled to it. Written on the star in big black letters was, "Sierra Leone". This was the dressing room that Sakura was getting ready in.

Isaac knocked on the door. "Hey Sakura! You in there?"

"Uh huh! Come on in!" Sakura said on the other side of the door.

Isaac opened the door and went inside. He looked around at the set up. The dressing room looked like a small picture studio.

"Hey Sakura! How's it go- SWEET MOTHER OF OBELISK!" Isaac shouted. He felt like his heart was about to jump through his throat when he laid eyes on Sakura.

She wore a white wedding dress like gown with high heels underneath. She had her hair nicely done and rolled up in a tight bun. She wore long white gloves similar to Princess Peach's (from Mario!). Finally, she had her make up done.

"Holy Toledo! Sakura! Izzat you!" Isaac said, completely red in the face. She walked towards him and did a little model spin.

"What do you think? Honestly, I didn't want to dress like this til prom, but I guess its for a good cause." She said.

"Man, your hot…" Isaac said.

"Hahaha! Stop that!" Sakura laughed. "So… Isaac… do you… do you think were wasting our time doing this?"

"Wasting our time? Why would you say that?"

"Well, remember when we thought we were making all this progress when we left Lancaster? In the end, Bakura ended up beating us to Ishtar." Sakura explained.

"Well, that could be because we had so many distractions. Like pirates, and our split adventures we had… anyone would have beaten us to Ishtar. At least this time, we KNOW the odds are in our favor. By now, Bakura's attention is focused on the Bronze Puzzle, and all we have to do is go through with this opera and catch Otogi! Finding Ishizu is the easiest part… the Bronze Ring will do that for us!" Isaac said.

Sakura smiled. "That may be, but what about Ryuji? If he's about to be tricked, I don't think he'll just take us for a joy ride with open arms… I know I wouldn't."

Well the worse thing he can say is no." Isaac said. "Besides, what's he gonna do? Try to throw us overboard? It's 6 on 1!" he laughed.

Sakura laughed as well. "I love how optimistic you are! I guess that's what makes me like you so much, Isaac… I tend to only look at the task in front of me, you know?"

"I love your determination! If I had that, I…"

Suddenly, the sound of applauds were heard.

"What the deuce is that?" Isaac said.

"Oh no! It's the end of the 3rd act! That means my number is next." Sakura said.

There was a knock on the door. "Sakura! You're up next!"

Sakura turned to Isaac. "Well, that's me. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, Saki!" Isaac said.

He and Sakura kissed each other's palms and put them together. She then lifted her dress and walked through the walkway, to the stage.

"Better get a front row seat for this!" Isaac said. He followed Sakura through the walkway, but stopped far enough where he can see the whole stage.

The curtain rose. Sakura saw thousands of eyes, all on her. The back drop was a patio on the highest floor of the castle. The narrator began to speak:

_The forces of the West fell, and Maria's castle was taken._

_Prince Ralse, of the East, took her hand by force. But she never stopped _

_yearning for Draco..._

Sakura (Who obviously played Maria), silently cleared her throat as she began to sing:

_"Oh my hero, so far away now.  
Will I ever see your smile?  
Love goes away, like night into day.  
It's just a fading dream..._

_I'm the darkness, you're the stars.  
Our love is brighter than the sun.  
For eternity, for me can there be, only you, my chosen one..._

_Must I forget you?  
Our solemn promise?  
Will autumn take the place of spring?  
What shall I do?  
I'm lost without you.  
Speak to me once more!"_

Draco then appeared on the patio before Maria.

"Maria… please dance with me…"

Sakura walked up to him. "_Sakura… follow my lead…" _Draco whispered.

The two elegantly danced across the patio for about a minute and a half. They stopped, then took a step back from each other.

"Hahaha!" Draco laughed.

Thanks to some stage magic, Draco turned into a beautiful bouquet of roses. (In actuality, Draco was lowered by the same platform he got "trampled" on a few acts ago to the bottom of the stage, and a stage hand placed the roses before Sakura.)

Sakura picked up the roses, walked over to the balcony, and threw them over.

_"We must part now. My life goes on.  
But my heart won't give you up.  
Ere I walk away, let me hear you say.  
I meant as much to you..._

_So gently, you touched my heart.  
I will be forever yours.  
Come what may, I won't age a day.  
I'll wait for you, always..."_

The Chancellor appeared on the patio. "Maria… Prince Ralse humbly requests your presence at the ball."

"Very well." Maria (Sakura) sighed.

She followed the Chancellor inside. Just before going in, she stopped, turned to look at the moon, then turned back and walked inside the castle. The curtains dropped as the music faded away.

The Opera House blew up with applauds, cheers, and shouts of encores. Sakura received a standing ovation as they applauded and cheered. The Impresario, Koichi, Iami, and Sasha all gave Sakura a standing ovation as well.

Damian woke up, then jumped to his feet to join in the cheers.

"YEAH! WOOO! WHAT AN AWESOME SHOW! WOOOO!" He shouted.

"Damian, you retard! You slept through Sakura's big scene!" Iami said.

"Man! I thought it was over!" Damian pouted. He plopped back in his seat and went back to sleep.

Once the crowd winded down, the curtain rose again. The setting was a ballroom and the actors and actresses were on stage ballroom dancing. The men were dressed as soldiers and the women were all dressed in dinner dresses. In the middle of the stage was Sakura, who danced with Prince Ralse.

Back in the walkway, Isaac smiled as he watched the dance scene. "Good job, Sakura!" he said.

He turned and went back to the dressing room, heading out and back to the VIP Box. Once he got to the lobby, he noticed something on the ground. He walked over and picked up the letter that Marthis had thrown on the ground earlier. He opened it up and read it:

"_I owe you BIG for all your past humiliations of me, so I'm going to sabotage your little opera! Stop me if you dare!_

_Marthis"_

"Geez! Not again! How many times do I have to crush that jackass before he stops harassing me! Argh! Better tell the Impresario and the others about this!" Isaac said.

He quickly dashed off to the VIP Box.

Meanwhile, up in the rafters, Marthis was trying to push a huge 500 lbs. sand bag down to the center of the stage… the exact spot where Sakura was standing.

"Agh! This thing weighs a ton! But once I drop it and kill off one of the Chosen One's friends, he'll be so shaken up that stealing his soul and Bronze Ring will be a snap!" He said. He desparately continued to push the large sand bag.

Back at the VIP Box, the Neptunes were in an uproar. The Impresario, as expected, panicked.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! If this guy ruins the performance, I'll be ruined!" he said.

Isaac grabbed the sides of the Impresario's arms. "GET A GRIP, MAN!" He shouted.

"Isaac, I thought you and Jonouchi killed that guy!" Sasha said.

"He's got ways of coming back for the soul purpose of annoying me. Iami for example." Isaac said.

"Shut up! Don't act like you don't like it!" Iami said defensively.

"Seriously Isaac, this is our one shot of getting to the Upper Continent. We cant let Marthis ruin it!" Koichi said.

"I know, T.K. But first things first. Someone wake Damian up." Isaac said.

Iami turned around and kicked him.

"Ouch! Damn! What was that!" He shouted.

"Ok, guys! Split up and search every part of the Opera House, but keep a close eye on the stage. There's no telling when he might make his move." Isaac said.

"Who, Otogi?" Damian asked.

"Neptunes, move out!" Isaac said.

He, Koichi, and Sasha dashed off. Damian stopped Iami in her tracks. "He kid, what's going on?" he asked.

"My name's not 'kid'!" She said. Then she told Damian about Marthis' letter. Before long, the two of them left the VIP box and went separate ways. A few moments later, they all met back in the lobby.

"Any luck?" Isaac asked.

"Nothin!" Damian said.

"That's impossible! We have eyes everywhere! And the Impresario was watching the audience!" Sasha said.

"There has to be somewhere we haven't checked!" Koichi said.

"Hey, I know where he is!" Iami said.

"Iami, this is NOT the time! I'm in no mood for one of your stupid remarks!" Isaac snapped.

"No you friggin' idiot! I'm serious too! The rafters! Marthis is up in the rafters!" she said.

Lights began to come on in everyone's heads.

"Of course! It's so OBVIOUS!" Koichi said.

"Iami, you're a genius!" Sasha said.

"Good thinkin', sis!" Isaac responded.

"So you do have street smarts! Guess we shouldn't doubt you because you're the youngest in the group." Damian said.

Iami smiled and put her index finger horizontally under her nose, then closed her eyes (like Mokuba!). "Thank you! I'm in drama, you know!"

Isaac ran ahead. "Maybe the Impresario can help us get there! Lets go!"

Back on stage, something was about to go down. A soldier from the East ran in and caused a scene in the ballroom.

"Survivors of the West attack!" He shouted. He was actually a soldier of the West in disguise!

"Impossible!" Prince Ralse shouted. Soon, all the ladies ran away as a huge fight between the East and the West broke out. Duel Monsters were summoned, and there was fighting on all sides.

Draco suddenly ran inside as the scene (and the music) got more dramatic

_"Maria..."_

_"Draco…"_

Draco and Maria faced, then hugged each other.

"_Draco, I've waited so long. I knew you'd come."_

_"Maria, will finally have to become my queen!"_

_"Draco, For the rest of my life I'll keep you near..."_

"NEVER!" Ralse shouted. "I WILL NEVER LET YOU TAKE MY MARIA! DRACO! LETS FINISH THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Draco and Ralse activated their Duel Disks, then stared each other down…

Back in the VIP Box, The Impresario looked up into the rafters through his binoculars. He caught a glimpse of a figure in a red robe.

"That's him! He's up there!" The Impresario said.

"We've got to get up there before he tries something!" Sasha said.

The Impresario turned to the Neptunes. "There's a stairway at the back of the Opera House that leads to the rafters."

"Ok, lets go!" Damian said.

The group dashed out of the VIP box and sprinted all the way across the Opera House then climbed up the stairs the Impresario was talking about.

Marthis continued to push the large sandbag, trying to drop it on Sakura's head. "Stupid… piece of… why wont you…"

"MARTHIS!"

"HUH?"

Marthis turned around and was almost face to face with Isaac and friends.

"C-Chosen One! How did you find me up here!" Marthis demanded.

"Simple. All I did was follow the smell of goat crap and it eventually led me up here!" Isaac said, smiling.

"Lo and behold, we found a 20 lb. bag of goat crap in a 10 lb. burlap sack up here." Damian said.

Marthis began stomping his foot in a fit of rage.

"Ok Marthis, the jig is up. Just give up now before you get hurt." Koichi said.

"AAAARGH!" Marthis shouted. "How dare you talk down to ME like that! Do you idiotic kids know who you're dealing with! I am…"

Suddenly, many cracking sounds were heard.

"Um… am I the only one who heard that?" Isaac asked.

"T-that doesn't sound good…" Iami said.

"G-get off! You're too heavy!" Marthis shouted.

"And let you get away, are you cra—"

Just as Damian was about to finish, the wooden plank they were standing on snapped due to all the weight! The six of them plummeted downwards to the stage!

On stage, Draco and Ralse were "banged up" (due to stage magic) as their duel continued.

"This is it! Blue Eyes White Dragon, ATTACK!" Draco ordered.

"RED EYES! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP! ATTACK!" Ralse shouted.

**CRASH!**

Isaac, Sasha, Damian, Koichi, Iami, and Marthis, as well as debris from the rafters, landed! They all landed on the actors and actresses on the stage, sans Sakura, knocking them ALL out.

Sakura let out a loud shriek as the large sand bag dropped to the stage right behind her, causing a hole in the middle of the stage.

"What the… did you guys want to get on stage THAT bad!" She said.

"Ugh… Isaac… promise me were NEVER going to do that again…" Koichi said, still shaken from the fall.

"Forget that! Lets do it again!" Iami said happily.

"Talk about an adrenaline rush…" Damian said.

There was commotion in the audience as the band stopped playing. The Impresario ran on stage in a panic.

"OH NO, OH NO! THE SHOW IS RUINED! I'M FINISHED AS AN IMPRESARIO!" He said.

Marthis jumped off of Prince Ralse. "SILENCE! ALL OF YOU! I am Marthis! Faithful retainer to Dark Lord Bakura! I will extract each and every one of your souls and use them to resurrect Rashef the Dark Being!" He shouted.

Rather than feeling threatened, Isaac saw this as an opportunity.

'_Sweet! I always wanted to be an actor!'_ he thought.

He jumped off of Draco and activated his Duel Disk. "It wont be Draco, nor Prince Ralse, who will the beautiful Sakura… I MEAN Maria, but me! Isaac Monclaire! The Chosen One and bearer of the Bronze Ring, that will save her!" He announced as he raised his Duel Disk to the air.

The Impresario shook his head. "Oy… what horrible acting… but whatever the case, we have a show to put on… MUSIC!"

The band began to play some upbeat battle like music that you would hear in a boos battle in a video game.

Marthis rose up his arms. "COME OUT… EARTHLINK!" he shouted.

A large cobra like monster busted out from the ground and through the stage. Isaac took a step back.

Marthis jumped on it's head and merged with the large beast, much like what he did at the Kaiba Dome.

"So you're gonna try this crap again, Marthis? Seriously, cant you come up with some new tricks?" Isaac shouted.

"Unlike the Mad Adder, my Earthlink is perfect in every way! HAHAHAHAHA!" Marthis laughed.

"I BEAT YOU TWICE AND I'LL DO IT ONE MORE TIME… IN FRONT OF ALL MY FANS!" Isaac shouted.

Damian, Koichi, Sasha, and Iami ran to Isaac's side, then activated their duel disks. "We're here for you, man! We're gonna fight with you!" Damian said.

"Thanks guys! Game ka na ba!" Isaac said.

"GAME KA!" The Neptunes shouted.

**(TRANSLATION: Isaac said, "Are you game?" in tagalog, and the Neptunes said, "I'm Game!" in tagalog. Remember, I'm half Filipino.)**

Sakura lifted up her dress and ran towards the walkway to her dressing room. "Hang on, guys! I'll help too! Just let me go get my Duel Disk!" she said.

"RAIGEKI!" Isaac shouted. A thunderbolt rained down, but Earthlink quickly burrowed underground.

"Not again! Guys, watch yourselves! He's gonna try to—"

Before Isaac can finish, Earthlink popped out, hitting the Neptunes from below, sending them flying in different directions.

Isaac and Damian quickly got up.

"That overgrown reptile! I'm gonna…"

"DAMIAN! WATCH OUT!" Isaac shouted.

He and Damian scattered as Earthlink burrowed back down into the stage again. He came back up again, this time hitting Koichi and Sasha. Then he swung his large tail and slapped Iami across the stage.

They each got off the ground and regrouped back to back.

"Hurry everyone! Summon your monsters before that thing gets pops up again!" Isaac shouted.

"GO HARPIE LADY!" Iami shouted.

"GO, HUNTER SPIDER!" Koichi shouted.

"GO, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" Sasha shouted.

"GO, RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!" Damian shouted.

"GO, BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER!" Isaac shouted.

All the monsters took form in front of the Duelists. However, since they were back to back in a circle, Earthlink came out and once again hit them from below, sending them flying every which way.

"That really hurts!" Iami said.

"How does that thing know where we are!" Isaac said.

"OF COURSE!" Koichi said. "His snake must be able to sense our body heat! Come here! I've got a plan!"

The Neptunes gathered around Koichi as he told them his plan.

Earthlink popped out of the ground again, but didn't attack. "Have you fools given up yet!" Marthis shouted.

"Idiots? Like you're one to talk! You're the biggest retard I've ever met!" Damian shouted.

Marthis gasped. "Retard, am I?"

"What, are you hard headed or something? You're a retard! R-E-T-A-R-D!"

"Damian… cool it. I don't think he liked that…" Koichi said.

"ARRRGH! ILL TEACH YOU BRATS TO FEAR ME!" Marthis shouted.

Earthlink dove down at them, but their Duel Monsters saved them. At this point, the stage looked like a giant piece of swiss cheese.

"Koichi! Now!" Isaac shouted.

"Got it!" Koichi said. "I summon Megazowler!"

Megazowler appeared right in front of him. "Now I'll use the magic card, Raise Body Heat!" Megazowler got even stronger.

Earthlink popped out, trying to attack it, but it didn't budge.

"WHAT!" Marthis shouted.

Koichi and Hunter Spider landed in between Megazowler and Earthlink.

"Megazowler! Attack Earthlink! Hunter Spider, you attack Marthis!" Koichi ordered. Megazowler rammed Earthlink at full force, sending it flying a few feet. Once it hit the ground, Marthis was exposed. Hunter Spider ran to the fallen beast and used a web attack on Marthis.

"AAAAAHHH! CURSE YOU ALL!" Marthis shouted.

"Lets finish him off once and for all!" Isaac shouted.

Iami slapped another card on her duel disk. "Lets have a big Opera House welcome for… the Harpie Lady Sisters!" she shouted. Two more Harpies appeared alongside her original one. Iami threw her arm forward, pointing at the fallen Earthlink.

"Attack with Triangle Estacy Spark!"

Damian and Sasha landed right next to Iami after jumping over a series of potholes.

"Dark Magician Girl! Dark Burning Attack!" Sasha ordered.

"Come on, Red Eyes! Inferno Fire Blast!" Damian shouted.

Not one to be left out, Isaac landed in front of the three. "Black Luster Soldier! Attack with your Luster Sword!" He shouted.

The attacks of the Duel Monsters intertwined into a large beam and hit Earthlink point blank. Black Luster Soldier finished the job by jumping up high into the air, and bringing down his sword, slashing clear through the beast.

Earthlink exploded after the impact. The shockwave nearly blew the audience away.

Marthis could be seen running down the aisle in the crowd. He stopped, turned around, then faced the stage. "YOU HAVENT SEEN THE LAST OF ME, CHOSEN ONE! I'LL BE BACK! AND THE OUTCOME WILL BE DIFFERENT!" He then extended his arms and disappeared.

"We did it! We won!" Iami shouted happily.

Damian lifted her up as they happily hugged Sasha. Isaac and Koichi did a victory dance, appealing to the crowd. The audience went crazy with applauds and cheers as they gave the Neptunes a standing ovation, throwing roses on the stage.

Isaac, Sasha, Damian, Iami, and Koichi all joined hands and took a bow.

"Check it out! We came to watch the show and we ended up being a part of it!" Isaac said.

"We made this boring ol' opera better!" Damian said.

The Impresario ran back on the stage, clapping. "Bravo! Bravo! What a spectacular finish! Not even I could have choreographed that!" he said.

"Thanks!" The Neptunes said in unison.

Sakura ran back and finally joined them with her duel disk on her arm and her heels in her hands. "Sorry I'm late! I couldn't run in those heels and I couldn't remember where I put my duel disk."

"Its ok! We mopped the floor with that moronic Marthis!" Koichi said.

Sakura looked around. "With what, a jackhammer?" she said.

Suddenly, the lights went out. The only light in the area was a spotlight that shined on Sakura.

"Excellent! Exciting! What a show!" a voice said throughout the Opera House.

"Huh? Now what?" Isaac said.

"Th-that voice! It's Ryuji Otogi!" The Impresario said.

Otogi appeared behind Sakura. He grabbed her, then put her over his shoulders.

"Let's go, my baby. The airship awaits!" he said.

"GUYS, ITS HIM! HURRY!" Sakura shouted.

Otogi pushed a button on his belt and was raised all the way up to the roof by a strong wire. Soon, he and Sakura was out of sight.

"AAHH! He's getting away!" Koichi said.

"No he isn't! After him!" Isaac said. He turned and dashed out the emergency exit, with Damian, Koichi, Sasha, and Iami close behind.

"We gotta go now! Thanks for everything! Bye bye!" Iami said to the Impresario.

The Impresario watched as the Neptunes left the Opera House. He then turned and faced the cameras.

"What a story twist! We thought Isaac was going to save Sakura, but just as victory was in his hands, Ryuji Otogi appeared and kidnapped Sakura, thinking she's Sierra Leone! Now, Isaac and the others are in hot pursuit of them! Will they catch him in time! Find out in the next exciting chapter of Duel Monster Frontier! Now, please R&R while we clean up the stage!"

**You heard the man!**


	17. Sky Battle! Sakura vs Otogi!

If this chapter is slow or boring, I deeply apologize. I kinda had to rush through it. I hope you enjoy it none the less. the next couple of chapters are the exciting ones! Promise!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A giant airship hovered a few feet above the Opera House. This was a luxury airship that had the controls on the deck at the top like a boat. The stairs inside the cabin lead to two floors below the deck. The second floor had a few luxury rooms much like a little motel. The suit at the very end obviously belonged to Ryuji Otogi. The windows on the ship were from the rooms. The last floor was like a casino! It had slot machines, poker tables, roulette tables, dart boards, and of course, a stage for playing Duel Monsters.

At the bottom of the airship was a secret door. It had a strong wire connected to it. Otogi rose up, with Sakura still over his shoulder. Once inside, the hatch closed. Otogi was on the second floor. He dashed down the hall towards the suite, then went inside. He put Sakura down, and went towards the door again.

"Wait here, baby. I'm going to take us upward." Otogi said. He closed the door and ran to the deck.

"He still doesn't realize he's been tricked!" Sakura laughed.

She looked around and saw a box that had the word, "emergency" written on it. She opened it and pulled out a rope ladder.

"Perfect!" she said.

Back on the surface, Isaac and friends were in hot pursuit of the airship. They mounted their Niwatoris right after they left the Opera House and have been chasing the airship ever since. It flew a few feet above the ground.

"Crap! That thing is fast! If we could just get close enough!" Isaac said.

"Believe in your chicken!" Iami said.

"Hey… do you guys notice something?" Koichi said.

"What?" Damian asked.

"The airship! It's ascending!" Koichi shouted.

The airship started to rise higher and higher. The more it rose, the more Isaac could feel his opportunity slipping away.

"Damn! It's getting too high!" Isaac said.

Suddenly, a rope ladder dropped down and dangled a few feet above their heads.

"Hey, look!" Iami said.

"Sakura! This has to be her doing!" Damian said.

"We've gotta grab it before it gets too high!" Isaac shouted.

He stood up on his Niwatori, almost losing his balance. He then jumped up and grabbed the rope ladder, then used all of his strength to climb up. Iami followed his example, followed by Koichi, then Sasha, then Damian. They all climbed up as the airship ascended high in the sky.

A few moments later, The Neptunes made it inside the airship. They panted from their American Gladiator-esque feat while Sakura closed the window.

"Wow! What a show!" Damian said.

"Enough already!" Sakura said as she took her dress and gloves off and let her hair back down. She was once again back in her normal clothes.

"Now Act 2 begins… how should we go about talking to Otogi?" Isaac said.

"Where is our fair host?" Sasha asked.

Sakura pointed at the door. "He went up deck. He said something about…"

Suddenly the door flew open and Otogi stood there, taking off his vest. "So Sierra…. Why don't we skip the reception and get right down to the… WHAT THE?" It was then that Otogi realized that wasn't Sierra Leone.

"Who are you people? How did you get on my airship? Where's my fiancée!" Otogi shouted.

"Right here!" Damian laughed as he pointed at Sakura.

"I'm not your fiancée, but I am the one you grabbed at the Opera House!" Sakura said.

"ARGH! THAT DAMN IMPRESARIO TRICKED ME!" Otogi said in a fit of rage.

Isaac and the others tried their best to refrain from laughing. Sakura then got serious.

"Ryuji, listen… we really need your help! It's a matter of life and death! Can you please take us to the Upper Continent?" she asked.

"No! You aren't Sierra, so I do not want to help you! Now get offa my airship!" he shouted.

"Come on, don't be so mean!" Iami said.

"Yeah, it's a serious emergency!" Isaac said.

"I SAID GET THE HELL OF MY SHIP!" Otogi shouted.

"Fine! If you wont help us the easy way, then how about I rough you up! Duel me!" Sakura said.

Otogi cocked his eyebrow. "Come here." He said to Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura said confused.

As she walked toward Otogi, he quickly put his arm around her. "You know what? You're feisty! I love that! And you're MUCH better looking than Sierra! I'll take you up on that duel! If you win, I'll give you AND your friends a lift to the Upper Continent."

Isaac, Damian, Iami, Sasha, and Koichi all shot hopeful looks at each other.

"However… if I win… I take your hand!" Otogi said.

"What! What are you, a cannibal?" Koichi shouted.

"Koichi! 'take her hand' is another way of saying 'marriage'!" Sasha said.

"WHAT!" Koichi shouted.

"NO WAY!" Damian said. He ran towards Sakura and snatched her away from Otogi. "Sakura, are you nuts? You cant accept this duel! If he wins, you'll have to MARRY that moron! I mean, he has a die dangling from his ear, for crying out loud!"

"Damian, I appreciate your concern, but I can handle this. Besides, your fashion sense is no different than his." Sakura responded.

"WHAT IS THAT SUSPOSED TO MEAN!" Damian shouted.

"You drive a hard bargain, Ryuji." Sakura said.

"So what's it gonna be, gorgeous?" Otogi asked.

"I accept the terms!" Sakura responded. And with that, they shook hands.

"Looks like you have to sit this one out, 'Chosen One'!" Iami said to Isaac.

"…SO?" Isaac pouted.

Sakura activated her Duel Disk. "It's time to duel!" she said.

"Oh no, no, no… maybe I should have been more specific when I said 'duel'." Otogi said.

"Wait… we're not going to play Duel Monsters?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. We are going to play a game I created… my personal favorite… Dungeon Dice Monsters!" Otogi said.

"Dungeon Dice?" The Neptunes shouted.

"I love that game! Sakura! Let me duel in your place!" Isaac said.

"Hold on… do you even know how to play that?" Koichi asked Sakura.

"Uh, if you mean watching our little cousins play at family picnics… yeah." Sakura responded.

"Sakura! Isaac was all about that game Slifer year! You never learned by watching him?" Damian said.

"Look, I'm pretty sure I know enough to play the game!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, but Saki, you cant just go in there with half knowledge of the game. That would be like one of us challenging Maximillion Pegasus after just learning how to play Duel Monsters!" Isaac said.

"Look you guys! This is our only chance to go to the Upper Continent! Now you can either put your trusts in me, or we can all go back and twiddle our thumbs in the middle of Jidoor!" Sakura said.

"She has a point." Sasha said.

Iami put her thumb up. "I trust you, Sakura!"

"Thanks Ami! Now what about the rest of you?" Sakura said. They all put their thumbs up.

"You know it!" Sasha said.

"Win one for the team, sis!" Koichi said.

"Yeah! If Isaac can pass Slifer Year at Duel Academy, then this should be a piece of cake for you!" Damian said.

Isaac quickly pulled out the Bronze Rod and pointed it at him. "Watch what you say. Comments like that'll get you hurt."

"Thanks team!" Sakura said happily. She turned to Otogi.

"Done?" He asked.

"Yeah! Lets do this!"

Otogi led the Neptunes to the lower deck, where his game room was. They all looked around in awe at the set up.

"This place looks like a casino!" Koichi said.

"Of course! When you're a game master, slash enterprenuer like myself, you HAVE to have a sweet set up!" Otogi said.

He pulled a little remote out of his vest pocket and pushed a button on it. The Duel Monsters arena flipped around and revealed a similar side. He then climbed up to the left pod.

"Ok, my future wife. Let's get started!" he said.

"Don't call me that! The game hasn't even started!" Sakura said, annoyed. She climbed into the opposite pod.

"Don't forget, I CREATED this game. I know it inside and out." Otogi responded.

"Whatever." Sakura said.

"Isaac, are you really a pro at this game?" Sasha asked with interest.

"Uh huh! I entered 5 tournaments and won them all! I even met Duke Devlin at one of the competitions!" Isaac responded.

"Oh its true. He was good. I could never beat him." Koichi said.

"I thought it was a Duel Monsters rip off, so I never really got into it." Damian said.

"Wow! You should show me your trophies when we get back to our dimension!" Sasha said.

"S-sure!" Isaac said, turning red. "But as much as I like D.D.M., I love Duel Monsters twice as much."

"It's a shame you aren't as good at Duel Monsters as you are at Dungeon Dice!" Iami laughed.

"Oh who asked you!" Isaac said defensively.

On Sakura and Otogi's pods, there was a monitor on their left, which shows how many movement, magic, trap, attack, and defense crests they have, and on their right, the area for their dice shooters. In the middle were two box shaped holes: One was the dice pool, where all their dice were, and the other was the area where the dice were inserted to be added to the dice shooter.

Sakura carefully studied her dice pool.

"Pick 15 dice and put them in the hole above your dice pool… not that it matters what dice you pick. Every move you make, I'll trump It, and make you my wife by sunset!" Otogi said.

"Get real, dice boy!" Sakura said. She went back to looking through the dice. _"I really wish I paid attention to Isaac when he played. I have no idea which dice I should choose…"_ she thought.

"Uh oh… Sakura looks like she's starting to sweat, and the game hasn't even started yet…" Iami said.

"I know… HEY SAKURA! IF YOU'RE GETTING SCARED BEFORE THE DUEL THEN STAND DOWN AND LET ONE OF US TAKE YOUR PLACE… MRS. OTOGI!" Damian shouted.

Out of nowhere, Sakura grabbed a handful of dice and threw it at him. "SHUT UP YOU JERK!" she shouted.

She turned back to the dice pool, closed her eyes, and began pulling out dice and adding them to the dice shooter. "There. 15 dice, right?" she said.

"That's right, my love… now…" Otogi said. Three dice appeared in a smaller shooter next to them. They grabbed the dice out the hole.

Sakura noticed two small figures on the board. One was in front of her, and the other in front of Otogi.

"What's that for?" She asked.

"THAT'S YOUR DUNGEON MASTER!" Isaac shouted up to her. "IF THAT THING GETS STRUCK 3 TIMES, YOU LOSE!"

"GOT IT!" Sakura called back. "So I have to hit Otogi's Dungeon Master to win this…"

And with that, it was on!

"LETS DUEL!" Sakura and Otogi said in unison.

**Sakura's Heart Points – 3 / Otogi's Heart Points – 3**

"I'll go first! GO DICE ROLL!" he said as he tossed his dice on his side of the board.

**2 Summon crests, 1 attack crest**

"Alright! Two summon crests! That means I can summon a monster!" Otogi said. He picked up one of the dice and inserted it on his game board. "DIMENSION THE DICE!" he shouted.

The dice appeared on the board, then unfolded itself into a "t" like walkway, and a monster appeared inside.

**Otogi – Wizard Dragon, LV.2, ATK- 300, DEF – 200**

"That's all for now. Your turn, my love." Otogi said.

"Ok.. so if I get two stars, I can summon a monster… shouldn't be too hard.. ok, here goes!"

Sakura tossed her dice down. "GO DICE ROLL!" she said.

**1 attack crest, 1 movement crest, 1 magic crest**

"AH! I didn't get one summon crest!" Sakura groaned.

"IT'S COOL, SAKURA! YOU CAN STORE THOSE CRESTS THAT YOU ROLLED FOR LATER USAGE!" Isaac called out to her.

"Ok… I guess that ends my turn…" Sakura said.

"Baby, those dice you threw, the levels were too high." Otogi said.

"Levels?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. See, the more summon crests that are on the dice, the lower the monster level is. If you want a higher chance to summon a monster, your best bet would be to use lower level dice… but I bet you don't have any since you just pulled out random dice." Otogi said.

"You bum! Why didn't you tell me that sooner!" Sakura shouted. "YOU TOO, ISAAC!"

"WELL EXCCCCUUUUUSSSSE ME!" Isaac shouted back.

"I thought you were an expert gamer. I thought you would know that." Otogi said.

"GRR! JUST GO!" Sakura shouted.

"Isaac, you don't think Sakura will lose, do you?" Sasha asked.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you… I didn't see the dice she picked. Hopefully luck will be on her side…" Isaac said.

"Hey… I just thought of something…" Koichi said.

"What, the square root of 2,000, nerd boy?" Damian said.

"No, you putz! Ryuji Otogi created Dungeon Dice Monsters in this Dimension, just like Duke Devlin did in ours!"

"Yeah… we came to the conclusion that were in some parallel universe." Isaac said.

"I know… so do you think that there's Termina versions of US!" Koichi said.

"Whoa… now that's just freaky!" Iami said.

"Yeah… take Jonouchi for example! In our dimension, he was a out-of-nowhere rookie wonder… but in this dimension, he's Captain of the Lancaster Knights!" Koichi explained.

"But… we weren't born back when Yugi and his friends were in their prime." Sasha said.

"So you think our parallel versions will be born like… 20 years from now or something?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know… I haven't gathered that much…" Koichi said.

"Let's figure this out later… right now, Sakura needs our support!" Iami asked.

"The little one's right. Come on!" Damian said.

"Now watch the master at work!" Otogi shouted. "GO DICE ROLL!"

**2 summon crests, 1 movement crest**

"Hm hm hm! I get to summon another monster!" Otogi said. He once again inserted the dice into the board, this time, in a zigzag like walkway.

"DIMENSION THE DICE!" he shouted.

**Otogi – Ground Dragon, LV2, ATK- 300, DEF- 200, Wizard Dragon, LV.2, ATK- 300, DEF – 200**

"You connected your dungeon path!" Sakura said.

"That's right! Next I'll use one of my Movement crests to advance my monster one space!" Otogi said. The Ground Dragon moved one space ahead. "Now it's your turn, my love."

"Ok… I've gotta defend myself… AND WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT CRAP!" Sakura said. She grabbed three more dice as they appeared in the shooter. "GO DICE ROLL!" she shouted.

**1 summon crest, 1 movement crest, 1 attack crest**

"Geez! Not again!" Sakura said.

"If you don't summon any monsters, babe, my monsters are gonna walk all over you! GO DICE ROLL!" Otogi said.

**2 summon crests, 1 movement crest**

"Once more, I Dimension the dice!"

**Otogi – Lizard Dragon, LV.1, ATK- 250, DEF- 200, Ground Dragon, LV.2, ATK- 300, DEF 200, Wizard Dragon, LV.2, ATK- 300, DEF – 200**

"Oh no… he's getting closer to my territory!" Sakura said.

"Isaac, this is NOT good… Otogi has 3 monsters on the board, and Sakura hasn't summoned ANY! if this keeps up, she's gonna lose!" Damian said.

"I know… but there isn't much we can do… this is Sakura's battle…" Isaac said.

"HANG IN THERE, SAKURA!" Sasha called out to her.

"This is it… this will be the hand that will save me!" Sakura said.

"I don't mean to rain on your parade, baby, but I already have 3 monsters on the board. Even if you summon one, how will you survive?" Otogi said.

"Just sit back and watch! GO DICE ROLL!" Sakura shouted as she rolled her dice.

**1 magic crest, 1 movement crest, 1 LV.2 movement crest**

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Sakura cried.

"Get ready my honey! I plan to give you another 'playmate'! GO DICE ROLL!" Otogi taunted.

**2 summon crests, 1 trap crest**

"THIS IS IT! NOW I'M RIGHT IN YOUR FACE! DIMENSION THE DICE!" Otogi shouted. The dice unfolded as Otogi place it on the board. There was a clear walkway to Sakura's Dungeon Master.

**Otogi – Lizard Dragon, LV.1, ATK- 250, DEF- 200**

**Ground Dragon, LV.2, ATK- 300, DEF 200**

**Wizard Dragon, LV.2, ATK- 300, DEF – 200**

**Twin Headed Griffon, LV.2, ATK- 300, DEF- 250**

"This is checkmate, my dear. One more space and I attack your Dungeon Master!" Otogi said.

Sakura began to sweat. "No… I cant let it end like this… my friends are counting on me… let alone my freedom… I'll have to marry this guy if I lose…"

"NO! Sakura's losing her composure!" Koichi said.

"This isn't good!" Iami said.

"Sakura! You can get out of this!" Sasha said.

"_I think it's time for a little pep talk with Sakura… I hope this works… I've only seen this done once…" _Isaac thought. He pulled out the Bronze Rod and closed his eyes. His spirit was right next to Sakura in the DDM Pod.

"_Hey, it worked!" _Isaac said.

"Huh! ISAAC! HOW DID…"

"_Sakura, listen… I know it looks grim for you, but just like the cards, you have to believe in the dice. Remember, if you believe it, you can achieve it! Besides, I know you can do it. So prove it to that arrogant ass Otogi you can do it too!"_

"I will… thank you Isaac… if you believe in me, then I will too!"

"_Sweet! Now I'd better get back to my body!"_

Isaac's spirit returned to his body. "Whoa, that was cool… I think I'm starting to get the hang of these Bronze Items!" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Damian said.

"Huh? Oh, just thinking out loud." Isaac said.

"Well help cheer on Sakura… she's about to get attacked by that Two Headed Griffon!" Damian responded.

"I BELIEVE IN MY DICE!" Sakura shouted. She tossed her dice down. "GOOOOOOO DICE ROLL!"

**2 summon crests, 1 magic crest**

"YES! I DID IT! I SUMMONED A MONSTER!" Sakura cheered. "DIMENSION THE DICE!"

"WHAT! HOW! SHE SUMMONED A LEVEL 4 MONSTER!" Otogi said in a state of shock.

"WAY TO GO SAKURA!" Damian shouted.

"WE KNEW YOU CAN DO IT!" Sasha cheered.

**Sakura – Mighty Mage, LV. 4, ATK – 500, DEF – 600**

"RIGHT ON SAKURA! NOW SHOW DICE BOY WHAT'S UP!" Koichi said.

"Use Mighty Mage's special ability!" Isaac coached.

"Right! Sakura shouted. I use one of my magic crests! Mighty Mage can attack enemies two spaces away! NOW MY MAGE, USE YOUR THUNDER ROD ON TWIN HEADED GRIFFON!"

Mighty Mage powered up his rod, then fired a lightning attack at Twin Headed Griffon, instantly toasting it!

"Otogi… just try bringing those minor league monsters near my D.M.! I'll fry each one that gets even an inch close!" Sakura said bravely.

"Would you look at her! I think she turned the duel around!" Sasha said.

"Yeah! There's no way those weak ass monsters can attack Sakura's Dungeon Master! Right Isaac!" Damian said.

Isaac was actually being the serious one. "Its still too early to celebrate."

"Even I must tip my hat to you, baby. I never thought you would have been able to summon a powerful monster like that… but do you think you can hold your own with just one monster?" Otogi said.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, SIS! HE'S TRYING TO PYSCHE YOU OUT!" Koichi said.

"I'll take anything you can dish out!" Sakura said.

"Well then, lets see about that! GO DICE ROLL!" Otogi said as he threw down three more dice.

**2 summon crests, 1 movement crest**

"Dimension the dice!" Otogi said.

**Otogi – Lizard Dragon, LV.1, ATK- 250, DEF- 200**

**Ground Dragon, LV.2, ATK- 300, DEF 200**

**Wizard Dragon, LV.2, ATK- 300, DEF – 200**

**Bomb Lizard, LV.2, ATK- 300, DEF- 250**

"Great… now I have 4 monsters to go through if I wanna hit that Dungeon Master…" Sakura said.

"I think it would be best to warn you… Bomb Lizard has a special ability as well…" Otogi said.

"And what special ability might that be? Huh!" Sakura said.

"If I use 2 trap crests, he can throw a bomb at an opponent's monster and instantly destroy it!" Otogi said with a smile.

"NO!" Sakura gasped. "And it was hard enough just getting ONE monster out!"

"Sorry, my soon-to-be-wife! You'd better hope I don't roll another trap crest!"

Sakura picked up three more dice out of the shooter. She looked one particular dice over. _"Cool! This one has three summon crests on it! I should be able to summon a monster again!" _She thought. "GO DICE ROLL!" She shouted as he tossed the dice.

**Sakura – Mighty Mage, LV.4, ATK – 500, DEF – 600**

**Wolfen Axe, LV.4, ATK- 600, DEF- 500**

"YES!" Sakura said. "DIMENSION THE DICE!"

"Alright! Now Sakura has two monsters on the board!" Iami said.

"Yeah… but that Bomb Lizard has me worried… Isaac… do you think Otogi will roll a trap crest?" Sasha said.

"The chances of that happening are 5 out of 20…" Isaac said.

Otogi picked up his dice. "GO DICE ROLL!" He said as he threw them down.

**1 summon crest, 2 trap crests**

"EEEEKK!" Sakura shrieked

**(Anime scene!)**

5 split panels, each one showing Isaac, Damian, Sasha, Koichi, and Iami appeared. Each of them saying, "WHAT?"

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Sakura shouted.

Otogi smiled brightly. "Well, I think you know what happens next! I'll use those trap crests I just rolled to instantly destroy that Wolfen Axe!"

And with that, the Bomb Lizard lit a bomb, then threw it at Sakura's newly summoned monster. Wolfen Axe (A dog light monster dressed in armor and welded a huge axe) caught the bomb. It exploded, destroying the monster in it's wake.

Sakura growled.

"Sorry honey… to destroy your monster after you just destroyed him… at least you still have your Mighty Mage… for a short while…" Otogi said in a fake concerned voice.

"GRRR… I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed her dice and tossed them. "GO DICE ROLL!"

**1 summon, 1 movement, 1 magic**

Sakura pounded her pod. "Darn it!"

"NOW LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE! GO DICE ROLL!" Otogi shouted.

**2 summon crests, 1 movement crest**

"DIMENSION THE DICE!"

**Otogi – Lizard Dragon, LV.1, ATK- 250, DEF- 200**

**Ground Dragon, LV.2, ATK- 300, DEF 200**

**Wizard Dragon, LV.2, ATK- 300, DEF – 200**

**Bomb Lizard, LV.2, ATK- 300, DEF- 250**

**Gilaforce, LV.2, ATK- 200, DEF- 150**

"My Ra… look at all those monsters… it's like a small army Sakura's up against…" Sasha said.

"It's not as bad as it looks…" Isaac said.

"Isaac's right. Sakura still has her Mighty Mage. If she can cut through that Gilaforce destroy Bomb Lizard, she'll still have a pretty good chance at survival! Hoping of course, Otogi doesn't roll another trap crest." Damian explained.

"She can do it! It's Sakura after all!" Koichi said. "I just hope she realizes it."

"She does! Look at her eyes!" Iami said. "I see fire burning brightly!"

"BEGIN THE SIEGE!" Otogi said. He used a few of his movement crests to move Gilaforce, Wizard Dragon, and Ground Dragon one space.

"My turn!" Sakura said as she grabbed her dice. She rolled them in her hands, blew on them for luck, and tossed them. "GO DICE ROLL!" She said.

**2 summon crests, 1 trap crest**

"Alright! 2 summon crests!" Sakura said.

"ALRIGHT!" The Neptunes cheered.

"So what are you waiting for, honey? Dimension the dice." Otogi said.

"No. I choose to end my turn, and store my summon crests." Sakura said.

Otogi closed his eyes and smiled. "Of course. Your allowed to do that."

"Hey, what's she thinking?" Koichi said.

"Think about it, four eyes! If she summons a monster, Otogi might roll another trap crest and use Bomb Lizard's special ability!" Damian said.

"No, I don't think that's it at all…" Isaac said.

"Really? Then what's she up to!" Damian asked.

"Oh well! Your loss!" Otogi said. "GO DICE ROLL!" he shouted.

**2 Movement crests, 1 attack crest**

"OH NO!" Sakura shouted.

The Neptunes all gasped.

"That's right! You know what happens next! I move Lizard Dragon and Bomb Lizard one space! And since I also rolled an attack crest… I ATTACK YOUR DUNGEON MASTER! DO THE HONORS, LIZARD DRAGON!" Otogi shouted.

Lizard Dragon blew a stream of hot flames, roasting Sakura's Dungeon Master!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sakura shouted.

**Sakura's Heart Points – 2**

"No.. I lost a Heart Point…" Sakura said quietly.

"SAKURA!" Koichi and Iami shouted.

"NOW!" Sakura shouted.

"WHAT!" Otogi said in shock.

"HERE IT COMES!" Isaac said.

"DIMENSION THE DICE!" Sakura shouted. She formed her dungeon path on the right side of her dungeon master, connecting the path with Otogi's walkway.

"THE DELAYED DIMENSION!" Otogi shouted.

**Sakura – Mighty Mage, LV.4, ATK- 500, DEF- 600**

**Iron Thunderball, LV.3, ATK- 450, DEF- 400**

A giant steel sphere-looking monster appeared out of the dice. It was lined up with Lizard Dragon and Bomb Lizard!

"NO! DON'T TELL ME…" Otogi shouted.

"THAT'S RIGHT! USING ONE TRAP CREST, IRON THUNDERBALL ROLLS IN A STRAIGHT LINE, DESTORYING ANYTHING IN IT'S PATH! THAT MEANS YOUR MONSTERS IN FRONT OF MY DUNGEON MASTER!" Sakura shouted. "DO IT TO IT, THUNDERBALL! ROLLING CRUSH!"

Iron Thunderball pulled it's arms, legs, and head inside it's body and steamrolled it's way in a straight light, down the dungeon path, rolling over and destroying Bomb Lizard and Lizard Dragon!

**Otogi – Wizard Dragon, LV.2, ATK- 300, DEF- 200**

**Ground Dragon, LV.2, ATK- 300, DEF 200**

**Gilaforce, LV.2, ATK- 200, DEF- 150**

"YOU… YOU SACRIFICED YOUR HEART POINT JUST TO DESTROY TWO OF MY MONSTERS!" Otogi shouted.

"You have eyes, don't you?" Sakura said.

"But… HOW DID YOU LEARN AN ADVANCED MOVE LIKE THAT!"

"Didn't I tell you? I'm a duelist! This game and Duel Monsters are one in the same! And besides… I remembered Isaac making a move like that once! I may not have always paid attention to when he played, but I do remember bits and pieces!" Sakura turned and winked at Isaac. Isaac returned with a thumbs up.

"You're going to have to try harder than that if you wanna take MY hand!"

Otogi began to bust into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"You're a total amateur at Dungeon Dice Monsters, yet your pulling off advanced moves such as Delayed Dimension! I LOVE IT! I'm going to enjoy having you for a wife!"

"He's crazy, Sakura! Sock it to em!" Koichi shouted.

"Go on, gorgeous. Its your turn." Otogi said.

"Argh! Stop calling me those stupid names! My name is Sakura!"

Sakura studied the board. _"Ok, I should be ok as long as Iron Thunderball is guarding my D.M. Now it's time for an all out offensive… I just have to bring out some monsters in order to do so." _She thought. She picked up three more dice out of the shooter, rolled, and tossed them down. "GO, DICE ROLL!"

**2 summon crests, 1 attack crest**

"Nice!" Sakura said. She picked up one of the dice and placed it on the board. "Dimension the dice!"

This dice was dimensioned on the left side of her Dungeon Master.

**Sakura – Mighty Mage, LV.4, ATK- 500, DEF- 600**

**Iron Thunderball, LV.3, ATK- 450, DEF- 400**

**Duker of Twin Swords, LV.3, ATK- 360, DEF- 200**

**  
**"Ok, that's it for now. Its your turn, Otogi!" Sakura said.

"Gladly! Go, Dice roll!" Otogi shouted as he rolled.

**2 summon crests, 1 attack crest**

"Baby… you struggled when I had only a bunch of low level monsters on the board… so how will you fare against HIGH LEVEL ones!" Otogi said. "DIMENSION THE DICE!"

This next dice was dimensioned so it was face to face with Sakura's Duker of Twin Swords.

**Otogi – Wizard Dragon, LV.2, ATK- 250, DEF- 200**

**Ground Dragon, LV.2, ATK- 300, DEF 200**

**Gilaforce, LV.2, ATK- 200, DEF- 150**

**Flame Armor Dragon, LV.3, ATK- 400, DEF- 380**

"Get ready, baby! I plan to attack your Duker on this turn! Flame Armor Dragon! Move two spaces and ATTACK!"

Flame Armor Dragon advanced forward and swung it's sword.

"NOT SO FAST!" Sakura shouted. "I USE TWO OF MY ATTACK CRESTS I HAVE STORED TO INCREASE THE ATTACK POWER OF MY DUKER OF TWINS SWORDS!"

**Duker of Twin Swords – ATK- 720**

"COUNTERATTACK!" Sakura shouted.

Duker of Twin Swords sliced Flame Armor Dragon to ribbons!

"TAKE THAT!"

Suddenly, Otogi began to laugh again.

"Now what!" Sakura said.

"I knew you would increase your monster's attack points. I made that attack on purpose!" Otogi said.

"Oh whatever! He's lying, Sakura! He's just trying to be cool!" Damian said.

"No, he isn't!" Isaac said. Sasha, Iami, Koichi, and Damian looked at him.

"What are you talking about, Isaac?" Koichi said.

Isaac watched the board, his hands shaking and his eye twitching.

"In case you haven't noticed, this isn't your Duel Monsters… you don't win by just destroying monsters alone. Take a good look at the board." Otogi said.

Sakura looked it over for a minute. Once she finally realized what happened, she shrieked. There were Dungeon paths connected all over the place. Otogi's dice path was cutting off places for her to summon any monsters.

"Oh no… if I cant summon anymore monsters, Otogi will walk all over me! Oh… im starting to think this wasn't such a good idea…" Sakura said to herself.

"Isaac… is that true?" Sasha asked.

"Unfortunately yes… if Sakura's lucky, she'll be able to summon a few more monsters…" Isaac said.

"Sakura…" Otogi said.

"What…" Sakura responded.

"Do you know what this is?" Otogi asked as he held up a black colored die.

"It's a black dice… so what?" Sakura said.

"This special rare dice has a powerful ability. Would you like to see it in action?" Otogi said.

"Who cares! You're going to show me no matter what I say, so just get it over with!" Sakura said.

"Such a party pooper! Here we go!" Otogi said.

"Isaac… what's this special ability he's talking about?" Iami asked.

"If he rolls a summon crest, he'll not only get to summon a monster, but a WARP TILE will be created!" Isaac said.

"A WARP TILE!" The other's said.

"Uh huh… but Sakura needs to do something, fast! If Otogi is as good as I know he is, he'll have another one of those black dice somewhere in his dice pool… and if he creates it, he'll have easy access to Sakura's Heart Points!" Isaac explained.

"Geez! Cant we ever catch a break!" Damian yelled.

"GO, DICE ROLL!" Otogi said as he rolled his dice.

**2 summon crests, 1 magic crest**

"And now it ends! DIMENSION THE DICE!" Otogi said. He dimensioned his dice to the right of his Dungeon Master. Just as Isaac explained, there was a Warp Tile at the end of Otogi's dungeon path, just waiting to be used.

**Otogi – Wizard Dragon, LV.2, ATK- 300, DEF- 200**

**Ground Dragon, LV.2, ATK- 300, DEF 200**

**Gilaforce, LV.2, ATK- 200, DEF- 150**

**Dark Eye Stalker, LV.2, ATK- 200, DEF- 250**

"Sorry babe, but on my next turn, I WILL roll ANOTHER black die, and I'll be right in your territory! And then the only sounds you'll be hearing are wedding bells!" Otogi said.

"Not if I beat you to the punch!" Sakura said.

"WHAT!" Otogi said.

"I'm really glad you told me about that, because it just so happens…" Sakura revealed that she had a black dice as well! "… THAT I HAVE ONE TOO!"

"NO!" Otogi shouted.

"YES!" Damian shouted.

"Right on Sakura! Now you can get Otogi back!" Isaac shouted.

"Here we go! GO DICE ROLL!" Sakura shouted as she rolled.

**2 summon crests, 1 attack crest**

"AND NOW… DIMENSION THE DICE!" Sakura said. She used her last space on the board to dimension her black dice. Once it unfolded, it revealed a warp tile, as well as her monster… however…

**Sakura – Mighty Mage, LV.4, ATK- 500, DEF- 600**

**Iron Thunderball, LV.3, ATK- 450, DEF- 400**

**Duker of Twin Swords, LV.3, ATK- 360, DEF- 200**

"Wha-WHAT HAPPENED! YOUR MONSTER MOVED SO FAST I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO SEE WHAT CAME OUT!" Otogi said.

"Really? I thought nothing was in there for a second there." Iami said.

"Nope. There was definitely a monster in that dice. It bolted the minute it was summoned." Isaac said.

"Cool! I think things are finally starting to go our way!" Koichi said.

"That's a relief!" Sasha said.

Suddenly, a barrage of ninja stars hit Otogi's Dark Eye Stalker, destroying it!

"WHAT is going on!" Otogi said.

"You wanna know? Your Dark Eye Stalker is TOAST! That's what!" Sakura laughed.

"But… what did you summon? In order to be that fast, you'd have to be a… a…"

"Ninja? Exactly! The Misty Ninja!" Sakura said happily.

**Misty Ninja, LV.3, ATK- 350, DEF- 220**

"Now it all makes sense! Misty Ninja is one of the fastest monsters in the game! It can move three spaces with just one movement crest! Sakura must have used a movement crest the minute the dungeon path was completed and used the warp tile… I think I'm in love…" Otogi thought. _"I'll have to guard on this turn! If she rolls one more time, she can attack my Dungeon Master!"_

Otogi grabbed his dice out the shooter and instantly rolled. "GO DICE ROLL!" He shouted.

**1 summon, 1 magic, 1 trap**

"ARGH! I DIDN'T GET ANYTHING THAT WILL HELP ME!" Otogi said, frusterated.

"Look guys! Now Ryuji's the one who's sweating!" Iami said.

"Now! My turn again! GO DICE ROLL!" Sakura shouted as she rolled.

**2 movement crests, 1 magic crest**

Sakura looked at Otogi with a smile. "You know what happens next, right?" she said.

"Get him, sis! Take it to him!" Koichi cheered.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Otogi shouted.

"MISTY NINJA! I'LL USE TWO MOVEMENT CRESTS TO INCREASE YOUR ATTACK SIGNIFICANTLY! NOW ATTACK OTOGI'S DUNGEON MASTER!" Sakura shouted.

Like a cheetah, Misty ninja dashed across the dungeon paths straight to Otogi's Dungeon Master, jumped up, and threw a group of shurikens at it, wiping out one of Otogi's Heart Points!

**Otogi's Heart Points – 2**

The Neptunes cheered.

"One down, two to go!" Damian said.

'KEEP IT UP, SAKURA! YOU'RE DOING GREAT!" Sasha said.

"Sakura, my love… no one has ever, EVER touched my heart points at D.D.M. … YOUR MAKING ME EXCITED! But not in that way, don't worry! I mean you're actually giving me a challenge! BUT I WONT LET YOU TOUCH MY HEART POINTS AGAIN!" Otogi announced.

"BRING IT! I TOLD YOU I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" Sakura said back.

"HERE WE GO! GO DICE ROLL!" Otogi shouted. He rolled his dice with passion this time.

**3 summon crests**

"Yes… YES! 3 summon crests!" Otogi shouted.

"Big deal." Sakura said.

Isaac suddenly turned pale.

The others turned to him.

"Isaac… why don't I like that look on your face?" Damian asked.

"Three summon crests means the level of the monster Otogi summons can go up by one… and since those are high level dice… that means…"

"THAT MEANS WHAT!"

"THAT MEANS HE CAN SUMMON A POWERFUL MONSTER!"

"You just HAD to tell us that, didn't you?" Iami said.

"Sakura… this game ends now." Otogi said.

"What makes you so sure?" Sakura said back.

"Because now… I can summon my favorite monster! NOW! DIMENSION THE DICE!" Otogi shouted. He unfolded his dice right next to where Sakura's Dungeon Master was.

**Otogi – Wizard Dragon, LV.2, ATK- 300, DEF- 200**

**Ground Dragon, LV.2, ATK- 300, DEF 200**

**Gilaforce, LV.2, ATK- 200, DEF- 150**

**Orgoth the Relentless, LV.5, ATK- 500, DEF- 450**

"Oh my golly…" Sakura said as she saw Orgoth take form.

"Just as I thought… Orgoth the Relentless… That's the highlighter of Duke Devlin's dice deck!" Isaac said.

"Isaac, just be blunt with us… does Sakura stand a chance against that beast?" Sasha asked.

Isaac was silent.

"Isaac… in a situation like this, silence is NOT golden!" Damian said.

"Pray for a miracle… that's the best thing I can tell you right now!" Isaac said.

"I'm glad you like my favorite monster, doll face… but it gets better! By paying 3 magic crests… which I just did… I can equip Orgoth with the Diamond Sword! This raises his attack points ridiculously!" Otogi said.

The giant sword Orgoth held on two suddenly got bigger and turned to Diamond!

**Orgoth the Relentless – ATK- 2000**

"2000 ATTACK POINTS?" Damian shouted.

"OH THAT'S IT! GAME OVER, MAN! ITS OVER! DONE!" Koichi said.

"Come on Sakura! That thing is Scary, but its never over!" Isaac said.

"2000 attack points! That's so unreal!" Sakura said. "But I'm not about to give up! People's lives are at risk unless we stop Dark Lord Bakura! And all you can think about is marriage! We'll I'm about to slap some since into you!"

"The only one who's going to be doing any slapping around here is Orgoth! With his Diamond Sword! ORGOTH! ATTACK MISTY NINJA! I PAY ONE ATTACK CREST AND THREE MOVEMENT CRESTS!"

Orgoth the Relentless began to advance towards Sakura's Misty Ninja.

"OH NO! … Wait a second…" Sakura said.

Orgoth attack!

"You're ninja is finished!" Otogi said.

"You sure about that?" Sakura said. "You might want to double check the board."

"WHAT!" Otogi shouted.

Misty Ninja was transparent! It was unaffected by Orgoth's attack.

"What is he, a chameleon or something!" Otogi shouted.

"The moment you announced your attack, I paid three magic crest to activate Misty Ninja's special ability! The Way of Invisibility!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, that was a bold move… saving your ninja on the brink of death…" Otogi said.

"I'm not done yet. Misty Ninja's special ability also lets me instantly attack! Now it's time for a little payback!"

"Do you honestly think you can even hope to scratch Orgoth's armor with that weak ninja?"

"Who said anything about Orgoth?"

"YOURE KIDDING!"

Misty Ninja once again jumped up and threw a group of ninja stars at Otogi's Dungeon Master!

**Otogi's Heart Points – 1**

"That's it, Sakura! One more hit and we've got a round trip to the Upper Continent!" Iami said.

"Yeah, but Orgoth is breathing right down Misty Ninja's neck!" Koichi said.

"As long as Sakura stays focus, she has nothing to worry about." Isaac said.

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT? I DON'T KNOW IF YOU NOTICED OR NOT, ISAAC, BUT THERE'S A GIGANTIC MADMAN ON THAT FIELD WITH A WHOOPING 2000 ATTACK POINTS ROAMING AROUND!" Damian said.

"Just believe, Damian. Believe and Sakura will come out on top." Sasha said.

"HEY!" Otogi shouted to Isaac and friends. They all looked over at him.

"If you think I'm going to let her attack me again, your all sadly mistaken! This game has gone on long enough and I have things to do!"

Otogi then rolled the dice.

**2 attack crests, 1 movement crest**

"Orgoth! Attack Misty Ninja! Show them all why they call you The Relentless!"

Orgoth brought up his Diamond Sword, then brought it down hard, slicing Misty Ninja in half! With only 350 Attack Points, it didn't stand a chance.

"No! He got my Misty Ninja!" Sakura said. "Now I only have three monsters left!"

And so the game went on. Sakura tried an offense, destroying Otogi's Wizard Dragon with her Mighty Mage, but it was no use. Orgoth used the Warp Tile and teleported to the other side of the board. Iron Thunderball was the first to go, followed by Mighty Mage, then Duker of Twin Swords. Sakura was backed against a corner with only a tiny zigzag like area left and nothing to protect her Dungeon Master. Orgoth was right in front of her Dungeon Master.

**Sakura's Heart Points- 1**

"It's over, baby. You should just give up." Otogi said.

"NO!" Sakura shouted. She grabbed her three dice. _"I have to make this count… if I don't summon a monster… its over…"_

"Ok… here we go…" Sakura said.

Isaac, Damian, Iami, Sasha, and Koichi watched with anticipation.

"GO, DICE ROLL!" Sakura shouted as she rolled.

**2 summon crests, 1 magic crest**

She picked up one of the dice. "This is it… I'm putting all my faith into this one die! DIMENSION THE DICE!"

The dice began to unfold perfectly into the last space… and an unusual monster popped out.

**Armor Wizard Pazoo – ATK- 0**

"BWA HAHAHAHAHAHA! Pardon me, I had to laugh at that! Your last hope is a creature with zero attack points!" Otogi laughed.

"Just go!" Sakura said, teary in the eyes.

"This is it… It truly is over…" Koichi said.

"But she tried. She tried her best." Sasha said.

"Yep! She tried her best and in the end, she beat Otogi at his own game!" Isaac said.

"WHAT!" The Neptunes said.

"Just watch. Cant you tell Sakura's playing possum? She's already got this won!"

"But Isaac…" Damian said.

"Pay attention." Isaac said.

"GO DICE ROLL!" Otogi shouted.

**1 attack crest, 1 movement crest, 1 defense crest**

"This is it! Orgoth The Relentless! Use your Diamond Sword and win us this duel!"

Orgoth brought back it's sword and then began to bring it down.

"NOW! I PLAY 3 MAGIC CRESTS!" Sakura shouted.

"WHAT?" Otogi shouted. He looked at the field and noticed that Sakura's Dungeon Master was holding a shield… it was Armor Wizard Pazoo!

"YOU… TURNED THAT WORTHLESS MONSTER INTO A SHIELD!" Otogi shouted.

"Yeah! Now do you see why he has no attack points? It's because he's an Equip Monster for my Dungeon Master!" She then crossed her arms. "Don't tell me the creator doesn't know his own game!"

"ARGH! I FORGOTTEN ALL ABOUT THAT!" Otogi said.

"Isaac, whats going on?" Sasha asked.

"Using three magic crests, Armor Wizard Pazoo's defense for the Dungeon Master becomes 2500! Now, if Sakura rolls 2 attack crest this next turn, she can turn Pazoo from a shield to a sword with 2300 attack points!" Isaac explained.

"AWESOME!" Damian shouted.

The Neptunes began to cheer Sakura on.

"This game is mine! My friends are behind me 100 percent… and now its time to put your Orgoth away once and for all!" Sakura said boldly.

"You still have to be lucky enough to roll two attack crests!" Otogi said.

"Then let's hope luck is on my side! GO DICE ROLL!" Sakura shouted as she rolled her dice. The dice hit the board and spun around for a few seconds. Finally, the crests were revealed:

**2 attack crests, 1 movement crest**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Otogi shouted.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Sakura said back! "I change Pazoo from a shield to a sword! Making my Dungeon Master a monster with 2300 attack points!

**Armor Wizard Pazoo/Sakura Dungeon Master – 2300 Atk**

"DUNGEON MASTER! ATTACK ORGOTH!" Sakura shouted, pointing at the monster.

The Dungeon Master jumped up and sliced Orgoth in half, obliterating it!

The Neptunes began to cheer as Sakura brought down Otogi's great beast. He pounded his side of the board. "ORGOTH… LOST!" he said.

"It's your turn, Otogi! Whatcha gonna do now!" Sakura said.

"I… surrender." He said.

"WHAT!" Everybody said.

"Yeah, you heard right… I surrender… I never thought anyone would be skilled enough to take down Orgoth… but Sakura, you proved me wrong! You're good at Dungeon Dice Monsters!" Otogi said.

"I DID IT! I WON!" Sakura cheered. The pods were brought back down, and Sakura ran to her friends. They all celebrated in a big group hug.

"SAKURA, YOU WERE AWESOME!" Iami said.

"Yeah! We knew you could do it all along!" Sasha said.

"Thanks guys!" Sakura said.

"No problem! That was some sweet dueling back there!" Damian said.

"Thank you! And thank you too, Isaac. If it weren't for you, I would have NEVER have won that."

"No problem!" Isaac said.

Otogi approached them. "Ok… I'm a man of my word… I'll take you all to the Upper Continent."

"THANKS!" they all said.

A few moments later, The airship was on course to the Upper Continent.

Damian, Sasha, and Koichi all enjoyed the view from the outside, while Isaac, Sakura, and Iami stood with Otogi as he steered the airship. They told him about what's been going on.

"Wow, I see… so that's why you stowed away on my ship." He said.

"Yeah… so if I want to save my parents, I need to take Bakura down." Isaac said.

"Well, it's the least I can do… hey, Sakura?" Otogi asked.

"Yes?" Sakura said.

"After all this is over, how bout a rematch… same stakes?" Otogi said.

"How bout no." Sakura said.

"Yeah… I'm in love!" Otogi said with a smile.

"LOOK! SOMETHING'S COMING INTO VIEW!" Koichi shouted.

It was a continent coming into view. They've arrived at the Upper Continent!

"Is that it?" Iami asked.

"Yep! This is the Upper Continent." Otogi said. "So what now?"

Suddenly, Isaac's Bronze Items began to react. The Bronze Ring began to point forward.

"Straight ahead, Otogi!" Isaac said.

"Roger!" Otogi said.

"This is it! I just hope Ishizu is ok!" Sakura said.

"We'll know in a moment." Damian said as he joined the others on board.

The airship continued it's flight though the skies of the Upper Continent. Isaac and his friends hope that Ishizu hasn't been found by Bakura. But one thing's for sure, another adventure is just over the horizon!

**And so, Isaac and his friends have arrived in the Upper Continent! But what's waiting for them when they reach the Ishtar Reserve? And how is Lancaster faring after their surprise attack? Find out next chapter on Duel Monster Frontier!**

**Please R&R! Just to let you know… where coming down to the wire! Not saying the story is over with yet, but were past the halfway point of "The Bakura Saga"!**


	18. The Factory of Souls

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Lancaster… capital of Termina. It recently fell under an attack. But soon, they began to rebuild themselves quickly. Saturos and Menardi returned, seeking what they have been seeking all along. However, they weren't counting on reinforcements. Once they entered town, they were faced by Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Mai, Jake, Becca, and Leon. The duelists were able to repel Saturos and Menardi's attack:

"_We did it! We kicked their booties!" Leon said._

"_Argh! Don't get get it wrong… you only won today because we are at half strength! Mark my words, when we return, you wont be laughing!" Saturos shouted. _

_He and Menardi began a hasty retreat. _

"_Sticks and stones can break our bones but you guys are really stupid!" Becca shouted._

"_FUNNY! DID YOUR PATHETIC KING TEACH YOU THAT ONE!" Menardi called back._

"_Is it just me, or was that too easy?" Jonouchi asked._

"_Yeah… we like totally owned them, but they didn't seem to be comi' at us to the extreme, ya know?" Jake said._

"_Who knows… but we cant let our defenses down for even a moment." Yugi said. "Everyone, back to the palace."_

_Becca held on to his arm. "Ill walk with YOU, your highness." _

"_Uh.." Yugi said. _

Saturos and Menardi fled to Tsughut fields, after their defeat at Lancaster. The twins were obviously still weaken from their "punishment" by Dark Lord Bakura.

"I still cant believe those fools beat us! I mean… we didn't even stand a chance!" Menardi said.

Saturos reclined on a tree, holding an icepack against his wound. "Not learning any healing spells will be our undoing. We must scale Mt. Ordeals like the master did. But we must rest up first. The monster living up there will destroy us just like almost what happened to us today."

"Yes… I just hope nobody discovers that about the Master… his only weakness… he cant heal himself." Menardi said.

Saturos got up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Menardi asked.

"Part of healing is having a full stomach… I'm going to McDonalds. You want anything?" Saturos asked.

"… A Quarter Pounder with cheese combo… and a small M&M's McFlurry please!" Menardi said with a smile.

Otogi's luxurious airship, the Black Crown, sailed through the skies of the Upper Continent. Isaac stood at the top deck, with Sakura, Damian, Iami, and Otogi.

"Hey Isaac, how much further til we get to where wer're going?" Otogi asked as he steered the ship.

Isaac continued to watch as the Bronze Ring kept pointing forward.

"I don't think too much longer… WAIT!"

The Bronze Rod and Ring began to act funny. They lit up with the same gold light as before.

"Otogi… take us down! RIGHT NOW!" Isaac said.

"Are you sure?" Otogi said.

"Yeah! Something's out there!"

Suddenly, the air ship began to descend downward to a wide open, grassy field. Once it touched the ground, a large anchor dropped.

"Follow me! I'll show you the entrance and exit!" Otogi said.

At the back of the ship was a hatch that lead to a stair well that went outside. The door to the airship opened and Otogi and the Neptunes ran outward.

"OVER HERE!" Isaac said as he ran ahead.

"What's going on?" Damian asked.

"It must be some Shadow thing that we don't understand." Koichi answered

There was a man lying unconscious in the middle of the field. It was what the Bronze Items were trying to tell Isaac. He ran to the man and tried to help him up. Once he discovered that he was out for the count, Isaac turned him around and recognized him. He was bald with only a pony tail on the back of his head, and tattoos of what looked like Egyptian hyrogliphs on his face. He wore a robe similar to the Blood Knights.

"Odion!" Isaac said. The others finally caught up to him.

"THIS is why you had me land?" Otogi said.

"quick guys! We've got to help him! This is the guy we heard about in Ishtar… Odion… Marik's and Ishizu's caretaker!" Isaac explained.

"Wait… so if he's here…" Sakura said.

"Yep! Once again, were too late!" Isaac said.

"Lets help him!" Sasha said.

And so, the boys carried Odion back to the airship with the girls right behind them. They took him to one of the rooms, and set him in the bed.

"What if he's… he's…" Iami said.

"He's not dead, Iami. He's still breathing." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but there's no telling when he's going to wake up." Damian said.

"Leave that to me." Isaac said. "Gift of the Mystical Elf!"

He put his hands on Odion's chest, and a green glow surrounded them. Odion opened his eyes, jumped up.

"Calm down. You're safe now." Koichi said.

"My airship is NOT a hotel, you know." Otogi said, obviously annoyed.

"Will you shut up! This is a serious matter!" Sakura said.

"Yes baby." Otogi said.

"Thank you for your help…" Odion said. He caught a glimpse at Isaac's Bronze Ring. He gasped. "Are you… are you the Chosen One?"

"Yeah." Isaac said.

"Hold on! You mean THE Chosen One!" Otogi said. "Isaac is the Chosen One?"

"Yeah… I thought an expert gamer like yourself knew that." Iami said.

"Then… I am afraid you are too late…" Odion said.

"What happened? Where's Ishizu?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, Marik told us the two of you would be at the Ishtar Reserve." Damian said.

"So… you were able to defeat the darkness within Master Marik?" Odion asked.

"It wasn't a very easy task, but yeah, that evil bastard is toast." Isaac replied.

"I'm very grateful… but… I'm afraid I wasn't able to protect Mistress Ishizu…" Odion said.

"Tell us what happened." Sasha said.

"Well… it started when we arrived by boat… we were able to get a buggy and were on our way to Nua Tua… the Ishtar Reserve…"

_**Flashback…**_

_Odion and Ishizu drove through the grassy field on their way to Nua Tua. Suddenly, a group of Blood Knights attacked. The Whiptail Crow and Dark Witch attacked from the side, forcing Odion and Ishizu to jump out the buggy._

_General Sebeckal (remember, the guy at Westminster who was defeated by Sakura, Sasha, and Iami?) stepped forward. "Miss Ishtar, how are you? Dark Lord Bakura requests your presence at his Soul Research Facility." He said._

"_And If I were to refuse?" Ishizu said._

_More and more Blood Knights began to surround them._

_  
"I'm afraid Dark Lord's time is VERY precious. He simply will NOT take no for an answer." Sebeckal said._

"_Miss Ishizu! Run! I'll take care of them!" Odion said._

"_HAH! Just try it, little man! There's no way you can defeat ALL of us!" Sebeckal taunted._

_Odion put a Duel Disk on. "I summon Mystical Beast Serket! And Embodiment of Apophis!"_

_Mystical Beast Serket took form in front of Odion, with two sets of Embodiments of Apophis on each side of it.  
_

"_ATTACK!" _

_With that, Odion began to clean house! Blood Knights were falling by the dozen. _

"_Odion!" Ishizu cried._

"_Miss Ishizu! I promised I would protect you! Please, you must run to Nua Tua while I keep these fiends at bay!" Odion said._

_Ishizu nodded, then began to run away._

"_Oh no you don't!" Sebeckal said. First, he pulled out what looked like a handle of a whip. He pushed a button, and an electric whip came out. He pulled back and swung it, catching Odion in the back. _

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Odion shouted. He dropped and hit the ground. His duel monsters disappeared. 

_Sebeckal stood over him and lashed him 3 more times. Odion was down for the count. He turned to his remaining Blood Knights._

"_Get her!" _

_Ishizu ran as fast as she could, but she was doomed from the start. The Blood Knights caught up to her and tied her up._

"_Good job men! Dark Lord Bakura will be most please!" Sebeckal said._

"_But… what about that guy?" one of the Blood Knights said._

"_Leave him. He's as good as dead out here anyway! Lets get back to the Soul Research Facility!"_

_  
General Sebeckal and the Blood Knights left, leaving poor Odion unconscious on the ground._

_**End of Flashback.**_

"… and that's all I remember." Odion said.

"That's horrible!" Sasha said.

"I cant believe that loser Sebeckal is back! Isaac, now I know how you feel about Marthis." Iami said.

"Uh huh… it's a revolving door of morons, I tell ya." Isaac said.

"So, this Soul Research Facility… what is it?" Koichi asked.

"I hear its where all the souls Bakura and his Blood Knights have stolen end up for extraction." Odion explained.

"WAIT! SO ALL THE SOULS THAT HAVE BEEN STOLEN ARE IN THAT RESEARCH FACILITY!" Isaac asked with anticipation.

"Yes." Odion said.

Isaac and Iami shot hopeful looks at each other.

"Mom and Dad! They're at that place!" Iami said.

"And THAT'S where we want to go!" Isaac said.

"So that's it then! We free all the souls there and our journey ends!" Damian said.

"But that's the breeding ground of all Bakura's Blood Knights…. Each knight has been made from data of duelists' souls." Odion said.

"That solves the mystery of where all those Blood Knights are coming from… they're nothing but a bunch of dolls created from the souls of Duelists!" Koichi said.

"We cant allow this to go on! We've got to destroy this factory and free all the souls!" Sakura said.

"Something's not right though… I thought Bakura wanted the souls to tribute to Rashef the Dark Being…" Damian said.

"Well, we wont know until we go! Odion… do you know where this place is?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, I do." Odion said.

"Cool… Hey Otogi… one last favor?" Isaac said as he looked at Otogi.

"Don't bother. I already know… full speed ahead!" Otogi said.

And so, the airship was back in the air and Odion showed the way to the Soul Research Facility. Isaac stood at the helm as he looked forward.

"_This is it… Bakura is holding the souls of my parents and everybody else in his demented little factory… but I can just stop at my parents… all of Termina is in danger as long as this madman is still running lose! The first thing I've got to do is free those souls, then put Bakura away for good!" _ He thought.

Sakura approached him. "According to Odion, we'll be there soon." She said.

"That's good. I say its about time we put an end to this once and for all… you ready?" Isaac asked.

"Born ready!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Don't worry Sakura… I know you're duelist enough to take care of yourself… but I'll protect you." Isaac said.

"Really?" Sakura said, her face beaming.

"Uh huh." Isaac said with a smile

"That's it! Straight ahead!" Odion said, looking out a spyglass.

"Ok, now…" Otogi said as he flipped a switch. A fog machine emerged, and in just seconds, the whole airship was covered in a cloud like barrier.

"If we just fly in there like this, Bakura's goon will notice and shoot us down. I heard a lot of airships have been shot down in this area." Otogi said.

"That's ok. We'll go in from the ground then." Isaac said.

"I've got parachutes in the back. Hang on." Otogi said.

"Wow… this quest just gets better and better! I always wanted to skydive!" Iami said.

Otogi came back moments later with an armful of backpacks. He handed one to each duelist.

"Id go with you, but I don't have a duel disk. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the airship." Otogi said.

"Sure… but you better not try to ditch us, Otogi… or we WILL find you. And you WILL be beaten." Damian said.

"Yeah, yeah. Good luck, Sakura!" Otogi said, winking at Sakura.

She shuddered, then went to the edge of the airship.

"Ok Duelist assault team! Are you ready!" Isaac said.

They all nodded.

"Then lets go!"

And with that, Isaac, Damian, Koichi, Sakura, Sasha, Iami, and Odion dove off the airship and drifted all the way towards the ground. Once close enough, they each pulled their ripcords and the parachutes were released from the backpacks. Once safely on the ground, The group carefully made their way closer and closer to the Soul Research Facility.

The Soul Research Facility looked like a huge industrial factory. It was surrounded by a steel fence that had signs like, "KEEP OUT" and "NO TRESSPASSING" all over. The gates only opened when The Blood Knights or any of Bakura's followers came for a visit. Lasers were all over, which served as protection.

Isaac and the others hid in a bushy area, not far from the factory.

"Um, how are we going to get in there?" Sasha asked.

"I wish we kept those Blood Knight outfits from Ishtar… and if we try fighting our way inside, we could do a lot more than just blow this entire mission." Isaac said.

"Hey look!" Iami said as she pointed to seven Blood Knights walking towards the Research Facility.

"Is it just me, or does luck seem to be on our side?" Sakura said.

"Who cares! Lets get em!" Damian said.

And with that, The Neptunes attacked! They jumped the Blood Knights from behind, then dragged them into the bushes and stripped them of their clothes. They each came out cladded in purple robes a few moments later.

"Um… is it just me, or did those dudes didn't have faces?" Damian asked.

"Those are the artificial Blood Knights I was telling you all about." Odion said.

"Man… now that's just scary." Koichi said.

They approached the front gates, which instantly opened, allowing them entrance. Once in the gates, they walked to the front doors. Those opened as well. The inside was what you would expect to see inside a factory. There were Blood Knights all over the place, with the souls of duelists trapped inside glass pods that looked like large test tubes.

"This… is horrible!" Isaac said.

"Yeah… it looks like there were a lot more souls that got captured than we realized." Koichi said.

"GRRR… I CANT WAIT! LETS JUST DESTROY THIS PLACE RIGHT NOW!" Damian said.

"Whoa, cool it, D! If we do that, there's no telling what would happen to the souls." Isaac said.

"Yeah… Bakura or his goon squad must know how to release the souls back to their rightful bodies… Remember when Saturos released Iami's soul when Isaac beat him?" Sakura said.

"Right… first thing's first though. We've gotta find my parents and Pegasus." Isaac said.

They all nodded.

Suddenly, a man dressed as a tour guide approached them. "Hi! Are you the newest batch of artificial Blood Knights?" he asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"You must be. The new batches don't talk. Well follow me you little rascals! My name is Bob, and I'll give you a tour of the facility, then take you to the briefing room, where you'll be given your orders!"

Odion and the Neptunes followed the guy as he lead them to a small tram. Isaac and friends got inside the back bus, while the guy got in the driver's seat in the front car. Once inside, the tour began.

"So if we go along with this, you think 'Bob' will lead us to where Ishizu is?" Damian asked quietly.

"Uh huh. So for now, act like a zombie." Isaac said back.

"Way ahead of you!" Iami said.

The tram drove down a long, large hallway. It had two floors. The bottom had a bunch of technology machines used for research. There were wires and tubes that connected to the top floor, which was where the pods the souls were stored in were kept. "This is where all the souls that are stolen are brought for research." Bob said. He pointed down at the bottom floor. "Our scientists test the potential of these souls, and if they meet the Dark Lord's written standards, they have their ectoplasm extracted from them, and it's brought to the next room…"

The tram drove into a tunnel, and to the next room, where large machines were all over the place. They looked like chambers with more computers attached to them. The large pods had doors on them. One particular machine looked like Jam Breeding Machine.

"… This is the room where new Blood Knights are born. The ectoplasm is stored in these pods, and in just 2 minutes…"

One of the doors opened, and steam poured out from the inside. 3 newly made Blood Knights walked out. A tiny Blood Knight walked out of the pod. A few of the scientists grabbed it, and walked it back inside, and closed the door.

"Well, some Blood Knights need a little longer to stay in the life chamber, depending on how much ectoplasm is extracted. And that's how you all were born!" Bob said happily.

Isaac and the others watched the scene in disgust.

"I want to destroy this place… RIGHT NOW!" Sasha said.

"Whoa, easy Sasha! We'll have our chance, don't worry." Sakura said. "It makes my stomach turn to just watch this."

"Well I hope you brought some Milk of Magnesia, because I think its about to get a whole lot worse." Damian said.

"Now the next room is where captured Duelists are brought to have their souls extracted. This is where you all come in. the stronger the duelist, the stronger the Blood Knight, and…"

The tram drove to the next room, where it was louder then the last two, obviously because the Duelists were fighting for their lives to get free.

"… Oh look! A new Duelist has been brought in! Now you'll get to see first hand how the extraction works! Pay close attention now!" Bob said happily.

A group of Bakura's workers tried their best to contain a rowdy duelist who wouldn't go down without a fight. Damian, Sakura, Sasha, Koichi, and Iami gasped when they saw who it was.

"RYOTA KAJIKI!" They all said.

Isaac and Odion looked at each other. Isaac then took a look at the Duelist. "Hey, isn't that … Mako Tsunami!" he said.

"He's the guy who saved us from Captain Searaider after you fell into the Inland Sea!" Koichi said.

"YOU SPINELESS LANDLUBBERS! HOW DARE YOU AMBUSH ME LIKE THIS! I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO DAVY JONES' LOCKER!" Ryota shouted.

Suddenly a scientist with an evil look on his face entered the room. He had a bright smile on his face.

"Mr. Kajiki! It is an honor to meet you. I have heard such wonderful things about you! I am Dr. Etos! A powerful Duelist such as yourself will make such powerful Blood Knights for Master Bakura's invincible army!" he said.

"BAKURA! I'll destroy you all with my sea monsters!" Ryota shouted angrily.

"This is horrible! They're going to steal Ryota's soul!" Sakura said.

The others watched in horror.

"Ryota… RYOTA! I'M COMING!" Iami shouted. She jumped out of her seat and started to activate her Duel Disk. She then tried to jump out of the tram, but Isaac and Damian stopped her.

"LET ME GO! LEMME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE RYOTA!" she shouted.

"Iami! Get a grip!" Damian said.

"Calm down, Iami! Just sit down." Isaac said.

"Isaac… please… he's our friend… he saved us from the pirates… and he took us to Nikeah when we were stranded… he said he wanted to with you… please… we have to save him…" Iami sobbed.

"I know, Iami… believe me, I want to save him too… but if we go down there, we'll do a lot more bad than we would good… I'm sorry, but we have no choice…" Isaac said sadly.

"NO! WE CANT JUST LET THEM DO THIS RIGHT IN FRONT OF OUR EYES!" Iami cried.

"Your brother's right, Iami. We… cant interfere this time." Sasha said.

"Don't worry… We'll help him… once we find everyone, we'll save Ryota!" Koichi said.

"That's right. Then we'll put that Etos guy in his place!" Damian said.

"Dry those tears sis… and save your anger for that bastard Bakura." Isaac said.

Iami nodded, then turned back to what was going on in front of them.

"Now hold still, Mr. Kajiki, and look at the soul card. This wont hurt one bit!" Etos said.

"WHAT! WHEN I GET LOOSE, I'M GOING TO… AH… AAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ryota shouted.

After a flash of bright light, his body was lifeless, and his soul was trapped inside the soul card. One of the assistants approached Etos.

"Here. Take this to the research department. I want Nautical Blood Knights made from his ectoplasm IMMEDIATELY!" Etos said.

"Yes sir." His assistant said as he took the card and left.

"And, what should we do with this body?" One of the guards asked.

"Ah, cast a spell on it… then put it to work in the kitchen. Since he loves being in the water so much, he can wash the dishes or something." Etos said. The guards dragged Ryota's body away and Etos followed the assistant back to the research center.

"SEE! WASN'T THAT WONDERFUL?" Bob asked.

Everyone was silent.

"Oh right, I forgot… you guys cant talk! Lets continue the tour! Now, over here, we have…"

"That was repulsive!" Odion said.

"We have to shut this place down, NOW!" Isaac said.

Suddenly, they past a door that said, "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY".

"And here, only 5 star employees are allowed to enter. Even Dark Lord Bakura is there with a lady that was brought in earlier today." Bob said.

"Did you hear that! This is the chance we were waitng for!" Isaac said. He walked up towards the front of the tram.

"Hey Bob! Let us off! We have to go in there!" Isaac said.

Everyone gasped.

"Isaac, have you lost your mind!" Damian shouted.

"Shh! Let me handle this!" Isaac said back. "Bob! Stop the ride!"

Everyone looked at each other in disbelief. The tram stopped and Bob turned around. "Heeeeey, I thought you guys couldn't talk."

"We were undercover. You see, we're the Soul Inspectors. We go around to every Soul Research Facility and make sure everything is in tip-top shape. We cant have people handling souls with dirty hands or any safe code violations like that. Dark Lord Bakura wont be very please with dirty ectoplasm." Isaac explained.

"Hmmm… and this whole time, I thought we were the only Soul Research Facility!" Bob said.

"Nope. Bakura has these things popping up all over the world… they're like the McDonalds of Blood Knight factories." Isaac said, laughing.

"OOOHHHH." Bob said.

"So yeah, this place gets a perfect score. Now we just need to go and get Bakkura's signature on some paperwork and we'll be done here." Isaac said.

"Oh naturally! Here, I'll even put in the passcode so the lasers don't shoot your brains out!" Bob said. He got up, then walked over to the door, and pushed an area on the wall. A small computer panel came out, and Bob entered a password.

_Password accepted!_

The door then opened. Isaac and the others got out and went through. "I'm going to talk to Bakura about giving you a raise, Mr. Bob!" Isaac called back.

"Thank you sir!" Bob said happily.

The door lead to a large stair well that seems to go up for a few floors.

"Come on guys! We've gotta get up there and hope Bakura didn't hurt Ishizu!" Isaac said. And with that, he led the way up the stairs. The group ran up for a good 5 minutes.

"Hey… Isaac! How… did you know… that would work?" Damian said.

"Because… that guy… is an… idiot…" Isaac said.

"He wasn't that bad… I'd say… he was a… little slow…" Sakura said.

Finally, they reached the top. Isaac opened the door, and the others walked through. It was a large hallway with soul pods that lined the walls. Isaac gasped. Card Shark! Mad Bomber! Father Time! Adonis! These are duelists from the WDF! That damn Marthis! He must have gone back there once we ran him out of the Opera House!" Isaac said.

"I've seen enough! Let's settle this right now!" Sasha said.

"I agree… lets… **GASP!" **Isaac nearly lost his composure when he saw the next two pods. He slowly walked up to them, with Iami not far behind him.

"Mom… Dad… you're… here…" Isaac said quietly.

Sure enough, his parents were in the lone pods. He and Iami watched as the souls of their parents floated aimlessly around the pods.

"Big Brother…"

"I know…"

Damian, Koichi, Sasha, Sakura, and Odion stood behind them.

At the same time, Isaac and Iami turned around. "Lets bust em outta there!" Iami said.

"No, Iami! Weren't you listening? We damage those pods and Mom and Dad's souls will wander the world with no way of getting back to their bodies!" Isaac said.

"… oh yeah…" Iami said.

"Lets go find Bakura and beat some answers out of him!" Sakura said.

In the next room, Bakura was face to face with Ishizu Ishtar.

"Miss Ishizu. I am Dark Lord Bakura. You probably heard so much about me." Bakura said with an evil sneer.

"Yes. You are a robbing Termina of its Dueilsts in a sick attempt to raise Rashef the Dark Being. You have no idea what you are trying to unleash upon our world." Ishizu responded.

"Of course I do." Bakura got close and moved in toward's Ishizu's ear. "_TOTAL ANNIHALATION." He whispered._

Ishizu didn't budge.

"I'm sure you know everything that's happening due to the Bronze Necklace, am I correct?" Bakura asked.

Still, Ishizu didn't budge.

"Well, then we can skip RIGHT to the point. Give me your Necklace or it's a one way trip to the Shadow Realm for you."

"… It doesn't matter what I say. Once you get the necklace, you're going to strip me of my soul." Ishizu said.

"Well you have me all figured out… why not just give me the necklace and… Oh look. We've got company." Bakura said as he slowly turned around to see Isaac and his friends staring them down.

"Odion!" Ishizu said.

"Miss Ishizu! Are you hurt!" Odion said.

"So, Chosen One. We meet again. And it seems you formed a little gang. You brought that worthless Odion and a group of babies." Bakura said.

"Cut the crap, Bakura. You know why I'm here." Isaac said firmly.

"Let me guess. You came to cry about your parents." Bakura said.

"Set them free. Along with every soul in this factory." Isaac said.

"You know Chosen One. The punishment for talking to Dark Lord Bakura like that is… instant death." Bakura said with a smile.

"YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO BE FUNNY? I'M IN NO MOOD FOR GAMES, BAKURA!" Isaac shouted.

"Don't you realize what your doing! Your making families suffer! Destroying the homes of innocent people! And for what! To resurrect an all powerful maniac!" Sakura said.

"What are you going to get out of a destroyed planet!" Koichi said.

"Fools! It wont just be Termina! I'm going to go and take over every planet with a lifeform! As soon as I'm done with Termina, your hometown, Earth, is next!" Bakura said.

"You… you cant be serious!" Sasha shouted.

"We wont let you do that!" Damian said.

"Well now… it seems you decided to deliver the rest of the Bronze Items to me. That saves me the trouble of hunting you down and taking them from your dead body. Hand me MY Ring and Rod." Bakura said.

"Get bent!" Isaac said. He turned to his friends. "Come on guys. Lets take him DOWN!"

Damian, Sakura, Koichi, Sasha, and Iami nodded, then activated their duel disks. Bakura began to laugh maniacally.

"What's so funny!" Damian shouted.

"Do you fools really intend on fighting me! I'm not a worthless pushover like my minions!" Bakura laughed.

"You cocky bastard! We'll teach you to make fun of us!" Damian said.

"Yeah! I'll kill you for what you did to Ryota!" Iami shouted.

Bakura began to laugh even harder. "And now the infant thinks she can hold a candle to me!" Bakura suddenly appeared in front of Iami. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. Everyone gasped.

"I GOT NEWS FOR YOU, KID. I EAT PUNKS LIKE YOU FOR MY MORNING BREAKFAST!" Bakura said. Iami began to gasp for air. "Is that fear I see in your eyes, little girl? Just a second ago, you were saying something about killing me."

"LET GO OF MY SISTER, YOU ASSHOLE!" Isaac shouted as he charged at Bakura. With his free arm, he pulled it forward and swung it back, catching Isaac in the face. Isaac slid a good ten feet backwards across the floor.

"ISAAC!" Sakura shouted as she ran to his side.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Damian shouted as he charged at Bakura. Suddenly, Bakura grabbed Damian by the neck, and held him alongside Iami. Both of them tried beating his arms to free themselves.

"I should just squeeze the lift out of you… but I got other plans on making you suffer…" Bakura said.

"We'll save you!" Koichi shouted. "GO MONSTER TAMER!"

"GO DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" Sasha shouted. Both of them activated their duel disks, but just as they were almost finished, Bakura threw Damian and Iami at them, knocking all four of them across the room.

Odion grabbed Ishizu and tried to make a run for the door, but a large Raigeki stopped them dead in their tracks.

"You know, I really hate it when people try to leave without saying goodbye. Now you two stay there. I'll deal with you personally after I kill the Chosen One and his pathetic friends." Bakura said to them.

Isaac and Sakura stood side by side with their duel disks activated. Buster Blader and Dark Witch stood right behind them.

"You're gonna pay for messing with my family… and my friends!" Isaac said.

"This is pathetic. I don't even need Diabound to take care of you worhless…"

"ATTACK!" Isaac and Sakura shouted.

Flames surrounded Bakura's fists. As soon as Buster Blader and Dark Witch got close enough, Bakura delivered a double flame punch, which instantly destroyed both monsters. Isaac and Sakura dropped to the ground in pain.

"Now… I'll start with you, Chosen One. Then I'll destroy your little girlfriend, then the rest will follow you to hell!" Bakura said as he walked closer to the fallen Isaac.

"NOW!" Damian said.

Harpie Ladie Sisters, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Dark Magician Girl, Monster Tamer, and a few other random monsters attacked Bakura. A barrage of attacks hit him dead on.

"YES! SHRUG THAT OFF, YOU JERK!" Damian shouted.

"Did we do it?" Iami asked.

When the smoke cleared, Bakura stood there, unscratched. "I've had enough of these childish games. DIE! RAIGEKI! LEVEL 7!"

Large, vicious thunderbolts rained down and destroyed all the monsters.

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **Damian, Sasha, Koichi, and Iami shouted. They each fell over in pain.

"Maybe…" Bakura said as he turned to Odion and Ishizu. "… I should just go on and destroy you two and get MY Bronze Necklace…"

"Stand back, Miss Ishizu! I wont fail you this time!" Odion said.

"Odion! Please, don't do this! Bakura is just too dangerous!" Ishizu said.

"I SUMMON MYSTICAL BEAST SERKET!" Odion shouted. Serket took form in front of Odion.

Bakura suddenly fired a thunder beam, which destroyed Odion's monster. He shouted in pain. Bakura picked him up by his collar and threw him across the room.

"That'll teach you to try to stand against Dark Lord Bakura!" He turned to the now defenseless Ishizu. "There went your last line of defense. Now I'm gonna…"

Suddenly, a beam of light shot forward and caught Bakura right in the back. "AAAAARRRRRGH!" he shouted.

He quickly turned around, but it was too late. Isaac was running at full speed! Once he got close enough, he swung a right hook, catching Bakura in the nose. Bakura fell backwards on his butt. Isaac turned to Ishizu.

"Ishizu! Run! NOW!" he said.

Ishizu nodded, then ran and hid.

Bakura was quickly back on his feet. He wiped blood from his nose. He then teleported right in front of Isaac and grabbed him by his neck. "YOU DARE STRIKE ME, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF…"

Isaac pulled out the Bronze Rod from his back pocket and swung it as hard as he could, catching Bakura in the face. He let go of Isaac to hold his face in pain.

"Give UP! NOW! BEFORE I HURT YOU SOME MORE!" Isaac said. He looked behind him to see Damian, Iami, Koichi, and Sasha down for the count, and Sakura struggling to get to her feet. Isaac turned back to see Bakura, face bloody, firing a flame wave at him. The impact knocked Isaac across the room.

"Chosen One. NO ONE has ever made me bleed. I'm going to extract your soul, then destroy your body. There will be NOTHING remaining of you!" Bakura said, angrily. He walked over and stomped down on Isaac's chest. He let out a yell of pain. Bakura kept stomping away at him. Finally, he reached down and snatched the Bronze Ring off his neck and picked the Bronze Rod up off the ground. "I got what I wanted. And now you are useless to me! I should kill you, but I'll leave you alive just long enough for you to watch your friends suffer… one by one! And I'll start… WITH HER!" Bakura pointed the Bronze Rod at Sakura. "I'LL STEAL HER SOUL RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES!"

Bakura pulled out a soul card and flashed it at Sakura. "Say goodbye, girl!"

Sakura watched helplessly as a light emitted from the card.

"NOOOOO!" Isaac shouted. He quickly got up and ran as fast as he could towards Sakura. He shoved her out of the way, but it wasn't enough. Isaac was caught in the beam, and his soul was stolen from his body!

"NOOO! ISAAC, NO!" Sakura shouted.

"MWA HAHAHAHAHA! YOU FOOL! YOU WOULD SACRIFICE YOUR OWN LIFE TO SAVE THESE PITIFUL EXCUSES FOR DUELISTS?" Bakura said. "And now I have your soul… in my hands! Along with your parents!"

"Isaac…" Sakura cried. She staggered to her feet. "I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB, THEN GET ISAAC'S SOUL BACK!"

"YOU CANT EVEN STAND UP! LET ALONE FIGHT THE DARK LORD - - OOFF!"

Out of nowhere, Iami ran at full speed and slammed into Bakura with all her might! The impact was enough to knock Bakura down, dropping the Bronze Items and Isaac's soul card! Iami quickly grabbed the Soul Card and the Bronze Rod, then threw them to Damian.

"DAMIAN! CATCH!" Iami shouted.

Damian caught the goods. "Don't worry Isaac! I'll save you!" He pointed the Soul Card at Isaac's body, and then pointed the Bronze Rod. A flash went off, and Isaac got off the ground.

"Whoa… what… what happened?" He said. Sakura ran up and hugged him. "ISAAC! YOUR BACK!" she sobbed.

Isaac hugged Sakura. "Are you hurt?"

"No… I'm just fine… thanks to you." Sakura smiled.

Isaac smiled back at her, then turned to Damian and Iami. "Thank you so much, you guys."

"ITS NOT OVER YET, MAN!

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Bakura shouted. "NO ONE HUMILIATES THE DARK LORD AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE!"

Suddenly, Koichi and Sasha ran forward and grabbed the Bronze Scales and the Bronze Eye from Bakura's robe.

"ISAAC! CATCH!" Koichi said.

"HERE ISAAC!" Sasha shouted.

Isaac let go of Sakura, ran forward, and grabbed the Items.

Bakura grabbed Koichi and Sasha by their necks. "YOU DARE STEAL FROM A THEIF! YOU WILL BE THE FIRSTS TO DIE!

Isaac, Sakura, Damian, and Iami slapped cards on their duel disks.

"GO SUMMONED SKULL!" Damian shouted.

"GO KANAN THE SWORDMISTERESS!" Sakura shouted.

"GO ELEMENTAL MISTERSS DORIADO!" Iami shouted.

"GO STARDUST SWORDSMAN!" Isaac shouted.

Each monster took form and instantly attacked Bakura. Koichi and Sasha slid backwards, right in front of their friends.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! NO MORE OF THIS NONSENSE! I CANT BELIEVE I'M STRUGGLING WITH SMALL TIME TRASH LIKE YOU!" Bakura shouted out of anger. His whole body began to glow.

"WHATS HE DOING NOW!" Damian shouted.

"I'M GONNA DESTROY EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM WITH MY ULTIMATE SPELL!" Bakura shouted.

"I'm gonna have to file this under the category of NOT GOOD!" Koichi said.

"Big Brother! What'll we do?" Iami asked.

"The only thing to do! We have to hit him with everything we've got before he unleashes that spell!" Isaac shouted.

Suddenly, Ishizu ran towards the group. "I'll teleport us to safety!" she said.

"But Ishizu! We can take him! We just have to keep fighting him as a group!" Isaac shouted.

"NO! That spell is way too powerful! It is enough to destroy this entire factory! We must retreat for now!" Ishizu said.

"… She's right… I mean, we've all heard the saying, 'he who fights and runs away lives to fight another day'… or something like that." Damian said.

Ishizu warped the group over to where Odion was.

"DIE!" Bakura shouted as he unleashed his spell.

"TELEPORT!" Ishizu shouted.

The group disappeared the split second Bakura unleashed his spell. It resulted in a very violent KABOOM!

Moments later, after the Neptunes' struggle against Bakura, Dr. Etos walked into the charred blackened room, where a VERY angry Bakura stood in wait.

"Master… are you…"

"Did you get my orders?" Bakura interrupted.

"Yes sir. Every soul in the factory has been transported to your quarters in Castle Pandemonium." Etos said.

"Good. Now destroy this factory. I put a barrier around this area long ago. The Chosen One and his friends are still in this factory somewhere. I want it blown to pieces." Bakura said.

"But… sir… the Bronze Items?" Etos asked.

Bakura held tighty onto the Bronze Key. "I want the Chosen One dead. We'll come back later and collect my Items. Now DESTROY THIS FACTORY!"

"Understood." Etos said. He turned and left the room.

Bakura put on an evil smirk. "EVERYTHING is going according to plan… though I didn't expect the Chosen One to have developed his Shadow Powers so fast… I ALMOST had to put up a fight. And I didn't expect to lose MY Bronze Items. It's fine. Should the Chosen One weasel his way out of death THIS time, I'll be waiting for him. Now… it's time to process with the final phase of my plan!"

Bakura then disappeared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ishizu teleported everyone to the basement of the Soul Research Facility. A bright green glow surrounded Odion, and he came to.

"What… What happened?" he asked.

"It's ok now… The Chosen One healed you." Ishizu said.

He looked over to see Isaac and friend sitting on some boxes. "Chosen One. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah… but I didn't save my parents like I wanted." Isaac said monotonely.

"Hey, what do you have to feel upset about! We kicked Bakura's lily ass back there! AND we managed to get the Bronze Eye, the Bronze Scales, AND we saved Ishizu!" Damian said.

"And look! She gave me the Bronze Necklace!" Sakura said with the Bronze Necklace around her neck.

Isaac smiled. "It looks good on you! I guess you guys are right…" He jumped off the box he was sitting on. "We've got to go back up there and save those souls."

"Oh yeah… you didn't hear Ishizu's final vision, did you?" Sasha asked.

"Huh?" Isaac said.

"All the souls… they're not here anymore… they've been transported to Bakura's castle… Castle Pandemonium." Ishizu said.

Isaac cupped his fist with his hand. "Then we've got to…"

_**SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN INITIATED. SOUL RESEARCH FACILITY WELL SELF DESTRUCT IN T MINUS FIVE MINUTES.**_

Everyone gasped.

"DID… DID THAT VOICE JUST SAY WHAT I THINK IT JUST SAID!" Damian said.

"YES! THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW!" Koichi said.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Iami said.

"Ishizu! Cant you teleport us out of here!" Ssaha asked.

"I tried earlier… there's some kind of magic barrier around the factory! Bakura is trying to kill us all!" Ishizu said.

"Then it cant be helped! We've got to escape on foot!" Isaac said.

"We haven't a moment to lose! Let's get going!" Odion said.

And so, the Soul Research Facility was less than five minutes away from blowing up. Scientists and Blood Knights poured out the doors, making sure they watch for Isaac and his friends trying to escape. Once out of the Basement, Isaac, Damian, Sakura, Koichi, Iami, Sasha, Odion, and Ishizu ran through the factory. Nobody knew where the exits where.

"Man! Shouldn't they have those little exit signs all over the place… like at the DMV?" Damian shouted.

Steam was pouring out from the machines. The whole place started to fall apart as alarms blared throughout the building.

"I… I don't think were going to make it!" Isaac said.

"HEEEEEYYY! SOUL INSPECTORS!"

Everyone turned to see Bob standing by a large tube.

"BOB!" Isaac shouted.

"Slide down here! It'll take you to the emergency exit! I hope this makes fun of this place about to blow up, and not hurt my raise…" Bob said.

"No way! I'm tripling your raise for this one! Now lets go!" Isaac said as he dove down the tube. Everyone else dove down along with him.

"OOOHH my wife is going to be SO happy when she hears about this!" Bob said as he jumped down the tube.

Etos was watching from a distance. "Trying to escape through the emergency escape I see. NOT TODAY!" He pressed a button on one of the computers, then disappeared.

Once they got to the bottom of the tube, the group made their way to the large door. Thanks to Etos, the large steel doors slammed shut, and the tube was closed off! The Neptunes and friends were TRAPPED!

"Oh no…. OH NO NO NO! THIS CANT BE! THEY LOCKED US IN!" Sasha shouted.

"I… I cannot teleport us out… the barrier is still up!" Ishizu said.

"DAMMIT! THAT DAMN BAKURA! HE … BEAT US!" Damian shouted.

"I cant believe this…" Iami said.

"… were about to die…" Sakura said.

"Sasha…" Isaac said. "Before we go… I want you to know… that I love you… I know I said this a thousand times, but I've liked you ever since I first met you…"

"Isaac… I … I love you too…" Sasha said. The two of them then hugged.

"Man I wish Shizuka was here…" Damian said.

Koichi looked around and sadly smiled.

"Koichi? Whats up?" Sakura asked.

"This is as far as I go..." Koichi said.

**_SOUL RESEARCH FACILITY WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN LESS THAN ONE MINUTE…_**

"I have a card that will save you guys… however, it comes at a price. Someone has to be left behind. And I think I should be that person." Koichi said.

"Koichi, NO! DON'T DO THIS! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" Isaac said.

"Sorry Isaac. This IS the only way."

"Koichi! NO!" Sasha cried.

"Don't worry you guys… You don't need my book smarts to beat a fiend like Bakura." Koichi said with a smile.

"Come on, Four Eyes, this isn't right! And it sure as heck isn't funny!" Damian said.

"DON'T DO IT KOICHI! WHAT WILL I TELL MOM AND DAD! DON'T THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY!" Sakura cried.

"Please don't leave us…" Iami said.

"Sorry guys. I'm the weakest one here and you know it." Koichi smiled. "If everyone asked, tell em I went down as a hero, ok? Be safe, everyone."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Neptunes shouted.

"I PLAY THE MAGIC CARD, SOUL TELEPORTER! TELEPORT MY FRIENDS FAR AWAY FROM THIS FACTORY!" Koichi shouted as he held up his card. A wind surrounded Isaac, Damian, Sakura, Sasha, Iami, Odion, and Ishizu. They all disappeared.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… **_

_**KABOOM!**_

The Soul Research Facility self destructed. A huge mushroom cloud could be seen all around the Upper Continent. The only thing left of the factory was a large crater and a remains of scrap metal. Koichi had gone out in a blaze of glory.

Back on the airship, everyone was saddened at the lose of their friend. Isaac and Damian stared at the orangish yellow stained sky. Sakura and Sasha couldn't stop crying. Ishizu, Odion, and Iami stood, watching the scene.

Otogi put his hand on Isaac's shoulder.

"Sorry about your loss. It hurts. I know." He said.

"This is all that f#kin' Bakura's fault… THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!" Isaac slammed his fist down on the rail of the airship. "KOICHI SACRIFICED HIS LIFE FOR US! AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET HIM DIE IN VAIN!' Tears of anger and sadness rolled down Isaac's face.

Sakura finally stood up. "I don't believe it… I WONT BELIEVE IT! UNLESS I SEE IT WITH MY OWN TWO EYES! I WONT BELIEVE KOICHI IS DEAD!"

"But… Sakura…" Sasha sobbed. "We… we saw the explosion… there's no way he would have survived…"

"I DON'T CARE! I WONT BELIEVE IT UNLESS I SEE PROOF!"

"OF WHAT? CHARRED GLASSES?"

Sakura and Sasha began to cry some more.

Damian put his hands in his pockets. "I never got a chance to tell him… he was always a good friend. No matter how hard I clowned on him… he was always there… see you around… friend…"

"Otogi! Take us down! I want to check the site of the explosion!" Sakura said.

"Me too!" Sasha said.

"Right." Otogi said.

Suddenly, another airship approached the side of the Black Crown. This one was just as luxurious, and had Lancaster's logo on it.

"HEEEEEEY!"

Teana was waving from the other airship.

"TEANA!" Everyone said.

"What are you doing here?" Damian asked.

"I'm so glad I found you… It's horrible!" Teana said.

"What's wrong now?" Isaac asked.

"Lancaster is under attack! AGAIN! And its worse than the first time! THERES BLOOD KNIGHTS ALL OVER THE PLACE! THOUSANDS OF THEM! AND BAKURA IS THERE!" Teana cried.

"BAKURA?" Everyone said.

"Teana! Extend a bridge! I'm coming aboard! Bakura is going to pay for what he's done! To my parents… to Lancaster… to Westminster… to Pegasus… TO KOICHI!"

"I'm going too!" Damian said.

"Me three!" Iami said.

"SO AM I!" Sakura said.

"COUNT ME IN!" Sasha said.

Isaac turned to Otogi. "Ryuji. Sorry for all the trouble we caused you. Do you think you can take Ishizu and Odion back to the Hallowed Land of Ishtar?" Isaac asked.

"Actually we've been talking… we're going to search the area where the Soul Research Factory was and see if we can find your friend." Otogi said.

Isaac nodded. "Thank you all."

"It's the least we can do. Now you must go. Lancaster is in very grave danger!" Ishizu said.

And so, a bridge was extended, and the Neptunes boarded the Lancaster airship. And soon, both ships departed.

Teana cried when Damian told her what happened at the factory and Koichi's fate.

"Everybody, be ready… This time, were playing for keeps… this is more than just some duel now… this … is … SERIOUS!" Isaac said.

Sakura, Sasha, and Iami nodded.

"Let's kick some ass and take some names! This time, there will be NO MORE CASUALTIES!" Damian said.

And so, the airship flew as fast as it could back towards Lancaster. Isaac, Damian, Sakura, Iami, and Sasha prepare themselves for the biggest battle of their young lives.

**And so, Koichi makes the ultimate sacrifice to save his friends. The others didn't have much time to mourn the loss of their friend, because now Lancaster is under attack again, and this time, its worse than before! What's waiting for them when they return, knowing Bakura himself is leading this attack? Find out on the next chapter of Duel Monster Frontier.**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think. I hope you like this chapter (sorry Eli, I had to kill you off… I'll make it up to you by taking you Six Flags or something! Haha!) because the final battle is upon us…**


	19. The Decisive Battle for Lancaster

_**This chapter is dedicated to Steve Irwin, AKA the Crocodile Hunter. Rest in peace, man! You'll be "croiky"ing up there with Lassie, Buck the Dog (Married With Children), and all those other famous stars!**_

_**I had to fix the last chapter a lil. Apparently a few people didn't like the whole reversal of pairings that I did, so I changed it back. Take a look at the explosion scene for details. (Quoting South Park) I've learned something today. Never try to fix anything that isn't broken! And with that, this one's another long one. I took my good friend Lord Nysakeo's advice and took my time writing this one, not rush through it. I hope you notice the difference!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor some of the characters that appear in this story. They are friends of mine!

The Airship of Lancaster flew high above Termina, desperately trying to make it back home. Bakura, not too please about losing the Bronze Items, led an all-out assault on the capital of the world, knowing it would draw Isaac's full on attention.

Isaac himself was in a very foul mood as well. The loss of Koichi weighted heavily on his heart, as if a ten ton weight was dangling from it. Isaac began to rethink everything that's happened, from when his parents had their souls snatched from their bodies, all the way to this very moment. He turned all of the pain he felt into rage. He realized that this wasn't a friendly game of Duel Monsters. This would be a winner take all match. However, if he lost, I would be the end of peace and prosperity.

Damian, Sakura, Sasha, and Iami sat on the other side of the room with Teana. Each of them were silent.

"_Koichi… I always called you names… and you fought back… kinda… but it was to toughen you up. I'd say that worked. You gave your life for us… now we're going to bust our asses for you! Get ready Bakura! NOBODY takes our friend's life and expects to walk away scotch free!"_ Damian thought.

"_Koichi… I know your not gone… I'm going to fight, and I wont stop fighting until Bakura is taken down once and for all! That's a promise!"_ Sakura thought.

"_I've really come a long way since being back home. I never thought I would make such great friends… and would fight to save the planet. Now… for the sake of Koichi and everybody else on Termina… Bakura must be stopped!" _ Sasha thought.

"_Don't worry, Ryota… Mommy… Daddy… Koichi… I wont let them take over Lancaster! It looks like it's do-or-die time…"_ Iami thought.

Isaac continued to stare out the window. _"Bakura… You've gone too far… you stole my parent's souls… you've killed one of my best friends… this is personal now. You'd better bring your A game… cuz when I find you, only one of us will survive… and that's not a threat. That's a WARNING! YOU ARE MINE!" _Isaac thought.

Suddenly a voice came over the loudspeakers.

"Chosen One. Princess Teana… We've arrived in the Lancaster boarders. We are now hovering 12 miles away from the kingdom."

"This is it! Lets go!" Teana said.

Everybody went outside, to the deck of the airship. Teana took the lead and pointed down at Lancaster. "It's worse then when I first left!"

Isaac, Damian, Sakura, Iami, and Sasha gasped.

Millions of artifical Blood Knights have invaded Lancaster! The scenery looked like a large purple sheet covering the kingdom. Lancaster was falling little by little by the minute. Every single guard in the kingdom was fighting a large group of Duel Monsters and artificial Blood Knights. A lone Kuriboh landed on the ground, shook his body to attack with a barrage of needles, and then flew away, leaving behind it's trademark kooing sound.

Help had arrived, but it wasn't enough. Knights from Westminster had came to aid in protecting Lancaster, but there were just too many Blood Knights.

To make matters worse, every last one of Bakura's personal army was there reeking havoc. General Sebeckal, Captain Searaider (Who attacked from the ocean), Strings, Umbra and Lumis, Rare Hunter, even Saturos and Menardi was in town. Lancaster was truly falling by the minute.

In the middle of town, Honda and Jake were back to back as a group of Blood Knights surrounded them. Umbra was on one side, and Lumis was on the other.

"Man… I always wanted some excitement around here… but this is just a LITTLE too much!" Honda said.

"Word… and we're losin' men faster than a pop concert!" Jake said.

"Well then… how bout we split up… I wont lie to you, Jake… we most likely wont survive, but dammit, I plan on taking a good number of these punks with me! What do ya say?"

"Lets do this thang! GO OVERDRIVE!" Jake shouted as he slapped a card on his Duel Disk.

"GO CYBER COMMANDER!" Honda shouted as he did the same thing.

The monsters took form in front of them.

"Well now, you two tend to go down fighting?" Umbra said.

"How stupid! You should just surrender your souls to Dark Lord Bakura! Got it?" Lumis said.

"Ready?" Honda said.

"Word!" Jake replied.

Without warning, the two monsters began attacking, shooting down various Blood Knights and charging in opposite directions. Jake and Honda followed.

Back at the airship, Sasha shook her head in disbelief. "I-I don't believe this…"

"There's… thousands of them… millions of them… there's no way we can beat them all!" Iami said.

"Teana… you said it didn't look this bad when you left?" Damian asked.

"Well… it was horrible, but not like this! You see, Yugi had ordered to have the airships that were currently in production finished as soon as possible to help you on your quest. As soon as this one was done was when the attack started! There was no time to take it for a test flight, so I risked boarding it to come find you. When we got to Ishtar, Marik had told me you left for the Upper Continent. That was when I met up with you all!" Teana explained.

"I see… well I'm glad you found us… now… lets go down there! Be ready everybody. Were going to fight our way through those Blood Knights and to the Castle! Once there, were going to rock Bakura's world, just like we did at the Soul Research Facility!" Isaac said.

"Right! Bakura's the one leading this raid, so like the old saying goes, we cut off the head of the snake, and the body dies!" Damian said.

"But do you really think we can battle our way through THAT!" Sakura asked.

"I do! We just have to stick together!" Iami said.

"She's right!" Isaac said. "Teana, tell the driver to take us down. We'll storm the castle from here. Then you stay here. You'll be safer on the airship."

Teana nodded. "Ok, I will… but wouldn't it be easier to just drop you off over the castle?"

"We'll run the risk of being shot down. Better safe than sorry, ya know?" Isaac answer.

"Ok… here we go!" Teana said. She ran back to the control room, where the pilot was. Moments later, the airship went down. Once it touched the ground, it was on! Isaac, Damian, Sasha, Sakura, and Iami activated their Duel Disks.

"GO ELEMENTAL HERO AVIAN AND BURSTINATRIX!" Isaac shouted.

"GO AMPHIBIAN BEAST AND LUSTER DRAGON!" Damian shouted.

"GO CURSE OF DRAGON AND SONIC BIRD!" Sakura shouted.

"GO DANCING FAIRY AND SOUL TIGER!" Iami shouted.

"GO FREEZING AND BURNING BEASTS!" Sasha shouted.

Each Duel Monster took from behind the Duelists.

"This is it everyone… NEPTUNES MOVE OUT!" Isaac shouted.

And with that, they all charged towards Lancaster with the Duel Monsters close behind them.

"GOOD LUCK YOU GUYS!" Teana called from the airship.

Isaac and friends stormed through the Beasty Badlands, which was a long trail that lead to Lancaster. They figured it would be a safer route to work their way inside. As expected, the place was crawling with Blood Knights.

"ATTACK! THEY ARENT REAL, SO DON'T HOLD ANYTHING BACK!" Damian shouted.

The Duel Monsters attacked! Every Blood Knight that was in the way was instantly mowed down by Isaac and his friends.

"We're doing it!" Iami said.

Soon, a good number of Blood Knights were taken down. Suddenly, in the Skies, Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared. Everyone gasped.

"Were about to be attacked by a Red Eyes!" Sakura said.

"HEEEEYY!"

Jonouchi and Shizuka was seen, waving from Red Eyes' back.

"Jonouchi! Shizuka!" Isaac said.

Red Eyes landed, then disappeared. Jonouchi and Shizuka ran to their friends.

"Long time no see! Looks like you came for the festivities!" Jonouchi said.

"We sure did… but where is everybody?" Isaac asked.

Jonouchi and Shizuka nodded their heads.

"We… we don't know…" Shizuka said saidly.

"One minute we were all fighting as a group, and the next, the invasion got outta control and we were separated from everyone." Jonouchi explained.

"Then, we decicded that Katsuya's dragon would be the best way to fight these… things… and find the others… then we saw you all the way out here!" Shizuka said.

"Well, lets find them together!" Sakura said.

"Right on… huh?" Jonouchi said.

"What?" Sasha said.

"Someone's missing… where's Koichi?" Jonouchi asked.

Isaac, Damian, Sasha, Sakura, and Iami sadly bowed their heads.

"No… you cant be serious!" Jonouchi said.

Shock in her eyes, Shizuka covered her mouth.

ooooo

Atop a large ridge that overlooked Lancaster and Westminster, Bakura stood watching the scene with his arms crossed, smiling. Marthis stood with him, watching with binoculars.

"Master, its just as you predicted! The knights are falling one by one! There's nothing but Blood Knights in the kingdom! A lot of the villagers took refuge somewhere, but it'll be a matter of time before they're found! And we'll have plenty more souls!" Marthis said.

"Excellent. It looks like good things truly does come to those who wait. With all the Blood Knights that were produced, Lancaster doesn't stand half a chance! Not even help from Westminster will save them!" Bakura said.

"OH NO!" Marthis shouted as he looked in the Beasty Badlands. "Th-THE CHOSEN ONE! HE'S HERE!"

"MARVELOUS! EVERYTHING IS NOW IN PLACE! Marthis! I leave this task to you. Kill the Chosen One! Or at least steal his soul! But keep him away from the palace! It's time for me to face off against my dear old friend, Prince Yugi." Bakura said.

"YES, my lord!" Marthis said.

He put the binoculars down and began to teleport.

"Marthis!" Bakura shouted.

He stopped in mid-spell. "Yes, my lord?"

"You have failed me time after time. I'm giving you one final chance to get back on my good side. Destroy the Chosen One! Fail me again, and you'd better hope he's the one who finish you off, because if I get a hold of you, I WILL SHOW YOU ALL SEVEN LAYERS OF HELL BEFORE I SEND YOU THERE! AND THERE WILL BE **NO** RETURN FOR YOU!"

Those words sent a cold chill through Marthis' whole body. "Y-y-y-yes my lord! I swear on my life that I WILL finish off the Chosen One… and I will NOT fail you again!"

"See to it that you don't. Dismissed."

Marthis quickly disappeared.

"That takes care of THAT fool. Now… prepare yourself Yugi… for a Shadow Game to the likes of which you have NEVER experienced!" Bakura said as he disappeared.

Marthis reappeared at the top of the crevise that overlooked the Beasty Badlands. He quickly summoned Swamp and Lava Battleguards.

Marthis searched around the canyon. "Chosen One… you have made a fool of me for the final time! Today is the day that you die! Now where are you… where are… AHA!"

He found Isaac, Damian, Sakura, Sasha, Iami, Jonouchi, and Shizuka talking in the canyon. He turned to his Battleguards. "I want you to take that rock over there, and throw it as hard as you can at those kids! See the boy right there with the Bronze Ring! HIT HIM!" Marthis said as he pointed to a large rock and at Isaac.

ooooo

Back in the Canyon, It was time to move on. Jonouchi explained the route to the others. "In just a few miles, there's gonna be a fork in the road. The left fork will take you right to the castle. The right fork will take you towards the town."

"So if we want a piece of Bakura, the left fork would be our best bet." Isaac said.

Jonouchi nodded.

"Well lets go! The longer we wait out here, the more the town falls apart!" Sakura said.

They then began to move forward.

"NOW!" Marthis shouted.

Moments later, a huge rock was sailing into the canyon!

"Huh?" Jonouchi said as he turned around.

The rock appeared behind them, and was headed straight at Isaac, who was taking the lead.

"Oh… OH NO!" Jonouchi shouted as he saw where the rock was going. "ISAAC! LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" Isaac said as he stopped and turned around.

Jonouchi ran as fast as he could and shoved Isaac out of the way. Isaac ran forward out of control and tripped and fell to the ground.

The rock, still falling at full speed, caught Jonouchi right in the head, resulting in a huge cracking sound! The impact sent Jonouchi flying the opposite way, sliding across the canyon ground, lying flat on his face. He was motionless.

**(ANIME SCENE!)**

Everyone gasped as the screen panel broke into six, showing Isaac, Sakura, Damian, Sasha, Iami, and Shizuka.

"JONOUCHI!" They all shouted in horror.

"BIG BROTHER!" Shizuka said, teary eyed.

Isaac got off the ground, and the group ran towards the fallen Jonouchi. Damian lifted his head off the ground.

"Jonouchi! Jonouchi! Come on, man, you've gotta get up!" he said.

"KATSUYA!" Shizuka cried.

"This is not happening… this… this is NOT happening…" Isaac said as he watched blood flow from Jonouchi's wound where the rock hit him.

"Ohhh, Jonouchi…" Sakura cried.

"Please don't leave us!" Sasha said.

"Come on! Wake up, please!" Iami said.

Isaac backed up a little bit and took in the whole scene. Jonouchi dove in and took a serious hit for him. He watched as the others desperately called out to Jonouchi, but still he laid their, motionless and unconscious. His body suddenly began to tremble.

"_My friends… my family… are falling… one by one… I-I cant… I WONT LET THIS GO ON ANYMORE! **I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"**_

And then it happened! Emotions had taken over Isaac's body.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **He shouted as he pointed his head upwards.

It was enough to scare Damian, Sakura, Sasha, Iami, and Shizuka.

Isaac was now filled with anger, rage, and revenge. He pulled out his deck and slapped Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman on his Duel Disk, then added Legendary Sword. Sparkman and Clayman appeared next to Avian and Burstinatrix, and once Legendary Sword appeared, Isaac grabbed it tightly.

"**LETS GO!" **Isaac said with rage and tears of anger in his eyes. He took off running, with his Elemental Heroes close behind him.

"ISAAC! GET BACK HERE! ISAAC!" Damian shouted.

"DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT US! YOU CANT TAKE ALL THOSE GUYS ON BY YOURSELF!" Sasha shouted.

"Damn! He's gonna get himself hurt!" Damian said.

"We've gotta catch up to him. We have no idea who or what is lingering around Lancaster! And if I know Isaac, he's going to try to take Bakura on all by himself!" Sakura said.

"What are we going to do, Damian?" Sasha asked.

Damian looked forward into the canyon, then looked down at the fallen Jonouchi, who he was still holding. He took off his backpack and slid it underneath Jonouchi's head.

"Listen up. Iami… you and Shizuka take Jonouchi and go someplace safe. There's a first aid kit in my backpack, so use it to seal Jonouchi's wound, and avoid those Blood Knights the best you can, ok?" Damian said.

Iami and Shizuka nodded.

Damian turned to Sakura and Sasha. "As for us, we've got to keep going, and hope we can catch up to Isaac. He's going to need all the help he can get."

Sakura and Sasha nodded.

Damian walked to Shizuka and hugged her. "Don't worry. Your brother is strong. He'll pull through. I know it." He said.

"OH DAMIAN!" Shizuka shouted as she put a bear hug on Damian, crying in his chest.

"That's it. Let it all out… We're going to get the jerk who did this to your brother." Damian said.

Shizuka let go after a while. Damian walked towards Sasha and Sakura. He turned back to Shizuka. "Be safe Shizuka."

"Please… don't you get hurt too… I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you too, Damian!" Shizuka said.

"Not a chance!" Damian said with a smile. He turned back to the girls.

"LETS MOVE!" Damian said. And with that, He and the girls ran deeper into the canyon, hoping they can catch up to Isaac.

"It's going to be impossible to try to move him… we should take care of his wound first, then we'll find someplace to hide… I KNOW! We can hide in the airship!" Iami said.

Shizuka cried as she watched her brother.

"Shizuka… please be brave… for Jonouchi! We all have to do our part to get through this." Iami said.

"(sniff) O-Ok…" Shizuka said.

"Please… you have to go find some help. I'll stay here and protect your brother."

"B-but Iami… are you sure you can do this all by yourself?"

Iami reached into Damian's backpack and pulled out the first aid kit. A pair of boxers fell out. Iami quickly grabbed a rock and scooped them back inside.

"ok… EEWW!" She shouted. "Anyways, of course I can!" She then gave the thumbs up and winked. "Remember, I'm the Chosen One's little sister! Some of that legendaryness had to have rubbed off on me!"

Shizuka smiled. "Ok!"

She leaned in and kissed her brother, then began to run in the opposite direction.

"Good luck Shizuka." Iami said.

ooooo

Deeper into the canyon, Isaac ran at full speed, along with his Elemental Heroes. Each Blood Knight they came across, it was instantly destroy by the heroes and Isaac's sword. Soon, they were out of the canyon and in the eastern side of Lancaster Town. The Town, as expected, was completely destroyed! Smoke from the demolished buildings began to cover the sky a thick shade of black. It had the feel of doomsday.

Suddenly, a group of Blood Knights began to move in, surrounding Isaac and his Elemental Heroes. Isaac began trembling again.

"You want a piece of me, you purple bastards! HUH! **YOU WANT SOME OF THIS!**" Isaac shouted. He was back to back with Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, and Clayman.

"Guys… don't hold anything back… DESTROY THEM ALL!" Isaac said to his Duel Monsters. They all nodded. They were all surrounded by at least a thousand Blood Knights.

"ATTACK!" Isaac shouted.

And soon, it was on. The artificial Blood Knights attacked as well, and a war broke out. Some Blood Knights managed to summon monsters, but one by one, they were falling to Isaac and his team of Elemental Heroes. Isaac slashed at anything purple and anything that wasn't an Elemental Hero. His monsters were destroying Blood Knights and other Duel Monsters by the minute.

Minutes later, each Blood Knight had fallen. The Elemental Heroes regrouped with Isaac, who was crotched down, with his hands on his knees, panting from eliminating so many Blood Knights.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! WHERE THE HELL DID MY ARMY GO!"

Isaac popped up without warning, extremely angry. "That voice…!" he said.

A dark energy field appeared, and Marthis emerged from it. "Where the hell did my … NO! IT CANT BE! CHOSEN ONE!"

"Marthis… get the hell out of my sight. I am in NO mood for your bullcrap right now." Isaac said.

"Excuse me? What did you say? Are you trying to talk down to the great Marthis again? I'm going to destroy you right now! Thanks to you, the Dark Lord has lost a great deal of faith in me! And the only way for me to get back on his good side is either your death or your soul! But I don't understand how you could still be standing! I thought that rock I threw at you would have crushed your damn head in!" Marthis said.

Isaac gasped heavily as he took a step back. "YOU THREW THAT ROCK!"

"Yes I did! And I know thought for sure it hit you! But… if it didn't hit you, then who did it get?"

Isaac tightly gripped his sword and gritted his teeth. "Jonouchi… THAT ROCK HIT JONOUCHI!"

"Who? OOOHH! I REMEMBER HIM! HE WAS THE ONE WHO MADE A FOOL OF ME A WHILE BACK! I told that fool he was going to pay for disrespecting me! HAHA! Bet his brains are nothing but putty!" Marthis laughed.

"You… YOU ASSHOLE!" Isaac shouted as he dashed forward.

"What's the matter Chosen One! Don't you like my… Hey, what… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU—"

**SLASH!**

Isaac dashed forward and sliced clear through Marthis with Legendary Sword. He stood there with the sword still out in front of him. He then stood straight up and lowered his sword, then closed his eyes.

Marthis began to shake uncontrollably, til finally, the top half of his body (til the bottom of his torso) dropped to the ground. His bottom have toppled over the opposite way.

"Ch-Ch-Chosen One… I-I was… only… following orders…" Marthis muttered.

"NO! DO NOT TRY THAT SYMPATHY CRAP ON ME! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU ASSHOLES AND YOUR STUPID ASS BOSS!" Isaac shouted. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF HELPLESSLY WATCHING MY FRIENDS SUFFER IN FRONT OF MY EYES WHILE YOU IDIOTS THINK YOU CAN JUST TAKE INNOCENT LIFES FOR SOME SICK, TWISTED MANIAC!"

Isaac then held his arm out upwards. "WHEN YOU GET TO HELL, TELL THEM THE CHOSEN ONE SENT YOU! AND IF BAKURA DECIDES TO RESSURECT YOU, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE TO SEND YOU RIGHT BACK TO HELL! **RAIGEKI! LEVEL 5!" **

A thick thunderbolt rained down and struck both parts of Marthis' body. He let out one last final yell as both parts of his body shattered like a destroyed Duel Monster.

Isaac then removed all the cards from his Duel Disk and Legendary Sword and all four Elemental Heroes disappeared.

"And that takes care of Marthis. Once and for all." Isaac said.

"BIG BROOOOTHER!"

"HEY! BRO!"

Isaac turned around to see Becca and Leon running towards him.

"Leon? Becca? You're ok!" Isaac said.

The twins approached him and hugged him.

"Brother! It was terrible! First Saturos and Menardi came and we kicked their butts, then all these guys in purple came and began destroying stuff, and soon, there was way too many for us to take on!" Becca explained.

"Yeah! But we fought hard! Just like we did with you!" Leon said.

"Well you did good. I'm glad you two are ok." Isaac said.

Becca and Leon looked down sadly.

"Whats the matter?" Isaac asked.

"It's Mai! We were fighting this ugly guy… I think his name was Rare Hunter… and he was going to steal our soul!" Becca said.

"Yeah! Then Mai jumped in and kicked his butt! Then, as soon as we were going to go find everyone else, another guy appeared, and he stole Mai's soul! She told us to run away, and we did…" Leon said.

"WHAT? NO!" Isaac said. "… Not Mai too…"

"Uh huh!" Becca cried. "Brother… we've got to save Mai! We just HAVE to!"

"I know, Becca… I know…" Isaac said.

"There was another guy too! He was throwing the knights around, talking about Prince Yugi and the Bronze Items!" Leon said.

"What? What did he look like?" Isaac said.

"He was really mean looking, he had whitish hair, a scar on his face, and he wore a red robe!" Leon said.

"DARK LORD BAKURA!" Isaac shouted. "Ok, he's in the castle! Becca. Leon. Listen VERY carefully. Outside the town, the Princess is waiting in an airship. Go to that airship. You'll be safe there. I cleared out most of the Blood Knights, so it should be a pretty safe walk."

"No way!" The twins said.

"We wanna help!" Leon said.

"Yeah, we've helped you before, didn't we?" Becca said.

"Yeah, but this is MUCH more dangerous than all those times!" Isaac said.

The twins crossed their arms and gave Isaac their angry faces.

"Ok, you win. You can come with me." Isaac sighed. "But BE CAREFUL!"

"We will!" Becca said.

"Lets do this! Old School!" Leon said.

And with that, Isaac, Becca, and Leon ran towards Lancaster Castle.

"_Bakura! Wait for me! I'm going to slit your throat with my cards!"_ Isaac thought.

oooo

Everyone started to ban together, and the Blood Knights were falling by the hundreds. Even Bakura's own army started to run away, as word of Isaac and friends' appearance began to give everybody hope. The evil army began pouring out of Lancaster. Bakura's army started to disband. However, a few loyal subjects stayed in the western part of town and was still fighting.

Saturos and Menardi began magically attacking every Lancaster and Westminster knight they came across. Finally, Jake was the only one who stood in their way.

"Well look what we have here, Menardi. A stray lamb who wasn't tossed in the grinder with the rest of the flock." Saturos said.

"Let's just put him out of his misery." Menardi said.

"Psh! Please! Like D.J. Hardknock is gonna lose to you two fools!" Jake said.

"What?" Saturos said.

"He's talking Jive talk." Menardi said.

"I know that! I mean how DARE a pathetic lowlife like you talk to US like that! You should be on your hands and knees, kissing our feet, BEGGING us not to destroy you!" Saturos said.

"HA! You wish!" Jake laughed. "How 'bout you suckas take THIS instead!" He put up both of his middle fingers, flipping off Saturos and Menardi.

"That's it. You die." Saturos said as he walked towards Jake.

"JUST BRING IT, JABRONIS!" Jake shouted.

Suddenly, a large water creature appeared out of nowhere and rammed Saturos at full speed! The impact was enough to send him flying into a group of demolished houses.

"WHAT! Saturos!"

Suddenly, a blast of fire hit Menardi dead on, sending her flying into a pile of barrels full of water.

"Whoa… dooooope…" Jake said as he watched the scene. Amphibian Beast and Curse of Dragon emerged in front of Jake.

A shockwave emerged form the destroyed building and Saturos levitated upwards and back to his feet. Menardi appeared next to him.

"Ok… this was my favorite outfit. Who's the clown with the death wish?" Saturos said.

"I am, punk! Remember me?" Damian said as he walked out from behind a destroyed house.

Sakura appeared from behind a destroyed pub. "Hey Blondie… the female one… if you're looking for the one who barbequed you, that would be me!"

"Just when I thought we exterminated all these worthless RATS, more and more pop out from the litter!" Saturos growled.

"I recognize you losers! You're the Chosen One's cheerleader squad!" Menardi said.

"Do I look like Tristan or Tea to you!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Don't get it mixed up either! I'm the Chosen One's MUSCLE! Oh yeah…" Damian said as he pointed up. "… Heads up."

Saturos and Menardi looked up to see Freezing and Burning Beasts hovering a few feet above their heads. They both let out an ice and flame attack, hitting both twins. In the end, Saturos stood there, charred, and Menardi was frozen solid. Sasha walked past them.

"What, did you think I was going to let you guys have all the fun? " She said.

"Geez Sasha! I wanted to get the final attack!" Damian said.

"Why? What's wrong with me getting the final attack?" Sasha said.

Damian crossed his arms and bowed his head. "Because, since Isaac isn't here, that makes ME the star. So I get to have the final say."

"WHAT! SAYS WHO?" Sakura shouted.

"Well, check out the order! It goes Isaac, then me, THEN you, then Koichi, THEN Sasha, then Iami." Damian laughed.

"OH YOU ARE SO FULL OF CRAP!" Sakura said. "IT GOES BOY, GIRL, BOY, GIRL! THAT MEANS I'M SECOND IN COMMAND!"

"IM OLDER!" Damian said.

"I'M SECOND OLDEST!" Sakura shouted.

"Uh… dudes…" Jake said as he pointed at Saturos and Menardi.

Saturos shrugged off his ash, and Menardi thawed herself out.

"HINOTAMA! LEVEL 5!" Saturos shouted.

"UMI! LEVEL 5!" Menardi shouted.

Saturos and Menardi's attacks both wiped out Damian, Sasha, and Sakura's monsters! They each dropped to the ground in pain.

Saturos walked forward and kicked Damian on his back. Menardi did the same to Sakura and Sasha.

"NO! I SUMMON…" Jake started.

"RAIGEKI!" Saturos shouted.

A thunderbolt rained down and struck Jake, knocking him out.

"RAIGEKI!" Menardi shouted.

Another thunderbolt rained down, catching Damian, Sakura, and Sasha. They all screamed as they got struck down.

"Oh… man… I-I cant… move… my body… numb…" Damian said.

"Me… too…" Sakura said.

"Well well well… looks like you turtles cant get off your backs, can you?" Saturos taunted as he put his foot on Damian's chest. "I could just crush you, or I could steal your soul… How do you think we should shake up the Chosen One?"

"Lets just steal their souls. We can never have too many souls." Menardi said.

"So be it." Saturos said with an evil smile as he pulled out four soul cards.

"Noo…" Damian said weakly.

"Stop…" Sasha said.

Sakura struggled, but couldn't move her body still.

"_**Saturos! Menardi! Come to the castle! NOW! I have urgent orders!"**_

Menardi growled. "Dark Lord Bakura's timing couldn't be ANY worse!"

Saturos put the soul cards away. "You nothings got lucky. Dark Lord Bakura brought you a few more brief moments to live. But rest assured, when we come back, all the miracles in the world wont save you!"

And then, Saturos and Menardi disappeared.

"We're… safe…" Sasha said.

Jake began to come to. "Ugh… what… happened…" He muttered.

"Jake… help us… we… we cant… move…" Damian said.

"No… prob… I'll play… Dian Keto… the… Cure Master…"

A bright green glow surrounded the whole area, and Damian, Sakura, Sasha, and Jake were healed.

"Dark Lord Bakura… I heard his voice! He told Saturos and Menardi to go to the castle!" Damian said.

"So if Bakura is there, that must be where Isaac is!" Sasha said.

"And that's where were we need to be! Lets go!" Sakura said.

Damian, Sakura, Sasha, and Jake began to run towards Lancaster Castle, hoping they wouldn't be too late to help Isaac.

ooooo

The Castle was as quiet as a tomb. Just like all the villagers of Lancaster, all the people who resided in the castle has taken refuge at Westminster. Only a few stood in the throne room of the castle.

Prince Yugi stood tall as Simon backed him up against Bakura himself. The ultimate showdown was about to begin.

"Yugi. Long time no see. You don't call, you don't write…" Bakura put on a fiendish smile. "… and I thought we were old chums!"

Yugi put on a smile himself. "That was a long time ago… Ryou."

Bakura's smile soon turned into an evil glare. "Don't EVER call me that again! I abandoned that name ages ago! You WILL refer to me as Dark Lord Bakura!"

Yugi didn't say anything.

"Now, 'your highness', I'm sure you know why I'm here, so why don't we get right down to the point. Give me the Bronze Puzzle or I take your life!"

"You'll never get your blood-stained hands on my puzzle!"

"I've already destroyed your precious Lancaster! I'll level this entire castle next!"

"So be it! We can build another castle… AND another town! As long as we have strong wills, you'll NEVER keep Lancaster down!"

Bakura once again put on his devilish smile. "You are right. You CAN build another civilization… but…" he snapped his fingers. Saturos and Menardi entered the throne room through the back secret door, holding Teana hostage! They held each one of her arms.

"… Can you build another PRINCESS?" Bakura laughed.

Simon gasped.

"TEANA!" Yugi shouted. "LET HER GO, YOU FIEND!"

"Now that I have your attention, why don't we make a new deal? Give me the Bronze Puzzle, and I'll spare the girl's life." Bakura said.

Yugi growled.

"Ryou! Why are you doing this? Don't you remember how it used to be? When all of us hung out together after high school?" Teana pleaded.

Bakura shook with anger.

Teana got teary eyed. "Please, its not too late… Ryou…"

"SHUT HER UP!" Bakura shouted.

Saturos pulled out an old rag and gagged Teana. Bakura turned to Yugi. "Your puzzle or her life! You have 5 seconds to make a decision, or the princess dies!"

"Teana… I'm sorry…" Yugi said. He took off his Bronze Puzzle from around his neck. "First, set my wife free! Then I will hand you the puzzle!"

"Wise choice." Bakura said.

Just as he walked towards Yugi, A Raigeki and a Hinotama went off, aiming for Saturos and Menardi! They both jumped back, letting Teana go! Honda dashed into the room, grabbed Teana, and ran out.

"Yugi! I'll take care of Teana! Kick Bakura's ass!" He shouted.

"HONDA!" Yugi said happily.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Bakura shouted.

Suddenly, Isaac, Becca, and Leon charged into the room, each of them making Tarzan's famous battle cry! Isaac immediately ran towards Saturos and tackled him on the ground. With Becca and Leon's combined weight, they did the same to Menardi.

"ARGH!" They both shouted.

Isaac looked up and at Yugi. "YUGI! WE'LL TAKE CARE OF THESE JERKS! YOU GET BAKURA!"

"CHOSEN ONE! THANK YOU!" Yugi said.

Bakura was beyond angry. "AAARGH! I HAVE TOLERATED YOUR MEDDLING FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU SON OF A –"

Isaac looked at Bakura while wrestling with Saturos. "Sticks and stones, you asshole! I'll deal with you as soon as I take care of your number one butt kissers!"

Yugi activated his gold arm bracelet that acted as an ancient Duel Disk. (I forgot what those things are called. I know, I know. I'm a disgrace to Yu-Gi-Oh.)

"GO DARK MAGICIAN!" Yugi shouted. The Dark Magician Took form in front of Yugi, with his arms crossed, ready to fight.

"FOOL! I'LL DESTORY THAT WORTHLESS MONSTER! I SPIRIT SUMMON, GOD DIABOUND!" Bakura shouted. A dark aura formed from his body as Diabound took form above him. Diabound looked different than before, when he fought Pegasus. He was a lot more demonic looking.

"My Diabound has gotten stronger over time, and your Dark Magician wont stand a chance! NOW DIABOUND! INHALE THE DARK MAGICIAN!" Bakura shouted.

Diabound roared, then a vortex opened in its stomach. It began sucking in air like a vacuum, aiming at the Dark Magician. It was enough to stop Menardi and Becca and Leon from exchanging Raigekis and Hinotamas.

"OH… OH MY!" Becca shouted.

"Dark Lord's Diabound is much, much stronger!" Menardi said.

Isaac shoved Saturos back long enough to get a good look at Diabound. "Wait… I've seen that before!"

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"_NOW I'LL ACTIVATE RELINQUISHED'S SPECIAL ABILITY! I'LL INHALE YOUR MONSTER, MAKING ITS STRENGHT BECOME MY OWN!" Pegasus shouted. "SUCTION IT IN!"_

_Relinquished began to suck up Diabound, but the large beast didn't budge. "What! It's not working!" Pegasus said._

"_Weren't you listening, clown? My beast is a GOD! You're pathetic attempt at a strategy will not work on him!" Bakura laughed._

_**END.**_

"That's the ability Pegasus' Relinquished tried to use against Diabound before! That must mean…"

"That's right, fool! Diabound has the ability to copy the abilities of those foes that he defeats! And with Relinquished's ability to steal the strength of other foes, my Diabound is UNSTOPPABLE!" Bakura laughed.

"I WONT LET YOU DO IT!" Yugi shouted. He and the Dark Magician stood strong, but they were still inches from being sucked into Diabound's vortex.

"DARK MAGICIAN! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yugi ordered.

Dark Magician jumped up and aimed his septer at Diabound and fired it's attack. It wasn't enough. Diabound simply sucked up the attack.

"DIABOUND! FULL POWER!" Bakura shouted. Diabound's suction got even stronger. The Dark Magician was instantly scooped in to the vortex.

"NO!" Yugi shouted.

Seconds later, it was spit out, and took form in front of Yugi.

"Now… lets see how you like it! DIABOUND! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Bakura shouted as he pointed at Yugi.

Diabound fired a large dark beam, which hit Dark Magician dead on, destroying it. Yugi shouted as he flew into the back wall and hit the ground, exposing that Simon was hiding behind the throne the whole time.

"MASTER YUGI!" He said. He stood up and looked at Bakura. "I… I have to fight with you!"

"No… Simon… you are… much… to old… you must flee from here…" Yugi said, not lifting his face up.

Bakura and Diabound moved towards Yugi. "I tried to reason with you, but you were so damn stubborn! Now the only way out of this is DEATH! But in the end, you would have met your end by Rashef anyways!"

"Yugi!" Isaac shouted. He ran after Bakura, but was instantly stopped with a Raigeki struck him down.

"Where do you think your going, loser!" Saturos said.

"BIG BROTHER!" Leon shouted. Menardi slapped him across the room. "Don't interfere, brat!" she shouted. "I'll make you kids pay for sticking your noses where it doesn't belong!"

Isaac slowly got to his feet. "If there's one thing my father always taught me… it's NEVER to attack without a plan!" he said with a smile. "BECCA! LEON! JUST LIKE WE PLANNED ON THE WAY OVER HERE!"

Leon quickly got up, and Becca ran to the other side of Saturos. They were both on opposite sides of Saturos and Menardi.

"What… WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Menardi shouted.

"NO SIS!" Leon shouted.

"SPELLBINDING CIRCLE!" Becca and Leon shouted in unison.

A large hexagram in a circle appeared around Saturos and Menardi, trapping them. They were completely immobile.

"AARGH! I-I CANT MOVE!" Saturos shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU INGRATES DO!" Menardi said.

"AAHH! BROTHER! HURRY!" Becca said.

"YEAH! They're way too strong! We cant hold them much longer!" Leon said.

"OK THEN! HERE WE GO!" Isaac shouted as he held both of his arms up. "RAIGEKI! LEVEL 6!"

A large group of thunderbolts rained down and struck Saturos and Menardi like a couple of lightning rods. The impact broke the Spellbinding Circle, and it sent Becca and Leon flying to opposite ends of the room.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Saturos and Menardi both shouted.

They both dropped, charred from head to toe.

"S-Saturos…" Menardi said.

"We… we must… flee…" Saturos said weakly. He put his hand on his sister and teleported away.

"Becca… Leon… thank you… because of your twin magic, I was able to deal a critical blow to Saturos and Menardi." Isaac said as he watched the twins lie on the floor, unconscience. "… but its not over yet!"

Isaac ran towards the throne, where Bakura and Diabound was on the verge of finishing off Yugi. He ran at full speed, trying to tackle Bakura, but it was no good. As soon as he got close enough, Diabound quickly turned around and back handed him, sending him flying back to where he came from.

"Do not interfere, you feeble ant! I will be dealing with you personally, right after I kill the Prince and strip him of his Bronze Item!" Bakura said, not looking back at Isaac.

Isaac lied on the ground, motionless. "No… I… I cant… give up…"

**NOTE: Imagine this scene like an anime.**

_Shizuka was shown, running on a dirt road, desperately looking for help for Jonouchi. _

_Jonouchi was seen, still knocked out and his wound wrapped up with a couple of T-shirts, and Iami standing over him._

"Too many friends… have suffered…"

_The people of Lancaster are shown migrating to Westminster._

_Damian, Sakura, Sasha, and Jake shown running towards the castle's draw bridge._

"Too many lives… ruined…"

_Marik was seen looking up at the sky from his palace balcony. The Elder of Mysidia was doing the same, but from the porch of his house._

_Ishizu, Odion, and Otogi was shown looking through the explosion site of the Soul Research Facility._

_The screen went dark. Koichi was then shown. He closed his eyes and gave the classic anime peace sign as he smiled and said, "Hi Isaac!"_

"TOO MANY LIVES WASTED! I CANT ALLOW LET BAKURA WIN!" Isaac shouted. He tried to get up, but he was too worn out and hurt to go on. His Bronze Ring began to glow.

"Of… course… if I cant… get to Yugi… I'll let… my spirit… do it…" Isaac said.

As he laid down and closed his eyes, the Bronze Ring flashed. Isaac's transparent image appeared next to the fallen Yugi.

"Yugi… don't give up! I'm right here! We'll fight Bakura together! I believe in you!" He said.

Yugi looked up at him. "Ch-Chosen One…"

"Come on Yugi! You have a monster that will get us out of this situation… we have to bring him out, now… otherwise Lancaster is finished! And remember… not just me, but ALL of us are with you… Teana… Honda… Simon… Jonouchi… Damian… Sakura… Sasha… Iami… everybody!" Isaac said as he helped Yugi up. He put his and on his.

"Lets finish Bakura once and for all!" Isaac said.

"YES!" Yugi said. He then turned to Bakura.

"So… decided to die standing? So be it! Diabound! FINISH THE PRINCE! SHADOW SPIRAL ATTACK!" Bakura shouted.

Diabound opened its mouth and began charging up for an attack. Yugi began to light with a gold aura.

"WHAT'S THIS!" Bakura said.

"Bakura… you can destroy all you want… but you will NEVER break the heart of Lancaster! And as long as I still breathe, you wont be getting the Bronze Puzzle!" Yugi said.

"THEN I'LL STOP YOUR BREATHING!" Bakura said.

Diabound fired its attack, but an aura shield rose in front of Yugi and Isaac's spirit, canceling out the attack.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Bakura shouted.

Yugi and Isaac held their hands out forward, Isaac's still on top of Yugi's. both of them had their eyes closed.

"Yugi… I'll give you my energy… stop this jerk once and for all!" Isaac said.

"AND NOW… I SUMMON… OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!" Yugi shouted.

The Sky turned completely black, and thunder began to emit from the darkened clouds. Damian, Sakura, Sasha, and Jake began to look around, as they were standing at the front gates.

"Is it just me, or did it just get REALLY evil in there?" Damian said.

"LOOK!" Sakura shouted as she pointed up to the sky. A blue ball of light dropped down from the heavens and straight inside the castle.

"WHAT is going on in there?" Sasha said.

"Something is DEFINITELY goin' down in there. We gonna roll out and see what that's all about, dawgs!" Jake said. He and Damian pulled open the doors and ran inside.

Back inside the castle, the ball of light crashed clear through the roof of the castle. It landed right behind Prince Yugi. The light spreaded, and Obelisk the Tormentor emerged. It stood down the intimidating Diabound, not budging one bit.

Bakura looked up, terrified, as he stood down an Egyptian God Monster.

"H-HOLY COSMOS! WHAT IS THAT THING!" He shouted.

"Thanks to the Chosen One's help, I was able to summon one of the three protectors of Termina! Obelisk the Tormentor!" Yugi said.

Isaac looked up from being flat on his face, with hope in his eyes. "It… ITS OBELISK! I get to see him up close! Its so cool… when I'm not the one facing those gods…"

Bakura growled. "YOUR MONSTER IS POWERFUL, BUT IT IS STILL NO MATCH FOR DIABOUND!" He then pointed forward. "DIABOUND! USE YOUR SHADOW SPIRAL ATTACK! DESTROY OBELISK!"

Diabound opened it's mouth and charged up it's attack. A few moments later, it fired! Yugi pointed his upwards at Diabound.

"BAKURA! THIS BATTLE HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH! OBELISK! ATTACK WITH YOUR FIST OF FATE!"

Obelisk groaned, balled up its fist, and swung as an aura of light surrounded it's fist. It was strong enough to cancel out Diabound's attack as it continued to its mark.

"WHAT? UNBELIEVABLE!" Bakura shouted out of disbelief.

Obelisk's attack connected, hitting Diabound directly in the stomach, badly wounding Bakura! He yelled, coughing out blood.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! DI-DIA-DI-DIABOUND… RE-TURN…" he muttered.

Diabound disappeared before it was able to get destroyed by Obelisk.

"Bakura! Surrender right now, or else…" Yugi said.

"Grrr… I… I cannot… be… defeated… I-I am… so… cl-cl-" Bakura hacked out more blood. "CLOSE! Cl-close… to… reviving… Ra-Rashef…"

Isaac desperately struggled to his feet. "I've … gotta finish… off… Bakura…"

Bakura looked over at Isaac. "B-BUT I WONT… LEAVE… EMPTY… HANDED!"

Bakura pulled out a soul card out of his robe and pointed it at Isaac. "THIS TIME… YOUR SOUL… IS… MINE!"

"NO!" Yugi said. "OBELISK! ATT—"

Bakura quickly turned around and threw some gold dust on Yugi, blinding him.

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" **Yugi shouted. "MY EYES! MY EYES!"

"YUGI! NOO!" Isaac shouted.

"CHOSEN ONE! YOU … AND YOUR… BR-BRONZE ITEMS…A-ARE… MINE!" Bakura said.

"ISAAC! LOOK OUT, MAN!" Honda shouted. He and Teana stood in the doorway, with Becca and Leon, watching the whole thing. He ran forward and shoved Isaac aside, getting caught by the light of the soul card. It engulfed Honda's body, snatching his soul from it. Honda was then trapped in the card. His lifeless body hit the ground.

"HONDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Isaac shouted.

"ARGH! INTERFERRING FOOL!" Bakura shouted.

Isaac charged forward at Bakura with what little strength he had left.

"You h-h-havent… seen… th-the last… of… me!" Bakura said. A cloud of darkness surrounded him, and he disappeared.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT, NO! CURSE YOU, BAKURA! CURSE YOU!" Isaac shouted. He dropped to his knees and started pounding the ground. Becca quickly ran over to Yugi and cured him.

"…Honda… HONNNDDDAAAA!" Yugi shouted. He and Teana ran over to his body, Teana weeping. Isaac was on all fours, as angry as ever, with Becca and Leon trying to consult him.

Suddenly, Damian, Sakura, Sasha, and Jake busted into the room.

"WERE HERE TO HELP!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh no! We're too late!" Damian said as he surveyed the room.

"The throne room… its… ruined…" Sasha said, looking around.

And with that… the battle was finally over.

ooooo

Hours have passed since the invasion of Lancaster. The people began to come back, and immediately began to make repairs on the town. The neighboring Westminster came to help out to, bringing supplies, food, and anything else needed. Otogi's airship, the Black Crown, landed near the town. He stopped over in Ishtar to pick up Marik, and together with Ishizu and Odion, paid a visit to Lancaster. They brought a surprise too… Koichi! Yes, he was found, and surprisingly wasn't dead!

Damian, Sakura, Sasha, Iami and the others were estatic! Isaac showed signs that he was grateful, but walked away. Sasha wanted to go after him, but Damian stopped her, saying its best that he's alone right now. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Otogi explained to everyone what had happened. The second the explosion went off, Bob came and used Interdiminsional Matter Transporter, and teleported the two of them away. However the effect didn't last long, as they reappeared right back in the explosion. Koichi suffered burns and bruises and was in a coma. Bob had the same, but somehow didn't get a coma. He had been taking care of Koichi until Odion, Ishizu, and Otogi stumbled across them.

Koichi was then brought to the Medical ward. As expected, it was full, but there was one bed left. He lied there, along with Jonouchi, who was still having his wound stitched up, and Honda and Mai's soulless bodies.

There were so many wounded soldiers that medical tents were pitched outside the castle.

In the waiting room, Damian, Sakura, Sasha, Shizuka, and Iami stood watching Koichi through the window.

"I'm glad he's ok… but how long do you think he's gonna be in that coma?" Damian asked.

"Who knows… but it's a relief to know he's ok." Sakura said.

"But… Lancaster… it was so beautiful and lively… now it just looks depressing." Sasha said sadly.

Damian punched his fist into his palm. "DAMN! If only we had known about this sooner, we could have made a difference!

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Teana said. She, Yugi, Simon, Marik, and Ishizu came into the room.

"Yes. Even if you were here, we would have still been outnumbered." Yugi said.

"Why are you all so down? You fought bravely and there's still a Lancaster. And Bakura didn't get any Bronze Items." Marik said.

"Your right, your highness." Sakura said. "But I don't see any reason to celebrate. It's like… every time we attempt to trump Bakura's movements, he's like 5 steps ahead of us.

"We must continue to fight." Ishizu said.

"We're going to make a plan to stop this once and for all shortly… Where is the Chosen One?" Yugi asked.

"We don't know. He left some time ago." Damian said. "He needed to be alone… to clear his head."

In a private room in the castle, Isaac paced around. Finally, out of a fit of rage, he punched the wall as hard as he can, leaving a series of cracks in it.

"DAMN THAT BAKURA!" He shouted. He began thinking about his parents, and all the people who has suffered thanks to Bakura and his Blood Knights. It was enough to bring him to his knees.

"_How many people have to suffer thanks to this jerk! How many lives have to be taken! How long is this going to go on!" _ He thought. _"PSH! Some Chosen One I am… watching people get their souls snatched right before my eyes… I couldn't even save Honda… or Pegasus… or ANYONE for that matter! Maybe the Bronze Ring was meant for the Yugi in my dimension after all…"_

"_I hope you don't actually believe that nonsense." _

Isaac looked up. "Huh? A voice… from my deck box?" He pulled his cards out of the deck box attached to his belt, and pulled out the Divine Magician.

"_That isn't the same Isaac I fought side by side with in the Shadow Realm. The Isaac I know… the TRUE Chosen One, would stop moping around, crying about the past. So you lost a few friends? Big deal! It's in the past! The real thing you should be asking yourself is WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT? Are you going to get up and take action, or are you going to just sit in a room sealed off from everyone else, crying about how you're letting Bakura have his way."_

"Divine Magician… You're right… I'm forgetting who I am. I've been failing so much, I've forgetten to just keep trying."

"_There you go! Now, remind me who my master is."_

Isaac stood up, firmly. "I AM ISAAC MONCLAIRE! BEARER OF THE BRONZE RING AND SAVIOR OF TERMINA!"

"_And what is your goal?"_

"TO LEAD TERMINA DOWN THE PATH OF PEACE AND PROSPERITY!"

"_There you go! NOW you sound like the Chosen One!"_

Isaac held his deck into the air. "Blood Knights! HAH! Saturos and Menardi? Not even fit to wash my underwear! Bakura! BRING IT ON! ANYTHING YOU THROW AT ME, I'LL THROW IT RIGHT BACK A HUNDRED TIMES WORSE!"

"_Marvelous! Now, lets get out there and show the world that we will NOT be intimidated by soul stealing cults!"_

Isaac nodded firmly. "Right. Thank you Divine Magician, for setting me straight." He then put his deck back in the deck box and left the room. Isaac knew EXACTLY what needed to be done.

"_No more. No more lives wasted. No more innocent souls stolen. We're taking the fight to his front door! This bull crap ends NOW!" _Isaac thought._ "I'll use the Bronze Ring and find his Bronze Key. Then, the final battle for Termina will begin. And I WONT stop until Bakura is begging for his life at my feet!"_

Isaac walked past the infirmary and saw his friends all inside with the newly healed Jonouchi. However, he kept walking. _"This time, I fight alone. Damian. Sakura. Iami. Sasha… my baby… please forgive me. I already felt what it was like to lose a friend when Koichi was left behind… I don't ever want to feel that pain again… so I'm leaving without you… all of you…"_

Iami saw Isaac as he walked past the window. "Big Bro?" she said quietly. She left the others and ran to the window. She got there just long enough to see Isaac disappear around a corner.

In one of the main halls of the castle, Otogi was talking to one of the girls living in the castle. She was dressed a female schoolgirl uniform (like the ones the girls wear at Yugi and friend's school… the one Tea is constantly seen in!)

Otogi leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, talking to the girl.

"So what's your name, beautiful?" he asked.

"My name is Miho." The girl said.

"Miho, huh? That's a beautiful name."

"Why thank you!"

"Your welcome. I'm Ryuji Otogi… one of the many owners of an actual airship."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep! And, you may not believe me, but I INVENTED the game Dungeon Dice Monsters, so I'm pretty rich."

"Wow… you're amazing, Mr. Otogi!"

"Well thanks again. Say… how would you like to take a ride with me in my airship? I can take you anywhere you want to go. You know, I've got fame, fortune, the sky is my playground, but no one to share it with. I'm just an game designer looking for a little romance… someone to share the fortune with…"

"Awww, I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend… But I'm sure you'll find a girl who you'll make happy someday."

"Hey, its cool… we don't have to do anything… just a friendly ride around Maryah Dinn…"

"Um… I don't think my boyfriend would…"

Suddenly, Isaac came around the corner. "Otogi! Hey… I need the biggest favor from you yet…"

Once Isaac got close, Otogi threw his arm around him. "Did I mention the CHOSEN ONE is my best friend?"

"Uh, whatever. Damian would sock you in the stomach if he heard you say that… anyways, can I talk to you? It's a matter of life and death."

"Of course!" Otogi turned to Miho. "If you'll excuse me… Save-the-world type stuff, you know?"

With that, Otogi and Isaac walked out the front gates.

ooooo

Hours have passed. Damian, Sakura, Sasha, Yugi, Jonouchi, Shizuka, Simon, Jake, Teana, Marik, Ishizu, and Odion met in the throne room to make a plan a strategy.

"I cant believe this. We were so many… now there's just a handful of us left…" Damian said.

"Don't worry… that's why were having a strategic meeting. Were going to stop this for good." Yugi said.

"So our strategy to gather the remaining Bronze Items was a sham, but we wont let that happen again." Sasha said.

"Hey." Teana said. "Remember the last time we all met up like this?"

"Yes." Yugi said. "It was when we met the Chosen One and his friends for the first time."

"I remember that. Those were good times. And there will be even more great times once we kick Bakura's scrawny ass." Damian said.

"… Hey." Sasha said. "Wasn't Iami with us?"

"Yeah… I was wonderin' why it was so quiet." Jonouchi said.

"I never saw her leave!" Damian said.

"Come to think of it… I haven't seen Isaac since the invasion." Shizuka said.

"Man, I think we have to put those Monclaires on leashes." Damian laughed.

"Come to think of it…" Marik said. "I saw Otogi's airship take off about a half an hour ago…"

"Otogi left? Really?" Sasha said.

Suddenly, a Lancaster knight came into the room. "Prince Yugi! Princess Teana! We've checked up and down Lancaster… town and castle… 5 times! The Chosen One is nowhere to be found!" he reported.

Everybody gasped.

"What about his sister? Or Ryuji Otogi?" Yugi said.

The knight shook his head.

Suddenly, Sakura's Bronze necklace began to light up. "Huh?" She said.

"The Bronze Necklace is reacting! Sakura. Close your eyes and focus on the necklace." Ishizu said.

"Ok." She said. She closed her eyes as Ishizu said. A few moments later, her eyes shot open. "OH NO!"

"WHAT?" Damian said. "WHAT DID YOU SEE, SAKI!"

"ISAAC! AND OTOGI! THEY WERE BOTH ON THE AIRSHIP! ISAAC'S USING HIS BRONZE RING TO FIND BAKURA AND FIGHT HIM BY HIMSELF!"

"WHAT!" everyone shouted in unison.

"ARGH! THAT IDIOT! WHAT IS HE THINKING!" Damian said.

"HE'LL BE KILLED!" Sasha said in a panic.

Becca and Leon peeked around the corner.

"LEON! Did you hear that!" Becca gasped.

"YEAH! BIG BROTHER LEFT US BEHIND! THAT PUNK! I'M GONNA ZAP HIM WITH A RAIGEKI WHEN HE GETS BACK!" Leon said.

There was commotion in the throne room.

"We have got to catch up to him and help him!" Yugi said.

"Are you serious?" Jonouchi said.

"Yes! Isaac has the right idea! The only way to end this whole skirmish is by defeating Bakura once and for all!" Yugi said.

"Don't forget. He is the Chosen One! I feel he knows what he's doing!" Simon said.

"Chosen One or not, Bakura is NOT some guy you want to be facing alone! I mean, he nearly worked me, Koichi, Sasha, Sakura, Iami, Odion, AND Isaac! And we all attacked together!" Damian said.

"Lets stop talking! We have to find Isaac!" Sasha said.

"How?" Teana asked.

"We can take the new airship. Teana said it works just fine." Jonouchi said.

"Yeah! And we heard at the Soul Research Facility that Bakura's stronghold was in the Upper Continent… once we get there, the Bronze Necklace and Puzzle can do the work for us!" Sakura said.

"Ok! Lets go! We've got to catch up to Isaac! RIGHT NOW!" Damian said.

And with that, the group all ran towards the docks. Minutes later, Lancaster's Joy, the new airship, was up in the air, and it immediate began its voyage back to the Upper Continent.

On the dock, Damian, Sakura, Sasha, Jonouchi, Simon, Yugi, Teana, Jonouchi, Shizuka, Marik, Odion, and Ishizu, watched as the ocean came closer and closer into view.

At the top of Lancaster Castle, Jake, Leon, and Becca watched as the airship disappeared.

Yugi and the others knew the final fight was finally at hand. They hoped that they can reach Isaac before it was too late. The countdown to the final battle with Bakura has begun.

**Yugi, Damian, Sakura, and the rest have boarded Lancaster's Joy and is in hot pursuit of Isaac and Otogi, who is a half an hour ahead of them towards Castle Pandemoniem. What kind of chaos will we see once Isaac arrives at Bakura's front door? Will The Lancaster resistance make it there in time to help? And what happened to Iami? Find out next Chapter on Duel Monster Frontier!**

**The final few chapters of the Bakura Saga is upon us! Please R&R! Now its time to finally ad a chapter or two to the Duel-A-Lympics! My sequel to Survivor! Duelist Style.**


	20. Sibling Rivalry! Pt 1

_**Hi Everybody! I apologize for the absence, but writer's block was kicking my ass. But here's the next chapter!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor a majority of the characters that appear in this story. They are friends of mine!

Castle Pandemonium. An aura of pure evil surrounds it. It WAS the stronghold of Bakura and his evil army, but they were wiped out thanks to the Chosen One, his friends, Lancaster, and Westminster. Will a majority of Bakura's army was wiped out, the others disbanded. It was only Bakura, Saturos, and Menardi that was left.

Bakura himself stood in the Throne Room of Castle Pandemonium. He was in a very foul mood. Not only did he lose the Bronze Scales and Bronze Eye, but his Soul Research Facility was destroyed, and he no longer has an army.

Saturos and Menardi stood with him, wondering what was going through his mind. Bakura was an unpredictable one. Deep down, he was beyond furious at the fact that things are starting to slip away from him. The loss of the Bronze Scales and the Bronze Eye was just the start of everything. However, he knew the end was drawing near.

"He's coming." Bakura finally said.

"Who's coming, master?" Saturos asked.

"The Chosen One. I can feel his presence drawing closer. Not only that… but I can feel the essence of the Bronze Items. The bond I once held with the Bronze Scales and Eye are still in tact. The Chosen One has them with him. It's obvious he's coming after my Key. I want him destroyed so I can put an end to this charade. Then, when its all said and done, I'll return to Lancaster and destroy that wretched Prince Yugi and snatch the Bronze Puzzle off his cold, dead body. Then, stripping that miserable girl of her Bronze Necklace will be a walk in the park." Bakura explained.

"So, this is the final battle." Menardi said.

"Correct. Now… I want you both to go out and greet the Chosen One. I want him dead or alive." Bakura said.

"But master… with all due respect, cant we just go back and turn Lancaster into a giant crater? That will save us a lot of trouble." Saturos said.

"Yes, the thought had crossed my mind. But it isn't enough. You saw what happened at the Soul Research Facility. The Chosen One and his party somehow cheated death. Believe me, I don't like playing this silly little games anymore than you do… if I had my way, I would level this entire planet! But no, I need to see the Chosen One die with my own eyes. Only then will I be able to move on with my plans for world domination." Bakura said.

Saturos and Menardi both nodded.

"Now go. And see to it that you both don't end up like Marthis!"

"SIR!" Saturos and Menardi both said. The both teleported away.

"The Chosen One has come a long way. He'll be more than a match for those two fools. Now… I'll await him at the top of the castle. Come on, Chosen One! If you're as good as I think you are, then destroying those pathetic clowns, Saturos and Menardi, and facing me in one final showdown will be mere child's play for you!" Bakura shouted. He turned, and headed for the top of Castle Pandemonium.

ooooo

The Black Crown, Otogi's pride and joy airship, sailed back towards the Upper Continent, where Isaac plans on putting Bakura out of commission for good. He was 100 focused as he stood on deck with Otogi, watching for any changes with the Bronze Ring. One of the pointers on the ring still pointed south.

Finally, Isaac decided to break his serious demeanor. "Hey Otogi. I cant thank you enough for this. Seriously. There's not really anything I can give you…"

"Hey, don't sweat it. I'm saving the world… and hopefully impressing Sakura. It's all good!" Otogi said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you engaged to Sierra Leone? And I thought I saw you flirting with one of the castle maidens." Isaac said.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm girl crazy! Besides, Sierra seems to think acting is more important than a relationship with moi." Otogi responded.

Isaac shook his head.

Suddenly, another pointer on the Bronze Ring began to lift upwards. The center one quickly dropped.

"Hold the phone! Otogi! Head south-west! Bakura's there!" Isaac quickly said.

"Got it!" Otogi responded.

He quickly turned the paddlewheel in the desired direction.

A few more minutes passed, and Otogi decided to break the silence this time. "Hey Isaac… can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, whats up?"

"Ok, I know you're the Chosen One and all… but, do you really think you should be taking on Bakura by yourself? I mean, I've only heard stories on my travels and from your friends, but Bakura doesn't sound like the type of guy you should be messing with alone." Otogi said.

"I know. But I cant keep putting my friends in danger like that. I do admit, if it weren't for them, I wouldn't have gotten as far as I am right now, but I have a feeling this is going to be the …"

"_**aachoo!"**_

"… bless you… ultimate Shadow Game. And I don't think those guys can handle the Shadow Realm. I barely survived it, and I'm the Chosen One. So… I'd rather fight this one alone. If they're there, Bakura can use them as a shield and put me at a serious disadvantage."

Otogi nodded. "Makes sense. You think your friends will do more bad than good."

"Well I don't mean it like that. I'm just saying, I'd rather fight Bakura with everything I've got, without worrying about Bakura using them to his advantage."

"I understand. I'll help you anyway I can…" Otogi said. He switched on the auto-pilot, and pulled out a box. It was a Duel Disk, complete with the Kaiba Corporation logo on it. Then he pulled a deck of Duel Monster cards out his vest pocket. "… cuz when I was in Lancaster, I bought a Duel Disk AND made a deck!"

Isaac smiled. "Right on! But I don't want to put you in any danger, Ryuji… especially…"

Suddenly, alarms began to blare like crazy.

"What the hell is that!" Isaac shouted.

Otogi put his leg up on one of the barrels that was on the airship, lifted up his pantleg, and pulled a gun out of a holster strapped to his calf. "I had alarms installed ever since the Opera House fiasco. There's a stowaway on board!"

Isaac activated his Duel Disk. "Lets get him!"

Otogi pointed the gun at the door, as if he were a police officer, with Isaac on the other side of him, ready to play one of his cards.

"Come out of there before I shoot you in your damn ear!" Otogi shouted.

"_No, don't shoot!" _

"Is that who I think it is…Iami?" Isaac said.

The door slowly opened, and Iami walked outside with her arms in the air. "Its just me…" she said.

Otogi put his gun away. "Don't you know better than sneaking around on other people's ships?"

"Iami! What are you doing here! You should be at Lancaster, with the others!" Isaac said.

"Well, I saw you leaving, so I followed you. Then I overheard you asking Otogi to take you to the Upper Continent so you could take on Bakura, and I couldn't let you do that by yourself! I thought about going to get the others, but there wouldn't be time, so I snuck aboard the airship." Iami explained.

"Well you shouldn't have come. Otogi, take her back with you after you drop me off, please." Isaac said.

"No! Big Brother! Let me fight with you! You cant possibly think of taking on Bakura by yourself! Its so dangerous."

"Iami, I don't plan on losing." Isaac said.

"I know you don't… but please… they're my parents too… I know this isn't just about them anymore. It's about everyone on Termina… that's why I want to fight with you. Ryota Kajiki… like I told you before… he was my friend, and he wanted a friendly duel with you. He saved us from Captain Searaider, and I want to repay him by saving him… please big brother…" Iami pleaded.

Isaac looked at her for a moment.

Ryuji then stepped forward. "I may not be as experienced of Duelist as you all, but my new monsters should be able to help you out a little bit. For once, I want to fight for something other than myself."

Isaac finally gave in. "Do you guys promise that once things start getting heavy in there, you'll back out?"

Ryuji and Iami nodded.

"Ok… then lets do it. Iami… Otogi… lets fight Bakura together!"

"Yay!" Iami cheered.

"Alllll right! Let's take it to 'im!" Otogi said. And with that, he took over the controls. Moments later, the very large Castle Pandemonium came into view.

"Whoa… that place is mamongous…" Otogi said.

"Ginormous even…" Iami said.

"Fitting for an evil madman like Bakura… Hey Otogi… lets crash the Black Crown into that place! We'll show Bakura we mean business!" Isaac laughed.

"Dude! That's not funny! Don't even joke like that!" Otogi said, irritated.

"Sorry, man! Cant you take a joke?" Isaac laughed.

Once there, Otogi landed the Black Crown a few yards away from Castle Pandemonium, dropping the anchor afterwards.

"This is it, guys… Lets do this!" Isaac said.

Iami and Otogi nodded as they put on their duel disks. They disembarked from the Black Crown and walked towards the castle.

"_Be prepared, Bakura… I know you know I'm out here. I'm going to rip you apart!"_ Isaac thought.

As soon as Isaac approached the large, wooden double doors, Saturos and Menardi suddenly appeared right in front of them!

"AAHH!" Iami shouted.

"What the!" Otogi said.

"I should have known I'd see you children of the corn rejects here." Isaac said.

"Nice to see you too, amateur." Saturos said.

"Move. I don't have time to mess around with losers like you!" Isaac said.

"Listen to you! I remember when we first met you, you couldn't duel your way out of a paper bag! Just because you make it this far, you think you own the dueling world!" Menardi said.

"Well it's about time we showed you no matter how good you think you are, there's always someone who's better!" Saturos said.

"I SAID MOVE!" Isaac said.

"Make us." Saturos taunted.

Isaac began to roll up his sleeves. "Oh believe me, I will…"

"Hold on!" Menardi said. "He seems a bit fired up right now… how about a duel?"

"Get real. I dueled this wannabe Fred from Scooby Doo already, and I mopped the floor with him. I've already beaten you two in Duel Monsters AND combat, so I'll give you one last chance to get out of my way or I'll send both of you to oblivion!" Isaac said, obviously annoyed.

Saturos began to get angered. "First of all, you only beat me cuz one, I wasn't dueling with everything I had, and two, I was using a beginners deck! Had I used ALL my skills and my personal deck, we would have had your soul ages ago!"

"Whoa… this is getting DEEP!" Otogi said.

"Yeah, I heard you before! If you feel so strongly about that, then why don't you put up or shut up! Yeah, I'll accept your stupid challenge! Hit me with everything you got in a Duel Monsters rematch! I win, you get the hell outta my way and never show your face around here again!" Isaac challenged.

"Fine with me! And if I win, not only do I get your soul, but I get EVERYTHING you own! Your body… your Bronze Items… EVERYTHING!" Saturos said with an evil look in his face.

"Sure! NOW ITS GAME TIME!" Isaac shouted.

"Hold on!" Menardi shouted. "Saturos, I refuse to sit on the side lines and watch you have all the fun yet again! This time, I'm dueling with you, to make sure you don't screw this up like you did last time!"

"Screw this up! How dare you! But whatever! Have it your way! With both of us dueling, this should be over in less than one turn!" Saturos said.

"So you both want a piece of me? That's fine by me! I'LL CRUSH YOU BOTH !" Isaac shouted.

"Big Brother!" Iami said. "Let me duel with you… please! A handicap duel with Saturos AND Menardi? That's suicide!"

"Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself again… you think you can handle this, Ami?" Isaac asked.

"Yes! Let's show them what happens when you mess with the Monclaire clan!" Iami said.

Isaac smiled. "Spoken like a true Duelist!" He turned to Saturos and Menardi. "Change of plan you clowns! This is going to be a double duel! The two of you vs. me and my sister!"

"Have it anyway you want! Now we'll have all four of you! Just like we planned from the start!" Saturos said.

"That's enough talking! Lets do this!" Menardi said.

"My thoughts exactly!" Isaac said. He turned to Otogi. "Hey Ryuji! There's just a minor set back. Let us take care of these idiots first, then we'll take on Bakura."

"No problem. I'll be rootin for you guys!" Otogi said.

And so, Saturos and Menardi stood side by side in front of Castle Pandemonium, while Isaac and Iami stood on the other side, facing them down. Each of them activated their Duel Disks. Sweat ran down Otogi's face. The Brother-Sister duel was about to begin!

ooooo

Flying over the Inland Sea, Lancaster's Joy drifted along, trying to catch up to the Black Crown. Unfortunately for them, the Black Crown had a huge lead over them. Yugi and the others were hoping that they wouldn't make it to Isaac too late.

Damian paced around the cabin room. "Man, how could Isaac do this to us! Going off alone like that to take on Bakura by himself! My best friend finally flipped his lid! Then Iami ups and disappears! Man, I wish someone would tell me what's going on!"

"I wish I could see what Isaac is doing… but… I'm still learning how to use this necklace." Sakura said.

"Hey, I'm going to ask Isaac if I could have one of those things! If he could use them, and you can use that necklace, then I should be able to do so to! I mean, I'm twice the Duelist as the two of you combined!" Damian said.

"Huh? Did you say something, Damian? I cant hear a word your saying with your FOOT IN YOUR MOUTH!" Sakura said smugly.

"OOOOHHH, she told you!" Jonouchi laughed.

"What the hell ever… Isaac just better not be in any danger!" Damian said.

On the Deck, Yugi looked over the horizon. He prepared himself in mind and spirit about the battle that was about to go down. Sasha quietly approached him.

"Hey Yugi… are we close to Isaac?" She asked.

"Unfortunately no. I don't feel Isaac, nor the Bronze Items." Yugi said.

"You don't feel them?" Sasha asked, confused.

"Yes. See, my shadow powers allow me to feel the Ba of other individuals, as well as the Bronze Items. Isaac and Bakura are so far away, I cannot even feel their Ba." Yugi said.

"Wow… and I learned about the Shadow Games at school… this whole time, I thought it was just an Egyptian story. But they exist." Sasha said.

"Yes. Now I know Bakura is going to invoke the ultimate Shadow Game… that's why it crucial that we catch Isaac before he finds Bakura!" Yugi said.

Sasha stood next to Yugi, looking at the horizon. _"Isaac… I know you've come a long way… but you struggled so much in your shadow duel with Marik... I hope you can just hold on until we make it!"_

ooooo

Isaac pulled out his deck from his deck box. "_Good thing I modified my deck on my way over here…" _ He thought. Iami did the same

"LET'S DUEL!" They all shouted.

**Isaac – 4000 LP ; Iami – 4000 LP / Saturos – 4000 LP ; Menardi – 4000 LP**

"And since I'm the good guy, why don't I start this thing off! I draw!" Isaac shouted as he drew a card from his deck. He drew Pot of Greed. _"Rippin'! Not a bad start… I'll set myself up for a sacrifice for my next turn!" he thought._

"Alright! I summon…"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and a large cylinder like sheld surrounded the duelists.

"What the!" Isaac said.

"What… what's that!" Iami asked.

"We decided to make this duel a winner take all match!" Saturos laughed.

"What do you mean! EXPLAIN!" Isaac shouted.

"You see, whomever loses all their life points, their soul will be extracted from their bodies and transported to Castle Pandemonium, where they will be sacrificed for Rashef the Dark Being!" Menardi explained.

"No way!" Otogi shouted. He ran towards the others, but suddenly stopped in his tracks, as if he ran into a brick wall. He stumbled back a couple of steps and fell backwards.

"OTOGI!" Isaac and Iami shouted.

"Wow… that… smarts…" Otogi said, rubbing his nose.

"What did you psychos do!" Isaac demanded.

"Well we cant have anyone disturbing us during our duel or trying to sneak away when they're losing! WINNING is the only way out!" Saturos said, psychotically.

"Oh…OH MY!" Iami said in a panic.

"Don't let him scare you, Iami! Remember, when a Duelist starts to think defeat, he's already lost! Don't let these conditions throw you off your game!" Isaac said.

"I-Ive never dueled with so much on the line before…" Iami said.

"I know, it's scary! But you have to face your fears, just like you did to make it all the way this far!" Isaac said.

"You're right! I wont let you down, bro!" Iami said with a smile.

"Awesome! Now lets get our game on!" Isaac said, looking back at Saturos and Menardi.

"Touching speech!" Saturos said. "Too bad it wont mean a thing where you're going!"

"Shove it!" Isaac said. "Now, as I was saying, before I was so RUDELY interrupted… I summon Kuriboh in defense mode!" he said as he placed a card on his duel disk.

**Isaac's field – Kuriboh (ATK – 300 / DEF – 200)**

Isaac then inserted a card underneath the summoning plate of the duel disk. "Next I'll play the magic card, Call of the Kuriboh! Here's how it works: If I summon a Kuriboh to the field, then I can play two more Kuriboh, but it cant be the same Kuriboh… so I summon Winged Kuriboh and Spiked Kuriboh!"

Two other Kuribohs appeared along with first one. They each looked at each other and began jupping up and down happily, then got serious as they made angry faces at Saturos.

"Then I'll end my turn by throwing down two face downs! Your move, blondie!"

**Isaac's field – Winged Kuriboh, Kuriboh, Spiked Kuriboh (All with DEF – 200), two face down cards. (multiply and negate attack)**

"So let me see if I understand this correctly…" Saturos said. "For your opening move, you summoned an army of furballs…"

The Kuribohs began to _koo_ angrily.

"Don't let him bother you, guys! He'll regret making fun of you once he says what we've got planned for him." Isaac said to his monsters.

"Yeah, its REALLY hard to feel threated by an amateur and a trio of dust bunnies! Now to begin your destruction!" Saturos said as he drew a card. "Perfect! I summon The Portrait's Secret in attack mode!"

Saturos place his card on his medieval duel disk. The monster took form in front of him and Isaac.

"And then I'll place this card face down. That ends my turn."

**Saturos' field – The Portrait's Secret (DEF – 1500) , 1 face down card.**

"Ok! It's my turn now!" Iami said as she drew a card. She looked at the card and smiled. "Not too shabby!" she turned to Saturos and Menardi. "I summon Dancing Fairy in attack mode! But that's not all! I'll equip her with the magic card Fairy's Bow! Which increases her attack points by 300 points!

**Iami's field – Dancing Fairy (ATK – 1700) after Fairy's Bow equip spell (ATK – 2000)**

"And I end my turn at that!" Iami said.

"Looks like I'm up! And I'll start by summoning Muka Muka in attack mode! My crustacean has a special ability! It increases it's attack and defense points for every card in my hand! Unfortunately, I'm going to have to add two face downs.

**Menardi's field – Muka Muka (ATK – 600) after special ability (ATK – 3000), 1 face down card.**

"Huh! But she only has 4 cards in her hand! How could Muka Muka have that much attack points?" Otogi said.

"Hey, what the heck is going on, Menardi!" Isaac shouted. "I know full well how Muka Muka works! How does it have that much damn attack points!"

Menardi shook her head with a smile. "Oh, don't tell me you didn't know, Chosen One… since we ARE in Termina, were playing by Termina rules… and that not only means that not only does the cards in MY hand count, but…"

"Saturos' cards count too." Isaac said

"Now you're catching on." Saturos said. "And now that the first round is over, the attack can commence! Now hurry up and make your move, so I can rid the field of those overgrown furballs!'

"Fine! You'll get your wish! But it wont be the way you'll like it! Sacrifice Winged Kuriboh and Spiked Kuriboh to summon…"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Saturos shouted. "You just activated my trap card… Mask of Restrict! Now, you or that brat of a sister of yours cant make ANY sacrifices! Now your stuck with only monsters of levels one through four! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!" Saturos laughed. His face down card rose up, and an evil looking mask emerged from it. Static bolts emerged all around, surrounding the playing field.

"OH NO!" Iami shouted. "How are we going to beat them if we cant bring out any of our stronger monsters!" Iami said.

"Don't worry, Iami… turnabout is fair play!" Isaac said with a wink.

Iami smiled. "You mean…?"

"Yep! Now I activate one of my face down cards… Gravity Bind! Monsters with levels of 4 or higher cant attack!" Isaac said.

"Sorry, Chosen One. I'm afraid I cant let you do that! Reveal trap card… Trap Jammer!" Menardi shouted.

"No way!" Isaac said. Once his Gravity Bind card rose upwards, it immediately shattered. "Fine. Since I cant bring out my monster, I'll just have to make the most of this situation. I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode! Then I'll play the Spell Card United We Stand, then equip it to Queen's Knight! This card increases my Queen's attack points by 800 for every monster on my side of the field!"

**Isaac's field - Winged Kuriboh, Kuriboh, Spiked Kuriboh (All with ATK – 300), Queen's Knight (ATK – 3900) , 1 face down card.**

"Awesome! Now Isaac's the one with the ridiculously strong monster!" Otogi said.

"And since you activated your trap card, I can attack you without fear! GO QUEEN'S KNIGHT! ATTACK MUKA MUKA WITH YOUR STEEL SWORD!"

Queen's Knight ran and jumped toward's Menardi's side of the field.

"OH GREAT!" She shouted.

Queen's Knight brought down her sword, hard, slashing Muka Muka in half, then it shattered. Menardi blocked the impact with her arms.

**Menardi's LP – 3100**

"And that's not all! Go Kuriboh squad! Attack her directly!" Isaac said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Menardi said in an annoyed voice.

Each of the Kuriboh flew at full speed, ramming Menardi. She didn't budge an inch.

**Menardi's LP – 2200**

"Ok… I think we did enough damage, so I'll go on and call it a turn! You're up, Satty!" Isaac said.

"Hahaha! Nice move, big brother!" Iami said. Isaac gave her the thumbs up.

"Wow… I cant believe you got hit by those annoying little Kuriboh." Saturos laughed.

"You know what! Shut up!" Menardi said. "Just beat that idiot so we can go back to finishing off Lancaster!"

"Right. Here we go!" Saturos said as he drew a card. "Alright Chosen One! Prepare to kiss that knight goodbye! First off, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon! I'll use it to destroy your United We Stand magic card!"

With that, a black hole opened up over the playing field and sucked in Isaac's card.

"Oh no!" Isaac shouted.

"Oh yes!" Saturos said.

**Queen's Knight (ATK – 1500)**

"Next, I'll sacrifice The Portrait's Secret in order to summon Giga Gagagigo!"

The Portrait's Secret was sucked underground, and Giga Gagagigo rose in it's place.

**Saturos' field – Giga Gagagigo (ATK – 2450), Mask of Restrict (TRAP)**

"Maybe I'll spare your Queen for a turn… because I see you like picking on girls! So I'll just have to repay the favor!" Saturos said as he pointed at Iami. Isaac gasped. "IAMI!"

"GIGA GAGAGIGO! ATTACK DANCING FAIRY WITH YOUR GIGA CLAW!"

Giga Gagagigo ran forward and slashed Dancing Fairy, destroying it!

"AAAAHHH!" Iami shouted.

"Ami! Stay strong!" Isaac said.

**Iami's LP – 3550**

"No biggie!" Iami said. "Since my Fairy's Bow got sent to the grave yard, it's other effect activates! It lets me summon any wind monster from my hand to the field! And I summon Wynn, the Wind Charmer, in attack mode!"

**Iami's field – Wynn the Wind Charmer (ATK – 500)**

"Whatever. I'll play two more cards face down and end my turn!" Saturos said.

**Saturos' field – Giga Gagagigo (ATK – 2450), Mask of Restrict (TRAP), 2 Face Downs.**

"It's my turn now! I draw!" Iami said as she drew a card. "Now I'll summon Eria, the Water Charmer in Attack mode as well!"

**Iami's field – Wynn the Wind Charmer (ATK – 500), Eria the Water Charmer (ATK - 500)**

"And now, I'll play this magic card, Gathering of the Charmers! It lets me summon Hiita and Aussa to the field as well!"

**Iami's field – Wynn the Wind Charmer (ATK – 500), Eria the Water Charmer (ATK - 500), Hiita the Wind Charmer (ATK – 500), Aussa the Earth Charmer (ATK – 500)**

Iami pointed at Menardi. "NOW LETS ATTACK HER DIRECTLY!"

"IAMI, NO!" Isaac shouted.

"I don't think so, kid! You triggered my trap! Torriental Tribute! Now all monsters on the field are destroyed!" Saturos shouted.

A large explosion of water emerged, wiping out every monster on the field.

"Grrr!" Iami shouted. "I'll just place this face down and finish my turn…"

"Iami, you were doing good, but you should have taken his face downs into consideration." Isaac said to her.

"… I know…" Iami said sadly.

"Don't sweat it, kid! Your doing great!" Otogi shouted from behind them.

"Now I'm up!" Menardi said. She drew a card and smiled. "Nice! I summon Blood Sucker in attack mode!" She placed a card on her medieval duel disk, and Blood Sucker, a large gremlin looking monster, took form in front of her.

**Blood Sucker (ATK – 1300)**

"Get ready, Isaac! Because now that you have no monsters to protect you, I'll attack you directly! ATTACK, BLOOD SUCKER, WITH VAMPIRE BITE!" Menardi shouted.

Blood sucker jumped in front of Isaac and bit down hard on his arm!

"Aaahhh… AAAAHHH!" he shouted.

**Isaac's LP – 2700**

"That's not all… since you took damage from that attack, the top card on your deck goes straight to the graveyard!" Menardi laughed.

Isaac pulled the card, looked at it, and smiled. "That's fine with me! That card you sent to the graveyard was my Dark Cockroach. If it gets sent to the graveyard by any effect, I can pick one card from my graveyard to summon back to the field with 1000 life points or less… and I choose Kuriboh! So come on back, little buddy!"

Kuriboh appeared out of nowhere and did its _koo._

**Isaac's field – Kuriboh (ATK – 300), 1 face down**

"That damn furball again…" Saturos said.

"I'll play another face down card and end my turn!" Menardi said.

**Menardi's Field – Blood Sucker (ATK – 1300), 2 face down cards**

"Ok… here we go!" Isaac said as he drew a card. "First I'll play the Magic Card, Graceful Charity! I draw three more cards, and discard two of them!" Isaac looked through his cards and carefully slide two cards in his graveyard. "And now… since I drew this card from my hand by magic card, I can special summon him to the field! So come out… Watapon!"

Watapon emerged on the field next to Kuriboh.

"And that's not all! Now I play the Magic card Premature Burial! By offering 800 life points, I can bring a monster back from my graveyard! So come on back… Queen's Knight!"

Queen's Knight appeared on the other side of Kuriboh.

**Isaac's LP - 3200**

"Oh, but I'm far from done, folks! Next, I summon King's Knight in attack mode! And with that, his special effect kicks in! When I summon King's Knight to the field with Queen's Knight already in play, then I can special summon Jack's Knight! HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES!"

"HOLY TOLEDO!" Iami shouted.

"Just like that, he busted out 4 monsters in one turn! Way to play, Isaac! We'll be fighting Bakura in no time!" Otogi shouted.

Saturos blinked. "… I must say, even I'M impressed…"

Menardi's jaw dropped.

"Get ready, cuz I'm about to wipe you out, Saturos!" Isaac said as he pointed at Saturos.

**Isaac's field – Kuriboh (ATK – 300), Watapon (ATK – 200), Queen's Knight (ATK – 1500), King's Knight (ATK – 1700), Jack's Knight (ATK- 1900), 1 face down card.**

"NOW! KURIBOH! WATAPON! ATTACK SATUROS DIRECTLY!" Isaac ordered.

Kuriboh and Watapon charged forward and hit Saturos directly, but because of their small, lite stature, Saturos didn't budge an inch.

**Saturos' LP – 3500 **

"Now my knights… finish him off! Attack him together! ROYAL FLUSH!" Isaach shouted.

"SWEET! That takes care of Saturos! Now I see why Isaac attacked with Kuriboh and Watapon… to see if Menardi was going to spring a trap on him! Now that we know her face down cards are nothing to fear, Isaac can finish off Saturos!" Otogi said.

Queen, King, and Jack's Knights clinged their swords together, then charged at Saturos.

"BRING IT ON!" Saturos shouted.

Iami smiled as the Knights charged in to attack. "_Wow big brother… this adventure sure has turned you into a better duelist! At first, you always just tried to hit your foes hard without taking anything into consideration… now you're thinking your moves through! Now Saturos is out of the picture, and with just Menardi standing against us, this duel will be over soon!"_

"WHO SAYS I NEED TO MAKE SACRIFICES TO BEAT YOU TWO NIMRODS!" Isaac shouted.

"I don't think so!" Menardi shouted. "I activate my face down card, Mirror Wall! This card cuts attacks done by any of your monsters by half!"

"OH CRAP ON A CRUTCH!" Isaac shouted.

Saturos threw up his arms to block the oncoming attack. Right as each of the Knights swung, a ice like wall emerged from the ground, catching the swords.

**Saturos' LP – 950**

"Thanks Menardi." Saturos said.

"Don't worry about it. Now why don't we stop playing around and just put these two away." Menardi responded.

Saturos nodded.

"Darn it! That attack should have wiped Saturos out! YOUR SISTER SAVED YOUR ASS! BUT MY NEXT TURN, YOU WONT BE SO LUCKY!" Isaac shouted.

"Whatever. Its about time that we started to play serious! My move!" Saturos said as he drew a card. "Perfect! First I play Monster Reborn! And I use it to bring back my Giga Gagagigo from the card graveyard!"

Giga Gagagigo emerged from the ground and took form in front of Saturos.

"Next I'll play another Spell Card, Cost Down… do you remember Chosen One? I used this card to summon the monster that almost destroyed you! Do you happen to remember the name of this monster?" Saturos taunted.

"Gee, I don't know… it looks better than you on a good day… could it be… ZOA!" Isaac said sarcastically.

"Precisely! SO COME ON OUT, ZOA! GRACE THE FIELD WITH YOUR PRESENCE!" Saturos shouted. Zoa then emerged right next to Giga Gagagigo

**Saturos' field – Giga Gagagigo (ATK – 2450), Zoa (ATK – 2600)**

"Man, this duel's INTENESE!" Otogi said.

"Giga! Destroy Jack's Knight! Giga Claw attack!" Saturos ordered.

Giga Gagagigo ran forward and slashed Jack's Knight, wiping him out.

"AAAAHH!" Isaac shouted.

**Isaac's LP – 2650**

"And now Zoa… ATTACK HIS SISTER DIRECTLY!" Saturos shouted.

"OH NO!" Iami said.

"Uh oh… this cant be good!" Otogi said.

Zoa fired a laser like beam at Iami. Suddenly, thousand of Kuriboh appeared in front of Iami! They blocked the attack, and Iami didn't suffer any damage!

"Hey!" Iami said happily.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Saturos shouted.

"Hahaha!" Isaac laughed. "I activated my magic card, Multiply. An army of Kuriboh took the attack in Iami's place! And I learned that it has a special effect exclusive to Termina! Once activated, my Kuriboh automatically switches to defense mode, so I don't suffer any damage!"

"Thanks Isaac!" Iami said happily. Isaac gave her the thumbs up.

"ARGH! I HAVE HAD ALL I'M GONNA TAKE FROM THAN ANNOYING LITTLE PEST!" Saturos shouted.

"Aw, don't get your panties in a wad, Saturos! Lucky for you my Kuriboh wall can only stay up til your End Phase, then my Kuriboh disappears." Isaac said.

"That hairball wont save you again! I've got two powerful monsters on the field, so next turn, I'm taking down those weaklings and that creampuff over there! I'll lay these two cards face down and end my turn!" Saturos said.

"Ok! My turn!" Iami said. "_I'm a sitting duck if I don't get any monsters on the field to protect me! If it weren't for Isaac, I would have taken some serious damage!" _

"Iami! Focus!" Isaac said.

"I am!" Iami said back. "Ok! Now I'll play Pot of Greed! I'll draw two more cards…" She drew two more cards, then smiled when she saw what she had. "Perfect! I couldn't have asked for a better draw!" she said. "Ok, I summon Harpie Lady in defense mode!"

Harpie Lady was rolled into the fetal position, then took form and let out a little shriek.

"Then I'll play the magic card, Elegant Egotist! Which lets me summon my pride and joy… the Harpie Lady Sisters!"

**Iami's field – Harpie Lady Sisters – (ATK – 1950)**

"Then, if I may steal a line from my brother, I'll throw down a face down, and end my turn!" Iami said.

"… Copycat." Isaac said with a smile.

"_There we go! If I can survive til my next turn, those two face down cards should help me summon my Harpie's Pet Dragon! Its ok if it doesn't… I have one more card that'll help… but I just hope it isn't too far into my deck." _ Iami thought.

"That move was pointless! I'll destroy each of those banshees with my next move!" Menardi said as she drew a card. "OK! I'll start by sacrificing Blood Sucker in order to summon Thestalos The Fire Monarch in attack mode!"

Menardi's monster took form in front of her and roared.

**Thestalos The Fire Monarch (ATK – 2400) **

"Now this monster comes with a unique ability! When he's successfully summoned to the field, I can send one of the cards in your hand straight to the graveyard! If the card I pick is a monster card, then you lose life points equal to that monster's attack points! Now who will it be… Iami! I don't think I've picked on you yet! Show me your cards!" Menardi said.

"Great…" Iami gasped. She held her cards up.

"Hmmm…" Menardi said. "The one on the far right!"

"No! My Sonic Bird!" Iami said.

The card was sent to the graveyard, and a flame rose up and struck Iami. "AAHH!" She shouted.

**Iami's LP – 2150**

"Next I'll equip my Monarch with Salamandra! Increasing his already high attack points by 700!" Menardi said.

A line of flames surrounded Thestalos. He roared as he got stronger.

**Thestalos The Fire Monarch (ATK – 3100) **

"Whoa… those are some SERIOUS attack points…" Otogi said.

"NOW! THESTALOS! ATTACK THE CHOSEN ONE'S WATAPON WITH YOUR FLAMES OF DEATH!"

Thestalos shot two rays of flames straight towards Isaac and his monsters. Watapon's eyes bulged out it's body.

"YOU'D BETTER THINK AGAIN, MENARDI! I'LL PLAY MY BARREL BEHIND THE DOOR TRAP CARD! COME ON, SATUROS! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS CARD DOES, RIGHT? IT'S THE CARD THAT BEAT YOU ON EARTH! IT TAKES WHATEVER DAMAGE I'M ABOUT TO RECEIVE AND RE-DIRECT IT BACK AT THE OPPOSING PLAYER!" Isaac shouted. "And since were playing by Termina rules, I think I'll send this bad boy right to you!"

The flames curved away from Watapon and aimed straight for Saturos. Watapon let out a sigh of relief.

"NICE TRY CHOSEN ONE, BUT YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT! I'LL ACTIVATE MY FACE DOWN CARD, ATTACK REDIRECTION! AND I'LL REDIRECT THIS ATTACK AT YOUR SISTER! SO SAY GOOD BYE TO THOSE WINGED BITCHES!" Saturos shouted.

Saturos' face down card rose up and a small cannon appeared. The ray of flames shot into the side the cannon, and it began to spin around. It stopped facing Iami and fired at full force.

"Not today! I activate my face down, Mirror force! It reflects the attack right back at the sender! That would be you! MENARDI! Iami shouted.

A mirror like wall appeared, and the ray of flames hit that wall, and sent them right back where they first came from… at Thestalos.

"You Irritating pests! How DARE you play ring-around-the-rosey with my attack! I activate my last face down card, Negate Attack!" Menardi said out of anger.

A vortex opened up in front of Menardi and her monster, which swallowed up the attack.

"Wow… this has to be the best duel I've ever seen! And that has to be the best turn I've ever seen as well!" Otogi said. "Let me see if I understood all that correctly… Menardi tried to attack Isaac's Watapon with her Flame Monarch… but Isaac reflected the attack back at Saturos, who redirected towards Iami, who sent it right back to Menardi! Man, this is some Pay Per View stuff right here."

"So… it looks like we were wrong about you two… you aren't Ameteurs…" Menardi said.

"Thanks for the compliment… and you two are keeping us on our toes! But I don't get how you two can duel with such honor and passion, yet your working for an evil jerk like Bakura! Instead of using your skills to hurt people, you should use them to help make Termina a safer place!" Isaac said.

"Yeah! The power of one Duelist can make a serious difference!" Iami said.

"Hah! Don't try that noble crap with us." Saturos said. "The stupid people of this planet caused us more pain that you can ever realize!"

"They took something REALLY important from us… now we wont rest til EVERYONE on this miserable mudball of a planet feels the exact pain we've felt through the years!" Menardi said.

"Caused you pain! What kind of pain? What could the people of Termina have done to you that's so bad that you'll help an all powerful madman raise the destroyer of this planet?" Isaac asked.

"None of your damn business!" Saturos said. "We already told you more information than you needed to know! Now it's time to get rid of you! Now hurry up and make your move!"

"Fine! Lets continue! I don't know what Termina did to you, but if you wanted to make the people suffer, you did a damn good job of that! Now It's time someone took a stand for them! NOW LETS DUEL!" Isaac shouted. He drew a card from his deck.

"_Nothing really to work with, and I cant summon the Buster Blader I just drew thanks to Saturos' Mask of Restrict. Good thing I've got so many monsters out to protect me." Isaac thought. _

"Ok… I switch all my monsters into defense mode! That ends my turn!" Isaac said.

**Isaac's field – Watapon (DEF – 300), Queen's Knight (DEF – 1600), King's Knight (DEF - ), Jack's Knight (DEF - )**

"You realize it's over, eh Chosen One? Then it's time for your downfall!" Saturos said. "I play the Magic Card, Soul Release! With it, I can remove five cards from either of our graveyards from play… and the cards I choose are Menardi's Blood Sucker, and Iami's Eria, Hiita, Aussa, and Wynn Charmers!"

"What!" Isaac and Iami said in unison.

Iami's elemental charmers appeared in front of her and vanished. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO THEM!"

"Because… I needed their elements for our ritual…" Saturos said with an evil smile.

"Ritual? What ritual?" Isaac said.

"Watch and learn Chosen One! Now that all the pieces are in place…" Saturos said, pointing up at the sky.

"… We can summon…" Menardi said doing the same thing.

"THE FIVE GOD DRAGON!" They shouted.

Suddenly, the dark, luminous clouds that floated over Castle Pandemonium got even darker. Thunder and lightning roared throughout the clouds. A dark portal opened in the ground.

"I-I-I-Isaac… w-wh-what's going on…?" Iami said, scared.

"I … don't know!" Isaac responded.

"Oh geez… I don't like this one bit!" Otogi said.

The Five God Dragon (or, F.G.D.), an enormous, five headed dragon, emerged from the dark portal. It was enough to send chills down Isaac, Iami, and Otogi's spines. Each of it's heads represented Fire, Water, Earth, Darkness, and Wind.

"I-I… I DON'T BE-BELIEVE M-MY EYES! IT-IT'S H-H-H-HUGE!" Iami shouted in hysterics.

"U-UNBELIEVABLE! ABSOLUTE MADNESS!" Isaac shouted as he took a step back.

The F.G.D. let out a loud, window-shattering roar. It would send even the bravest duelists running for the hills.

**Saturos and Menardi's field – F.G.D. (ATK – 5000/ DEF – 5000)**

"5000 attack AND defense points! UNREAL!" Otogi shouted.

"I'm… I'm scared…" Iami said.

"I've gotta stay strong… that thing is powerful, but like Yugi always says… every monster has it's weakness! I've come WAY too far to fail now… I'll expose that dragon's weakness right here and now!" Isaac said.

"STARE INTO THE FACE OF DEATH, YOU CHUMPS! NOW YOU'LL BE OFFERING YOUR SOULS TO RASHEF THE DARK BEING… RIGHT THERE WITH YOUR PARENTS!" Saturos laughed.

"And… since this is such a major league monster, both Saturos and I control it! Now do you see why we're an unstoppable team? Each turn, our dragon is going to blow you to smithereens!" Menardi laughed.

Isaac and Iami stood the F.G.D. down, shaking. They never encountered anything like this before. Isaac felt a different fear. He wasn't really afraid of fighting the dragon, since he stood strong against the Winged Dragon of Ra. He was afraid of trying to take down the dragon while protecting his little sister at the same time. And poor Otogi stood in the back, helpless.

**Isaac and Iami prepare to take on their greatest challenge as a pair. With Mask of Restrict on the field, all hope seems lost for them. But can they find the miracle deep in their decks to battle the Five God Dragon and have enough energy for the final battle with Bakura? Find out next chapter on Duel Monster Frontier!**

**Please R&R while I take care of the other fanfics I've been meaning to update!**


	21. Sibling Rivalry! Pt 2

_**Hey Isis! You're character is coming soon, I promise! I didn't forget about u! It was just impossible to try to squeeze you into the first saga when I already had it planned out is all. So hang in there for me!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor a majority of the characters that appear in this story. They are friends of mine!

Lancaster's Joy continued to sail throughout the skies. Yugi and Sasha continued to wait on deck for sights of land. It wasn't long before the airship finally reached the Upper Continent. Under Ishizu's directions, she lead the pilot towards the center of the continent, towards Castle Pandemonium.

Meanwhile, in the cabin inside the airship, Damian and Sakura prepared their decks for battle, with Shizuka and Teana watching them.

"I haven't gotten any visions from the necklace yet, so we can be sure that Isaac isn't in any kind of danger." Sakura said.

"Well, that's not good enough for me." Damian said. "As soon as I see him with my own eyes, THEN I'll know he's alright."

"Works for me." Sakura said.

"Hey… wanna have a practice duel? We should prepare ourselves for the fight ahead." Damian said.

"Yeah, lets do it to it." Sakura said. The two of them faced each other, then activated their Duel Disks.

Suddenly Jonouchi busted in the door. His head was still bandaged up from when he took that hit by the rock. "We'll be in Bakura's lair in like 10 minutes!" he reported.

"Well, looks like it's now or never!" Damian said.

"Lets go on the bridge!" Sakura said.

Along with Teana and Shizuka, The two duelists and Jonouchi joined Yugi and Sasha on the deck. Marik, Odion, Ishizu, and Simon came along to join them.

"Bakura's stronghold is coming up. I can feel the essence of the Bronze Items." Yugi said.

"I can as well… I think we might still have a chance to even the odds." Marik said.

"Hey look!" Sasha said as she pointed into the distance. "Something's coming into view!"

Yugi got a pair of binoculars and began looking ahead. "What?!" he said.

"What is it, love?" Teana asked.

"That large castle… the one where Bakura's essence is emitting from… it used to be Stormberg Castle in olden times!" Yugi said. Castle Pandemonium came into view.

"Stormberg? As in Golden Castle Stormberg?" Damian asked.

"Why back when Termina was young, Stormberg used to be a large, thriving population… like Lancaster. However, it was under rule by a greedy king. About that time, Lancaster began growing as a community on Maryah Dinn. It was founded by Prince Yugi's ancestor, King Aknamkanon. Well the King of Stormberg gathered it's troops and launched an all out assault on Lancaster. That's what started the third Terminian War. To make a long story short, Stormberg Castle was abandoned for ages. Rumor had it that it was haunted by the ghosts of the people of Stormberg. Bakura must have fedded off those vile spirits." Simon explained.

"Wow… what a story." Sakura said.

"Yeah, that castle is like a Termina landmark." Jonouchi said. "Or should I say, WAS."

"In our dimension, Golden Castle Stormberg is a magic card so powerful that it was outlawed by Industrial Illusions. There was only one copy made, and it was illegally used a long time ago, in the KC Grand Prix…" Sakura said. She then turned to the "cameras". "Or, for those of you who prefer the dubbed names, the Kaiba Corp. Grand Championship." She turned back to the group. "Anyways, only one person was able to defeat that card… betcha cant guess who it was."

"Um, I don't know… Yugi Muto?" Damian said.

"Uh huh." Sakura said.

"You know all about that card, don't you Sakura. Are you interested in having it or something?" Sasha asked.

"No, I did a report on it my Slifer Year of Duel Academy." Sakura responded.

The airship got closer and closer to Castle Pandemonium. This time, Jonouchi took a look into the binoculars. "Hey! There's a Duel going on in front of the castle!" he said.

"A DUEL!?" Everyone said in unison.

"Yeah… hang on… I cant make out who… hey! It's a double duel! I see four people down there… never mind, five! One looks like he's just watchin'. But it's definitely a double duel!" Jonouchi said.

"Let me see, Jonouchi!" Yugi said. Jonouchi handed him back the binoculars, and Yugi looked at the duel going on. "He's right… it is a double duel… and two of them are… Saturos and Menardi!!"

"Saturos and Menardi? Why am I NOT surprised to learn those two are there!" Sakura said.

"I'm GLAD they're there!" Damian said out of anger. "Who's up for some payback?"

"Who are they Dueling, Prince Yugi?" Marik asked.

"They're dueling… (gasp!)…"

"What, Yugi! Who are they dueling?" Marik said.

Yugi lowered the binoculars. "They're dueling Isaac and Iami!!"

"WHAT!" Everyone said.

"Isaac's dueling them? Didn't he beat Saturos the first time?" Sasha said.

"That's not important! We've got to get down there, NOW!" Damian said.

"The last guy is Ryuji Otogi." Yugi said.

The airship continued to fly, then was taken down right next to Otogi's airship. The gangplank was drawn, and everybody poured outside and ran towards the duel that was going on.

"OTOGI!!" Jonouchi shouted.

"Huh?" Otogi said as he turned around. He was so into the duel that he didn't notice the airship landing behind him.

"Whoa! Where did you all come from?" Otogi asked. Once everyone was there, Jonouchi grabbed Otogi by his vest.

"ALRIGHT PAL! WHAT'S THE IDEA TRYIN' TO FIGHT BAKURA WITHOUT US?!" Jonouchi said.

"It-It wasn't MY idea… Isaac was the one who wanted to do it alone! I just gave him a ride here!" Otogi said in defense.

"OH, SO YOU DIDN'T TRY TO TALK HIM OUT OF IT?! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?" Damian said.

That's not true! He told me why he wanted to go alone…" Otogi said.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Ok, I know you're the Chosen One and all… but, do you really think you should be taking on Bakura by yourself? I mean, I've only heard stories on my travels and from your friends, but Bakura doesn't sound like the type of guy you should be messing with alone." Otogi said._

"_I know. But I cant keep putting my friends in danger like that. I do admit, if it weren't for them, I wouldn't have gotten as far as I am right now, but I have a feeling this is going to be the …"_

"_**aachoo!"**_

"… _bless you… ultimate Shadow Game. And I don't think those guys can handle the Shadow Realm. I barely survived it, and I'm the Chosen One. So… I'd rather fight this one alone. If they're there, Bakura can use them as a shield and put me at a serious disadvantage."_

_**END**_

"Sounds to me like he wants to be a glory hog." Damian said. He turned to the duel. "So, who's winning the… DAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Everyone turned and gasped when they saw the Five God Dragon that was staring down Isaac and Iami.

"TH-TH-THAT'S… F.G.D.!!" Damian shouted.

Saturos and Menardi had a card like that in their decks?" Sakura said.

"Yeah… this has been a great duel… but I don't know how Isaac and Iami are going to beat these guys now!" Otogi said.

Back at the Duel, Isaac and Iami stood face to face with the five headed dragon.

"Isaac… I've heard of this card, but I never thought I would actually be facing it!" Iami said, scared.

"I know… but if we work together, the two of us WILL take that dragon down!" Isaac said.

"HAH! Dream on you losers! All the teamwork in the world wont help you destroy our dragon!" Saturos taunted.

"Oh, and we should have added that since we sacrificed Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Dark type monsters, those types CANT attack our Dragon!" Menardi laughed.

"WHAT?!" Isaac and Iami said in unison.

"What, did she stutter? There's only one type left that can leave a mark on our dragon! And I know you've got em! But I strongly doubt they're strong enough to even hold a match to our dragon!" Saturos said.

F.G.D. once again let out a loud, blood curdling roar. Each of them sounded like five different roars.

"I heard what she said, you moron!" Isaac said.

**Isaac's LP - 2650 ; Iami's LP – 2150 / Saturos' LP -950 / Menardi's LP - 2200**

**Isaac's field – Watapon (DEF – 300), Queen's Knight (DEF – 1600), King's Knight (DEF - ), Jack's Knight (DEF - )**

**Iami's field – Harpie Lady Sisters – (ATK – 1950), one face down**

**Saturos and Menardi's field – F.G.D. (ATK – 5000/ DEF – 5000) (Menardi has Thestalos The Fire Monarch (ATK – 3100)**

"_He's right… all my monsters cant come CLOSE to that Five God Dragon…" _ Isaac thought. He glanced over at Iami. "_And I doubt she has any monsters either…" _ Isaac looked forward again. _"But I cant be defeated now! If I do, then the others will be left to take Bakura on alone… and I did NOT travel thousands of light years for this crap!" _

"ISAAC!!! WE'RE HERE!!" Sasha shouted.

"Iami!! Can you hear us?" Shizuka said.

"HEY!! ISAAC!! IAMI!! WERE HERE TO SUPPORT YOU!!" Teana shouted.

"Isaac! Iami! Are you two so into your duel you cant even turn around and look at us?!" Damian said. "Or are you mad because we followed you here?"

Isaac and Iami were too focused on what was staring in front of them.

Sakura was waving her arms around. "Why haven't they noticed that we're here?" she said.

"Because Saturos and Menardi put up some kind of barrier to keep us out. Which ever team loses this duel, they lose their soul…" Otogi explained.

"You're kidding!" Marik said.

"I wish I was. Isaac and Iami were cleaning house until those twins pulled out that F.G.D. out of nowhere!" Otogi said.

"Great! You mean I have to once again sit on the sidelines while my best friend battles for his life?" Damian asked.

"Have faith, Damian." Yugi said.

"Yes. The Chosen One WILL prevail." Simon said.

"… Your'e lucky, punk." Saturos said. "Seeing as how F.G.D. is a fusion monster, we cant have it attack on the turn it was brought out, so it's the little nugget's turn."

"I'll show you who a nugget is! MY MOVE!!" Iami shouted as she drew a card. She took a look at it and added it to her hand. "OK! I'll play the field spell Harpie's Hunting Ground!!" she placed the card in a different slot on the duel disk. The field around them suddenly turned into what looked like a mine field. "This field card gives my Harpies special abilities!! First of all, all my Harpies increase their attack and defense points by 200!"

**Iami's field – Harpie Lady Sisters – (ATK – 2150)**

"Next, this card allows me to destroy one magic or trap card on the field! And the card I choose is that stupid Mask of Restrict! GO HARPIE!! Use your claw to get rid of that card once and for all!"

One of the Harpie Sisters flew toward's Saturos' Mask of Restrict trap card and slashed it, shattering it into pieces. Saturos gasped as he blocked the impact. Electricity ran across the field and disappeared.

"And you know what that means, right Isaac?" Iami said with a smile.

"Yep! NOW we can sacrifice monsters!" Isaac said.

"Tch! Like it matters!" Menardi said. "Our dragon will eat anything that comes it's way! Even those pathetic Harpies! And by the way, your little field spell card hasn't changed the situation one bit!"

"Well it got rid of that trap card, so I'd have to disagree with you!" Iami said. "Next I'll add one face down and end my turn!"

"Are you ready? You're destruction begins!" Menardi said as she drew a card. "Oh, and F.Y.I., the nerd herd came to watch you lowlifes lose!" Menardi said pointing behind them.

Isaac and Iami turned around to see the whole gang standing there with Otogi: Yugi, Jonouchi, Teana, Simon, Shizuka, Marik, Odion, Ishizu, Damian, Sakura, and Sasha.

"Hey!" Iami said happily.

"When did you guys get here?!" Isaac said.

"A few minutes ago! But that's not the point! I thought we were in this together, Isaac? Why did you leave us behind?" Damian said.

"As much as I'd love to explain that to you, I kinda got my hands full over here." Isaac said.

"We know… explain it after you put Saturos and Menardi away!" Sakura said.

"And remember, we're here for you!" Sasha said.

Isaac and Iami nodded.

"Awww, isn't that touching!" Saturos said.

"Shut up, fool!" Isaac said.

"Anyways, you think you're safe behind that wall of freaks, Chosen One, but now it's time for a rude awakening! I equip the spell card Burning Land to F.G.D.!"

F.G.D. began to glow. It once again roared.

"Hey… is that even possible?" Damian asked.

"Yes it is… remember, this is Termina!" Sakura said.

"Right, right… things work differently in this dimension." Damian said.

"Now!! I'll instantly destroy your little hunting ground, AND all the monsters on your side of the field!!" Menardi said. "F.G.D!!!! DO YOUR STUFF!!"

Five God Dragon levitated upwards, then fired a large beam of burning flames!

"HOLY TOLEDO!!!" Iami said.

"CRAP ON A CRUTCH!!" Isaac said.

Everyone on the sidelines gasped.

"Isaac, NO!!" Sasha shouted. She tried to run forward, but Yugi grabbed her arm.

"Yugi… we cant let…"

Yugi simply shook his head.

Isaac ran at full speed, grabbed Iami, and held her in his arms, shielding her from the flames. Their side of the field was covered in flames. When the flames faded away, there were four large hats on the field. Isaac let go of Iami and walked back over to his side of the field.

"What the hell is this?!" Saturos shouted. "Have you resulted in hat tricks to save your asses?"

"Iami… wanna fill them in on what we did?" Isaac said with a smile.

"Sure!" Iami said. "just before those flames hit the ground, Isaac ran over here to shield me from harm. But what YOU losers don't know is that right as he covered me, I activated the magic card, Magical Hats! I covered my Harpies, and one of his monsters from the attack!"

"Nice!" Damian said.

"THEIR SAVED!" Otogi shouted as he ran over and hugged Sakura.

"… You've got til I finish this sentence to unhand me, or I'm gonna snap your neck!" Sakura said, annoyed. Otogi quickly let go and began to clap, trying to play it off.

"Hmph! So you saved yourselves. Big deal. You'll run out of moves sooner or later! But I'm not about to end my turn without doing some damage! So I'll play my spell card, Sacrificial Damage! By sending Thestalos to the graveyard, the two of you take half the damage of his original attack points!"

Thestalos the Fire Monarch sunk into the ground, and a flame rose up, burning Isaac and Iami. "AAAAHHH!!" They both yelled.

**Isaac's LP – 1450**

**Iami's LP – 950**

"Argh! Now im tied with Saturos…" Iami said.

"You'd better savor it, because I can assure you, that wont be much longer!" Saturos said.

"I end my turn!" Menardi said.

"Good! I'm up!" Isaac said as he drew a card. "_Nice! Just what I needed!" _ he thought. "I discard a card from my hand to special summon Tricky to the field!" Isaac said. He took a random card and slid it into the graveyard.

**Isaac's Field – Tricky (ATK – 2000/ DEF – 1200), 1 Magical Hat**

"And that's not all! I activate the Spell Card, Nightmare's Steelcage! Now for two turns, the two of you cant attack, nor be attacked!"

Suddenly, a large steel cage dropped down, trapping Saturos, Menardi, and F.G.D. inside. They looked around, unfazed by the move.

"Now the two of you AND that overgrown five headed lizard are right where you belong… behind bars!!" Isaac said. "I'll finish up my turn by throwing down a face down!"

"Why would Isaac play that card, big brother? Wouldn't he want to attack the monster?" Shizuka asked Jonouchi.

"I think he's trying to form a plan or something. I don't think any of his monstas are strong enough to take on the Five God Dragon, so he's buying himself some time!" Jonouchi said.

"We've dueled with Isaac thousands of times, and as much as I hate to say this, there ISNT a card in his deck that's strong enough to take that dragon out." Damian said.

"But Iami and he are working together… maybe if they play their cards right, they'll find a way to destroy that thing!" Sakura said.

"Chosen One… that move was pointless. The only thing you're doing is prolonging your eventual defeat. But if you HONESTLY think buying time is going to help you draw the card needed to take on our beast, then I would LOVE to see it! So that's why I'm gonna help you out! I'll play the Magic Card, Card of Sanctity! We all draw until we're all holding 5 cards!" Saturos said as he played his magic card.

Isaac's mouth dropped as he drew his cards._ "This card… I cant believe I forgot I had them in my deck… With this, it's going to be tough to send out, but if Iami helps me, I can definitely bring it out! Time to pay her a visit!"_ Isaac thought. He closed his eyes, and his spirit appeared next to Iami.

"WHAT?!" Iami shouted. "HOW DID YOU…?"

"SSHHH!!" Isaac said. Listen to me… I have a plan… let me see your cards."

Iami showed him his hand. "Perfect… now listen VERY carefully. This is what I want you to do… and we've only got one shot at this, otherwise that Five God Dragon is going to send us to the great void…"

Isaac whispered something in Iami's ear. It seems the only people who noticed this were Yugi,Jonouchi, Damian, Sakura, Sasha, Marik, Ishizu, and Simon.

"Ok… how did he do that?" Damian said.

"Do what?" Otogi said.

"Yeah, it looks to me like they're just standing around." Shizuka said.

"It's Isaac… but it's like his spirit is talking to Iami…" Sakura said.

"It looks like you all have strong will. Only those with the power to resist the shadows could see Duel Spirits and souls" Yugi said.

"Awesome! Does that mean I can wield a Bronze Item too?" Damian asked.

"Thought you didn't believe in this stuff, Damian?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, we've all heard the Monkees song, right? I'm a Believer!" Damian laughed.

Back at the Duel, Iami nodded. "I got it big brother! We're going to win this!"

"It wont win it on my next turn, but it will destroy that dragon! But like I said, we only get one shot at this, so we have to play each move precise." Isaac said. "Ok, I'm going back to my body now." And with that, his spirit disappeared.

"If you two are done talking, we'd like to continue this massacre!" Saturos said.

"You mean you knew the whole time?" Isaac asked.

"What do you take us for! Any watt light bulb could tell what you morons were doing over there!" Saturos replied.

"I couldn't!" Otogi shouted.

"I rest my case." Saturos said.

"Anyone with powers like OURS that is!" Menardi said.

"ANYWAYS, It's still my turn. Remember how I told you to savor having the same amount of Life Points as me? Well now I'll play another magic card, Emergency Provisions! For each trap or magic card I send to the graveyard, I can recover life points by 1000 for each one I get rid of. And I get rid of two!" Saturos said as he discarded two cards.

**Saturos' LP – 2950**

"That ends my turn." He said.

"Ok! My turn!" Iami said as she drew a card. "Ok! First I play my Lord of Dragons in attack mode!"

Lord of Dragons took form on Iami's field.

**Iami's field – 3 Magical Hats, Lord of D. (ATK – 1400)**

_**(NOTE: I forgot how much Attack Points Lord of D. has, and I cant seem to find it in any of my Yu-Gi-Oh! Books, so your gonna have to work with me on this one)**_

"His special ability activates! No Dragons on our side of the field can be attacked as long as he's out! But that's not all! I also activate the magic card, Flute of Summoning Dragons! When this card is played while Lord of Dragon is out, I can special summon two Dragon monsters to the field!" Iami shouted.

A flute appeared in front of Lord of Dragon. He took it, then blew it.

"So come on out… Harpie's Pet Dragon, and Curse of Dragon!"

"Hold it right there!" Menardi said. "You cant do that because your monster zone is filled! You don't have enough froom to summon another monster!"

"Your right… but that doesn't mean my brother doesn't!" Iami smiled.

Curse of Dragon appeared on Isaac's side of the field, next to Tricky.

**Iami's field – 3 Magical Hats, Lord of D. (ATK – 1400), Harpie's Pet Dragon (ATK – 2000)**

**Isaac's Field – Tricky (ATK – 2000/ DEF – 1200), 1 Magical Hat, Curse of Dragon**

"Now I'll expose my Harpie Ladies! And since they're now on the field, my Dragon's attack points rise by 300 for each Harpie on the field!" Iami said.

**Iami's field – Harpie Lady Sisters (ATK – 1950), Lord of D. (ATK – 1400), Harpie's Pet Dragon (ATK – 2900)**

"Then I'll lay these two cards face down, and end my turn!" Iami said.

"Alright! My move!" Menardi said as she drew. She also drew a devilish smile on her face. First I'll play Heavy Storm! This card destroys the trap and magic cards on your side of the field!"

"I don't think so!" Iami said. "Reveal the face down, Magic Jammer! I'll discard one card to destroy your Heavy Storm!"

And with that, Heavy Storm was negated.

"Little Brat! I end my turn!" Menardi said.

"Alright… I hope you guys are ready…" Isaac said. He put his thumb up, then pointed it down. "… because that dragon of yours is going DOWN!!"

"YOU LIE!" Saturos said.

"I do not. It's all legit, and its all thanks to you, Mr. Cocky-pants!" Isaac said to Saturos.

"For your sake and mine, you'd better hope he's bluffing!" Menardi said, angered.

"Oh come on Menardi! This is Isaac Monclaire were talking about! He may have picked up some new tricks on his little save-my-parents escapade, but there's NO WAY he has anything in that deck of his to take out OUR monster!" Saturos said, relaxed.

"Well its ok if you don't believe me, because I plan to SHOW you how I'm gonna destroy that menace! First, remember Iami's Flute of Summoning Dragon? Well it works on MY deck too, cuz you know, were partners! So I summon two monsters that I've kept buried so deep in my deck that I forgot I even had them… MY CYBER DRAGONS!!"

Two Cyber Dragon rose up in front of Isaac.

**Isaac's Field – Tricky (ATK – 2000/ DEF – 1200), 1 Magical Hat, Curse of Dragon (ATK – 2000), Cyber Dragon x2 (ATK – 2100)**

"WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL?! SINCE WHERE DID ISAAC GET RARE CARDS LIKE THAT?!" Damian shouted.

"You don't think he has…" Sakura said.

"No… that's impossible!" Damian said. "He couldn't be trying to bust out… THAT card… is he?"

"All you idiots are doing is wasting your time! You know none of those monsters can come close to our F.G.D.!" Saturos shouted.

"Why don't you shut up and let me finish!" Isaac said. "Anyways, I sacrifice my Tricky, in order to summon my third Cyber Dragon!!"

"THREE!?" Damian and Sakura shouted.

"And that's not all! Now that all the pieces are in place… I play my final card in my hand… Polymerization!! And I'll fuse my three Cyber Dragons together… to form… THE CYBER END DRAGON!!!!"

The Cyber Dragons Melded together, and then, right in front of Isaac, Cyber End Dragon stood tall. It let out a roar of it's own.

**Isaac's Field –1 Magical Hat, Curse of Dragon (ATK – 2000), Cyber End Dragon (ATK – 4000)**

The others on the sidelines cheered, sans Yugi, Jonouchi, Damian, and Sakura.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW RARE THAT MONSTA IS?!" Jonouchi shouted.

"Yes… yes I do…. I cant believe Isaac had those cards this whole time and he never told us!" Sakura said.

"Perhaps he kept it a secret because it's very difficult to summon. His strategy would have to be fullproof and precise in order to summon a monster that majestic." Yugi said.

"Man… I know one thing… Koichi would crap himself if we were here!" Damian said. He looked over at Yugi, Jonouchi, and Sakura. "But hey… even though Isaac brought out the Cyber End Dragon, there's still one problem… F.G.D has it beat by 1000 points."

"Well… Isaac's turn isn't over yet!" Sakura said.

"What a duel!" Saturos said. "You really are the Chosen One to bring a monster out like that! But there's one mistake! See, your short a few attack points. And even if you had the firepower to take down our monster, you cant get to us because of the card YOU used to trap us!"

"I'm fully aware of that, so I activate my first face down card… Graverobber! With this card, I can reach into your graveyard and steal a magic card!" Isaac said. The graverobber took form as the face down card rose. It immediately dove into Saturos' graveyard and stole Mystical Space Typhoon.

"Thanks man!" Isaac said to the graverobber. "And now I'll use it to destroy my own card!"

Nightmare's Steelcage vanished.

"That was a bold move on the Chosen One's part." Simon said.

Ishizu looked at Sakura. "Sakura… have you seen what the Chosen One's plan is yet?" she asked her.

Sakura shook her head. "No… this shadow power thing is all so new to me."

"Remember to focus your thoughts on your item." Ishizu said.

Sakura closed her eyes and squinted tightly.

"Relax." Ishizu said.

Sakura then began to relax. The Bronze Necklace began to light up. Moments later, Sakura's eyes shot open with a smile.

"Well?" Ishizu asked.

"F.G.D.'s goin' down!"

"Thanks for freeing us, Chosen One, however, your stupid." Menardi said. "Don't you know the side effect of the card you just played?"

"Like I told Saturos… I know fully well what I'm doing… I now activate the trap card, my second Barrel Behind the Door! See, I knew that playing the Magic Card Graverobber stole on the turn he stole it would cost me 2000 Life Points! But since I activated this baby, one of you will take the damage I should have received! You see, I WAS going to give this damage to Saturos, but since you had to go calling me names Menardi, I'm giving it you you instead! So HERE!" Isaac shouted.

Menardi screamed.

**Menardi's LP – 200**

Isaac pointed at F.G.D. "AND NOW THAT YOUR MONSTER IS FREE, I'M GOING TO USE CYBER END DRAGON TO ATTACK YOUR FIVE GOD DRAGON!!"

"YOU'RE A FOOL CHOSEN ONE!!" Saturos said.

"CYBER END DRAGON!! ATTACK WITH METAL LIGHTNING!!" Isaac ordered.

"FIVE GOD DRAGON!! COUNTER ATTACK!!!" Saturos and Menardi shouted in unison.

At the same time, each Dragon heads charged up their attacks, then fired!! The delta beam of F.G.D. and the white lightning of Cyber End Dragon collided, and as expected, F.G.D.'s attack began pushing Cyber End Dragon's back. Everyone on the sidelines watched with anticipation.

"IAMI!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!" Isaac shouted.

"ACTIVATE DRAGON BOOSTER!!! IT POWERS CYBER END DRAGON'S ATTACK POINTS BY 1000!!" Iami shouted.

**Cyber End Dragon – (ATK – 5000)**

"WHAT!!!!" Saturos and Menardi shouted.

The attack of Cyber End Dragon began to push the delta attack back. Neither side's dragons were letting up.

"CYBER END DRAGON!!!" Isaac shouted.

"F.G.D.!!!!!" Saturos shouted.

**(ANIME SCENE!)**

The screen split into four panels as they showed Isaac, Iami, Saturos, and Menardi. "FULL POWER!!!" They shouted.

The dragon's blasts began to get stronger… until finally, the attacks resulted in a HUGE explosion!! The impact was enough to rock Castle Pandemonium! Isaac once again ran over and grabbed his sister, shielding her from harm. Iami grabbed Isaac as tight as she could. Saturos and Menardi shielded their faces by crossing their arms across it. But the aftermath sent the two of them flying backwards, hitting off the barrier. The Impact also caused Yugi and the gang flying backwards. Finally, the impact destroyed all the monsters that was on Isaac and Iami's field. Once the smoke cleared, Saturos and Menardi were face down in the grass. Isaac let go of his sister and stood up. Iami stood up as well. Saturos and Menardi then got up, both of their sights set on Isaac and Iami.

**Isaac's LP – 1450 ; Iami's LP – 950 / Saturos' LP – 2950 ; Menardi's LP – 200**

"Chosen One… no one… and I mean NO ONE has ever beaten our dragon." Saturos said.

"Where the hell did you get that monster?! ANSWER ME!" Menardi shouted.

"Why? You gonna go steal his soul too?!" Isaac responded. "If you wanna know that bad, those cards… the three Cyber Dragons and the Cyber End Dragon, was given to me by a very good friend of mine… Zane Truesdale!! I met him at a Duel Monsters Expo my parents took me to a long time ago… when Iami was just a baby!"

"Where is he now? Do you still talk to him?" Iami asked.

"Every now and then. He goes to the Duel Academy on Academy Island… the one that mom and dad didn't want to send me to. They said the Duel Academy in our town is just as good as that one… But I know the truth. Only the elite goes to that one." Isaac answered. "Anyways, It's down to the wire! There's still time to call this whole thing off! All I want to do is free my parents and save Termina!"

"HA! Like we're going to let you do that!" Saturos said. "These pathetic lowlifes… they don't deserve to live!"

"You said that before… why do you hate the people of Termina so much! YOU ANSWER ME THIS TIME!!" Isaac demanded.

"You really wanna know? I see no harm in telling you. Because I plan on destroying you once and for all for what you've done!" Saturos said. "Those stupid power-hungry Terminians… they came to our village one night… AND SET THE WHOLE THING ON FIRE!!"

Isaac and Iami gasped.

"That's right!! And as if that wasn't enough, they killed everyone in the village… including our parents!!" Menardi shouted.

"WHAT?!" Iami said. "That's'… That's terrible!"

"It pisses me off, knowing that you would risk your life to defend those miserable cannibals!! That's where Dark Lord Bakura came in! He came and saved us! He promised us REVENGE!! He gave us EVERYTHING we have!! That's why we swore allegence to him!" Saturos said.

"And you… you and your stupid friends are nothing but a brick wall separating us from destroying this stupid planet by raising Rashef!" Menardi said.

Isaac looked down. He clinched his fist and began to tremble. "Don't you DARE talk about the people of Termina like that!!" he said. "I'm sorry to hear about your village, but you have NO right to blame this on the people of Termina!!"

Isaac began to imagine all the people that he's met on his travels.

"Each person on this planet are innocent! None of them would EVER think of torching a village! So I think you'd better rethink your reasons for wanting to help Bakura!" Isaac said.

"Yeah… not everybody in the world are bad people." Iami said.

"SHUT UP!!" Saturos shouted. "You weren't even there! So don't stand over there trying to sound like you know what you're talking about!!"

Suddenly, Isaac's Bronze Ring began to flash. Next, the Bronze Rod, Scales, and Eye in his backpack began to flash as well.

Yugi and the gang finally got up from the F.G.D./ Cyber End Dragon attack, and was about to start walking back towards the duel.

"Man, I hope we didn't miss anything! That aftermath was crazy!" Damian said.

Suddenly, the Bronze Puzzle began to light up. "What's this?!" Yugi said.

Next was Sakura's Bronze Necklace. "What's going on?" she asked.

Finally, at the top of Castle Pandemonium, Bakura's Bronze Key began to flash. "Looks like the truth is about to come out." Bakura said with an evil smile. "Not that it matters. I no longer have any use for those fools!"

A bright light began to emit from the Bronze Items. It was so bright, everyone in the area was forced to cover their eyes.

"AAAHHH!! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Sasha shouted.

"BIG BROTHER!!" Shizuka said, flailing her arms about.

"SHIZUKA!! BE BRAVE!" Jonouchi replied.

"WHOA! WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT!?" Isaac shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Saturos shouted.

"I … FEEL… FUNNY!!" Iami shouted.

"ME… TOO…" Menardi shouted.

Once the flash was at it's peak, it finally faded away.

"Everyone ok?" Simon asked.

"Besides the fact that that light was brighter than the sun, I'm fine." Damian said, continuously blinking his eyes.

"Come on! Let's get back to da duel!" Jonouchi said.

"Uh guys… one problem… look!" Otogi said as he pointed at the duel area. Isaac, Iami, Saturos, and Menardi were gone!!

"What the… where did they go?!" Damian said.

"You don't think those dragons destroyed them, do you?" Odion asked.

"Absurd!" Marik said. "But they didn't just vanish into thin air…"

"Hmmm…" Yugi said as he closed his eyes. He noticed that his and Sakura's Bronze Items were still lit up.

_**Meanwhile…**_

In a lonesome, dark area surrounded by fog, Isaac, Iami, Saturos, and Menardi came to. They got off the ground and started looking around.

"Where are we, Isaac?" Iami asked.

"I haven't the foggiest. First there was that bright light, and the next minute, here we are?" Isaac responded.

"Chosen One! Where did you send us?! Is this the Shadow Realm?" Saturos demanded.

"What? How should I know? I'm just as lost as you are!" Isaac shouted.

"Hey… why don't we find out where we are first before we start fighting." Menardi said.

"Look over there! It's a light!" Iami said as she pointed north. There was a small ball of light that floated in this distance.

"Well, ever heard of that saying, 'there's light at the end of the tunnel'? Maybe that leads back to… out of… where ever this is… yeah." Isaac said.

He, along with Saturos, Menardi, and Iami walked towards the light.

"WAIT!" Iami said. They all stopped. "What if we got taken out by those dragons and this is like, the stairway to the afterlife… you know, run towards the light?"

"Don't be ridiculous, foolish girl!" Saturos said.

"As much as I'd hate to agree with him, he's right. Besides, it's the only light around here." Isaac said.

And so, they all kept walking. The closer they got to the light, the brighter it got, until finally, they were mysteriously in a beautiful town, with green grass, a clear blue stream that ran through the middle, clean, crisp air, and houses and shops all around. All the people in the village were friendly as they greeted each other on their everyday errands.

"Ok, talk about strange… one minute we were in Slifer knows where, and the next were in Pleasantville… what is going on here?" Isaac asked.

"I dunno…" Iami said.

"Hey Saturos! Menardi, what do you make of… HUH?" Isaac said. He stopped in mid sentence as he noticed his nemesis. They both had the looks of shock in their faces as they looked around.

"This cant be… it.. it just cant be…" Saturos said.

"Do you guys know where we are? What is this place?" Iami asked.

"This… This is our village… Potos Village…" Menardi said.

The unlikely foursome walked a couple more feet, until Saturos grabbed Isaac by his jacket. "OK CHOSEN ONE, WHAT KIND OF TRICKERY ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL HERE? ARE YOU TRYING TO MESS WITH OUR HEADS?!"

"Let me go you moron!! How could I pull off something like this? I've never seen this place up until now!" Isaac said. Saturos let him go.

"This just doesn't make sense!! What is this?" Menardi said.

Suddenly, the sound of children laughing caught their attention. A small blonde boy and girl was running around, chasing one another.

"Hey, come on sis! Lets play Monsters!" the young boy said.

"Ok!" the girl said.

"Alright! I'll be Dark Magician! And you can be…"

"Dark Magician Girl!"

"Hahaha! No, you aren't pretty enough to be Dark Magician Girl!"

"WHAT?!"

The young girl tackled the boy to the ground.

"Ok, Ok! I was just kidding! You can be the Dark Magician Girl!" he said.

"Ok!"

Suddenly, a dog walked past them. "Look sis! There's our first victim… it's a… a…"

"A Silver Fang!" The girl said.

"Right! Lets get him!" the boy said. He looked around, ran by a tree and quickly grabbed a brocken branch. "I'll attack with Dark Magic Attack!"

The girl looked around and grabbed another stick that was just lying on the ground. "And I'll attack with Dark Burning Attack!" she said.

Suddenly the dog ran at the young boy and pounced on him, then started licking his face.

"NO NO!! HAHAHA! I GIVE UP!! HAHAHAHA!!! THAT TICKLES!! HAHAHA!!"

The young girl began laughing too.

Saturos and Menardi watched the scene in bewilderment. Isaac and Iami walked up to them.

"Hey, are you guys feeling alright?" Isaac asked.

"Those… those kids…" Saturos said.

"… Are pretty happy." Isaac said. "I wonder who they are?"

"They're… US!!" Menardi said.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Iami said.

"I don't believe it! There's no way those kids right here are you two evil bastards!" Isaac said.

"It true! We weren't always the way we are now, you know." Menardi said.

"Like every other person, we started out as innocent children too!" Saturos said.

"_Fritz! Elaine! Come inside! Time for dinner!!"_

"COMING MOM!" Fritz shouted. He gently pushed the dog off of him. "Come on Dark Magician Girl! Race you home!"

"YOURE ON!" Elaine said. The two kids happily ran inside their house, then closed the door.

"Fritz?" Isaac said.

"Elaine?" Iami said.

"Shut up! We abandoned those names ages ago!" Saturos said out of anger.

Menardi was in deep thought. "I don't get it though… if were seeing this then that must mean…"

Isaac and Iami suddenly figured it out too.

"WHERE IN THE PAST!" they all said in unison.

Suddenly, the happy, mellow scene faded away. It reappeared again, but instead of it being the middle of the day, it was midnight.

"What's with the change of scene?" Iami asked.

Isaac held up his Bronze Ring. "It all makes sense now. This has to be the doing of the Bronze Items! It's showing us the events of your past! Now we can see if the people of Termina are responsible for what happened to your village!" He said.

"Yes… I thought I recognized this! This is what happened right before the night of the fire!" Saturos said. Saturos and Menardi quickly ran towards the window of their younger selves' bedroom.

"Saturos! Menardi! Wait for us!" Isaac called out as he and Iami ran behind them. They looked in the window to see Fritz and Elaine praying at their bedsides, with their parents standing in the doorway watching them. Once they were finished, they climbed into bed, and their parents tucked them in.

"Wow… its hard to believe that those two innocent kids are the two of you…" Iami said

The lights in the room went off, and Fritz and Elaine drifted off to sleep.

"Huh?" Iami said.

"I sense something from over there…" Isaac said as he pointed at the top of a hill overlooking the town.

"I feel it too… and it feels really familiar." Saturos said.

"Hey… I see someone up there!" Menardi said.

"Lets go check it out!" Isaac said.

The foursome ran out of the tiny town and up the hill, where none other than Dark Lord Bakura stood watching it.

"BAKURA!!" they all said.

"What are you doing here?" Saturos asked.

"ARE YOU THE ONE BEHIND THIS? SAY SOMETHING YOU FOOL!" Isaac shouted.

Bakura smiled. "Now… to put the plan into play." He snapped his fingers. Moments later, a group of Hinotama's Souls appeared behind him. They each cackled evily. "Go. Engulf that village in flames. Kill if it pleases you. But spare those two children."

The Hinotama's Souls cackled again, then marched towards the town.

"Oh no…. no no no no NO!!!" Saturos said.

"I… I don't believe this… this isn't possible!" Menardi said.

"There's your enemy! Bakura was behind this the whole time! He manipulated you two!" Isaac said.

"Bastard…" Saturos said. "YOU STUPID BASTARD!!!" He charged at Bakura, then threw a punch when he got close enough, however, he went right through him.

"TAKE THIS YOU ASS!!" Isaac said following Saturos' example. The result was the same.

"You guys, this is the past, remember? We don't exist here!" Iami said. Isaac and Saturos got up.

In a matter of moments, the whole village was consumed in fire. All the people of the village tried to run for their lives, but the fire was just too much for them. The screams of pain from the villagers echoed through the night. Bakura then made his move. He walked down into the village.

"Where's he going?" Iami asked.

Menardi growled, then ran after him. Saturos followed her.

"Saturos! Menardi! Wait for us!" Isaac said. They ran down into the village, and immediately ran the house of Fritz and Elaine.

It was too late. Like every other building in the village, it too was consumed in flames. Inside, the parents desperately ran down the hall, trying to reach their children. Outside the house, Bakura snapped his fingers. A fire covered beam dropped from the ceiling, and the fire from it rose, blocking the room of Fritz and Elaine.

"FRITZ!! ELAINE!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" the father shouted.

"Yes daddy! We can!" Elaine called back.

"Good! Listen to me! Try to go out through the window! We'll meet you there, ok?" the father said.

"Yes papa!" Fritz said. "Be careful!"

"You two, my children!"

and so, each pair went their separate ways. The parents ran through the fire and out the door. It burned, but they didn't care. The safety of their children was more important. However, the flames were too much for them. The mother stumbled to her knees, and the father tried to help her walk. At that moment, Bakura walked up to them with his evil grin on his face.

"Sir… please, I beg of your help… our children are trapped in our house… can you help them? We are far too injured to go on!" the father said.

"Heh!" Bakura laughed. "Where you're going, you wont ever have to worry about them again! Don't worry though… I'll take GOOD care of them!"

The parent's eyes widened in fear.

At that moment, Saturos, Menardi, Isaac, and Iami appeared around the corner. They all gasped as they saw what was about to happen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" They all shouted.

Bakura threw his arm into the air. **"RAIGEKI!!! LEVEL 5!!"**

Iami turned away and buried her face into Isaac's chest. Isaac, Saturos, and Menardi watched the scene in disbelief as thunderbolts rained down, striking Saturos and Menardi's parents.

"**BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"** Bakura laughed.

The scene faded away once again. Iami turned back around. "Is it over?" she said.

"Yeah. Its over." Isaac said sadly. Saturos and Menardi dropped to their knees, on all fours.

The scene reappeared again, this time on top of the hill that now over looked a charred village. The night wind blew ashes into the sky.

Bakura was on the hill, along with young Fritz and Elaine.

"And so… a group of people from towns and cities all over Termina invaded your village and set the whole thing on fire. They… massacred every villager alive… including your parents!"

Fritz and Elaine had shock in their faces. Next followed an emotional cry as the kids bursted into tears.

"In their last dying breath, they asked me to look after you… for you see, this whole thing happened to MY village too! The people of Termina did this, and they cannot get away with it! So come with me… and together, we will formulate a plan that will rid us of all the evil people of this planet!! For your parents!!" Bakura said.

And then it happened. The innocence of Fritz and Elaine vanished. They were now filled with rage and revenge.

"That's what I want to see… now… come with me… we have MUCH planning to do!" Bakura said. And so, they walked off into the night, with Bakura's evil laughter echoing into the darkness. The scene faded away again and back to the dark, foggy area.

"Saturos… Menardi…" Iami said.

"I cant begin to tell you … how sorry I am." Isaac said.

"Save it, Chosen One… we don't deserve it…" Saturos said.

"We've seen the truth… we destroyed over half of the world… and it was all on a lie… A LIE!!" shouted an emotional Menardi.

"That damn Bakura!! He had this planned the whole time! He ruined our lives! Only to for his own selfish need!!"

"So… what happened next?" Iami asked.

"Bakura granted us with the powers we hold today… then he left us in the Great Forest for a year to train and toughen up… while he assembled an army. We trained and killed that whole year... until we were what you see before you." Saturos explained.

"Years later, Bakura gave us our first big assignment. To go to Earth and steal the souls of your parents." Menardi said. "And well… you know the rest by now.

"Do you see now? In the end, we're all fighting the same enemy!" Isaac said.

"That Bakura… HE WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!" Saturos shouted.

Just then, it got pitch black, and the foursome reappeared in their original positions in the duel in front of Castle Pandemonium.

"THEY'RE BACK!!" Sasha said happily.

"Where have they been?" Shizuka said.

"That's not important right now… they've got a duel to finish." Damian said.

"Saturos… Menardi… please, I'll ask one more time… lets stop this pointless duel and lets team up to take on Bakura!" Isaac pleaded.

"Like my brother said… in the end, we're all fighting the same enemy!" Iami added.

"Chosen One… we'd love to… but there's one minor problem." Saturos said.

"And that is…" Isaac said.

"Remember the barrier we put up at the beginning of the Duel? Well it cant be called off. Once it's set, the only way to get rid of it is someone has to lose the Duel." Menardi said.

"Then allow me! I'LL USE THE POWER OF MY BRONZE RING!!" Isaac shouted. Isaac focused his power, but nothing happened. "What?"

"It's protected by Orichalchos. It's stronger than all the Bronze Items combined." Menardi said.

"Great! So you mean we're stuck in here?" Isaac said.

Saturos and Menardi looked at each other and nodded. "You aren't… but we are." Saturos said.

At the same time, Saturos and Menardi placed their hands over their decks.

"WHAT?!" Isaac and Iami shouted.

The others on the outside gasped. "Am I seeing things… or did Saturos and Menardi just surrender?!" Sakura said out of shock.

"We both must be going crazy, cuz I see it too!" Damian said.

Yugi continued to watch in all seriousness.

"Guys, don't do it! There has to be another way!!" Isaac shouted.

"Sorry Chosen One… but this is the only way we can ever atone for our sins." Saturos said.

"NO!" Iami shouted.

"Don't weep for us, young one… we don't deserve it." Menardi said.

"But you didn't know! You had no idea!" Isaac said.

"Hahaha! You're so kind Chose… Isaac… I wish I wasn't so blinded by revenge and evil that I couldn't see that…" Saturos said.

Beams of light shined down on Saturos and Menardi. They both fell backwards, then took off their Duel Disks. Isaac and Iami ran to their sides, lifting them up.

"Guys… thank you…" Isaac said with tears in his eyes.

"Dry those eyes, Isaac." Saturos said. This isn't the time to feel bad for us. Its time to take Bakura OUT! Here…" Saturos weakly reached into his pocket and handed Isaac a rolled up piece of paper. "This is a map of Castle Pandemonium. I've marked how to get to the top of the castle. That's where Bakura is waiting."

Isaac took the map. "Thank you Saturos… Menardi... again... I mean it…"

"I just have one favor to ask of you…" Saturos said in a raspy voice.

"Of course… what is it?" Isaac asked.

"Please… Bakura needs to be defeated before any more innocent people suffers by his hands… Please Isaac… Iami… TAKE … HIM… DOWN!!"

"Onre … More … Thing…" Menardi said in a weak voice. "What happened to us… please… I beg of you… dotn let it happen… to anybody else… pleeeeeaasse…."

And with that, the barrier ripped Saturos and Menardi's souls from their bodies and rose to Castle Pandemonium. The Barrier disappeared, leaving Isaac and Iami tearing up over the soulless bodies of Saturos and Menardi.

The others ran to their friends side.

"YOU DID IT!! YOU TOOK THOSE EVIL BASTARDS DOWN!!" Damian cheered.

"We knew you could do it!" Sakura said.

"Man, dat was da bomb!!" Jonouchi said.

"Now only Bakura remains!" Sasha said.

Isaac and Iami looked at their friends with tears in their eyes.

"Whats wrong? Why aren't you guys happy?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes.. and what happened after that attack? When we came back, you all were gone." Simon said.

Isaac and Iami explained to everyone what had happened and the sade tale of Saturos and Menardi.

Everyone looked down.

"Wow… that sucks." Damian said.

"I cant believe something like that happened to them." Sakura said.

"In the beginning I hated them… but now I cant help but feel sorry for them." Sasha said.

"Yeah… but at least they realized the truth before it was too late. But now, there's only one last thing to do…" Isaac said as he looked up at Castle Pandemonium. "GET BAKURA!!"

"Right on… lets do it to it!" Damian said.

"Oh yeah! We're all ready!" Jonouchi said.

Isaac turned back to his friends. "Sorry guys… Like I said before… I'm fighting Bakura ALONE."

"WHAT?" Everyone, sans Yugi said.

"You promised that I could come with you!" Iami said.

"I know… but didn't you see from that duel we just had? That was just the icing on the cake." Isaac said to Iami.

"Listen to you!! Why are you trying to play the hero? You need help Isaac!" Sakura said.

"Yeah! You aren't going in there by yourself. Bakura will cream you!" Damian said.

Isaac shook his head. "Sasha." He said. "How did you feel when you were in the Shadow Realm?"

"It felt… like something was trying to rip my heart out through my chest." Sasha answered. "I could hardly move."

"Now do you see? None of you are ready for a Shadow Game. Listen, I'm not trying to be a hero, and I'm not trying to be selfish or anything. I just don't want anything happening to anyone else. I want to be able to fight Bakura at my full strength." Isaac said.

Damian shook his head. "Listen Isaac… are you 100 percent confident that you can beat him?"

"Of course. If I wasn't then I wouldn't be asking you all to sit this one out." Isaac answered.

"Fine. You can fight Bakura alone. But if you aren't back in an hour, I'm coming in there looking for you! Got it?!" Damian said.

"Got it. Thank you Damian." Isaac said.

"No problem." Damian responded.

"You win, Isaac." Sakura sighed. "here… take this with you." Sakura took off her Bronze Necklace and handed it to Isaac. "You'll need all the help you can get."

"Thanks Saki." Isaac said.

"Chosen One." Yugi said.

"What's up Yugi?" Isaac answered.

"Please allow me to fight with you. As you know, I am no stranger to the Shadow Realm, and I must fight for my country. Together, you and I will crush Bakura and bring peace back to Termina." Yugi said.

"Me… fighting side by side with THE Yugi?! HOW CAN I SAY NO!?" Isaac said.

"Oh, now that is not fair! What happened to I wanna fight alone!" Damian shouted.

"Damian!" Sakura said.

"I'm just kidding, geez!" Damian said back. "Hey Isaac… take this with you… so that way, it'll be like I'm fighting Bakura right there by your side… you know, if you choose to use it." Damian handed Isaac his Jinzo card. Isaac took it and smiled.

"Hey! Isn't this the same Jinzo that…"

"Yep! Now It helped me win the regionals, now I'm giving it to you to help save the world!" Damian said.

"Thanks D!" Isaac said.

"Here Isaac… take my favorite card too." Sakura said as she handed him Seiyaryu. She then reached into her other pocket. "Oh, here… take this one too… it's Koichi's Hunter Spider. He loves this card."

"Oh and Isaac… Take Dark Magician Girl! She'll be of use to you, I promise!" Sasha said with a smile.

"… Guys, thank you. I'll defiantly use your cards to help bring Bakura down!" Isaac said as he accepted the cards from the girls. He looked at them, then added them to his deck. _"Jinzo… Seiyaryu… Hunter Spider… and Dark Magician Girl… I feel like I'm in that old, unforgettable tournament, Battle City!"_

Teana hugged Yugi. "Good luck, my love! Beat him for me!" Teana said.

"I will! And I'll bring Honda's and everybody's soul back!" Yugi said.

"Then, when you guys come back, we'll have a party!" Jonouchi said.

"A party?" Shizuka said.

"Yeah! It'll be a HUGE party! And we'll invite EVERYONE in Termina to celebrate the fall of Bakura! They'll be food, and games, and food, and rides, and did I mention food?!" Jonouchi said.

"I like the sound of that! It'll be a huge gala event!" Damian said.

"I like it!" Isaac responded.

"Hey Isaac…" Sakura said. "How bout we have a date when you come back? Something to do to unwind from your heated battle!"

Isaac turned red. "S-Sure!"

"Maybe Shizuka and I can double date with you!" Damian said.

"WHAT!?" Jonouchi shouted. Damian laughed.

"Alright then… Shall we?" Yugi said to Isaac.

"Lets do this." Isaac said back. "We'll return, guys. Count on it." He said to the others.

"Good luck Yugi! Isaac!" Teana said.

And with that, Isaac and Yugi approached the Castle doors. They mysteriously opened. Isaac and Yugi looked at each other, nodded, and walked inside. The doors suddenly slammed shut.

"Well, there they go… the world's greatest tag team." Simon said.

"Come on! Lets go wait at the top of that hill! I wanna get some binoculars and watch from there!" Damian said.

"Good ideal! Come on!" Sasha said.

"Don't forget Saturos and Menardi. Don't forget, they aren't bad guys anymore." Iami said.

And so, the others helped Menardi on Damian's back, and put Saturos on Odions, and they walked to the top of the Hill, hoping to get a bird's eye view of the final battle. Meanwhile, Yugi and Isaac have entered Castle Pandemonium, where they plan on wiping out Bakura once and for all. The final battle is upon us.

**Isaac Monclaire, the Chosen One from the town of Carta Vista on Planet Earth, has joined forces with Prince Yugi of Lancaster, Termina's version of the King of Games, for the final battle against Bakura!! Ish hits the fan, so be with us for the next Chapter of Duel Monster Frontier, when the final battle begins!!**

**Please R&R! I'm gonna get started Immediately, and make this next chapter my best yet!! After all, we cant have anything less then exciting and action packed for the final fight, right?**


	22. The Final Battle! Isaac & Yugi vs Bakura

_**Woo Hoo!! The story FINALLY has enough chapters to get a scroll bar!! **_

_**If you haven't already done so, please go back to the last chapter and read the part where Isaac and Yugi are about to enter the castle. I had to add something really important that I had forgotten to write in, and you may be lost later. Without further ado, lets start the chapter!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor some of the characters that appear in this story. They are friends of mine!

The small, yet beautiful town of Mysidia, the town that was home of the decendants of magic using Terminans. It was peaceful as usual. The Elder of the village, Elder Hawkins, stood outside his porch, looking up at the sky. Bruno, one of his attendants, joined him.

"Is everything ok, honorable Elder?" Bruno asked.

"I guess you can say I'm on pins and needles… the final battle is upon us, Bruno." The Elder said.

"You mean the Chosen One is about to face his greatest adversary?" Bruno asked.

Elder Hawkins nodded. "Yes. But not just he. Prince Yugi of Lancaster has joined him. Now, the fate of our planet rests on the shoulders of those two."

"So… the only thing we can do is wait, isn't it?" Bruno asked. The Elder once again nodded.

XXXXX

The Seltzer Continent, home of the Kaiba Dome, stood quiet. A while ago, Bakura's army (when he still had it) invaded the stadium, and stole souls from every Duelist that competed in the World Dueling Federation. This in turn, left Seto Kaiba a VERY pissed off C.E.O.

In his corporate office, he stood looking out the large window, trying to figure out what was going on.

"This is all that Isaac's fault. As soon as he got here, trouble followed! I don't even have any Duelists on my roster anymore! Chosen One! Whatta bunch of crap! I think he used me for a ride on my private airship! Well he wont get away with it! I'll fly to Ishtar and PERSONALLY ring some answers out of his neck!" Kaiba said.

The door opened, and Mokuba walked inside. "Bad news, Seto… all the Duelist are still not responding. The doctors don't know what to make of it. They're lying there lifeless, but they're still breathing!" he reported.

Kaiba then walked out the room, right past Mokuba.

"Seto! Where're you going?" Mokuba called after him.

"TO GET SOME ANSWERS!! I know Isaac is behind this and I'm going to go find out what's going on!"

"WAIT FOR ME!!"

Mokuba ran after his big brother as he stormed down the hall.

XXXXX

The town of Lancaster was slowly rebuilding itself after the assault it suffered by the hands of Bakura. With help from the people of Lancaster, building production has gone up significantly on both the town and the castle.

Inside the castle, Jake sat in the infirmary, along with a few Lancaster maids (one of them being Miho, the girl who was hit on by Ryuji Otogi) along the beside of Koichi.

"So what's brackin? Is Koichi makin' any progress or what?" Jake asked.

"Sadly no… he's still in a coma. Its pretty critical, but if he gets plenty of rest, he's going to be fine." One of the maids said.

"That's right! We've got people watching him, and the rest of the people who's suffered, 24/7, around the clock!" The other maid said.

"I just wish… my boyfriend would snap out of it…" Miho said as she stood over Honda's soul-less body.

"Whoa, Honda's your baby's daddy?" Jake asked.

Miho slowly turned around and looked at him, with holding her hands up to her breasts. "Word." She said.

The doors to the infirmary opened, and Becca and Leon ran inside.

"JAKE! JAKE! JAKE! Is Koichi awake yet?!" Becca asked.

Jake shook his head. "Sorry lil' dudes. Poor Koichi's still laid up."

"Darn! I wish he would get up! If he's up, then we can all go to the Upper Continent and help Big Bro fight Bakura!" Leon said.

"I know how you feel. I wanna help our homeboy out too, but right now there's not much we can do. We promised Damian, Sasha, and Sakura that we would look after Koichi… so we've all gotta do our part, ya know?" Jake explained.

"Yeah… but why do we get such a lame part! Everyone else is out there fighting the apocalyptic battle of good versus evil, and were over here babysitting a guy in a coma!" Leon pouted.

Becca then slapped her brother upside his head. "LEON!! That was a horrible thing to say!" she shouted.

"I know, I know… I'm sorry… I'm just so antsy! Wanna get out there and help… but I'm stuck here!" Leon said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Believe me, I know… but for now, there's nothin' we can do. We just gotta sit back and let Isaac and the others do their thang." Jake said.

"Yes… even if Koichi did wake up, he wouldn't be in any condition to fight Bakura… let alone leave this room." Miho said.

Leon and Becca nodded. Koichi was strapped down to many medical machines that were right by his bedside. He machines beeped slowly.

XXXXX

Vista Hill was one of Termina's many landmarks. It was a large hill that overlooked Castle Pandemonium (AKA Golden Castle Stormberg) that had a couple trees at the top, and the rest was just grass. It was used for dates, where couples would have picnics, enjoy the vast scenery, and stare at the stars at night.

Damian, Sakura, Sasha, Jonouchi, Shizuka, Teana, Simon, Marik, Ishizu, Odion, and Otogi all stood at the hill in anticipation. It had only been 5 minutes since Isaac and Yugi departed for the top of Castle Pandemonium. Saturos and Menardi were laid out, with their hands on their chests, on a couple of blankets behind the group.

Iami, with binoculars in hand, looked through them, trying to see the top of the castle.

"Iami, what are you doing?" Damian asked.

"Before Saturos had his soul taken, he said Bakura was waiting at the top of the castle. So I figure that's where the final battle is going to be!" she replied.

"Do you see anything?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing… I… WAIT! Someone's up there! It's Bakura!" Iami said.

"Are you sure?" Sasha asked.

"Uh huh! I know that stupid red robe from anywhere!"

"What about the Chosen One and the Prince? Are they up there?" Marik asked.

"Nope. All I see is Bakura." Iami said.

"I'll go back to my airship and get more binoculars. I think I have enough for everyone." Otogi said as he ran down the hill.

"Hmph! I bet he uses them to spy on girls from his airship!" Sakura said with her arms crossed.

"You make it seem like he's a pervert." Shizuka said.

"You never know! I wouldn't be surprised if he was!" Sakura said.

"Don't mind her. She's just sore because Otogi's always hitting on her." Damian said to Shizuka.

Meanwhile, Jonouchi was scribbling something down on a pad of paper. He looked up as he nibbled on his pencil, then began writing again.

"Jonouchi… what are you doing?" Teana asked.

"Hmm? OH! I'm planning the party! I say we should have it in the middle of dat huge, abandoned field in the Lancaster/Westminster area!" he replied.

"But Jonouchi… the battle hasn't even started. Don't you think your planning this a little early?" Teana said.

"Nope! I know that Yuge and Isaac are gonna take Bakura's sorry, evil butt down! And when they do, it's gonna be a PAR-TAY!" Jonouchi said. He then started to do a little jig.

Teana placed her hand over her forehead and shook her head in shame. "… I have GOT to get some more female friends…"

Ishizu, Simon, and Odion looked on at Castle Pandemonium.

"Do you think the Chosen One and Prince Yugi stand a chance against Bakura?" Odion asked.

"If anyone on this planet has a chance, it's the two of them… for you see… the two of them go together like Yin and Yang." Simon said.

"How is that?" Ishizu asked.

"As you know, Prince Yugi controls the power of shadows, while the Chosen One wields the power of Light. That's how he is able to use magic. Like two sides of a coin. However, his highness has a great deal more experience when it comes to the Shadow Realm. Hopefully the Chosen One has grown from his travels." Simon said.

"He has. Remember, not long ago, he saved Ishtar when it had it was shrouded by darkness." Odion said.

"Yes. Not to mention aiding Lancaster in her hour of need." Ishizu replied.

"Now… only time will tell what happens next." Simon said. He looked forward towards the castle.

XXXXX

Castle Pandemonium was quiet. It was once again abandoned due to the fact that Bakura's army was now just a memory. Only he remained at the top of the castle. At the bottom floor, Isaac and Yugi treaded cautiously through the castle.

"Hey Yugi… thanks for coming with me. Not that I was scared or anything, its just having an ally like you fighting with me, I feel more confident that this will be Bakura's last threat." Isaac said.

"I agree." Yugi said with a smile. "It is time for Bakura to atone for what he's done." Yugi then looked at Isaac. "What's the plan?"

Isaac suddenly stopped. "Plan? I … didn't make one. I was so dead set on taking down Bakura that I didn't stop to plan ahead."

"Barreling in there without a plan is suicide… the chances of us winning like that is the same as a one legged man in an ass-kicking contest … we cant win." Yugi said.

Isaac suddenly sat down. "You're right Yugi… We should come up with a plan of attack before we press on."

Yugi sat down, and the two of them began to think. This went on for 10 minutes. Isaac and Yugi began planning strategies and attack formations. When it was all said and done, it was time to move on.

"Yugi! I've got one more plan! This one will be the doozy of all doozies!" Isaac said.

"What is it?" Yugi asked. Isaac began to tell Yugi his idea.

Soon afterwards, they got up and began walking through the castle again. Using the map given to him by Saturos, Isaac lead Yugi to the top of the castle. The top was like a giant battlefield. It was nothing but a large, rectangular concrete field with to steeples of the castle sticking up.

Once they approached the large double doors, both Isaac and Yugi kicked them open! The doors flew open, resulting in a large slamming sound against the wall. They both walked side by side towards Bakura, who stood with his back to them at the opposite end of the area.

"Bakura!" Isaac said.

"Chosen One. We meet again. This time Yugi is here as well." Bakura said. "I can sense them. You've brought me MY Bronze Items, haven't you? Or did you possibly come here with the foolish mentality of destroying me?"

"What do you think, you psychopath!" Isaac said.

"Bakura! For all the people you've made suffer, today is the day of your downfall!" Yugi said.

Bakura finally turned around to face his adversaries. "Wrong Yugi. I'm afraid it is YOU who will be facing his downfall! I'm not that same weak little fool you once knew!" A dark aura began to surround Bakura's body. "I … AM… A… GOD!"

"Tch!" Yugi said as he shielded his face. A dark wind began to blow.

"Agh! The darkness! I can feel it! It's so strong!" Isaac said.

"Stand strong Chosen One! We'll win together… or together we'll fall!" Yugi said. He turned his attention to Bakura. "Ryou! Please… I don't want to hurt you! I know deep down inside, there's still some good inside you! You must remember who you are! Remember when we all used to play games after school!"

Bakura began to get angered!

"Listen… free my parents and every soul you've ever stolen, and I'll TRY to forget this whole thing ever happened!" Isaac said.

"FOOLS!! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO DARK LORD BAKURA IN THAT MANOR!! I WILL STAND DOWN TO NO ONE!! ITS TIME THAT I SHOW YOU FOOLS WHO YOUR DEALING WITH!! THEN I'LL PERSONALLY TEAR THOSE BRONZE ITEMS OFF YOUR COLD, DEAD BODIES MYSELF!!" Bakura shouted. He suddenly shot his arms out from his robe and pointed up towards the sky.

"RAIGEKI!! LEVEL 5!!" he shouted.

A barrage of thunderbolts rained down towards Isaac and Yugi. At the last minute, the two of them nimbly jumped out of the way.

"The battle begins, Isaac! You ready?" Yugi asked.

"LETS DO IT TO IT!!" Isaac called back.

XXXXX

"WHOA!" Damian shouted. Jonouchi, Otogi, and himself were watching what was happening at the top of the castle through binoculars… the only three pair that Otogi had in his airship.

"Looks like the battle's off to a rip, roarin' start!" Otogi said.

"Yeah! Bakura just did his Raigeki, but Isaac and Yugi dodged it!" Damian reported.

"Really? Let me see!" Sakura said. She came running out of nowhere, bumped Damian aside, and grabbed the binoculars from him as he stumbled to the ground.

"SAKURA! WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!" Damian said, annoyed.

"Sorry, I'm not a man." Sakura said, not once looking up from the binoculars. "Come on Isaac! Everything is riding on this one battle!"

XXXXX

Back at the top of the castle, Bakura was constantly calling down Raigekis, but Isaac and Yugi escapes from them at the last second. Each time a thunderbolt hits the ground, it would leave a small crater, showering dust and gravel every which way.

Isaac suddenly pulled a card from his deck box on the side of his belt, and threw the card at Bakura. The card sailed through the wind, hitting Bakura in the chest. The sharp end of the card flashed as it stuck into Bakura's chest. Bakura grabbed the card out, then held it until it disinigrated in his hand.

"Is that the best you've got, Chosen One! Throwing weak cards at me?!" Bakura taunted.

"You wish you creep! We're just getting started! Right Yugi?!" Isaac said.

"Yes!" Yugi replied.

"I'll buy us some time!" Isaac said. He ran towards Bakura. "HINOTAMA!!"

Isaac fired two fireballs at Bakura's general direction. However, Bakura was ready. A rainbow like shield appeared in front of him. "Chosen One, I know full well that you can use magic too, so I prepared myself… WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY MIRROR FORCE?!"

Isaac wasn't aiming for Bakura. The attacks hit the ground in front of him, shooting up dust and gravel, clouding Bakura's view.

"NOW YUGI!" Isaac shouted.

"Right!" Yugi said. He put on his Duel Disk and slapped a card down on it. "I SUMMON DARK MAGICIAN!"

"Isaac followed Yugi's example. "And I summon… BUSTER BLADER!!" Isaac suddenly reached into his backpack and shuffled around inside for a moment. The dust began to clear as Bakura could be seen walking closer and closer to them. He finally found what he was looking for! He pulled out the Bronze Scales and tossed them to Yugi.

"I'll invoke the power of the Bronze Scales to merge our two monsters to become… DARK PALADIN!!!" Yugi shouted.

Dark Magician and Buster Blader melded into one, and Dark Paladin stood in front of Isaac and Yugi.

Bakura laughed evily as he faced down Dark Paladin. Suddenly, Isaac broke into a dash and ran to the right side of Bakura, while Yugi ran to the left. The Bronze Puzzle and Ring began to flash.

"ISAAC!! NOW!!" Yugi shouted.

"YEAH!" Isaac shouted back. They both threw their arms forward, and a gold rope like aura appeared and tied Bakura shoulders down.

"WHAT'S THIS?!" He shouted.

"DARK PALADIN!! STRIKE NOW!! ATTACK WITH YOUR MAGICAL BLADE!!" Yugi shouted.

Dark Paladin jumped up and towards Bakura. An aura like magic surrounded his spear-like sword. He spun it around over his head, then brought it down hard, catching Bakura dead on! The impact snapped the Millennium noose, and Isaac and Yugi fell backwards. Bakura held his chest. He began to laugh again.

"What's so funny?!" Isaac shouted.

"So, it looks like the two of you have a little strategy! But strategize all you like… DID YOU FORGET I HAD DIABOUND!?"

Isaac and Yugi looked at each other, then smiled.

"Playtime is over. NOW I CALL UPON MY SPIRIT KA, DIABOUND!!" Bakura shouted. Just as in previous battles, a dark aura spilled from Bakura's body, then began to take shape over his head. Diabound then formed in a much stronger form.

Isaac and Yugi regrouped in back of Dark Paladin.

"It's high time that I killed you and took back those Bronze Items! NOW DIABOUND!! ATTACK THEM WITH SPIRAL…"

"YOU'D BETTER THINK AGAIN, BAKURA!" Yugi shouted.

"THIS IS THE MOMENT WE WERE WAITING FOR!!" Isaac shouted. He then pointed at Bakura. "ACTIVATE… TRIBUTE HELD BY A BLAST!!"

Suddenly, a massive explosion went off inside Diabound!

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"** Bakura shouted. He dropped to one knee and held his chest, coughing up blood.

"We knew you would use Diabound sooner or later, so the Chosen One and I planned ahead!" Yugi said with a smile.

"Yeah! Remember that card I threw at you earlier? Well that was a virus card! One of my favorites called Blast Held By a Tribute! Yugi and I knew you would try to use Diabound to finish us off, so the moment you summoned that monster, that was the moment my virus activated!" Isaac explained.

Bakura looked up with pure rage in his eyes. "STUPID… SONS OF… HOW DARE YOU… FORCE DOWN… DARK … LORD… BAKURA…!!"

Isaac and Yugi stood over Bakura. "Give up before we finish you off!" Isaac said in all seriousness.

"FOOLS!!" Bakura shouted. He spit out a mouth full of blood. "JUST… BECAUSE YOU… MORTALLY WOUNDED… DIABOUND… DOESN'T… MEAN THAT… HE'S NO… GOOD… TO ME…"

Yugi looked up to see Diabound still floating over Bakura, but in was hunched over in pain, with a large hole blown through it's chest. "Bakura, just look at your beast. It's pointless to try to fight us with a wounded monster!"

Bakura looked up with a possessed look in his face. "Perhaps its time for me to FIGHT YOU FOR REALS!!" Suddenly, shadows began to engulf the top of the castle! Bakura was transporting the battlefield into the Shadow Realm! Before long, Castle Pandemonium had a large, shadowy dome surrounded the top of it!

XXXXX

Jonouchi, Otogi, and Sakura gasped.

"WHAT!? WHAT IS IT?!" Damian asked.

Jonouchi lowered his binoculars. "A Shadow Game." He said.

"Bakura has moved the fight to the Shadow Realm!" Simon said.

"Great! That means we cant watch anymore, huh?" Iami asked.

"So now we have to sit here, helpless AND clueless now. Just like when Isaac fought Marik back in Ishtar!" Sasha said.

Marik looked down.

Damian pulled a watch out from his pocket. "56 minutes left Isaac… Shadow Game or not, that hour still stands!"

XXXXX

"Shadow Game!" Isaac said. He looked back at Bakura. "There was absolutely no point to this! Diabound is as good as finished!"

"You fools think you know everything, but I have MUCH more tricks up my sleeves than you realize!! What kind of Dark Lord would I be to have been defeated this early on in the battle?" Bakura taunted.

Yugi growled.

Isaac shook his head. "What ARE you talking about?! You know what? I'm just gonna do us all a favor and finish off that pathetic excuse for a Ka and trap you in the shadows… that'll save us all a great deal of trouble!"

"FOOL!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE GETTING YOURSELF INTO!!" Bakura shouted.

"ISAAC! GET BACK!" Yugi shouted.

"What?! Yugi! What's wrong?!" Isaac asked.

"He's up to something!" Yugi said in a serious tone.

"I'LL USE MY SHADOW POWERS!!! THEN I'LL MERGE MY BA AND MY KA TOGETHER… TO FORM A SPIRIT BEAST TO THE LIKES OF WHICH YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN!!" Bakura shouted.

"Wait… does he mean… fuse with Diabound?! He's gonna fuse with Diabound??" Isaac shouted.

"CORRECT FOOL!!! BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Bakura shouted. Suddenly, his body turned transparent, and his very essence floated upwards into Diabound. Next, the spirits mixed together, and a new, more fearsome beast was born! This new beast had long, orangish hair. It was a dragon that had aqua blue skin with silver lining.

Bakura, fused with Diabound, had become Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End! It let out a loud roar.

Isaac and Yugi took a step back and looked at it with fear.

"Y-Y-You… have GOT to be Sh-tin' me…" Isaac said with fear in his voice.

"That cant be… Chaos Emperor Dragon!! That beast was said to have only existed in folklore!" Yugi said.

"Afraid not, Yugi… this it it… in the flesh… er, scales! I learned about this card at school! It's a card so rare and so dangerous, it was outlawed by all Duel Monster tournaments!" Isaac said.

Bakura suddenly charged forward, then swung it's large tail, catching Dark Paladin, and instantly destroying it! Isaac and Yugi dropped down in pain!

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HOW DOES **TRUE **PAIN FEEL?!" Bakura taunted. His voice sounded like his normal, evil voice, merged with a scractchy, high pitched voice, like a dragon.

"Geez… that felt like I got hit in the chest with a pole!" Isaac said.

"THAT was just a love tap! I've got MORE surprises in store for you! TRY MY METEOR SHOWER ATTACK!!!" Bakura took to the air, flapping it's large wings, then inhaled a large amount of air, then fired a barrage of meteor like fireballs at Isaac and Yugi! The blast hit them, sending them flying upwards, and then back down. The impact from the meteors turned the ground into a large, rocky plain.

Isaac and Yugi hit the ground, hard. Yugi began to slowly rise to his feet. "Isaac! ISAAC!! Are you alright?!"

Isaac slowly got up as well. "Let… Let… Lets make him… PAY for that!" Isaac said, angered.

"Control yourself, Chosen One! Remember that saying of how fools rush in?" Yugi said.

Isaac slowly nodded. Both of them had scraps minor tears on their clothing.

"Still standing, are you!! Well if you like my Meteor Rain, then you'll LOVE my next attack! I call it… Spear Rain!!" Bakura shouted. His whole body glowed red for a moment, then thousands of tiny sparks appeared in the sky. Suddenly, a barrage of spears began raining down, and aimed right at Isaac and Yugi.

Isaac quicky ran to Yugi's side. "MIRROR FORCE!! LEVEL 2!!"

Mirror Force appeared in front of them, and bounced back all the spears! Unfortunately, they collided with the other raining spears, and so the attack cancelled itself out.

Isaac dropped to one knee, panting.

"NICE JOB, CHOSEN ONE!! BUT HOW LONG CAN YOU KEEP THAT UP?!" Bakura said.

"He's right, Isaac! In that form, he's practically unstoppable!" Yugi said.

"Yeah, I know… but how can we win? If we summon any monsters, that freak'll just roast them! And I'm nowhere near as strong of a magic user as he is! I hate to say this Yugi, but I think I've been wrong all along! I think I've gotten in way over my head!" Isaac said.

"Maybe… but we are here now! And victory is our only way out! Besides, how do you know summoning our monsters wont help? We'll never know until we try!" Yugi said.

Isaac nodded. "Right! Lets… LOOK OUT!!"

Chaos Emperor Dragon Bakura shot out a wave of flames towards Isaac and Yugi! The Duelists ran, jumping from rock to rock, trying their best to avoid the blast. Suddenly, C.E.D. Bakura appeared in front of them!

"WHAT THE?!" Isaac shouted.

Without warning, his large tail swung out, catching both Isaac and Yugi, sending them flying towards the flames! They landed right in the middle! Once the flames vanished, Yugi helped Isaac to his feet. Both of them had their clothes charred, with burn marks on their faces and arms.

Isaac took his jacket off and threw it on the ground. "That… was a… cheap… shot!"

"Isaac, we must act now!" Yugi shouted.

"RIGHT! I SPIRIT SUMMON JINZO… SEIYARYU… HUNTER SPIDER… AND DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!!" Isaac shouted.

Transparent images of Damian, Sakura, Koichi, and Sasha appeared over their respectable monsters.

"My friends are right here by my side, via their favorite cards!! Now we'll take Bakura down together!!" Isaac said.

"I SPIRIT SUMMON DARK MAGICIAN… RED EYES BLACK DRAGON… MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS… AND BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER!!"

With that, all their Duel Monsters took form in front of them.

Isaac and Yugi pointed at Chaos Emperor Dragon Bakura, who stood a few yards away from them. "ATTACK THAT DRAGON!" They both shouted.

Each of the monsters charged at Bakura. They all attacked simutaniously, but it wasn't enough… Bakura stood there, unscatched. Suddenly, Yugi appeared on the side of C.E.D. Bakura! He did the same golden noose strategy as before. The noose completely tied Bakura up.

"Pathetic Yugi… absolutely pathetic!" Bakura said. He busted out of the noose with little effort. It was then that he stopped Isaac concentrating his energy. "What's this?" Bakura laughed.

Isaac then shot his hand out and pointed at Bakura. "MY STRONGEST ATTACK!! RAIGEKI!! LEVEL 6!!"

A large group of thunderbolts rained down, hitting Bakura dead on. Once again, he was unfazed by the attack.

Yugi's eyes twitched. "It… It didn't work?"

Isaac dropped down to his knees. "I… I put everything I had into that blast… and it didn't even leave a dent…" he said moarningly.

C.E.D. Bakura flapped it's large wings, then took to the sky. "It seems you fools forgotten who I am! I AM DARK LORD BAKURA!! DID YOU REALLY THINK THE TWO OF YOU COULD EVER HAD A SHRED OF A CHANCE OF DEFEATING ME!?"

Isaac and Yugi looked up at him. Yugi got ready for whatever was about to happen, while Isaac continued to look up from on his knees.

"HAVE A TASTE OF MY SWORD RAIN ATTACK!!!" Bakura shouted.

Once again, his body glowed red, and thousands of balls of light appeared in the sky. Suddenly, bright yellow swords began to rain down! The attack destroyed all of Isaac and Yugi's monsters! Not only that, but they both took the attack head on! The result was an explosion! Yugi and Isaac's shouts of pain were cut off by the sound of the explosion.

Bakura laughed evily.

**Suddenly…**

"_Ooohh… man… I feel so… tired…" Isaac said to himself. "Should I open my eyes?" _

_Isaac's eyes opened. He was laying on his backside, staring into the clouds in the blue sky. The sun hovered high above. Suddenly, Sakura's face appeared in his sights._

"_Morning, sleepy head! Did you enjoy your nap?" she said._

"_Huh… nap… wait, Sakura?" Isaac said. He looked around and noticed that he was laying in Sakura's lap. "Saki… what's going on?" _

"_Don't you remember? We're on our date!" Sakura answered._

"_We are?" Isaac asked._

"_Yeah… don't you remember? You and Yugi beat Dark Lord Bakura and restored peace to Termina! And now we're having our date… that you so rudely fell asleep on."_

"_We… beat Bakura? That doesn't make any kind of sense… last thing I remember, Yugi and I were fighting him in his Chaos Emperor Dragon from, and then… wait, where is Yugi?" Isaac asked._

"_See for yourself… he's over there with the rest of our friends." Sakura said as she pointed to the others. _

_Isaac slowly turned his head to see that the setting was what looked like Clock Tower Park in his hometown of Carta Vista. Damian was talking to Shizuka and Sasha. Koichi sat on a park bench silently reading a book. Iami played at the playground with Becca and Leon. Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Teana sat on a blanket having a picnic (with Jonouchi and Honda stuffing their faces with food). Simon was walking aimlessly around. Finally, Jake was having a friendly duel with Mai. _

"_Everyone seems so… happy. This must be the party Jonouchi and Damian was talking about…" Isaac said._

"_Yeah, and we have you to thank for that. You know Isaac, you seem like your still pretty exhausted from your fight with Bakura. Maybe you should rest some more." Sakura said._

"_Yeah… I feel really sleepy." Isaac said._

_Sakura smiled. "Ok then, lazy boy. Go back to sleep. When you wake up, we'll finish our date, ok?" _

"_Sounds great… g'night Saki…" Isaac said._

"_Night my hero." Sakura said._

_Isaac closed his eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep. _

**At that moment…**

A dozen explosions went off. Once they stopped, Isaac's eyes shot open. "WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?" Isaac shouted out of shock. "What was that dream about… was it trying to tell me that Yugi and I are gonna win this fight? Wait… YUGI!" Isaac desperately looked around. "Yugi! Where are y—"

Isaac was grabbed and dragged behind a cluster of rocks.

"Yugi! You're ok!" Isaac said happily.

"Ssshh!! I managed to elude Bakura and get somewhere safe, but it'll only be a matter of time before we are found!" Yugi said.

"Wait… was I…"

"Yes, you were knocked unconcience after Bakura destroyed our monsters and hit us with that last attack! I was able to keep you out of harm's way, but Bakura will grow impatient and eventually destroy our hiding ground."

"So what are we going to do? In that form, Bakura is WAY too powerful to take on head on… cant you summon the Egyptian God Monsters?"

"I'm afraid not. I cant reach them while in the Shadow Realm, and if I could, it would require a great deal of Ba."

Isaac looked around. "There must be some way we could fight him! Something we just aren't thinking of… it's hard for me to think under pressure like this…"

"There is…" Yugi said.

"Really? What do we do?!" Isaac asked anxiously.

"What I'm about to tell you requires a great deal of concentration. You would be putting yourself in grave danger." Yugi said.

"I don't care. I'm willing to do anything to beat this psycho." Isaac said, looking Yugi dead in the eyes.

Yugi nodded. "It requires our Shadow Powers. We must merge our Ba and our Ka together to fuse with one of our monsters, just like Bakura did."

"WHOA! We could do that?" Isaac said.

"Of course, This is the Shadow Realm." Yugi said. "Now, I've got a plan that will make us strong enough to beat Bakura's Chaos Emperor Dragon form, but you're going to have to push your body to far beyond it's limits!"

Isaac nodded. "So much is riding on this battle! I don't care what it is, we have to act now!"

And with that, Yugi began to train Isaac as fast as he could in the art of merging the Ba and the Ka.

Chaos Emperor Dragon Bakura hovered in the air, searching for Yugi and Isaac. "CHOSEN ONE!! YUGI!! COME OUT FROM HIDING, YOU FILTHY RATS! YOU HAVE TIL THREE SECONDS TO SHOW YOURSELF OR I'LL LEVEL THE ENTIRE FIELD!! ONE… TWO…"

Isaac and Yugi, still hidden amongst the rocks, sat with their legs crossed, focusing their powers.

Isaac looked up. "Crap! He's right over us! If he attacks…"

"Concentrate, Isaac! Don't you worry about Bakura. The Bronze Items we brought with us will keep us safe from his attacks!" Yugi said. Isaac's backpack with the Bronze Items inside, were right next to Yugi. A bright flash went off inside the backpack.

"THREE!" Bakura shouted. He opened his mouth and fired his Meteor Rain attack. This time, there were thousands of Meteors that rained down from the sky. Once they collided, massive explosions went of, rising dust and debris from the ground.

"WHAT?!" Bakura shouted.

Once the smoke cleared, the rocky area was still just as rocky as ever. Yugi's Bronze Puzzle put up a shield, protecting the area where Isaac and Yugi was training.

"YOU MISERABLE ROACHES!! YOU HAVE TO COME OUT OF THERE AND FACE ME EVENTUALLY!! YOU MIGHT AS WELL COME OUT NOW AND LET ME KILL YOU!!" shouted a frusterated Bakura.

Isaac stood up, wobbly. "I think… I think I've finally got it!" he said.

"Excellent! Let's review!" Yugi said.

Bakura then shot a flame attack, engulfing the entire rocky area in flames. Like before, the Bronze Items put up a shield, protecting Isaac and Yugi from harm. Bakura began to get angry.

"YOU WANT TO HIDE?! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!! IF YOU WONT COME TO ME, I'LL COME TO YOU!!"

With that, he pulled in his wings and dropped to the ground like a boulder to the bottom of a lake.

"NOW I'LL PERSONALLY…"

"Will you SHUT UP!" Isaac shouted from the rocks. He and Yugi came out of hiding.

"THERE YOU ARE!! HAVE YOU FINALLY EXCEPTED DEFEAT! HAVE YOU FINALLY REALIZED THAT YOU WERE NO MATCH FOR ME?!" Bakura shouted.

Yugi nodded. "We know when we are beaten."

"Your powers are overwhelming. We admit defeat." Isaac said.

"Smart choice on your part. Now just sit back and relax… BECAUSE DEATH IS MY SPECIALTY!!" Bakura shouted. "FLAMES OF HELL!!"

Chaos Emperor Dragon Bakura fired another flame attack. Isaac and Yugi looked at each other and smiled.

"NOW!" Yugi shouted.

The two of them jumped up.

"NOW!!! I MERGE WITH… DARK MAGICIAN!!" Yugi shouted.

"AND I MERGE WITH… BUSTER BLADER!!!" Isaac shouted.

The Ka of Dark Magician and Buster Blader emerged, then Isaac and Yugi's bodies began to turn into spirits, then the Ka and Ba fused together!

"Heh!" Bakura laughed as he saw what was happening.

Isaac and Yugi landed on the ground, but was different! Dark Magician Yugi and Buster Blader Isaac now stood Bakura down.

"CHOSEN ONE!!" Yugi shouted.

"I'M READY, YUGE!!" Isaac shouted.

They both concentrated their energies, and their bodies began to glow.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" **They shouted. Once again, their bodies turned to spirit forms.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TRYING TO PULL, BUT I WONT LET YOU!!" Bakura shouted. He fired his Swords Rain attack. As the attack hit, it was cancelled out. The spirits of Isaac and Yugi fused together! A new warrior was born! Dark Paladin landed on the ground in front of Bakura. His body looked just like that of Dark Paladin, but his face was different. It looked Isaac's face, with Yugi's eyes and hair.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Bakura shouted.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, BAKURA! YOU LOOK SURPRISED! I MEAN, IF YOU COULD FUSE WITH THAT ABILITY STEALING FREAK DIABOUND, THEN WE HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO FUSE WITH OUR MONSTERS TOO! ONLY DIFFERENCE IS WE KICKED OUR GAME UP A NOTCH!" Dark Paladin said. His voice was, as expected, a combination of Isaac and Yugi's voices. "What do you get when you fuse an Isaac and a Yugi? Hmmm… how about… Yusaac?"

"Looks like this fight is about to get a whole lot interesting!" Bakura said.

Yusaac got into a fighting position, holding out his long staff like sword. "LET PART THREE BEGIN!!"

And with that, Yusaac dashed towards Bakura and delivered a swift slash of his long sword, cutting him in the chest area. Bakura let out a loud roar of pain, then swung his tail at Yusaac out of rage. He was ready! As soon as the tail got close enough, Yusaac grabbed it, jumped up in the air, with Choas Emperor Dragon Bakura dangling close behind him, and swung the large dragon over his shoulders towards the rocky ground. Bakura landed with a large thud, sending dust and debris every which way. Bakura, jumped up out of a fit of rage.

"YOU DARE SLAM **ME** TO THE GROUND LIKE I'M SOME TWO-BIT WEAKLING?!" he shouted.

Yusaac brought his hand out and cupped his palm as if he were holding a ball. A large shadow ball appeared in his hand, and he threw it down at Bakura. The ball hit him and resulted in an explosion.

Bakura got up and unleashed a quick Spear Rain attack.

Yusaac looked up and smiled. He spun his sword around in front of him, deflecting every spear that came his way.

"HOW… HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!!?" Bakura shouted.

Yusaac then dashed in and delivered one more critical blow to Bakura's chest. The slashes on his chest was in an "X". Bakura shouted. Once more.

"I AM MERGED FORM OF THE CHOSEN ONE OF TERMINIAN LORE AND TERMINA'S GREATEST DUELIST. YOU CANNOT BEAT ME, SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST SURRENDER!!" Yusaac shouted.

"ME?! SURRENDER TO THE LIKES OF YOU!! I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES!!"

It was then that Choas Emperor Dragon Bakura's whole body glowed a bright red. "TASTE MY ULTIMATE ATTACK!!! MAGMA OF HELL!!!" He fired a large ray beam of hot, molting magma at Yusaac.

"FINE!! THEN TASTE MY STRONGEST ATTACK!!" Yusaac shouted. He quickly put his long sword behind him, then moved his arms around so fast, it looked as if he had eight arms. Once finished, he pointed his arms straight out in front of him.

"BURNING SHADOW BEAM!!"

He fired an attack similar to Bakura's, but it was pure shadow energy. The attacks collided, growing into a large delta wave ball. The ball grew bigger and bigger, til finally, it exploded! Both Yusaac AND Bakura took the attack head on. The result sent them flying into the air, and back down hard! From this, their Ba was weaked significantly. Bakura reverted back to his original form, in his red robe, while not only did Yusaac defuse, but Isaac and Yugi laid motionless on the ground, next to each other.

Soon, they all came to, and desperately rose to their feet.

"Isaac… how… are you … feeling?" Yugi asked.

"Like… I've been in a… demolition derby…OUCH!" Isaac said as he held his right arm. "I… I think I broke my arm… I… I cant feel it…."

Yugi was seen standing on his right foot, with his left one a couple inches off the ground. "Yes… that attack… injured us… but thankfully… we didn't lose all our Ba like I thought would happen."

"HINOTAMA!! LEVEL 3!!" Bakura shouted. Fireballs rained from the sky, hitting Isaac and Yugi, sending them backwards.

Isaac panted loudly. "I… don't think… I can go on…"

"Hold on Chosen One! Did you notice something?" Yugi said.

"Huh?" Isaac asked.

Bakura had rage and anger in his face. "RAIGEKI!! LEVEL 2!!" he shouted.

Yugi focused what little power he had into his Bronze Puzzle, forming a shield around him and Isaac. The Raigeki hit the shield, shattering it. However, no harm befell Isaac and Yugi.

"Wait, I get what you're trying to tell me! Bakura's been weakened!! He isn't using his high level spells!" Isaac said.

"We've got to strike back while he's weakened!" Yugi said.

They both managed to climb to their feet.

"HERE WE GO!! FINAL FLAME!!" Isaac shouted. A large flame rose up and engulfed Bakura. "AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!" he shouted.

Yugi then pulled out a card and rose it in the air. "I'LL DELIVER THE FINISHING BLOW WITH--"

And that's where it happened. The one act of desperation that would change the tide of battle. Bakura's face suddenly turned friendly and innocent. It was a familiar face, for it was Bakura's alter ego's… Ryou!

"YUGI!!! PLEASE, HELP ME!! PLEEEEAAAASSE!!" He shouted.

"RYOU!!" Yugi shouted.

Suddenly, Bakura's face returned, and he dashed out of the fired and punched Yugi directly in the face. The stunned Yugi dropped backwards, but Bakura grabbed him by his hair and held him up.

"YUGI!!" Isaac shouted. He dashed without hesitation towards Bakura.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE CHOSEN ONE!!! TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND ILL TEAR YUGI'S HEART OUT THROUGH HIS CHEST!!!" Bakura shouted.

Isaac stopped in his tracks. "BAKURA, YOU RAT BASTARD!! LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!! STOP HIDING AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN, YOU YELLOW BELLIED PANSY!!!" he shouted out of anger.

"I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I WILL KILL HIM RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!" Bakura shouted. He then clutched Yugi's hair tightly and punched him in the back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Yugi shouted.

"YUGI!!!!" Isaac shouted. Isaac put his hands in the air. "STOP IT!! I'LL STAND DOWN!!"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU'LL STAND DOWN!! PLACE YOUR DECK ON THE GROUND! NOW!!"

"I.. Isa..ac… no…" Yugi said quietly.

Isaac pulled his deck out of his deck box and placed it on the ground.

Bakura, still holding Yugi by his hair, pointed at Isaac's right leg. He fired a beam of shadow energy, hitting him in the leg, badly injuring it.

**"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Isaac shouted out of pain.

"DON'T YOU F--KIN' MOVE!!" Bakura shouted. He pointed at the other leg and did the exact same thing. Isaac once again shouted out of pain and dropped to the ground.

"Now you stay right there. As soon as I kill the prince and steal his Puzzle, I'm coming back for you AND that ring! And the rest of the Bronze Items!" Bakura said as he levitated off the ground, still holding Yugi by the hair.

Isaac laid there, unable to move his legs, and his right arm broken. "Even… with Yugi's help… I couldn't beat Bakura…" He closed his eyes tightly. "Damian… Sakura… Sasha… Iami… Pegasus… Mom… Dad… Everyone… I… I failed you…"

**XXXXX**

Back outside Castle Pandemonium, The group still waited impatiently for the battle with Bakura to end. Suddenly, Damian, Sakura, Sasha, Iami, Jonouchi, Teana, Shizuka, and Simon felt a shock in their hearts.

"You guys… I just…" Iami started.

"Felt an aching in your heart?" Damian interrupted.

"Yeah, but how did you…"

"I felt it too."

"So did I." Sakura said.

"We all did… that could only mean one thing." Jonouchi said.

"What?" Sasha asked.

"Isaac and Yugi… something bad has happened in there!" Teana said.

"NO!" Sasha said.

"That does it! I'm going in! right now!!" Damian said.

"Damian! That place is like a giant labyrinth, remember? And even if you found your way to the top, what good would you be? They're in the Shadow Realm, remember?" Sakura said.

"I know… but dang! I just wish there was something we could do to help!" Damian said.

"There is." Jonouchi said. "Everyone, put ya hands in, like this."

"But, how is that going to…" Iami said.

"Don't ask questions, Iami, just do it! Your brotha could be in real danga in there!" Jonouchi said.

Iami nodded, and put her hand on top of Jonouchi's. soon, Sasha, Sakura, Damian, Shizuka, and Teana did the same until they were all in a circle with their combined hands in the middle.

"Now concentrate… we cant help them physically, but if our hearts are one with there's, that should give them strength to get outta whateva jam they're in!" Jonouchi said.

The group of friends all closed their eyes and began to focus.

**XXXXX**

Tears rolled down Isaac's face. "It's over… it's truly over…"

"_Isaac… please hear our call!"_

"Huh?" Isaac said. "Was that… Sasha!?"

"_Isaac… you have to keep fighting! Remember, all of Termina is depending on your victory!" _

"Sakura! I'm sorry guys… but I cant go on… my legs are busted and my arm is broken… I'm as good as shadow fodder."

"_Isaac, you've got this, man! When have you ever let ANYTHING stand in the way of you getting your goals accomplished? Did you make it this far by giving up?"_

"Damian… no… I didn't… but, my arm… and legs…"

"_Big brother… I know things look bad, but like you always tell me, even in the deepest, darkest darkness, there's always a small glimmer of light waiting to show you the way out."_

"Iami… guys…"

"_Come on Isaac! Yuge! You're two of the best Duelists I know! You cant lose to a geek like Bakura!"_

Isaac began to smile. "Jonouchi…"

"_Don't give up! No matter what happens, we're always right here by your side!"_

"_We may be far apart, but as long as we keep each other in our hearts, we'll always be right there by your side if you need us!"_

"Shizuka… and that last one was Teana… I can hear you in my heart… that's right, we're all connected… and I cant let Bakura win! Yugi is on death's door step, and I'm still breathing!" Isaac opened his eyes. "I'M STILL BREATHING!! SO THERE'S NO EXCUSE TO SIT BACK AND LET YUGI DIE!" Isaac then clinched his left fist. "I have one arm and only so much Ba remaining… so I'm gonna gamble everything on that!!"

Isaac dragged himself across the sharp, rocky ground towards his deck, then shuffled through it. "Good… I knew… I still had this… card…" He picked up that card, along with another one, and held them up in the air. "I SPIRIT SUMMON CATAPULT TURTLE AND ELEMENTAL HERO AVIAN!!"

Isaac shouted as his Ka monsters took form. "Clayman… listen to me… pick me up and put me on Catapult Turtle's launch pad… right now!"

Clayman nodded and picked Isaac up and gently set him on the launch pad. "Thanks… now, Catapult Turtle… aim for Bakura." At that moment, the Bronze Ring flashed. Next, the Bronze Items that were left in Isaac's backpack began to flash too.

Up in the air, Bakura continued to hold Yugi by his hair, continuously punching and kicking him, mangling his face. The Bronze Key in Bakura's robe pocket and Yugi's Bronze Puzzle flashed as well.

"What's this? What's happening?" He asked. He looked at Yugi, who was unconcience. He then looked down at the battlefield. "CHOSEN ONE!? WHAT ARE YOU UP TO!?"

Isaac concentrated all of his energy, and the surrounding powers of the Bronze Items into his body. Then… he was ready. His eyes shot open. "THIS IS IT!! CATAPULT TURTLE!! FIRE!!"

The turtle roared, then fired Isaac upwards like a human cannon ball. As Isaac soared upwards to the sky, He threw his good fist forward. "I'M GONNA GAMBLE EVERYTHING ON THIS FINAL ATTACK!!!! YUGI!!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!"

A gold aura surrounded Isaac's body. He now looked like a golden bullet that was soaring directly at Bakura.

"HOLY COSMOS!! WHAT ARE YOU…" Suddenly, Bakura used Yugi as a human shield once more. "BACK OFF CHOSEN ONE!! KEEP THIS KAMIKAZE ACT UP AND YOU'LL KILL YUGI!!"

Suddenly, Yugi's eyes shot open, and he thrusted his elbow deep into Bakura's stomach. Bakura attempted to yell, but instead, spit up blood. He held his stomach with both arms, letting go of Yugi. Yugi dropped like a rock down to the ground, passing Isaac, who was still flying as fast as an eagle.

"Isaac… FINISH HIM OFF ONCE AND FOR ALL!!" Yugi shouted as he hit the ground.

Bakura opened his eyes to see Isaac close enough to where he had now way out of Isaac's line of fire. Bakura's eyes shot open… for the first time ever, with fear!

"NO… NO… IMPOSSIBLE… **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"**

"**MY NEWEST ATTACK… MILLENNIUM BLAST!!!!"**

**KABOOM!!!!**

Isaac connected with Bakura, resulting in a HUGE explosion in the air!!! Seconds later, Isaac and Bakura plummeted to the ground like a couple of meteors falling from space. They both landed in a hard thud, shooting up rocks, dust, and debris. Isaac, Yugi, and Bakura lied, there, motionless.

Suddenly, Kuriboh appeared from out of Yugi's deck. It floated over towards the tiny satchel that Yugi had tied to his belt. Kuriboh reached inside, pulled out a small tube of Blue Medicine, floated over, and poured it into Yugi's mouth. Yugi had some of his Ba restored!

He sat up, then looked over at Kuriboh. "Kuriboh… you healed me! Thank you, my friend."

Kuriboh kooed, then disappeared. Still harshly injured, Yugi limped towards Bakura. He stood over Bakura's body, which still lied their motionless. He reached into Bakura's pocket and took the Bronze Key. Next, he closed his eyes, and like Isaac, the Bronze Items flashed and beamed their powers on Yugi's Bronze Puzzle. Once it had all the power needed, Yugi was ready to end Bakura's evil once and for all.

"Now… Dark Lord Bakura… BE GONE!! I'LL BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOWS, NEVER TO RETURN!! SPIRIT PURIFY!!"

A beam of light shot out from the Bronze Puzzle, zapping Bakura. The light purified his body. An evil aura rose from his body. The aura was darker than the color black itself.

"So… strong… gotta… concentrate…" Yugi said. He used all his might to purify Bakura! The aura continued to rise, til finally, it evaporated into the Shadow Realm. A change then took place within Bakura. He turned back into his innocent, friendly self. Ryou was saved! This was the day that Dark Lord Bakura was finally defeated! Suddenly, the castle began to shake like crazy. Since Isaac and Yugi won the Shadow Game, they were released form the Shadow Realm! The dark dome that covered the top of Castle Pandemonium was no more!

Yugi smiled. "It's… over… at last…"

He then limped over towards the fallen Isaac, who looked like he was on death's door step. Yugi pulled out another bottle of medicine from his satchel. "Isaac… you must drink this!" He poured the medicine into Isaac's mouth and elevated his head, so Isaac could swallow it. Moments later, Isaac slowly opened his eyes.

"Yu… yu…" he said quietly.

Yugi smiled. "Chosen One… it's finally over… Dark Lord Bakura is no more!"

"YUGI!!" Isaac shouted as he happily hugged Yugi. "OUCH!!" Isaac shouted. "My arm is still broken… and I still cant move my legs…" he then smiled. "But it's all good! Just a small price to pay for finally finishing off Bakura!"

"Don't worry… I'm sure Becca and Leon can take care of these injuries!" Yugi said. "And look! I used the powers of the Bronze Items to purify Ryou! He's no longer evil!"

Isaac looked up at the sky. "And the sky is as blue as ever… It's finally over… HEY!"

Isaac and Yugi noticed that Castle Pandemonium was no more. During that earthquake, it reverted back to Golden Castle Stormberg. Then, a miracle happened! All the souls that were captured by Bakura and his Blood Knights were freed! In the forms of white balls, they flowed from each of the windows of the castle, returning to their rightful owners!

"Mom… Dad… Pegasus… Saturos… Menardi… I did it… just like I said I would!" Isaac said as he laided back down on the now smooth ground.

**XXXXX**

The elder of Mysidia and Bruno watched as the souls of all the people of Termina flowed happily through the air, returning to their rightful bodies.

"Honorable Elder! Does this mean what I think it means?" Bruno said happily.

The elder smiled and nodded. "Yes… the Chosen One has done it! Bakura is no more! Termina is now safe."

"THANK HALLAH!" Bruno said. "I'M GOING TO TELL EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE!!" he took off running through the streets, shouting, "BAKURA IS NO MORE!! THE CHOSEN ONE HAS SAVED US ALL!!"

The elder suddenly grew serious. "Peace has been restored to Termina… but for how long?"

**XXXXX**

The Blue Eyes White Jet soared through the skies, attempting to find Isaac in Ishtar. Kaiba sat in the front cockpit, while Mokuba sat in the back as the navigator. Suddenly, an army of souls passed the Jet. It was enough to catch Kaiba's attention.

"What in the blue hell was that?" he asked.

"I don't know… but whatever those were, they're all heading for the Kaiba Dome!" Mokuba reported.

"What now?! We're going back! I'm not sure what's going on, but I intend on seeing this first hand!" Kaiba said.

The Blue Eyes White Jet then flipped a U-turn and chased after the souls, going right back to the Kaiba Dome.

**XXXXX**

A gaggle of souls rained down in all of Lancaster. People cheered and cried for happiness as their loved ones began to come to! In the Infirmary of Lancaster Castle, Mai and Honda woke up! At the same time, they both sat back up.

"HEY!!" Jake said happily.

"What happened?" Mai asked.

"That… was a nice nap!" Honda said after a yawn. "But where did Bakura go?"

"YOUR ALIVE!!" Becca and Leon shouted as they both jumped into Mai's lap, hugging her.

Mai let them have their hugs, and then took the twins off of her and put them down. "Wait… If I'm back here, then that must mean…"

"The Chosen One whooped Bakura's tail!" Jake said.

Miho ran over and hugged Honda. "I missed you!" She said happily.

"Big Brother did it!" Becca said happily.

"I knew he could do it!" Leon said.

Then, the unthinkable happened… Koichi opened his eyes!

"EVERYONE!! KOICHI'S AWAKE!!" Miho shouted. Everyone ran to his side.

Koichi smiled as he saw his friends.

"Koichi! Guess what?" Leon said.

"Big Brother did it! Isaac beat Bakura!" Becca said.

"…Well… It's… about … time…" Koichi said weakly.

**XXXXX**

Already aware of what happened, Damian, Sakura, Sasha, and friends were already in mid celebration. The fact that the shadow dome over the top of the castle disappeared and the fact that Golden Castle Stormberg changed back to normal were dead giveaways.

"HE DID IT!! ISAAC AND YUGI WON ONE FOR THE TEAM!!" Damian said.

"WOOOO!!! PAR-TAY!" Jonouchi shouted.

"YEEAAHHH!! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!!" Iami shouted happily.

"Isaac! I'm so proud of you!" Sakura shouted.

"Me too!" Sasha said.

Teana and Shizuka held each other's hands as they jumped for joy.

"So Bakura is no more!" Marik said.

"Those two surely did make a great team." Simon said.

Ishizu and Odion nodded happily.

"Alright!! WHOS UP FOR A GROUP HUG!!" Otogi shouted. He ran over to hug Sakura, as expected.

"One more step and I'll break your pointy nose!" Sakura shouted. That was enough to make Otogi stop in his tracks.

Three souls suddenly appeared in front of Iami. She recognized them right off the bat. "Ryota! Mama… Papa!! She said. The souls danced around her for a bit, then, Ryota's soul flew towards the Ocean blue, while the souls of Mr. and Mrs. Monclaire shot off towards the sky, out of sight.

Everyone watched as the souls disappeared.

"They're going back to Earth, in our dimension. You're parents will be waking up soon, kid." Damian said.

"I know! I cant wait to see them again! I missed them so much!" Iami said.

Two more souls dropped down behind the group. They all turned around to see Saturos and Menardi come to.

"HEY!" Iami said.

"We're… we're back?" Saturos said. "But how?"

"Isaac and Yugi, that's how!" Iami said.

"Yes… he and Yugi marched into the Castle and defeated Bakura!" Sasha explained.

"And look! The Castle reverted back to normal!" Iami said.

"He beat Dark Lord Bakura? Isaac… you really ARE the Chosen One!" Menardi said.

Saturos clapped his hands. "I never thought I'd live to see the day… the day when our parents are avenged!"

"Yeah… and you saw the truth!" Iami said.

"Hey guys!" Damian shouted. "What are we all standing around for!! Come on, lets go see Isaac and Yugi!!"

"YEAH!! LETS GO!!" Sakura shouted.

"Wait!" Saturos said. "The castle, even back as Golden Castle Stormberg, is a natural maze still… Menardi and I will show you the way to the top."

"AWESOME! LETS GO!" Damian shouted.

And so, Saturos and Menardi lead the group of friends inside the castle and through the twists and turns of the interior.

Isaac and Yugi banded together, using new talents that could only be executed in the Shadow Realm, they triumphed over the ultimate evil. Bakura was FINALLY taken down, and all the souls of everyone who was captured was returned to their rightful bodies. Isaac proved to everyone that he truly was the Chosen One of Terminian Lore.

**And thus, the threat of Dark Lord Bakura is no more! But just because Bakura is defeated, that doesn't mean our tale is over! There's still a lot more in store for Isaac and his friends, so join us for the next chapter of Duel Monster Frontier!**

**That's right! The Bakura Saga is winding down to a close! I'll put a sneak peek of Season 2 in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. But until then, please R&R, and don't be too mean cuz I put a lot of time, effort, and thought into this chapter. I hope it paid off! Til we meet again!**


	23. BONUS! Sneak Peak of the New Season!

**_Ok, I lied. I decided to add the preview now! This isn't really a story, but it's a story-trailer I thought up to give you guys an idea of what's gonna be happening next season. Its just a bunch of quotes, and bits and pieces. If you want, I'll tell you who says a few of the quotes, but I'm staying hush-hush about the rest._**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor some of the characters that appear in this story. They are friends of mine!

Isaac walked along the field, hoping to find an end to the long road. Suddenly, he came to a stop and rested for a moment.

"Man… is there no END to this road!?" he said to himself.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind him. "_Ahead lies something you seek…"_

Startled, Isaac quickly turned around.

"_But to claim it, you must lose something dear to you…"_

"What?! Who are you?! And what is that supposed to mean?!" Isaac said to the mysterious stranger behind him.

**XXXXX**

_**Capsule Monster Castle…**_

**XXXXX**

"_How could you guys forget about me… after all we've been through?" he said sadly._

**XXXXX**

"LOAD CAPSULES… AND FIRE!!"

**XXXXX**

_**Memories of Dark Lord Bakura…**_

**XXXXX**

"My cards?! What happened to my cards?!"

"Mine are gone too… and my Duel Disk is missing too!"

"Um guys… what is this gold thingy on my arm?"

**XXXXX**

"Where's Sakura!? And my cousin!!"

**XXXXX**

"Meiki! We've got to save Meiki!!"

**XXXXX**

"If he takes control of The Chosen One… then that means…"

"Exactly… We'll just have to trump that move with…"

**XXXXX**

"Damian!! What's happened to you?! Snap out of it!!"

**XXXXX**

"I'll never let that fool hurt you!! I'll stake my life on it!"

**XXXXX**

"… to forget is to remember, and to remember is to forget… that's it works in Capsule Monster Castle…"

**XXXXX  
**

"SHUT UP!! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT LOSER WHO FEARS THE DARKNESS!?"

**XXXXX**

"Well now Isaac… Since we're officially on a first name basis, why don't we skip the rest and get STRAIGHT TO THE GOOD PART!!"

**XXXXX**

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY FRIENDS, YOU FREAK OF NATURE?!"

**XXXXX**

_One Story… Two points of view… _

_**Duel Monster Frontier: Capsule Monster Castle  
**_

_**Coming soon!!**_

**FYI, those quotes could change when the actual chapters are written, but nevertheles_s_ they hold some significance! Hope this gets you excited and ready for the next season!**_**  
**_


	24. Happy Days are here Again!

_**And so, the story continues… and before I start, for the person who left the review about Yugi's last name spelling, wine to the crappy 4Kids Entertainment, NOT ME!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor a majority of the characters that appear in this story. They are friends of mine!

Termina now stands on a new era of peace, thanks to Isaac and Prince Yugi. The two of them fought a very difficult battle against Dark Lord Bakura, but in the end, the two of them stand… er, laid tall at the top of Golden Castle Stormberg.

Yugi, flat on his back, watched the afternoon sky, sustaining a broken leg and a fractured back. Isaac on the other hand, flat on his stomach, suffered a broken arm and his legs so wounded that he cant even move them. I tried looking around, only seeing the ground level of the castle.

"Termina is saved now." Yugi said.

"Yeah… and I cant even stand up… this stinks!" Isaac laughed.

"Don't worry… knowing our friends, they should be here any minute." Yugi said.

Not even a second after Yugi finished his sentence, the double doors flew open, and everybody rushed in at the top of the Castle! Damian, Sakura, Iami, Sasha, Jonouchi, Teana, Shizuka, and Otogi ran to Isaac and Yugi, while Simon, Marik, Ishizu, Odion, Saturos, and Menardi walked in.

"YOU DID IT!!!" Damian shouted.

Each friend was cheering and talking all at once, congratulating them.

"Big Brother… you look pretty mangled." Iami said.

"Yeah, like you got hit by a bus or something." Damian said.

"Believe me, it feels like I got hit by a semi!" Isaac said.

"Isaac guess what? We saw mama and papa's souls! They went back to earth!" Iami said happily.

"Right on! Then this rescue mission truly is over!" Isaac said.

Sakura smiled, then turned to see Ryou lying motionlessly on the ground. "What are we going to do about him?" she said.

"Leave that to us!" Saturos said as he and Menardi walked over to Ryou. They both pointed their hands at him and charged up a magic attack. "This isn't over until Bakura dies!" Menardi said.

"Wait, stop!" Yugi said.

"Yeah guys, don't do it! Bakura's been purified! He's free! We already finished off Dark Lord Bakura!" Isaac said.

"You mean… that's Ryou lying over there?" Teana asked.

"Yes… the Ryou we all know and love." Yugi replied.

"It doesn't matter!" Saturos replied. "How do we know the evil within him is truly gone? No, I think we should play it safe and destroy him right here and now!"

"The Bronze Items purified him! Weren't you listening?!" Isaac said. "Besides. If hell freezes over and he does become evil again, we'll just all come together and fight him again!"

Saturos and Menardi lowered their hands. "So be it…" Menardi said.

Suddenly, Pegasus entered!

"Well, that was some nap. Did I miss a party?" He said, stretching. Everyone turned around.

"PEGASUS!" They all said.

"Welcome back, Regent Pegasus." Simon said.

"Great to be back… now that I think about it… Didn't I lose a Shadow Game?" Pegasus said, looking upward.

"You sure did. But thanks to the Chosen One, you've been saved." Simon said.

"We'll I'll be! Congratulations, Isaac boy! It looks like you've developed your Shadow Powers quite diligently!" Pegasus said.

"Thank you… but I don't deserve all the credit! If it weren't for Yugi, I would have been joining you in the Shadow Realm." Isaac said.

"No Isaac, that was all you." Yugi said.

"Psh! Not even!" Isaac said.

"Wait, didn't Isaac join him in the Shadow Realm for like a brief minute?" Damian said to Sakura. She then giggled.

"And so… a new chapter has been written in Terminian history." Marik said.

The sun began to set, and The group watched the sunset from the castle.

"Hey, this is nice and all, but I'm ready to go back to Lancaster. I need Becca and Leon to heal me so I can actually walk." Isaac said.

"I second that notion." Yugi said.

"Yes…" Marik said. He looked back at Ishizu and Odion. "We should be returning to Ishtar."

"Don't worry. I'll take you home!" Otogi said.

"Hey! Don't forget to come to the party! We'll send a messege with the details!" Damian said.

Sasha turned to Saturos and Menardi. "What about you two? What will you do?" she asked.

"Why not come back to Lancaster with us?" Iami said.

"Um… I don't think that would be such a good idea." Menardi said.

"Why not?" Shizuka asked.

"I don't think the people of Lancaster would be too thrilled to see us again." Saturos said.

"That's right. It would cause a scare." Teana said.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll get you two some masks to wear!" Isaac said.

"Hey, why not some plastic surgery? We could get you two looking like Donny and Marie Osmond!" Damian laughed.

"UGH! NO THANKS!" Saturos said.

"Yeah… we aren't a little bit country OR rock and roll!" Menardi said.

"What about Jack and Kelly Osborne?" Isaac suggested.

"We'll just walk our own path, thanks." Saturos said. And so, he and Menardi began to walk away. Saturos then turned around. "You guys think you can remember the way out of the castle?"

The friends all nodded.

"Great. Chosen One!" Saturos said.

"Mm?" Isaac said.

"When we first met… we met as enemies… but next time we meet, let us meet as brothers-in-arms."

Isaac gave Saturos and Menardi the thumbs up with his good arm. "Til the day we meet again!"

And with that, Saturos and Menardi disappeared.

"Lets go home." Yugi said with a smile.

"Yeah! We got a party to plan!" Jonouchi said.

Everyone exited the Castle, holding Isaac and Yugi. Otogi, Marik, Ishizu, Odion, and Pegasus boarded the Black Crown, while the rest boarded Lancaster's Joy. Both airships lifted into the sky, then few off separate ways.

Once they were back in Maryah Dinn, Lancaster slowly came into view. The people cheered as Lancaster's Joy landed in the airport. Isaac and the rest were giving a hero's welcome! They all board the ship, with Damian and Jonouchi pushing Isaac and Yugi in wheelchairs. Everyone else followed. Confetti was mysteriously falling from the sky. Everyone waved the crowd as they disembarked from the airship. Waiting for the group at the entrance to the castle was Jake, Becca, Leon, Miho, Honda, Mai, and Koichi, who was also in a wheelchair.

"KOICHI!!" Isaac, Damian, Sakura, Sasha, and Iami said in unison. They all ran to him, with Damian still pushing Isaac in his wheelchair.

Sakura hugged her half brother. "Koichi! You're alive! You have no idea how much we missed you!"

"Thanks for your support! The doctors told me that I'll be 100 percent in two weeks!" Koichi said. "Great job beating Bakura! I just wish I could have been there to help."

"We do too." Sasha said.

"What do you mean?" Koichi asked.

"Isaac and Yugi fought Bakura alone… and well, you can see the results." Damian explained.

Becca and Leon ran to Isaac.

"Big Brother! Are you ok?" Becca asked.

"See! This is what happens when you leave us behind!" Leon said.

"Yeah, I learned my lesson… can you guys heal me?" Isaac asked.

Without a moment's thought, Becca and Leon put their hands on Isaac, and a green aura surrounded him. Moment's later, Isaac jumped out of his wheel chair.

"WHOO HOO!!! GOOD AS NEW!!" Isaac shouted happily. He ran over to Koichi. "Two weeks my butt!" Following Becca and Leon's example, Isaac healed Koichi, and he too was up and about.

"AWESOME! THANKS ISAAC!!" Koichi shouted out of happiness as he got Isaac in a bear hug.

"Y-your… wel…come… cant… breathe…" Isaac gasped. Damian, Sakura, Iami, and Sasha laughed.

Becca and Leon then healed Yugi.

"Everything is now officially back to normal!" Honda said.

"Not quite!" Teana laughed as she pointed at Jonouchi, who was in a shouting match with Mai.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO WRITE OR EVEN CALL!! WHAT WERE YOU DOING THAT YOU COULDN'T TAKE A MINUTE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING?!" Mai shouted.

"I TOLD YOU IVE BEEN WORKING!! DAMN!! THIS TOWN HAS BEEN SAFE BECAUSE OF ME!! ME!!" Jonouchi shouted back.

"Hehehehehe! My big brother…" Shizuka laughed. Yugi, Teana, Honda, and Shizuka watched the scene in amusement. Lancaster guards brought Ryou to the infirmary, where he laid there in rest.

The next day, With the help of the people of Westminster, the rebuilding of Lancaster began. Within a few days, Lancaster was rebuilt, better than ever!

Isaac walked down the hall of the Castle with Simon.

"So what's next Chosen One? What will you and your friends do?" Simon asked.

"Well, Iami and I want to go back to Earth to see how our parents are. As soon as were done there, we're gonna all come back and take a world tour of Termina! This place is so vast and magical… and I wanna see it all, without having the fate of the world resting on my shoulders."

"Oh? You're going back to your dimension?" Simon asked.

"Yeah. Only for about a week though… Because Damian, Sakura, Koichi and I have to take our final exams for Duel Academy. After that, its summer vacation, so I wanna spend my summer here in Termina!" Isaac said.

"Well Chosen One… there's something you must know about the Dimensional Gate." Simon said.

"What's that?"

"Once you journey back through Time and Space, the gate will not open again for another year."

"AAHH!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Isaac said.

Simon nodded.

"… Ok, I guess that'll be ok… I mean…"

"Is something bothering you, Chosen One?"

"Kind of… I'm starting to wonder… Was the reason I was called here to stop Bakura? I mean, no offense, but it just feels like there's more here that meets the eye… Like how did Ryou get controlled by that evil spirit in the first place?"

"You think they're may be a new evil out there?" Simon said, shocked.

"Well, I'm not making any promises, I just think that there's something more dangerous than Bakura lurking out there. I mean, why would the Chosen One of Terminian Lore be called here just to stop him? I mean honestly, if I had more training, I think Yugi and I could have beaten Bakura easily."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah… l learned that when Yugi and I fused together, and we toppled Bakura so easily when he was in his Chaos Emperor Dragon form… I seriously think there's a darker force out there that was just pulling the strings for Bakura."

"I understand…"

"Yeah… that's why I wanted to just check on my family and come back." Isaac stopped walking. "I just hope that in that year, nothing bad happens. I would stay, but if I'm wrong about this, then I'd be missing my finals for no reason and get kicked out of Duel Academy… and my parents saved up for a really long time to send me to that school. So I'm afraid I'll just have to take that risk."

"I see… so it's nothing to really fret about right now…" Simon said.

"Uh huh… but Simon, could you do me a huge favor?" Isaac asked.

"Of course."

"Don't tell ANYONE what we just talked about… especially my friends. It would just upset them. Telling Yugi is fine though."

"Right. I will."

"Thanks."

A week has past since the fall of Dark Lord Bakura. On hot, sunny day, a party was being held in a large grassy field in between Lancaster and Westminster! There were games, picnic areas, music playing, and every kind of food you could think of! Everyone in Termina was invited, for this was the party, planned by Jonouchi and Damian, to celebrate the fall of Dark Lord Bakura!

At one of the picnic areas, Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Teana, and Shizuka sat around eating and talking. Jonouchi and Honda once again were seen stuffing their faces.

"… and that was it. The Chosen One used a devastating attack, finishing off Bakura." Yugi said.

"Wow that was some battle, dear!" Teana said.

"Were you scared?" Shizuka asked with interest.

Yugi got wided eyed with shock. "Well… er… for a while there, I…"

Suddenly, Honda slapped Jonouchi's hand, which was approaching a nearby bag of chips. "HANDS OFF, BLONDIE!" Honda shouted.

"YOU TRAMP! I DON'T SEE YOUR NAME ON THOSE CHIPS!" Jonouchi shouted.

"I CALLED DIBS!" Honda shouted back.

Jonouchi quickly stood up. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, NEEDLE HEAD?! I'LL KNOCK YOUR SOUL RIGHT BACK OUTTA YOUR BODY!"

Teana slapped her forehead. "Not again!" she said.

Honda quickly stood up. "BRING IT ON, TWIG BOY!!"

"**Well, well, well, if it isn't the nerd herd."**

The group turned around to see none other than Seto Kaiba and Mokuba standing behind them.

"Kaiba!" they all said.

"Great. Mr. Sunshine…" Jonouchi said.

"Long time no see, Yugi." Kaiba said to Yugi.

"I haven't seen you since Graduation, Kaiba! How are you?" Yugi said.

"President of my own company. What about you?"

"Prince of Lancaster."

"And I'M Captain of the Royal Knights!" Jonouchi said proudly.

Kaiba turned to him. "Are you kidding me? If this monkey really is the head of your Knights, then your kingdom is more pathetic than I thought it was."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU STUCK UP, RICH PUNK?!" Jonouchi said, angrily. Kaiba, completely ignoring Jonouchi, looked down at Yugi. "Yugi… you owe me a rematch from those past defeats that you've been handing me. And I WILL have it! Mark my words!"

"Anytime!" Yugi said.

Kaiba suddenly put on his duel disk and activated it. "HOW ABOUT RIGHT NOW!!" he shouted.

Everybody gasped.

"Sorry. I don't have my deck, or my duel disk." Yugi said.

Kaiba snapped his fingers. Mokuba dropped a large, steel briefcase that he was carrying, opened it up, and reviewed it's contents full of rare Duel Monster Cards. Then, Kaiba tossed Yugi an extra duel disk.

"Baby, don't do this… we're supposed to be relaxing today." Teana pleaded.

Yugi shuffled through the cards. "Don't worry, Teana. Its just a friendly duel."

"MY ASS THIS IS A FRIENDLY DUEL!" Kaiba shouted. "YOUR TITLE OF KING OF GAMES IS ON THE LINE!"

Yugi stopped going through the cards and pushed the case away. "If that's the case, then I must decline your challenge, Kaiba. I'll only duel with stakes that high using my own cards."

Kaiba closed his eyes and smiled. "Hmph! Spoken like a true duelist." His eyes opened as he got serious. "You're lucky you aren't the reason I'm here. I'm looking for Isaac!"

"Yeah! He signed a 4 year contract do duel in the World Dueling Federation, and he will NOT back out of it!" Mokuba added.

"I know he's in your little dork pack, so where is he?" Kaiba asked.

"I don't know." Yugi said. "Last I saw, he was with his sister and other friends."

"If he thinks he can enter MY dueling event and use MY airship and try to avoid me, he has another thing coming! HE HAS NO IDEA WHO HE'S DEALING WITH!" Kaiba shouted. "Lets go Mokuba! I know he's out here somewhere!"

"Right behind you big bro!" Mokuba said as he closed the briefcase and began to follow Kaiba.

"By the way Yugi… If I were you, I'd find a new captain for your kingdom. As you can see, your kingdom was almost annihilated with a chimp in charge." Kaiba said.

"I GOT YOUR F**(EXPLICIT DELETE)**IN' CHIMP RIGHT HERE KAIBA!!!" Jonouchi shouted. He charged at Kaiba, by Honda and Yugi held him back.

"Calm down, Katsuya… it's supposed to be a happy day today." Shizuka said.

"THAT DAMN KAIBA!! I DON'T REMEMBER INVITING HIM!! WHO INVITED HIM ANYWAYS!!" Jonouchi shouted out of anger.

"Um… its open invitation." Honda said.

While Jonouchi ranted and raved about his hatred for Kaiba, a lot of familiar faces were seen at the party, such as Pegasus, the villagers from Nikeah (from the chapter "Pandora's Box"), Marik, Ishizu, Odion, and various people from Ishtar, The Impresario of the Opera House, and even Sierra Leone made an appearance! She saw Otogi talking to a random girl and not only slapped him in the face, but dumped him publicly. Otogi then tried every line that he knew to get his fiancée back.

Becca and Leon told the Elder of Mysidia, and a few of the villagers from there, all about their adventures and how much they've grown, both spiritally, physically, and mentally.

Kaiba Craft 3 landed outside the party area, and all the duelists of the WDF, led by the Ravishing Adonis, exited the ship to join the party!

Iami happily talked to Ryota Kajiki, who was roasting fish in the barbeque area.

Even the King and Queen of Alunze made it to the party!

Food was rapidly disappearing off the table. Insector Haga and Dinosaur Ryuzaki were under the table eating, and occasionally reaching up for more food.

Two figures stood at one of the buffet lines getting food. They wore brown robes and masks. Jake suddenly approached the two masked figures.

"Hey! I know who you are… Saturos! Menardi!" he said. The two jumped. "I-I don't know what your talking about!" Saturos said, obviously disgusing he voice.

"Dude, lose the guises! You guys don't need to wear those!" Jake said happily.

"I don't know if you figured it out, but we used to work for Bakura!" Menardi said.

"So? He's toast! And besides, Isaac told everyone what had happened to you two, so you have just as much of a right to be here as anybody else!"

Saturos and Menardi looked at each other, and before long, the robes and masks were tossed into the air.

Everyone saw them and applauded.

"See? It's all good!" Jake said.

"We're … accepted, Saturos…" Menardi said.

"Yeah… who'd a thought we would be celebrating with the very people we made suffer." Saturos said.

"Forget the past! Today is the first day of the rest of your lives! Live it up!" Jake said.

"Ok we will!" Saturos said.

Suddenly, a band began to play an upbeat dance number.

"Come on! Lets dance!" Menardi said as she grabbed Jake.

"WORD!" Jake shouted.

Saturos shook his head… and for the first time since he was a child, he smiled!

Meanwhile, on the other side of the party area, on a campus like playground area next to the picnic areas, Damian had gathered a few friends together.

"What's going on Damian… are we still dueling?" Koichi asked.

"We'll finish that later… I'm all dueled out at the moment… right now I feel like doing a little PE!" Damian said. There were a line of wheelchairs lined up along the court. Damian wheeled one in front of the group. "Ok guys, listen up! I'm gonna teach you how to play a game we play on planet earth! It's called Basketball…"

"Hey, we have that here too, ya know!" Leon said.

"Yeah… but do you have Wheelchair basketball?" Damian said.

"HUH?" Everyone, sans Koichi, Sasha, and Iami said.

"It's a game that we played at Duel Academy! And, the pro Basketball team the LA Lakers did this way back when as a form of practice!" Damian said. He turned to the "cameras" "True story." He said. He turned back to the group. "What we do is we'll all sit in our wheelchairs and play basketball, but you ARENT allowed to get up, and and dribbling is optional! Since there's only six of us, we'll make it three on three! It'll be me, Otogi, and Leon, versus Sasha, Becca, and Koichi! You can say it's the guys versus the girls… wait, Koichi's on that team… the guys vs. the sissies!"

"WHAT?!" Sasha and Becca shouted.

Otogi and Leon laughed.

Koichi shook his head. "Ok. I'll show you a sissy!"

They all climbed into their wheelchairs, and it was on! They dribbled, they passed, they faked, they shoot, they hustled, they drove right on through! But every time that Damian's team score, then Koichi's team scored too.

Damian went for a shot, but it was easily rejected when Koichi timed his swat. The ball went straight for Becca, who passed it over Otogi's head, and was caught by Sasha. She wheeled her way to her side's basket, shot, and scored.

"WOO HOO!! THREE POINTS!" Sasha shouted. She stood up in her wheelchair and did a little dance. "WHOS YOUR DADDY! WHOS YOUR DADDY!!"

"That puts the "sissies" in the lead!" Koichi taunted.

"Whatever. If Isaac were here, you guys would be lucky if you even got one basket!" Damian said back. "Speaking of Isaac, where is that slacker! He said he was going to help with the setup of the party and I haven't seen him since the thing began!"

"**Don't you remember?"**

Iami approached the group with Ryota. "Isaac is on his date with Sakura! You know, the one she promised him if they beat Bakura."

"OOooohh yeah, that's right!" Damian said.

"What? Isaac's dating my sister?" Koichi said. He looked over at Sasha. "I thought he liked you."

"Yeah. Sakura's tryin' to take your man!" Damian laughed.

"Psh! Oh please!" Sasha huffed as he looked away. "It's just a fun date! Besides… he knows that by the end of the night… that rump is MINE!"

"WOOOOO!!" Becca and Leon said.

"Whoa! Ok, we cant be talking about stuff like that in front of the children!" Damian said.

"Oh your one the talk! You're the one who goes around corrupting kids! Remember that time we went to the elementary school to teach the young kids the basics of Duel Monsters Slifer year?"

"Oh shut up! Why do you ALWAYS have to bring that up!" Damian laughed.

"Hahaha! Say, do you landlubbers got room in your game for two more?" Ryota asked.

Meanwhile, up on a tall hill, the same hill that Bakura and Marthis watched the invasion of Lancaster from, Isaac sat on a blanket with Sakura.

"This place is so vast and magical! I'm so glad I came with you! In the end, we fought hard and saved it! And look how happy everyone is!" Sakura said.

Isaac was silent.

"So tell me the plan again? We go back home to see your parents and take our finals, then we come back to spend summer vacation, right?" Sakura said happily.

Isaac was still silent.

"Isaac?" Sakura said.

Nothing.

Sakura grabbed a nearby tree branch that had fallen off the tall tree and began to circle it around Isaac's ear. He suddenly jumped up, slapping the side of his head. Sakura laughed at him.

"WHAT THE DAMN WAS THAT?!" Isaac shouted. "YOU DID THAT?!"

"You were ignoring me! How else was I supposed to get your attention?" Sakura said.

"Oh, sorry." Isaac said as he sat back down.

"Ok Mr. Monclaire. Spill it. What's the matter?" Sakura said.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Isaac replied.

"You're lying." Sakura said. "What do you take me for? I've known you well enough to know when something's bothering you, so come on out and say it. I'm just gonna keep bothering you until you tell me."

"Ok, fine. It's the fact that… Once we go back to earth, We wont be allowed to come back for another year." Isaac said.

"WHAT?!" Sakura said. "How do you know that?"

"Simon told me a few days ago. Once we go back home, the gate stays close for a year."

"Oh… is that all?"

Isaac nodded.

"Well… I guess that's ok… I mean look on the bright side… we'll be Obelisk Blue!" Sakura smiled. "We can finish the Obelisk year, and of course, Exodia Brown will be easy… we'll be seniors! Then its off to the pro leagues!"

Isaac smiled. "You're right!"

"See! So don't waste your time being upset! We worked too hard for this day, and here you are trying to frown!" Sakura laughed.

"Hahahahaha! Ok, I'm back to normal!" Isaac said, putting his arm around Sakura.

"Good!" Sakura said as she rested her head on Isaac's chest. "I can hear your heart beat!" she giggled.

They both continued to watch the party from atop the hill. Isaac couldn't bear tell Sakura the real truth. He was still kind of bothered by his theory. Soon, as the day went on, he began to slowly forget about it.

Night soon fell on Termina. The final surprise that Damian and Jonouchi had for Termina was finally revealed… a fireworks show! It looked as majestic as the 4th of July. (Or a really, really beautiful fireworks show for those of you reading outside the United States.)

Everyone who attended the party all sat in the grassy picnic area to watch the fireworks show. Isaac and Sakura approached the Lancaster group. (I'm sure by now you all know who's in that group, so I don't have to list EVERYBODY.)

"Hey, what are you two lovebirds doing here?" Damian asked.

"Well, since we spent the whole day together, we decided that we wanted to watch the fireworks with our friends!" Sakura said.

Jonouchi and Koichi scooted over to make room. Honda got up and moved closer to Miho.

"Now our group is complete!" Iami said.

Isaac and Sakura sat down, and the show continued. Everyone awed at the beautiful display of colors. After half an hour, it was time for the final surpise.

Damian and Jonouchi jumped up. "THIS IS IT! THIS IS IT!" Jonouchi shouted excitedly.

"THE GRAND FINALE!" Damian said.

A large rocket flew up and exploded in the sky, and it was a large, colorful, starlit display of Isaac, Damian, Sakura, Koichi, Iami, Sasha, Becca, Leon, Jake, Mai, Yugi, Teana, Honda, Teana, and Shizuka, and a banner underneath that said, "THANK YOU".

Everyone in the area cheered.

"BEAUTIFUL!!" Sasha shouted.

"Do I seriously look that fat!? I think I need to go on a diet!" Teana shouted.

"THAT WAS 5 LEVELS BEYOND COOL!!" Isaac shouted.

Damian slapped Jonouchi on the back. "Man Jonouchi! This party was a hit! There were no mess-ups or anything! Jonouchi?"

Jonouchi was red with anger. "WHO MADE THOSE DAMN FIREWORKS!!! I'M GONNA PUNCH HIM IN HIS DAMN NOSE!!! THERE AINT **NO WAY **MY HEAD IS THAT DAMN BIG!!! OH HEADS ARE GONNA ROLL! YOU HEAR ME?! HEADS … WILL… ROLL…!!!"

Everyone laughed as Jonouchi shouted though the night. A few hours later, everyone began boarding airships, buses, etc., and went home. The party ended beautifully. Lancaster was silent as everyone was sleeping.

On the main balcony, Isaac stood outside watching the stars, and the three moons in the sky.

"Wow… You cant see the stars this clear from home. They sure look bigger too! If only there wasn't so much pollution…" He said to himself.

Yugi then joined Isaac on the balcony. "Is something troubling you, Chosen One?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh no, I just needed some fresh air, so I came out here." Isaac said.

"I see." Yugi said with a smile. He then began to look up at the stars along with Isaac. "Simon told me what you two talked about the other day… about a new evil out there…"

"Yeah… but I have nothing to worry about anymore." Isaac said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah… I met a lot of strong Duelists and fighters on this journey… and I know that if there is a new evil out there, then they should be strong enough to hold down the fort til I return."

"I don't think there's anything to worry about, Chosen One. There does feel like there is something out there, but I don't think it's anything to lose any sleep over."

"Yeah, me too." Isaac said. "Anyways, my friends and I decided that we're going to go home in a couple days."

"Why so soon?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I really miss my parents, and I know the sooner we go, the sooner that year will pass and we can come back. Simon told me that time flows differently here in Termina than it does in our dimension, so we don't want to miss our finals."

"I understand. So we'll see you sooner than you think!"

"Definitely!"

Suddenly, Simon ran onto the Balcony. "Lord Yugi… Master Isaac! I don't mean to alarm you, but it's about Ryou!"

Isaac and Yugi had a look of concern in their faces.

"What happened?!" Isaac said.

"Is Ryou alright?!" Yugi asked.

"He's gone! The nurses were tending to him around the clock, but they took their eyes off him for a moment and Ryou was gone!" Simon said.

"I don't think it's anything to panic about." Yugi said.

"That's right. He's been purified, remember? He's not evil anymore. He's probably confused and wanted to get out on his own for a while. He'll come back. I'm sure of it!" Isaac said.

"I suppose your right…" Simon said.

_**A few days later…**_

Isaac, Damian, Sakura, Sasha, Koichi, and Iami were all packed up and ready to leave. The entire town of Lancaster, as well as Marik, Ishizu, Odion, Pegasus, and the Elder of Mysidia came to see them off. (The Elder also came to take Becca and Leon home.)

Leon and Becca cried.

"Come on guys, don't cry… the gate will only be closed for a year, then I'll be back! I just want to go home to see my parents and finish my schooling. That's all." Isaac said to them.

"BUT THAT'S TOO LONG!!" Leon shouted.

"YEAH! WHAT WILL WE DO WHILE YOUR GONE!?' Becca cried.

"You can practice your magic. Be even stronger than you were when we climbed Mt. Ordeals." Isaac said. "Don't worry. When I get back, I'll come get you."

"You promise?!" Becca asked.

"Pinky promise!" Isaac said as he knelt down and stuck out his pinky finger. Becca and Leon linked theirs together with his.

"You'd better!" Leon said.

"I will. Now dry those eyes! You guys are big kids now!" Isaac said.

"Well… I guess this is it." Damian said.

"Thank you for everything, everybody!" Sakura said.

"No no, thank you. Were it not for you, we never would have overcame that fiasco." Yugi said.

"We all wish you a safe journey home!" Teana said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks! We'll never forget you guys!" Sasha said.

"You guys talk like we're never going to see each other again! It's only a year! Then we'll be back!" Koichi said.

"Yeah! It's not goodbye! It's so long!" Iami said.

"Still… we'll miss you guys!" Honda said.

"And we'll miss you all too!" Isaac said.

"AWWWWW MAN!!! I hate these long goodbyes!" Jonouchi said.

"Me too… so lets hit the road!" Damian said.

And with that, Isaac and friends began to walk away. They looked back and waved goodbye to all the people they met on their journey. Everyone waved and said their goodbyes as Isaac and company started down the road to Tsughut Fields.

"HEY SHIZUKA!! WAIT FOR ME, OK?" Damian said.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE, DAMIAN!" Shizuka laughed.

"JUST KEEP WALKING, YOU PLAYBOY!!" Jonouchi shouted.

Soon, they were out of sight. Isaac and the others looking around, taking in the sights before they head back to the real world.

"Man, this is going to SUCK! I am NOT looking forward to marching through Mt. Pancit again! That was a whole days worth of walking!" Damian said.

"Yeah! And to make matters worse, we have find a way back to Carta Vista!" Iami said.

"I am NOT riding in the back of a Chevy with a bunch of pigs!" Sasha said.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Simon told me that once we get back to the point where we first appeared, all I have to do is think about where I want to be dropped off and the Bronze Ring will drop us off there!" Isaac said.

"Are you serious?" Koichi asked.

"Uh huh!" Isaac said.

"Great! So… what did you do with the Bronze Items, Isaac?" Sakura asked.

"I gave em to Simon." Isaac responded.

"EVEN MY BRONZE NECKLACE?!" Sakura shouted.

"Um… yeah…"

"You jerk! You'd better hope I get that back!!" Sakura said.

After a while, they group made it to Tsughut Fields, and led by Isaac, who used his magic on any attacking Silver Fangs, found there way back to where they first appeared.

"Yeah, this is it… I'll never forget this spot!" Sasha said.

"Well guys, this is it! Lets go home!" Isaac said.

The friends all nodded. Isaac closed his eyes and focused his power. The dimensional gate opened! Like before, a gold light appeared in the sky and scooped Isaac up. He grabbed Sasha, who grabbed Damian, then Sakura, then Iami, then Koichi, and they levitated through the gate. Once the gate closed, the sky went back to normal. Isaac, Sasha, Damian, Sakura, Koichi, and Iami began their travel through time and space, back to the planet they call home.

**And so, Isaac and friends returned to their dimension. Isaac and Iami are excited about seeing their parents again! But are Isaac, Damian, Sakura, and Koichi ready for their finals? Find out next chapter!**

**  
The next chapter is the last one of this saga, and a new story will begin. I thought about making it one long story, but there'll probably be like at least 100 chapters, so I decided to break the sagas into stories. That means the movie will be delayed. But anyways, please R&R!**


	25. Return to Earth

_**Thank you all for your growing support and nice reviews for this fic! You helped me when writers block had the best of me, and I'm most thankful. But you all talk as if the fic is over! The first saga may be over, but the actual story line is just beginning! And finally, if I don't talk to u all before the actual time, I wanna wish u a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor a majority of the characters that appear in this story. They are friends of mine!

The majestic planet Earth. The third planet from the sun, yet it's the fifth largest planet. Better known as the Real World in our story. In this dimension, what seems like months of adventuring in Termina, only a day has gone by since Isaac and his friends left.

Carta Vista was the same, quiet town nestled somewhere in… well, I'll let you use your imagination for that, but it's in America. Outside the boarder, the welcoming sign, the one that said, "CARTA VISTA CITY LIMITS… POPULATION 1,XXX,XXX" stood along the grassy plains with the highway going through it.

The sky parted once again, and gold light shined through, dropping Isaac and the rest safely to the ground. The light faded and the sky returned to normal.

"Hey! We're not anywhere near Mt. Pancit!" Sasha said.

"Isaac was right! Were back in Carta Vista… sort of." Koichi said.

"I was actually just seeing if Simon was right. I could have thought about our block, but I wanted to check just to make sure." Isaac said sheepishly.

"Thanks a lot! Now we have to walk anyways!" Damian said.

"It could be worse… he could have actually thought about Mt. Pancit… or worse… DISNEY'S CALIFORNIA ADVENTURE!!" Iami shouted.

Isaac, Damian, Koichi, Sakura, Sasha, and Iami shuddered.

"Don't you EVER mention that horrid place again!" Isaac said to his sister.

"Well guys, lets go home!" Sakura said.

A taxi suddenly stopped and Sakura flagged it down. "This one's on me!" she said. They all climbed inside, and the taxi drove them the long way to Isaac's house. Once there, they all got out and thanked the cab driver.

"Hey! What about my fare!?" the angry driver shouted.

"Here you go. Bye!" Sakura said. She handed him what looked like a $50 dollar bill.

"Hell yeah!" the driver said. He gave Sakura back her change and the happy cab driver drove off.

"Hey Saki… where did you get a $50 from?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, I want $50!" Damian said.

Sakura giggled. "Lets just say even I have my naughty side!"

_**Meanwhile, across the city…**_

The happy cab driver made it back to the station and took one more look at the $50 dollar bill. Once he turned it around, he went ballistic.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!! A COUPON FOR $2 DOLLARS OFF SHAKE 'N BAKE?!?! IF I EVER REMEMBER WHERE THAT HOUSE IS, IM GONNA KILL THOSE KIDS!!!"

_**Back at Isaac's house…**_

Led by Isaac, the friends busted inside the house to see if Isaac's parents were truly saved.

"MOM!?" Isaac shouted.

"DAD?!" Iami shouted.

"In here!" came a voice from the kitchen. Isaac and Iami got teary eyed. "MAMA!" they both said.

They ran into the kitchen, followed by Damian, Sakura, Koichi, and Sasha.

That's when the saw them. Richard sitting at the table, and Marie taking a roast off the stove.

"Mom… Dad…" Isaac said.

"There's our heroes!" Richard said.

"Welcome home, dears." Marie said.

"I knew it! Your souls have returned to their bodies!" Damian said.

"It's great to be back!" Koichi said.

Isaac and Iami, in a fit of emotions, ran over and hugged their parents. Damian and the others watched the heartwarming scene, with Sasha wiping tears from her eyes with a hankerchief.

After a few minutes, Isaac and Iami finally got control of themselves.

"Why don't you all stay for dinner?" Marie said to the friends.

"ALRIGHT!" Damian, Koichi, Sakura, and Sasha all said in unison.

"You can join our guest too…" Richard said as he pointed at the figure across the table.

"Huh?" Isaac said.

"Welcome back, everybody!" The figure said.

"YUGI!" Isaac and the others said.

"Mr. Muto! What are you doing here?" Iami asked.

"Yeah, I thought u went back to Japan." Isaac said.

"I postponed my flight when you all told me about the dilemma." Yugi said.

"He was here when we came back to life." Marie said.

"Yep. He looked after us." Richard said.

"Thanks for everything Yugi! Oh yeah…" Isaac said as he reached into his deck box. "Here… your card." He handed Yugi the Divine Magician.

"Why are you giving it to me? I gave you that card, remember?" Yugi said.

"I thought it was only to use to save my parents?" Isaac said.

"No. its yours." Yugi said.

"Cool!" Isaac said as he put it back in his deck box. "But you know… there's still one thing that's bothering me…"

"What's that?" Richard asked.

"Yugi… how'd you get in here? I thought I told Iami to lock the door?" Isaac said, confused.

"No, it wasn't. in fact, the door wasn't even closed all the way. I ran the doorbell, and the door slowly creeked open." Yugi said.

Everybody gave Iami an angered look.

"Nice one, junior! Anyone and their cousin could have waltzed in here and looted the place!" Damian said.

Iami turned red from embarrassment. "Hey, nobody's perfect!" she said.

They all laughed. And with that, dinner began. Isaac and the others told the parents and Yugi all about their adventures in Termina. Yugi looked surprised when Isaac told him that Atem was the Prince of Lancaster, yet his name was Yugi.

Isaac suddenly grew serious. "Mom. Dad."

The both looked at him questioningly.

"I'll have to return to Termina in a year. All of us. I know the whole point of going there was to save you, but something…"

"You don't have to explain, son." Richard said.

"Yeah. That's your Duelist Pride. You feel that you left something unfinished there, don't you?" Yugi asked.

"Uh huh." Isaac said.

"Well then, there's nothing we can do to stop you." Richard said.

"All we ask is that you be careful. But hey! You saved us from that scoundrel Bakura, so I don't think you need us worrying about you!" Marie said.

"Thanks Mom! Dad! Yugi!" Isaac said with a smile.

As night fell on Carta Vista. Damian, Sakura, Koichi, and Sasha went home, and Yugi stayed the night.

As Isaac drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but think about all the friends he made, and all the hardships he faced while in Termina.

"_I cant wait to see everybody again. One year from today… as soon as that day comes, I'll be back!"_ He said to himself.

The next day, The Monclaires, Damian, Koichi, Sakura, and Sasha went to the airport to see Yugi off. They all watched from the airport as his flight took off into the air and disappeared from sight.

"So, what happens next? Now that that's over, we have nothing to do." Iami said.

"We can duel for fun." Isaac said.

"Or we can study for our finals tomorrow!" Sakura said.

"AAAHH!! I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Isaac said.

"Well then lets get you kids home!" Marie said.

And so, once back home, they made the rest of the day a Study party. Isaac and Damian dueled each other, while Koichi and Sakura played a quiz game with Iami being the host. Sasha helped out Isaac's mom in the kitchen.

Another day went by. Isaac was fast asleep. He slept right through his alarm clock, as usual. Iami, still in her pajamas, came into the room. She shook her head. "lazy boy. How'd I know he was still going to be asleep."

She walked over to him and whispered, "Isaac." He continued to snore.

"Isaac." She said even quieter.

Isaac rolled over, with his back facing her. This shot a huge smile on Iami's face. She left the room, and returned two minutes later with a bucket full of water. She once again reached over to him.

"… Isaac…" she whispered.

Isaac continued to sleep. Iami snickered, trying not to let out a laugh. She picked up the bucket, then dumped it all over Isaac, screaming, "ITS FINALS TIME, BABY!!"

Isaac jumped and shouted as the bucket full of water was dumped on him!

Richard, coming out of the bathroom after getting ready for work, watched as the door to Isaac's room swung open, and Iami was seen being hurled out the door. Next, the bucket was seen flying out, landing on her head. Then the door slammed.

Richard shook his head. "The people I deal with…"

A few minutes later, Iami and the parents were having breakfast. Isaac ran into the kitchen, ate as fast as he could, then grabbed his backpack, his deck, and his duel disk. He was wearing his Ra Yellow uniform. (for more information on that, please check out Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.)

"Are you all ready for your finals, dear?" Marie asked.

"Yess'm… especially after that impromptu BATH I just had!" Isaac said, giving Iami an angry glare.

"Hey, I kept calling you and you wouldn't wake up!" Iami said.

"Hey son, I'll drop you off at school on my way to work." Richard said.

"Ok!" Isaac said.

Moments later, they both got into the car and drove to Duel Academy. Isaac got out and waved goodbye as his father drove away. He entered the school and showed his badge to the security guard. He was then escorted to the Test Room. He looked around, and finally found an empty seat.

The Test Room looked like a large office with cubicles. The desks had computers and a device where they swiped their badges and the written part of their finals would begin.

One of the instructors stepped forward. "Good Morning Ra Yellow Scholars. As you know, your finals are broken down into three parts: The Written Exam, what you are about to do in a matter of minutes, the practical exam, which is in half an hour, and your battle exam. I'm sure you're all familiar with the written exam, so let me explain the next two. The Practical Exam is where you are giving a theme and you must use it with all your might. For example, if your giving "monsters", your goal is to destroy as many monsters as possible. If your theme is Magic, you must use as many spell cards as possible, and so on and so forth. And finally, the battle exam is pretty straight forward. Defeat your opponent with all your might. Now, are you ready? Begin your Written exams now!"

And with that, the students all swiped their badges, and the written exam began!

For once, Isaac looked like he was breezing through it!

"How many turns does it take for Jigen Bakudan explode… Hmmm… Oh I remember! I encountered that thing in the Alunze Kingdom…" Isaac thought.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"_**I don't care who you are! We have you completely surrounded! Unhand the crown and put your hands in the air!" The King ordered. Guards began to march toward Haga and Ryuzaki.**_

_**Haga shook his finger at the guards. "HEHEHE! I wouldn't do that if I were you!"**_

"_**What's he mean?" said one of the guards.**_

"_**Don't listen to that idiot! Just capture them!" said another.**_

"_**Hyohyohyohyohyohyohyohyo! I warned you! Ryuzaki! If you please?"**_

"_**Certainly!" Ryuzaki replied. He stepped to the side and revealed a Duel Monster. "Do you fools know what this is!" Ryuzaki asked.**_

"_**What is that, big bro?" Leon asked.**_

"_**AAHH! It's Jigen Bakudan!" Isaac shouted as he took a step back.**_

"_**That's right, kiddo!" Haga said. "It's our buddy, Jigen Bakudan! And, if you'll be so kind as to notice the pointer is pointed at 1! Once we move the pointer to zero, there will be a giant, room shattering, KABOOM!"**_

_**All the guards and the royal family began to back up.**_

"_**He wouldn't dare!" Becca said.**_

"_**Oh I wont!" Haga said.**_

_**Isaac and Leon gave her an evil stare. "Smooth Becca… REALLY smooth!" Isaac said.**_

"_**Ok! Blow this place sky high!" Haga shouted.**_

"_**Yes, boss!" Ryuzaki said. He knelt down to Jigen Bakudan and moved the pointer to zero, then took off running, and he and Haga dove on the ground.**_

"_**HIT THE DIRT!" Ryuzaki shouted.**_

"_**EVERYONE, TAKE COVER!" Dalton shouted. Everyone in the room scatter, and Leon and Becca hid behind Isaac.**_

_**Nothing happened. The room was still in tact. Haga and Ryuzaki got up and noticed that Jigen Bakudan was still there.**_

"_**Huh! What happened! Where's the KABOOM! There was susposed to be a large, room shattering KABOOM!" Ryuzaki said.**_

"_**What are you playin' at, Ryuzaki!" Haga said angrily.**_

_**Ryuzaki got up and analyzed the monster. "OH HERES THE PROBLEM!" he said with a smile. "We left the safety on!"**_

"_**Well take it off!" Haga said.**_

"_**At once!" Ryuzaki said. the moment he turned the safety off, the monster exploded, sending Haga and Ryuzaki flying in different parts of the room. The Royal Family, The guards, Dalton, Isaac, Leon, and Becca watched the scene in bewilderment.**_

"… _**Can these guys POSSIBLY be this stupid?" Isaac said.**_

_**The now charred Haga and Ryuzaki walked back toward the center of the room.**_

"_**Y-Y-You all win t-th-this round… but there will… be… others…" Haga said. "W-we will… take our… l-l-leave now…"**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

"It's three turns!" He said to himself. He typed the words, "THREE TURNS" in the computer. "Hahaha! Stupid Haga and Ryuzaki! I wonder what ever happened to those morons…"

In the next Isle, Damian was doing pretty good on his test as well. "What is the special effect of Dark Magician of Choas… Hmmm… that sounds familiar… wait! I remember now! That's the card Pandora used when I dueled him!" he said to himself.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"_**DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS! USE YOUR CHAOS SPEAR ON RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!" Pandora ordered. The Dark Magician attacked, destroying Damian's Red Eyes. Damian shielded his face from the aftermath.**_

_**Damian – 1700 LP**_

_**Damian coughed. Suddenly he heard a beeping sound coming from his Duel Disk. "Huh!" He said. He noticed the word "REMOVE" flashing from it.**_

"_**What's this all about!" Damian said.**_

"_**Whenever Dark Magician of Chaos destroys a monster, its removed from play, rather than going to the graveyard! HAHAHAHA!" Pandora laughed.**_

"_**Oh no!" Sasha said.**_

"_**He's gonna kill Damian's whole deck!" Iami said.**_

"_**Damian! Keep fighting! I know you can beat this guy!" Shizuka said.**_

"_**Think, boy! Theres a way out of this… theres always a way out!" Sakura said.**_

"_**Dammit! This is NOT looking good… how can I save the girls if this guy is destroying my deck little by little!" Damian said.**_

"_**There is no way to win! I'll keep going til you have NOTHING left in your deck, then your forced to surrender! HAHAHAHAHA!" Pandora laughed.**_

_**Damian growled.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

"No way to win, huh? Who's the one rotting in the Shadow Realm, you moron! Hahahaha!" Damian laughed as he typed, "DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS REMOVES MONSTERS FROM THE GAME WHEN HE DESTROYS THEM IN THE BATTLE PHASE."

A few seats over from Damian, Sakura was in deep thought as she finally answered a question. As the next question came up, a light went on in her head.

"Name the five attributes that cannot attack F.G.D. I'll never forget when Isaac and Iami bravely stood that thing down!"

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_**Isaac pointed at F.G.D. "AND NOW THAT YOUR MONSTER IS FREE, I'M GOING TO USE CYBER END DRAGON TO ATTACK YOUR FIVE GOD DRAGON!!"**_

"_**YOU'RE A FOOL CHOSEN ONE!!" Saturos said.**_

"_**CYBER END DRAGON!! ATTACK WITH METAL LIGHTNING!!" Isaac ordered.**_

"_**FIVE GOD DRAGON!! COUNTER ATTACK!!!" Saturos and Menardi shouted in unison.**_

_**At the same time, each Dragon heads charged up their attacks, then fired!! The delta beam of F.G.D. and the white lightning of Cyber End Dragon collided, and as expected, F.G.D.'s attack began pushing Cyber End Dragon's back. Everyone on the sidelines watched with anticipation.**_

"_**IAMI!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!" Isaac shouted.**_

"_**ACTIVATE DRAGON BOOSTER!!! IT POWERS CYBER END DRAGON'S ATTACK POINTS BY 1000!!" Iami shouted.**_

_**Cyber End Dragon – (ATK – 5000)**_

"_**WHAT!!!!" Saturos and Menardi shouted.**_

_**The attack of Cyber End Dragon began to push the delta attack back. Neither side's dragons were letting up.**_

"_**CYBER END DRAGON!!!" Isaac shouted.**_

"_**F.G.D.!!!!!" Saturos shouted.**_

_**(ANIME SCENE!)**_

_**The screen split into four panels as they showed Isaac, Iami, Saturos, and Menardi. "FULL POWER!!!" They shouted.**_

_**The dragon's blasts began to get stronger… until finally, the attacks resulted in a HUGE explosion!! The impact was enough to rock Castle Pandemonium! Isaac once again ran over and grabbed his sister, shielding her from harm. Iami grabbed Isaac as tight as she could. Saturos and Menardi shielded their faces by crossing their arms across it. But the aftermath sent the two of them flying backwards, hitting off the barrier. The Impact also caused Yugi and the gang flying backwards. Finally, the impact destroyed all the monsters that was on Isaac and Iami's field. Once the smoke cleared, Saturos and Menardi were face down in the grass. Isaac let go of his sister and stood up. Iami stood up as well. Saturos and Menardi then got up, both of their sights set on Isaac and Iami.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

"That was a rough one… but they came through in the end…" Sakura sighed. Then she began to type, "The five attributes are EARTH, FIRE, WIND, WATER, and DARK."

In another aisle, Koichi was breezing through the written test. He was in the middle of answering one of the last questions.

"… lets see… there's one more… what's that last card that can destroy face up or down Spell and Trap cards? OH! Of course! How could I forget that one! It's the one my sister tried to use against those awful pirates!"

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"**_I'll do it!" Sakura said._**

"_**No way Sakura! Are you crazy?" Damian said.**_

_**Sakura gave a wink. "Don't worry! I'll be fine! GO HARPIE"S BROTHER!"**_

_**Harpie's Brother emerged in front of her. "Take me over to that ship. Be sure to avoid those cannon balls, ok?"**_

_**The male harpie nodded, then signaled for Sakura to get on his back.**_

"_**I SUMMON ELEMENTAL HERO AVIAN!" Isaac said. The hero appeared with him. "Avian. Go with Sakura. Make sure nothing happens to her." He said. Avian nodded.**_

"_**Thanks Isaac!" Sakura said with a smile. Isaac returned with a thumbs up. "OK! Lets fly!"**_

_**Harpie's Brother and Avian took off into the sky, nimbly dodging cannon balls. The others cheered her on as she got closer and closer to the pirate ship.**_

_**Sakura drew and held up a card. "GO HARPIE"S FEATHER DUSTER!" she shouted. But soon, arrows flew! The pirates were using bows to shoot arrows at Sakura. First, they destroyed Avian, dropping Isaac to his knees in pain. Then, they knocked the card out of Sakura's hand, then destroyed Harpie's Brother. Sakura plummeted to the ocean, landing in a huge splash!**_

"_**SAKURA! NOOOOO!" Everyone cried out.**_

"_**THAT LITTLE STUNT ISN'T GOING TO WORK ON US! NOW WE'LL SHOW YOU OUR SHIP'S STRONGEST ATTACK!" Searaider said. He turned to his crew. "Fire… THE BREAKER BEAM!" he shouted.**_

"_**QUICK! WE HAVE TO SAVE SAKURA! SHE COULD DROWN!" Isaac said.**_

"_**HEY, LOOK!" Iami shouted as she pointed down at the sea. Sakura was swimming like a torpedo towards the Red Rose.**_

"_**HONDA! GET THE ROPE LADDER!" Jonouchi ordered. They dropped the ladder over the edge, and Sakura climbed safely aboard the ship. Isaac put a blanket on her.**_

"_**Hey, are you alright?" He said.**_

"_**I am now… Thank you." She said with a smile.**_

"_**Your welcome… don't do anything like that again, ok?" Isaac said back with a smile.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

Thirty more minutes slowly marched by, and a bell went off, indicating that the written portion of the Finals was over.

"Ok young scholars, that concludes the written exams. If you aren't already done, you will notice that your tests are automatically sent to the teacher's email box. Now you will each have a half an hour break to prepare your decks for the practical and battle exams. If you didn't bring a deck or duel disk, then you will be automatically disqualified from the Finals and will be forced to repeat Ra Yellow."

All the students piled out of the test room. Isaac met up with Damian, Koichi and Sakura to talk about the test.

"So, what theme did you guys get for the Practical Exam?" Sakura asked.

"I got Traps." Damian said.

"And I got Ritual Monsters." Koichi said.

Isaac opened his folded paper. "… Chains."

"That's combos, right?" Damian asked.

"Uh huh." Isaac said. "What about you, Saki? What did you get?"

"I got Spells." Sakura said.

"Cool. Well, as much as I'd love to chat, I'm gonna go get ready for the rest of the exams." Isaac said. They then went separate ways to prepare for the last parts of the test. Hours went by, and Isaac, Damian, T.K., and Sakura breezed through both parts. Afterwards, each student was given cards, red and blue. Red cards went in one room, and blue cards went into another. Isaac and friends were given blues, so they went into the blue room. Some of the blue cards had a gold star on them. Isaac and the others were some of the few that had the stars on them.

"I wonder what this is about? They didn't do this on the Slifer finals." Koichi said.

"Weird." Sakura said.

The principal of Duel Academy came into the room. "I suppose your wondering why you're all here. Well, the red cards are for those who had overall low test scores, failing the exams. You all have blue cards, which means you pass and go on to Obelisk Blue!" he said.

The students all cheered, and celebrating. The Principal waved his hands downwards, trying to calm the students down. "That's not all! For those of you with gold stars, that means that you have exceeded the passing point mark, meaning you will be Obelisk Blue Elite! Congratulations!"

"OBELISK BLUE ELITE?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Isaac shouted.

"SWEET!" Damian shouted as he got Isaac in a massive bear hug.

Koichi, Sakura, and the other handful of students with gold cards cheered. Obelisk Blue Elite's uniforms are the white ones with the blue collars that we've seen Zane and Atticus, from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX wearing.

So let it be written, let it be told, that Isaac's adventure did wonders for him and his friend's dueling experience. Not only did it take them to the top of their finals, but Termina was saved. That night, Isaac told his family about what happened, and a party was held at a restaurant. Of course, Damian, Koichi, and Sakura's families were invited. Sasha's was too!

Even later that night, after the party, Isaac lied in bed with his shoes off, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about all the good times, and all the hardships, he faced with his friends, both new and old in Termina.

"It was rough… but in the end, we prevailed! I don't know if there really is something else lurking out there, but I know one thing…" He held his Bronze Ring up in the air. "I'll be ready for it! One year! Just one year, I'll be back! Yugi… Jonouchi… Simon… everybody… wait for me! We'll be back before you know it!"

Iami smiled as she listened outside his door. _"… and I'll be looking forward to the day we make our homecoming!" _she thought.

And with that, Isaac slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, with the Bronze Ring resting on his chest. Carta Vista soon turned into a silent, sleeping town.

_**Ending Theme**_

_**Run With Us**_

_**By: Unknown**_

_**When darkness falls,  
Leaving shadows in the night,  
Don't be afraid,  
Wipe that fear from your eyes.  
If a desperate love  
Keeps on driving you wrong,  
Don't be afraid,  
You're not alone . . .**_

_**You can run with us!  
We've got everything you need . . .  
Run with us!  
We are free!  
Come with us!  
I see passion in your eyes . . .  
Run with us!**_

_**When the cold wind blows,  
Turn your collar to the cold.  
Don't be ashamed,  
If you need someone to hold.  
If you're sinking in quicksand,  
And it's dragging you down,  
And you feel you're going under,  
We'll be around!**_

_**You can run with us!  
We've got everything you need . . .  
Run with us!  
We are free!  
Come with us!  
I see passion in your eyes . . .  
Run with us!  
**_

_**When you're behind closed doors,  
all alone, by yourself,  
And you're longing inside  
to be somebody else;  
You pick up the telephone,  
and there's no one on the line.  
Don't be afraid;  
'cause there's still time:**_

_**You can run with us!  
We've got everything you need . . .  
Run with us!  
We are free!  
Come with us!  
I see passion in your eyes . . .  
Run with us!**_

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed the overall story. Please R&R. Remember, the next story is Duel Monster Frontier: Capsule Monster Castle!**


End file.
